Trust
by loves-emo-guys-with-hair
Summary: "I didn't think it was possible, but there is somebody there who is as stubborn, or even, dare I say it, more stubborn than you." "...Shut it Kon." kaiXoc & reiXoc; flames wish, anonymous reviewers welcome. I promise the story gets better as it goes on!
1. Control

"Hey Tyson." The dark blue haired boy turned and faced his friend.

"Yeah Max?"

"Look over there." Tyson twisted around to see a crowd of kids, circling around two boys at the park.

"What do you think that is?" Rei gazed at the crowd.

"I don't know, but it sounds like a match to me." Sure enough, the sound of clashing beyblades soon reached the boys' ears; with that, Max and Tyson ran over to watch, with Rei and Kai walking close behind. "Man, Daichi misses everything." The wild red head was with Hillary, who was trying to shop for clothes that were not ripped. But he was soon forgotten in the heat of the match between a large, blond haired boy, who had the upper hand the battle; and a smaller, leaner boy with light brown hair, whose eyes seemed to calculate every move that his opponent made. The smaller boy's blade, a red and blue blade, seemed to move just enough so it wouldn't have major damage from an attack. The larger boy, however, taunted the younger boy for being on the defensive.

"Why do you keep on running, huh? You know you could just forfeit. It's not like you're a good blader or anything." The smaller boy's eyes narrowed, and in a quick motion, the large boy's blade went flying out of the bowl. "What! How did you do that?" The brown haired boy just smiled.

"You know you could've forfeited, it's not like you're a good blader."

"WOW!" Tyson slapped the winner on the back. "You came up with quite a come back. What's your name kid?"

"Thanks. My name is Jabriel, hey…" Jabriel's eyes got bigger as he looked at the group. "Aren't you the Bladebreakers?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, could you meet my sister. She's a former blader. She would've played against you but…" The boy's eyes unfocused, then became sad. "But anyways. Could you?" Tyson looked at Max, Max looked at Rei, Rei looked at Kai. Kai shrugged his shoulders. Tyson smiled and nodded to Jabriel. "Great! Look there she is." The Bladebreakers followed his finger to two girls coming over to the side of the bowl. One was wearing jean shorts and a red t-shirt; the other was wearing dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt. "Cole, Ren, over here!" The two girls looked up and came over to the group. The girl with the red top smiled at Jabriel and congratulated him on the match. The other stared at each breaker in turn, staring the longest at Kai, who was staring at her. After a brief staring contest, she blinked and turned to Jabriel, who smiled at her.

"Well?" The girl with the red top tapped the boy on the head.

"Oh, sorry. LaCole, this Tyson, Max, Rei, and Kai. Guys, this is LaCole, my cousin, who's also my sister's best friend; and this is my sister, Renae."

"Hey LaCole, nice to meet you." LaCole smiled.

"You can just call me Cole, everybody else does. And you can call Renae: Ren. That's what we call her."

"Or Happy." Jabriel mumbled, before inching away from his glaring sister. "Love you Ren." All of them laughed, except for Ren and Kai. "Hey! I have an idea, why don't you come over to our house? We have a big bowl that ya'll could blade in!" The Bladebreakers (minus Kai) agreed. Then Jabriel looked at Ren. "Is that okay?" The older sister looked at her brother, then sighed and nodded.

"YES! C'mon, our house is this way!" As the young boy pulled the world champs, Cole pulled Ren over to the side.

"Ren, are you sure? You know…I saw the letter. Don't glare at me like that! You shouldn't have left it out on the table. But, I don't think it is a good idea to have him around bladers. I know he's good and all that, but if he becomes part of a team, something could happen. And you know I'm not exaggerating, I saw your facial expression while he was bladeing. You're worried too. So, let's make them le-"

"Cole." The girl became silent as her friend started to talk. "Don't worry. I'm watching him. I've watched him for seven years. I've taught him how to blade, so he knows when to fight, and when to walk away. Yes, I'm worried. But I just have hope that he stays with the right crowd. And these bladers seem trustworthy, at least for now." With that, the sister turned and started to follow the retreating back of her brother. Cole smiled and walked next to her friend.

"That's the most I have ever heard you say in months. Who are you and what have you done with my emo friend?" Glare.

"Fine you're not emo. Let's go." Grabbing her friend's hand, Cole ran to catch up with the boys. Once the girls caught up, the group went around a corner and Tyson was knocked over by a red blur.

"HEY! Watch it!"

"No, you watch it! You think you're-Tyson?" The blue haired boy opened his eyes to see Daichi sitting on his legs.

"Daichi? What are you doing here?"

"Hiding from Hillary. Grandma's crazy, but she's crazier when she's shopping. I lost her five blocks ago, but I'm still running. Where are you going?"

"To Jabriel's house. He's got a big bowl we can battle in!"

"COOL! Let's go!" After picking himself up, Daichi introduced himself to the girls and then they were on their way. When they arrived at the house, the boys (minus Kai) stared. The house was like Tyson's dojo, but bigger, and had a huge garden in the backyard, complete with pond and fountain.

"Wow."

"C'mon!" Jabriel ran into the back yard and stood in front of the fountain. After the others followed, Jabriel pointed to the bladers. "So which one of you is gonna to battle me? Or are you too scared?"

"Me!" Daichi yelled, but then looked around. "But where's the bowl?" Jabriel pointed to the fountain.

"That's it. It's an obstacle bowl." The others looked at the fountain with a newfound interest. Rei walked over to it.

"It's not just a fountain? It looks like one to me."

"That's because it was custom made, Ren designed it." The boys looked around to ask Ren how she designed it, but couldn't find her.

"Where is she?" Cole smiled.

"She went inside. She figured since you are here, you might as well eat lunch too. Do you have any request before she starts?"

"Rei! Hey Rei!" The Chinese blader turned and looked at Tyson.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you make your famous noodles? That sounds really good right now. Don't you think?" Rei looked at his teammate, and then looked at Cole, who shrugged.

"If you do, go in the house and stop Ren from cooking before she finishes; she's a fast cooker." Rei nodded and went inside the house. There he found Ren, putting noodles into seven bowls. Glancing up, Ren looked at Rei, and then continued to pour the noodles.

"Umm…" Rei started. Ren put the bowls down and waited for him to continue. "I was going to cook…did you finish already?"

Nod.

"Oh…do you need help?"

Stare.

"Is that a no?"

Shake.

"Oh…what do you want me to do?" Ren pointed to the bowl on the stove. "Umm…stir it?"

Nod.

"Okay…" While Rei stirred, Ren got silverware out and put them in the bowls, and then put the bowls on trays. "Umm…Ren?"

Blink.

"There are only seven bowls, are you not eating?"

Shake.

"Oh…how much longer to I stir?" Ren went over to the sauce bowl and looked at it. After staring at it, Ren took the spoon away from Rei and began putting the sauce on the noodles. Once finished, Ren began bringing bowls outside and putting them on a picnic table. Ray followed her example and put the rest of the bowls on the table. After they finished, Cole told the others it was time to eat. After the stampede, led by Tyson; Max asked if he could have mustard.

"NO!" Tyson, Daichi, and Rei yelled. Cole and Ren shared a glance while Kai sighed. "No mustard!"

"But I always eat noodles with mustard!" Cole smiled.

"Not these noodles, Max. These are Ren's specialty. The sauce on this is awesome. Mustard would ruin it."

"But I always-"

"Try it; if you don't like it, then you can have mustard." The blond nodded and began eating the noodles. His eyes got big and started shoving the noodles in his mouth.

"Es s ughsme! Ughut ettr hn eis!"

"What?" Max swallowed.

"This _is_ awesome! A lot better than Rei's." The other bladers looked at the noodles and began to eat. Similar expressions went onto their faces (except Kai's) and began to also stuff their faces.

"DONE! Is there more!?" Tyson, Daichi, and Jabriel yelled, slamming their bowls onto the table. Ren looked up from her cup of water to point at the kitchen. This time, Jabriel led the stampede to the kitchen.

Cole smiled and looked at Rei and Kai.

"Are they always like that?" Rei returned the smile.

"Yeah, is Jabriel always like that?" Cole looked over to the kitchen, where the noises of fighting over the food were easily heard.

"Usually, he eats faster." Cole looked over to Ren. "Did you change the recipe?"

Stare. Nod.

"Hmn…" Cole looked at her bowl of noodles. "Don't do it again. It's better the other way."

Nod. Then the boys came back with their bowls filled over the brim of the bowls, and Jabriel had noodles in his hair. After a stare from his sister, Jabriel pointed to the smiling troublemakers.

"One of them did it." Sighing, Ren went in the house while Tyson and Daichi started laughing. Ren came back with a towel and began getting noodles out of her brother's hair. Kai started glaring at Tyson and Daichi, and after a moment Tyson pointed and Daichi, who bowed his head and apologized to Jabriel. "That's okay Daichi; I'll get you back by beating you in a battle."

"That's not gonna happen. I'm stronger than you." Jabriel smiled.

"But I'm smarter than you, so that means I'm gonna win."

"Really? Then let's find out right now!"


	2. Scratch

As Daichi and Jabriel started to battle, Ren picked up the bowls and brought them in the house. Kai noticed and followed. Inside, Ren started to wash dishes and Kai sat down at the kitchen table and put his head in his hands. He started to doze off, only to wake up, shake his head, and doze of again. _Clink_. Kai opened his eyes to see a cup of coffee in front of him. Glancing at Ren, who continued to wash dishes. Kai nodded and got up to put some cream in his coffee, which was in front of the window; then started to watch the match between Daichi and Jabriel. Around the middle of the match, Ren came and stood next to Kai.

"Who taught him to blade?" Ren looked at Kai, and then considered the question.

"Explain 'taught'."

"He has a different style of bladeing…it's like he's holding back, and he's fighting at the same level that Daichi is in. Who taught him that?" Ren watched the battle, focusing on her brother and his blade.

"Hn. He's just toying with Daichi. He's only pretending like he's holding back."

"So it's an act."

"Yes." Suddenly, both Daichi and Jabriel's blade went crashing through the window, showering Ren and Kai with glass. The younger boys ran to the window and started to apologize for breaking the window.

"Hn." Kai glared at Daichi, who grabbed his blade and ran to hide behind Rei. Jabriel continued to apologize and ran to go get the first-aid. Cole walked up to the two and started to ask if any of them were cut. Kai sighed and started to pull glass out of his hands, when Cole started to freak out. Kai looked up to see Ren waving Cole away; the sister had glass in her cheeks and arms.

"Stop worrying Cole. If you keep freaking out, you're going to scare Jabriel, its just glass. He broke a window last week too, remember?"

The little boy ran back with the first-aid kit and started to open it when a hand went over his.

"It's fine Jabriel. It's just a scratch." Ren coaxed, while glaring at Cole, who was insisting that it was more than a scratch. "It's not the first time I was covered in glass." Kai looked at the younger boy.

"How did your blades get over here?"

"Daichi tried to use one his attacks on me, but I deflected it. I tried to use the power against him, but I lost control of it and it sent both of our blades flying." Kai looked through the now broken window.

"Hn. Rei." Rei turned around and walked over to his friend.

"Yeah Kai?"

"Which blade was the last one to leave the bowl?" Rei thought about it for a moment.

"Umm…Jabriel's. Why?" Kai nodded

"So, wouldn't that make Jabriel the winner, since he was the last one to leave the bowl?" Rei smiled, understanding what Kai was trying to do.

"Yes it would."

"WHAT?" Daichi yelled, turning to Kai. "No fair! We both were knocked out! I demand a rematch!" Jabriel smiled.

"Nope. I won, Daichi. So I'm a better blader." Daichi went to Max to complain while the others congratulated Jabriel. "Thanks guys. See Ren, I am a good blader. Just like you were." Cole looked at Jabriel, then to Ren. Ren stopped pulling glass out of her arm to stare at her brother. Tyson smacked his head.

"That's right! Jabriel did say that you were once a blader. You were going to battle against us. What team were you on?" Silence.

Stare.

Stare.

Stare.

Stare. Jabriel closed his mouth and shook his head. His eyes said: _I am so sorry._ Cole stood up and tried to change the subject, but Ren raised her hand.

"No, stop. Let him finish. Now Tyson; my brother said I was part of a team. That I was a blader?" Tyson looked around at the expressions: From Jabriel's scared expression to Cole's worried face.

"Y-yeah. He did. He said you were going to go against us, but…he never finished." Ren's face remained expressionless, but an angry look flashed from her eyes, as she looked amongst the Bladebreakers.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I wasn't on a team-"

"Yes you were!" Jabriel argued. "You were the captain of Simply Bladers and-"

"That's enough!" Jabriel stopped talking when he saw his sister's face flush. "That was a long time ago. You know to never talk about that! Go to your room now!"

"But-"

"NOW!" Jabriel looked at his sister, before going into the house. Then Ren turned to the bladers. Closing her eyes, breathing slowly, Ren started to talk. "I appreciate you coming and battling my brother. But, if you don't mind, I think it's a good idea if you don't talk to him anymore-"

"WHAT!?" Cole beat Tyson. "Isn't that a little harsh, Ren? I know he was wrong, but shesh, that's just cruel." Ren was silent while she thought over what her cousin said. Then sighed.

"Maybe I'm being harsh. He can see you, just not for a while. He just needs to know exactly what he did."

"What's so bad about tell us that you were on a team?" Kai asked. Ren opened her eyes.

"I remember watching you all battle. I don't have to answer any of your questions. You have that kid, don't know his name, but he keeps a laptop with him. I'm pretty sure that he'll check it out. But for now, it's time for you to leave." With that, Ren turned and went into the house. Cole sighed and turned to the shocked bladers.

"Sorry about that guys, it's kinda a touchy subject for her. But I can tell you a little about what happened. If you want to know."

"Yeah!" Cole closed her eyes.

"To put shortly and blankly; Ren was the captain of Simply Bladers, a all girl team who were undefeated, they were almost to the finals, when the accident happened. After that, Ren battled a tag team battle all by herself. She won in one move. Once she won, she dropped out of the tournament, and gave up bladeing. That's all I can tell you. Your friend can tell you the rest."

"But what was the accident?" Cole shook her head.

"That's something you'll have to figure out yourself. Well…I should save Jabriel from his room now. Hopefully I'll see ya'll again." Cole left and the boys left.


	3. The story of Simply Bladers

Tyson and the others left the house and headed back towards the dojo. They started to run, Kenny was over there and there was a question that he needed to look up. Once they found Kenny, Rei explained what happened and Kenny immediately began to look up the Simply Bladers. Soon he called the others over to hear what he found.

"This is unbelievable…it wasn't just an accident, it was _murder_!"

"What? Are you sure Chief?" Tyson's eyes were wide.

"Yeah. Here's the story:

_The Simply Bladers were almost to the finals. On the round to decide if they could go to the semi-finals, the girls, except the captain Renae 'Ren' were late to the match. Luckily, Ren was early, and was able to postpone for one hour. In that time, she began to look for her missing teammates. Later she met up with the police to find out that her friends were murdered. Their bodies were slashed and were tossed in the park. Once Ren identified her friends, she went back to the stadium to challenge all the members on the opposing team. After convincing the ref. She was able to battle all six of them. During battle, she did not fight back. But when her little brother, Jabriel who was five, began to cry; a black flame surrounded Ren's blade and the stadium's power went out. A loud roar was heard and the power came back on. All of the beyblades were destroyed into small pieces except for Ren's black and red blade, which was still slowly rotating. Once Ren was declared the winner, she left, only to later to drop out of the tournament, and never battled again._

The Bladebreakers sat in silence. Tyson and Daichi stared at Dizzi; Max sat back and stared at the ceiling; Rei had his head in his hands, covering his eyes; and Kai stared at the window. Max broke the silence.

"So…that's why she freaked out. I don't blame her now. That must be terrible to remember." Rei nodded.

"She had to identify them…so she had to look at each one, hoping that the next one wasn't her friend. No wonder she was mad." Tyson and Daichi were still in shock, so they just looked at the others with a blank look. The Tyson mumbled something. "What?"

"I said: Why did she deny her team? She said that she was never part of a team. And why did she think it was a good idea if we never talked to him again?" Max, Rei, and Daichi shook their head, but Kai answered.

"I don't think she saw them as a team."

"What?" Kai closed his eyes.

"I remember hearing about that. It was said that the girls saw their team more of a help group."

"What?"

"Ren lived with her brother, just him. She raised him. So their Beyblade group was more of a babysitter group. They took turns helping out with Jabriel. Maybe she thought if we talked to Jabriel, he would ask her more questions about her team. That would have been too much after a certain time. It would've brought up too many memories." The others considered that. After a moment, Rei spoke up.

"Do you think we should go back tomorrow and apologize?"

"No." The others looked at Kai.

"She said we shouldn't come over for a while. Let's wait for a few days." Max, Tyson, and Rei agreed, while Daichi shook his head.

"We should go over and at least say sorry. Maybe she'll be in a good mood and it'll be better." Kenny said no.

"It'll be a better idea if ya'll wait. If she was that angry, it'll take a while to get over it. Imagine Hillary angry like that. You wouldn't be able to talk to her for weeks." Daichi finally gave in, and they all went to sleep; tomorrow they had to go to the market, so they needed as much sleep as possible. Because interesting stuff usually happens when they go to the market place, and it's usually Tyson's doings.

Over at Ren and Cole's

_Knock, knock, knock_. Jabriel looked up from his magazine that he was reading on his bed.

"Come in." Ren walked through the door and stood in front of her brother.

"May I?" Jabriel nodded and Ren sat down on the edge of his bed and looked at her brother. "Do you want to yell at me for embarrassing you; or talk about how bad of a sister I am; or just not talk to me?" Jabriel shook his head.

"No, just an explanation. Why did you freak out? What was so bad that you'd deny them? Bern, Lex, Ash, Den, Erin…weren't they your friends?" Ren sighed and ran her fingers through her ponytail.

"Yes they were my friends. Never question that. But why…" Ren trailed off, looking through the window.

"Why?"

"I received a letter." Jabriel found his sister's eyes and held the gaze.

"So?" Ren broke the contact and looked at the ceiling.

"It was from your older brother." Jabriel's eyes widened.

"What? Why didn't you tell me? And what does that have to do with this?"

"It has everything to do with this. If rumors start to spread about a former blader around here, he could use that as an excuse to come over." Ren looked her younger brother in the eyes. "I don't need him to try to take you away from me again. That's why I freaked out. I'm sorry, but it was just too much." Ren stood up and went to the door. "You're not in trouble. I overreacted. Get some sleep, you're going shopping with me tomorrow. Tyson and Daichi nearly ate out all our foods. Then you're going to the daycare while me and Cole go do some" Ren sighed. "_Major_ shopping, ugh." Jabriel smiled.

"Night Ren."

"Goodnight Jabriel." Ren left the room and shut the door. Before he went to sleep, Jabriel thought.

Jabriel's view

Bern, Lex, Ash, Den, Erin…I miss you. I miss the B.L.A.D.E.R.S. Then, Ren was happier. Then, Ren didn't have to worry about Bro…I hope you're watching us guys…I think Ren needs to be watched, she seems worried about something…B.L.A.D.E.R.S…Bernice, Lexus, Ashley, Denise, Erin, Ren, the pSycos…always and forever…friends


	4. Sword fights, apples, and kidnapped bros

"REI! Rei! Is this good?" Tyson yelled from across the market place. Rei looked at the object that he was holding.

"Umn…Tyson?"

"Yeah?"

"That apple is rotten."

"Oh…so _that's_ why it's free." Rei started to chuckle to himself. Even though Tyson eats a lot, he has no clue about food. None of them do except for Rei and Kai. Well…Max knows what mustard is good, and what was bad. "Try over there Tyson. Those look good." Max and Daichi came over with their arms full of food. After looking it over, Rei let them put it in their basket of things to buy.

"Anything else Rei?" Max asked. Rei looked around.

"Yeah…where's Kai?" Daichi pointed to a store across the sidewalk.

"He's over there buying some coffee. He ran out." Rei stared at Daichi.

"But didn't he buy some yesterday?" Daichi grinned and scratched his head while Max went to help Tyson pick out in season apples.

"Yeah…about that…you remember that prank that I played on Tyson yesterday?" Rei thought it over.

"Hmn…you mean the one where Tyson was covered in that gooey, sticky stuff?"

"Yeah. The main ingredient was all of Kai's coffee." Rei groaned.

"Was that the reason why he was so hyper?" Daichi shrugged and then pointed past Rei.

"Hey…isn't that Cole?" Rei turned and squinted.

"Where?"

"Over there by the cleaning supplies." Sure enough, the cousin was over there, looking at the types of mops. Today, she was wearing blue jeans, with a white slash on it, and a sliver T-shirt. "HEY COLE!!" The brunette turned with a start. Once locating the loud noise, Cole came over with a smile.

"Hey, this is a surprise. We had to restock on cleaning supplies, we lost our mop and broom in a fight." Rei raised his brow.

"A fight? What kind of fight?" Cole blushed.

"We didn't know who turn it was to clean; so me and Jabriel had a 'sword' fight over who was cleaning. Both weapons were lost."

"And who cleaned?"

"Ren. We were too bruised to do anything. I had a sore arm and Jabriel had a black eye." Rei started to laugh while Daichi looked around.

"Where are Jabriel and Ren anyways?" Cole closed her eyes in thought.

"Well…Jabriel's at a daycare/Beyblade center. And Ren…umm…oh yeah. Ren is getting supplies for Jabriel's birthday. Ya'll are invited, by the way."

"Invited to what?" The rest of the team arrived. Tyson and Max, with apples that were the correct color. Not apples that weren't colors that apple's never were supposed to be. And Kai, with a large can of coffee. Tyson repeated his question. "Invited to what?" Cole explained and everybody agreed to come.

"Cole." Cole turned to see Ren coming over.

"Yeah? Ren…what's wrong?" The ex-blader's face was pale.

"I need you to go home, now." Tyson argued.

"Look…we're sorry about yesterday, we had no idea. We are really sorry for what you went through." Ren looked at Tyson, surprised.

"What? Oh…hey Tyson, I didn't see you." Ren then turned back to her best friend. "Cole…my brother paid a visit to the daycare. So I need you to go home to see if Jabriel comes back." Cole looked confused.

"What? I thought Jabriel was supposed to go to the daycare."

Stare.

Stare.

Stare.

Stare. Ren sighed. "Wrong brother." Cole's eyes became big.

"Oh…OH MY GOSH, DID HE TAKE JABRIEL?" Ren covered her now hysterical cousin's mouth.

"Cole. Calm down. I need to go to his house. Just take this." Ren handed her some money. "I should be back at least by nine. You can handle that, right." Cole shook her head.

"I'm coming too."

"No. If Jabriel gets away, he's going to be in bad shape. So you'll need to be there if he's hurt. Okay?" Rei stepped forward.

"Don't worry Cole. Daichi and Max will go with you and the rest of us will go with Ren."

"No." Ren looked at the Bladebreakers. "It's just between me and my brother. He does this a lot." Cole added.

"Even though last time he did this, you were a blader." Glare. "Sorry." Kai stepped in.

"Regardless, we're coming. We're wasting too much time arguing." Ren sighed and started to run toward the street. Rei, Tyson, and Kai followed while Max and Daichi help Cole get to groceries to the house.

5 min later

Ren, Tyson, Rei, and Kai arrived at a large house. They went through the gate and opened the doors. Inside was a grand staircase and two hallways. Ren started down the one on the left, and the others followed. Down the hallway, was a door. The closer the group got to the door, the closer they could hear Jabriel yelling to be let out. Ren kicked the locked door open. First, only a bright light was seen, then their eyes focused to the sight before them. There was Jabriel, locked in a glass room, and a large Beyblade bowl in front of a purple chair.

"About time Ren." A voice came from the turned chair. "I thought for a moment that you didn't get the message. And I see you brought guests. Sadly, they aren't ones I'm particularly fond of. Esp. The one with the different colored hair." Kai scowled while Ren stepped forward.

"Stop playing around and give me back Jabriel." Light chuckling was the reply.

"Please Ren. You know asking will not get him back. You have to blade for him."

"That's ridiculous!" Tyson shot. "She's not a blader anymore! She can't fight you!"

"Shut up Tyson." The voice commanded. "You may have thought you beat me once. But you cheated. I don't know how, but you did. But even though my sister did give up bladeing, she still carries her blade with her. Right Ren?" The chair turned around while Ren spoke.

"I can't believe I'm related to a monster like you. But, of course I have my blade. Carried it with me ever since that letter."

"Good. I want to beat you and your blade." Brooklyn smiled. "I want to beat that unknown bitbeast of yours."


	5. Brother vs Sister

Disclaimer: Own Beyblade, I do not

Brooklyn stood from his chair and went up to the bowl.

"I have planned this for a long time. Once I beat you, I will be unstoppable. And I will have your bitbeast to insure that." Ren frowned and drew her blade launcher. After the two were ready, they yelled,

"Let it rip!" and the battle began. Brooklyn immediately summoned his bitbeast to give a frontal attack. Ren's blade easily dodged and went on the other side of the bowl.

"What's wrong Ren? Why aren't you taking me seriously? Attack me!" Brooklyn screamed at his sister, who smirked.

"Isn't it a bit early to lose control? I know it's hard for you, but pay attention. If you did instead of trying to destroy your opponents, you might become a good blader and a worthwhile opponent." Kai raised his brow while he watched the battle.

"Hn." Rei looked at his friend.

"What?" Kai nodded to Ren's blade.

"Jabriel did the same thing when he bladed Daichi. It seemed like he was holding back, but he wasn't. He said he wanted to become a blader like his sister, so maybe-"

"He copied what his sister does." Rei finished. "So maybe this is the real thing. She's holding back. But that doesn't make any sense, why would she hold back? What is she doing? Playing with him? Why doesn't she just finish him off?" Tyson watched the match, and then gave his theory.

"Maybe she wants to prove that no matter what he does, he's not going to beat her. I mean, isn't that what Brooklyn did to you Kai? When you battled him?" Kai nodded, then turned his attention to the match. Brooklyn attempted over and over again to hit Ren's blade. But Ren would cock her head to the side and her blade would dodge as easily as her movement. Jabriel then called to his sister.

"Ren? Could you hurry it up? I really have to use the bathroom." Ren looked at her brother and sighed. Turning back to the match, she called to her blade.

"Paido. Lets finish this up." On cue, her blade changed from defensive to offensive and hit Brooklyn's blade, which caused his blade to flash as his bitbeast was wounded terribly and pushed back into the blade. And with another hit, the blade was sent out of the bowl and bore into the wall past a hair's breath away from Brooklyn's head. Ren smiled and held out her hand. The still spinning beyblade flew back into her open hand. "Nice try Brook; but next time, don't hold Jabriel hostage. It causes me to pay attention to the match. And if I pay attention to the match, somebody's blade _will_ be damaged." Turning, Ren went to the glass room and unlocked the door. Thanking his sister, Jabriel ran upstairs to find a bathroom. "Tyson." The boy looked at Ren. "Follow Jabriel please. He gets lost easily." As Tyson followed the boy upstairs, Brooklyn came back to his senses and began to scream at his sister for 'using mind tricks to win.' Ren just smirked and told her brother to get over it.

"Maybe if you started to become a better blader I wouldn't have to." Rei laughed while Kai smirked at the angry blader. As the victor and her companions went to the door, Jabriel and Tyson caught up and had some last minute words with Brooklyn.

"It would be nice to see you Brook." Jabriel started. "If-it-was-on-good-terms-and-I-wasn't-held-captive-so-you-could-use-me-as-bait-to-capture-Ren's-bitbeast-and-take-over-the-world." Jabriel waved goodbye to his brother and they left Brooklyn's large estate.

HI EVERYBODY!!!! L-E-G-W-H here, and this is probably the hardest story for me to write. I didn't watch much of Beyblade; I usually caught it before going to school…so I watched about…hmm…about 10 minutes every school day; and the whole show on weekends and summer. YAY SUMMER!! So I really could use your help on corrections on this. I am aware that I spelled Ray as Rei; I thought it was spelled like that, and I'm too lazy to fix it. I'm not sure of the time correctly. If you could, in your reviews, tell me the age that the Bladebreakers were during the Brooklyn era. I looked it up, but I think it was wrong. So if you could be so kind…I think the age of the group is 15-16 in this. But if the age is wrong, please tell me in reviews. So…now I am going to try to hypnotize you…stare directly at this screen and do what I type…move your mouse to the left bottom corner of this page and click the button that says: submit review.

THNXS L-E-G-W-H


	6. Coffee then bed

Disclaimer: If I owned the world, then I would own Beyblade, but sadly, I have neither, but I have a cookie!

"COLE!!!" The brunette turned from the T.V. set and squealed.

"JABREIL!!!!" As the two hugged and spun around in circles, Max and Daichi asked what happened and how they got Jabriel back. As Tyson and Rei sat down and told the story, Ren walked out of the living room and went into the kitchen to find Kai at the table. Looking up, Kai nodded and went back to staring at the table. Ren sighed.

"Coffee?" Kai looked up again and nodded. While waiting for the coffee to finish, Ren sat on the counter and leaned back, resting her head on the cabinet. After awhile, Kai glanced back to Ren and gave a small smile. The older sister was asleep and was slowly sliding off the counter. After putting some coffee in a mug, Kai stood next to Ren to make sure she wouldn't fall. A few moments went by and Ren began to lean forward and started slide off. Kai caught her and put her on a chair at the table, standing close, holding her upright. Ren leaned on his chest and breathed at the same time and pace as Kai.

"Poor thing." Kai looked up to see Cole and Rei. Cole was smiling. "It's been a long time since she's bladed. I wonder if her relationship with Paido weakened. She was like that when she first started bladeing. It probably took a bit of energy to keep control, and she hasn't been sleeping well lately. I'm surprised she didn't pass out earlier. We should put her in her bed." Kai nodded and picked the sleeping girl up into his arms. Cole led Rei and Kai to a door at the end of a hall that branched from the main hall. Opening the door, Kai and Rei found themselves in a forest green room with plants and a Bonsai tree on a desk. Cole went to the bed and pushed aside the brown comforter and Kai laid Ren into the bed. Rei looked around the room.

"She likes plants, huh? Never thought her as the type." He whispered as Cole giggled quietly. "I like the little waterfall though. It's a nice touch." Sure enough, there was a little machine-powered waterfall in the corner of the room, surrounded by more plants. Cole nodded.

"She's a really good gardener, she grew all the plants in here at the same time, none of them wilted. That waterfall of hers is her favorite thing in her room. It helps her sleep." The best friend/cousin began to leave, Rei and Kai followed. Once outside, Cole began to smile. "It's good for her to sleep. Last time she really went to sleep, was two weeks ago." Kai raised his brow while Rei asked why so long ago. "She received a letter from Brooklyn. It scared her and she stayed up, making sure he didn't come and try to get Jabriel." Rei began to ask another question when some noises were heard.

"What was that?" Cole waved it away.

"That's Ren's wind chimes. They're wooden, so they sound a little different. Mine are silver. So they're a bit more familiar." Rei nodded and went back into the living room. "Kai." The silent captain looked at the cousin. "Thank you for helping Ren. I know she's a pain every once and a while, but she's really just trying to keep Jabriel safe. He's starting to become an accomplished blader; I think she's worried that something will happen to him while he battles. She tries not to, but…watching him grow up; makes her feel like he's becoming closer to problems he shouldn't have to worry about yet." Once she finished, Cole walked out of the hall and went to the living room. Kai stood there and looked at the bedroom door. After considering what he was told, Kai went back into the kitchen and began to finish the coffee before telling the other Bladebreakers that it was time to leave.

Later that night

Ren woke to find herself in her bed. Blinking, she thought of the last events that she remembered.

Ren's view

_Hmn…Brooklyn…battle…Jabriel in a box…home…Cole and Jabriel spinning in circles…kitchen…Kai…coffee…counter…cabinet…blank…I went to sleep? So how did I get into bed? (_Sit up.) _Somebody must have put me into my bed…probably Kai…he was the only one around. Cole must have came in and showed him to my room. _

[Norm view

Ren got out of her bed and went to her desk, and pulled a drawer out. Inside, was a black box, and in the box was her blade.

"Paido…I should begin bladeing again…it was too difficult to battle. I won't be any competitions…but I can start training Jabriel…I can teach him how to call upon his own bitbeast…" As she trailed off, Ren felt her blade warm up in her hand. "I'm glad you think that's a good idea. It will be nice to battle again. For fun." Yawning, Ren put her blade back into the box. "We'll start tomorrow…wake up early…just like we did when the team trained…Jabriel laughed at us then…he's going to regret it…goodnight Paido." A humming from the box was the reply. Ren went back to her bed, and after her head hit the pillow, she fell asleep.

In Kai and Rei's room

Kai stared at the ceiling. He couldn't get the earlier battle and Cole's words out of his head.

Kai's view

If…her relationship with her blade weakened…and she was still able to defeat Brooklyn in two moves…how strong would she be if she never stopped bladeing? When I stopped bladeing for that time…it took a long time for me to get back to my usual level. I wonder if-

[Norm view

"Kai?" The bluenette turned his head to face his nekojin friend on the bed that was on the other side of the room.

"Hn."

"You can't sleep either?" Kai looked at Rei, surprise in his eyes. Usually, Rei went to sleep fairly easily. "I can't stop thinking about what happened today…that battle between Brooklyn and Ren was unbelievable…and he threw everything at her, _I_ would've lost. And later…" Rei grinned at the memory. "Me and Cole walked in on you holding Ren. _That_ was surprising…and unexpected." Scowl. "I'm not saying anything. But you were pretty close to her. And you were _smiling_! I never thought I would see you smile over something wasn't beyblade related."

"Hn." Kai turned over onto his side. Rei chuckled.

"I know you're going to get me back during training…so I had to make it worthwhile." Silence. Still laughing, Rei said goodnight and started to fall asleep.

"You know…" Rei opened his eyes and looked at Kai's back. "You were pretty close to Cole yourself. What will Mariah say?" Rei huffed and turned, facing the wall.

"You didn't have to go there, Kai."


	7. Training, Ren style

A shadow silently moved across the hallway. It stopped at Jabriel's bedroom door and noiselessly went inside. As the shadow stood at the foot of the bed, and stared at the snoring, slobbering seven-year old.

"Jabriel." The boy mumbled in his sleep and rolled on the other side of the bed. "Jabriel. If you do not wake up right now, you will regret it later." The boy opened one eye and stared at his visitor.

"Ren…" He squinted. "What time is it?"

"5:30."

"What? Go away." The boy pulled the covers over his head and went back to sleep. Ren sighed and went to the other bedroom on the other side of Jabriel's room. Inside there was a royal blue room and a silver bed. Standing next to the bed, Ren attempted to wake her cousin.

"Cole. Out. Now." The sleeping girl woke up, surprise in her eyes and after noticing Ren standing next her bed, asked what happened, what's wrong. Ren shook her head. "I've decided to train Jabriel." Cole stared dully at her cousin.

"So you had to wake me up at…" Cole reached over and looked at her clock. "5:32 to tell me this? Wait…5:32? Cripes Ren, are you crazy?" Ren looked at the ceiling.

"No…I woke you up because you're going to help. And don't complain, I woke Jabriel at 5:30." Cole rolled her eyes.

"Wow Ren, two minute difference. How so very thoughtful of you." Ren glared at her cousin, who was slowly going back to bed.

"Since I was considering waking you at 4:00; yes, I think I'm being a bit thoughtful. Next time, I'll wake you up at the time I wake up. I woke up at 1 this morning. So plan to wake up around that time, tomorrow." Cole sighed; it was too early for her to get her cousin mad.

"Sorry Ren, you know I'm not a morning person. Could you give me five more minutes?" Ren echoed her friend's sigh.

"Fine, five more minutes. I'm going to cook breakfast. When I finish, I'm going to wake Jabriel up, _again_. If I come back to find you still asleep, I'm not responsible for what happens." Cole nodded gratefully and went back to sleep. In the kitchen, Ren began to make pancakes, eggs, sausages, bacon, and coffee. Once she finished setting the table, Ren put three of everything on one plate; two pancakes, a sausage, a bacon, and some eggs on another; and eggs and bacon on the last plate. After pouring milk, apple juice, and coffee, Ren went to the refrigerator and took out a bucket. Lifting the bucket, Ren went into Jabriel's room, a few minutes later, a yell and crash was heard. Ren walked out of her brother's room with a smirk on her face. "I warned you. Now get dressed and eat." Ren went into Cole's room where a very sleepy girl was slowly getting out of bed.

"What did you do to him? His yell woke me up." Ren wordlessly held up the bucket. "What's in the bucket?" Cole eyed the metal container.

"Ice cold water. Put it in the fridge when I woke up. I knew he wasn't going to cooperate. Hurry up and you'll see how good I got him." Cole grinned and hopped out of bed. Ren followed her to Jabriel's room where a very soaked Jabriel was standing. Cole began to laugh and point at the angry, but embarrassed seven-year old.

"It's not funny Cole! I'm cold." Ren raised her brow.

"I told you to change your clothes. You're having a bad habit of not listening." She held the bucket up. "Do I have to awaken your brain with a refreshing drink?"

"No!" Jabriel held out his hands. "I'm up, sorry. Could you leave so I can get dressed?" Cole laughed while Ren smirked as they left the room. Cole wiped the tears out of her eyes as she went to her room to get dressed. Ren looked at the clock.

"Hn. 6:10. They're going to have to make up for that in sweat." A minute later, Cole and a wet haired Jabriel came into the kitchen and sat down. Jabriel immediately began to eat. Cole waited for Ren to sit down and then began to eat. Ren poked her eggs around with the fork and drank her coffee. Once Cole had her seconds and Jabriel had his fifths, Ren finished her plate and began to clear the table.

"So…" Jabriel looked around the house. "Why was I woken up so early?" Ren sighed and looked at her brother. Even though she wasn't mouth wasn't smiling, her eyes were.

"Jabriel…I've decided to start training you. Not in the basics, but in actual bladeing that you can perform in competitions. Like what Tyson and the others are in." Jabriel's expression was priceless to his sister.

"A-are you s-serious?" He looked back and forth between the two girls in front of him, hoping this wasn't a joke. Ren smiled and nodded. "THIS IS FRIGGIN' AWESOME, MAN, REN YOU ROCK!!!!" The boy ran around the house, yelling how he's going to be the best and beat Tyson and the others. Cole smiled at her cousin, who watched her little brother celebrate.

"You know Ren…" The sister looked at the girl across from her. "This is probably one of the happiest moments for Jabriel. Maybe you should go easy on him today." Ren sighed and ran her hand through her ponytail.

"This is going to be easiest training session. But just because it's the easiest, doesn't mean it's not going to make him cry." Cole stared at her cousin.

"That isn't your goal, is it?" Ren smirked.

"Don't put words in my mouth, Cole. I never said it was…but I didn't say it wasn't either. Go get your blade. You're going to battle him. No mercy." Cole sighed and went to get her blade while Ren went to get her brother from cloud nine.

10 minutes later

"Cole…stop…have mercy…" Jabriel was on his knees, visibly shaking as his blade was knocked out of the fountain for the twentieth time. Cole shook her head.

"Nope. You have to beat me in at least one game." Jabriel scowled.

"No fair! You know all my attacks." Ren smirked.

"Well Jabriel, in a competition, everyone knows your attacks. They study your blade, your technique, everything. So, this is a little bit like a real match. But, then, Cole would have to take you seriously and use her bitbeast. Right Cole?" Cole flipped her bangs out of her face.

"Of course Ren, but since your brother is so naïve, it will be a bit difficult for him to understand that. I'm surprised he beat Daichi; actually, I think that was just luck." Jabriel flushed and launched his blade, again.

One hour later

"That's enough." Ren stepped forward and watched as her cousin retrieved her blade and then watched her brother collapse. "Oh stop being such a drama king, Jabriel. This was just a warm up. Now we start training." Jabriel picked himself up and followed his sister to a bunch of logs stacked up in a line.

"What am I supposed to do?" Ren pointed to logs.

"You are going to have to make your blade jump from one log to another. When it jumps, you jump. This is to teach you to get automatic reflexes when you are attacked or when you're avoiding obstacles. First, just jump with your blade, then we'll add on." As Jabriel jumped, Ren went to Cole and whispered to Cole, whose eyes widened and then giggled. After Jabriel got a hang of jumping, Ren had him start over. Jabriel was in mid jump when Cole's blade appeared out of nowhere and knocked his off the log.

"HEY!! COLE! No fair!" Ren smirked.

"Oh, did I forget? Cole is going to try to knock you off. You're goal is to get to the end of the line, without getting knocked out. If you do get knocked down, you have to start over. Ready…go." Jabriel frowned and started to jump, while trying to avoid Cole's blade. After Jabriel's blade was knocked down, Ren sighed. "This is going to be harder for him tomorrow. I thought he would've caught on by now."

Two hours later

"Good job Jabriel, that's the best you did all day." Jabriel scowled at his sister. He made it halfway through the logs and then was knocked over. Launching his blade again, Jabriel tried a new strategy. After letting Cole try to knock him down, Jabriel used Cole's blade energy to launch himself to the last log. Cole grinned at first, and then frowned.

"Hey, you beat me. HEY! Why did you beat me? You're mean." Ren smirked.

"About time you beat her. Now you'll start thinking in a battle instead of just attacking. You're done for today." Jabriel smiled, then looked confused.

"That's it? Why didn't you just tell me to think of a strategy?" Ren rolled her eyes.

"If I told you, then you wouldn't have learned anything." Jabriel scratched his head.

"If you say so…" Cole smiled.

"I have a question…why are we talking instead of eating?" Jabriel agreed. Ren smiled and said that lunch was on the table, and she's going to stay outside for a while. Once the others left, Ren took her blade out. The blade warmed when she held it in her hand. Hearing a noise behind her, Ren unconsciously put her blade in her launcher, and turned. Tyson, Daichi, and Max held up their hands in a: 'I-don't-have-anything-in-my-hands-so-please-don't-launch-at-me' look, while Rei and Kai looked from the launcher to Ren. Sighing, Ren lowered her launcher, and pointed to the kitchen. Tyson and Daichi got the message, grabbed Max, and then raced to go get lunch. Pocketing her blade, Ren turned and walked further into the garden that was in backyard. Rei looked at Kai and went into the kitchen. Kai looked at Rei's retreating back and sighed. He understood what Rei was trying to say, but he really didn't want to. But after a while, Kai followed the way that Ren went. He found her sitting on a bench, observed her blade spin. Standing a few feet away, Kai watched her blade perform various tricks, only to duck as the blade flew toward his head.

"Don't try to sneak up on people. That's how accidents happen." Kai stared at Ren who turned to watch him try to keep himself from being attacked by her blade.

"Could you stop?" Ren shook her head.

"I have no control right now, it's acting on it's own." Kai's eyes narrowed as he drew his blade. His blade was attacking Ren's when the other blade performed a series of hits, causing Kai's blade to crash into a tree.

"Dranzer!" Kai summoned his bitbeast. "Phoenix flame!" As a large fireball went towards Ren's blade, the opposing blade simply moved out of the way and attacked Dranzer head on. A large flash occurred as Ren and Kai's blade fought. Kai glanced at Ren, to see a line of blood appear on her cheek. She ignored the blood as she stared at the beyblades. Then her eyes narrowed and Kai's blade flew, crashing into another tree. After the smoke cleared, Kai's blade stopped rotating, and Ren's went back to her. But it rotated around Kai like it was showing off. Kai stared at Ren after he retrieved his blade.

"We don't have to mention this." Ren stated, returning Kai's stare. "Go inside and get some coffee?" Kai stared at her then shrugged.

"Hn." As they walked back, they found the others looking for them.

"WHERE WERE YOU?? WE LOOKED EVERYWHERE!" Tyson, Daichi, and Jabriel yelled. _'Found the sugar.'_ Both "missing" people thought. Kai stared at Tyson.

"Didn't Rei tell you where we were? He knew." As the sugar hyped bladers turned on Rei, Cole pulled Ren to the side.

"What did ya'll do?"

"Nothing."

"Then why is he sweating a little, and your eyes are shining a little more than usual." Ren looked at her cousin.

"Should I be worried that you know if my eyes are shining?"

"Answer the questions."  
"…"

"REN!!!"

"Nothing."

"Truth. Spill. Now."

Stare.

"Umm…"

Stare.

"Umm…"

Glare.

"SORRY!" Cole squeaked and turned to go into the house, the paused. "Ren?"

"Hn." Cole stared at her best friend.

"Why do you have blood on you're cheek?" Ren touched her cheek.

"No idea." Cole stared at her cousin, then looked at Kai.

"Where you…battling? Kai? Is that why we saw smoke in the garden?" Silence.

"You WERE. Wow. So did you take him seriously?"

Shake.

"You didn't?"

Shake.

"Did you even battle him?"

Nod. Shake.

"What?"

Shake. Nod.

"It was just Paido? You had nothing to do with it?"

Nod.

"Oh…did Paido destroy his blade?"

Shake.

"Good. That will make it hard for Jabriel to challenge him if he didn't have a blade."

Blank look.

"Oh…Jabriel wants to challenge Kai to a match today."

Blank look.

"Ren…are you okay?"

Blink.

"Should Jabriel challenge Tyson or Daichi instead?"

Nod. Shake.

"What? Both?"

Nod.

"How? Tag team?"

Nod.

"Whose gonna be his partner."

Blink. Smirk.

"I am not bladeing."

Brow raised.

"No. No. NO!"

Five minutes later

"Alright…two on two. Dai and Tyson vs. Jabriel and Cole. Ready?"

"YEAH! Let, it, RIP!"


	8. Meanings of names

Disclaimer: If I owned the world, then I would own Beyblade, but sadly, I have neither, but I have an evil cat!

Daichi immediately went after Jabriel. He had a score to settle with the seven year old, and he needed his pride back. As the two young boys clashed, Tyson attempted to knock Cole out of the bowl. Unlike her cousin, Cole attacked back. The two bladders soon realized that they were evenly matched. After a while, Daichi and Tyson decided that if they need to bring out their bitbeasts if they wanted to win.

"Twin dragon wind!" Two large wind attacks flew toward Jabriel and Cole. Sharing a look, Jabriel's blade jumped into the air, while Cole's blade took the force head on. The result was Cole's blade nearly thrown out of the bowl, and Jabriel's blade hit Daichi's from above. Once again, the two younger boys clashed while the other two circled. Daichi performed one of his attacks, and, once again, Jabriel tried to control the power to use against Daichi. And once again, both blades were thrown out of the bowl. Tyson looked at Cole.

"So I guess it's just us, huh?" Cole smiled.

"I guess so…prepare to be beaten and put to shame." Tyson smiled back.

"Not gonna happen. DRAGOON!!!" The dragon appeared out of the blade and flew toward Cole's blade.

"Oh, are we playing like that? Okay Tyson. We can play like that. AYAME!" A howl was heard, and then a sliver wolf appeared out of Cole's blade, blocking Dragoon's attack. Rei was impressed and looked at Ren.

"She has a bitbeast?" Ren nodded.

"Her bitbeast is Ayame, the wolf. It's fitting. The name means she-wolf, or even more fitting, demon princess. Perfect for Cole." Rei nodded and began to watch the match again. Max, however, was intrigued.

"Why is it perfect for Cole?" Ren smirked.

"She's a demon in a match. Especially in the morning if she doesn't get enough sleep." Kai watched the battle as he asked his question.

"And is your name for your bitbeast just as fitting?" Ren glanced at Kai.

"What makes you think that I have a bitbeast?" Kai shrugged his shoulders in a tired gesture.

"Brooklyn kept on saying that he was going to use your bitbeast to become the strongest blader in the world."

"True." Ren admitted. "But it doesn't fit me." With that, Ren left to go into the house. Rei shook his head.

"I didn't think it was possible, but there _is_ somebody there who is as stubborn, or even, dare I say it, _more_ stubborn than you." Kai glared at Rei and before he could say anything, the match became intense. Tyson was throwing everything at Cole, who was dodging, though not as easily as Ren. Cole smiled, a glint in her eyes that wasn't there before.

"It's time to end this Tyson. Ayame, Fanged Slash!" Ayame snarled and attacked Dragoon. The wolf grabbed the dragon by the neck and shook. Even though Dragoon tried to get away, at the end, it was Ayame who jumped into the air, and threw Dragoon into the ground. When the dust finally settled, Tyson's blade was still as Cole's circled around it's finished opponent. Rei, Max, and Jabriel clapped while Cole and Tyson retrieved their blades. Cole smiled and bowed as Tyson grinned and held out his hand for Cole to shake. As she shook it, the others went over to congratulate Cole and laugh at Tyson, who earlier said he was going to win in five seconds flat. Cole looked around.

"Where's Ren?" Rei smirked and pointed to Kai.

"Kai made her mad, so she went inside." Cole looked surprised and turned to the bluenette.

"What did you say?" Kai scowled.

"I asked her what her blade was named and what does it mean."

"Did she tell you either?"

"No." Cole cocked her head to the side as she thought.

"Her blade is named Paido. It means attitude." Jabriel, who had heard the conversation between the others earlier, added his comment.

"It fits her perfectly. But she named Paido because of something else. I don't know what, though." Jabriel sighed. "At least she has a bitbeast; I don't. But Ren said if I practice and do really good, and I go into a intense battle, I'll get one." Cole explained to the confused bladers.

"For some reason, and I don't know how; Ren is able to predict when a bitbeast will arrive, or if one is in a blade. I think it's because of Paido."

"What's because of Paido?" The others turned to find Ren standing behind them, with a plate with glasses of lemonade on it. "Well?" Cole grinned and scratched her head.

"Your bitbeast ability."

Blank stare. "Oh…"

"Is that okay?" Ren looked back to Cole.

"Huh? Oh…yeah." Cole looked at her cousin.

"What's up? You're never distracted like this." Ren shook her head.

"Nothing, I just thinking of something."

"Are you sure?"

"…"

"Ren?"

"…"

"REN!" Jabriel yelled. "I saw something over the wall!" The sister's eyes narrowed as she put down the plate and walked over to the gate. Then she frowned, looking back to the others.

"Jabriel, go into the house. Go to your room and stay." Jabriel began to argue, and then saw his sister's expression, and then did what he was told. Cole looked at her best friend.

"What's up?" Ren shook her head.

"Nothing. I just don't want Jabriel to be outside right now." As the others stared at her, Ren sighed. "Look, I'm going to the park for a little bit. I should be back later, about nine o'clock." Ren began to walk out of the garden, to stop when somebody grabbed her arm. Turning around, Ren looked into her captor. "What?"


	9. At the park

Disclaimer: I own Ren and Cole, who is really my best friend and I (they are the characters of our alter egos)

Max let go of Ren's arm and blushed.

"Sorry, I just don't think it's a good idea that you go by yourself. You're acting like there was something on the other side of the fence that was bad for Jabriel to see. So it's probably something that you shouldn't mess with either." Ren stared at Max, then turned to leave.

"HEY!" Tyson yelled, running over to Ren, also grabbing her arm. "Max is right. If it was that bad, you shouldn't leave." Rei, Cole, and Daichi nodded. Ren snatched her arm out of Tyson's tightening grip. After glaring at the group, Ren walked out of the garden and soon, the others couldn't see her.

"Well…" The group looked at Rei. "Should one of us tail her? Make sure she doesn't get into any trouble." Everybody (minus Kai) agreed. "So who should go?" Cole smiled.

"Kai should." While Kai glared at Cole, Tyson and Daichi asked why. "Because he's probably the only one who could get close to Ren without getting attention. Plus…" Cole smirked. "I'm pretty sure Kai wants a rematch against Ren." Tyson, Daichi, Max, and Rei looked at Kai with large eyes.

"Rematch!?!?" Kai glared daggers at Cole. Rei was interested.

"So they battled before? The only reason Kai would want a rematch would be if…"

"HE LOST?" Tyson, Daichi, and Max finished/yelled; turning to Kai. "YOU LOST? HHHHOOOOOWWWW?" While the shocked, hyper bladers howled, Kai sighed and looked at Rei.

"You want me to go now?" Rei and Cole nodded and Kai left.

At the park

Ren sat on a bench, away from all the people at the park. She found a secluded area by the lake, surrounded by trees. Closing her eyes, Ren thought about what she saw at the house.

Ren's view

_Brooklyn has gone too far this time. To hang our old flag…he reached a new level. I haven't seen that sign in ages…I almost didn't recognize it. The flag divided into seven sections…each with a letter from B.L.A.D.E.R.S…with seven different colors. Forget me-you-will-not yellow, Red, Icy blue, Envious green, Nice-girl pink, Delightful orange, Snowy white…the same colors as our blades._

[Norm view

Kai stood at the entrance of the park. Looking around, he couldn't see any trace of the dark brown-haired blader. Sighing, he went to the lake, staying away from crowds. Sitting at a bench, Kai looked around the body of water. While he viewed the sight before him, Kai noticed a flash of light blue and white on the water, near the edge on the opposite side of the lake. Looking closer, he saw it was a blade, lightly skimming the water's surface. Standing up, Kai went around the lake to be closer to the strange Beyblade. Once he got there, Kai's eyes widened. There was Ren watching the blade on the water, softly giving commands to the blade, as in: _jump, dodge, offensive, defensive_. Ren's eyes narrowed as she gave the next command.

"Whirlpool." The blue and white blade began to spin around in circles, causing the water to rise and begin to draw objects in. "Decision." A light appeared in the whirlpool and became brighter at every spin. "Carry." All the objects that where sucked into the whirlpool flew out and into the tree behind Ren, above Kai.

Kai's point of view

_I thought her Beyblade was red and black…how many blades does she have? How is she able to blade like that…simply saying the attack…then has a massive result…now what is she doing?_

[Norm view

Ren held out her hand.

"It's getting late, we should go now. C'mon Paido." The blue and white blade jumped out of the water and began to dry its self off. Once it finished, the blue and white blade went into Ren's hand, who put it back in its holder. Ren sighed. "Are you going to make it a regular practice to try to watch somebody without their permission?" She turned and looked at Kai. Both pairs of eyes were expressionless. Kai echoed Ren's sigh.

"Cole and the others were worried about you. I was voted to follow you."

"Regardless of if you wanted to or not."

"Hn. I wanted to." Brow rose.

"Why is that?" Kai frowned.

"I want a rematch." Ren expression did not change.

"How can we have a rematch if we didn't battle?"

"I was under the suspicion that we did." Ren shook her head.

"I told you, I had no control then, it was acting on it's own accord."

"Then have control right now. I want to see why Brooklyn wanted to beat you." Ren sighed, getting off of the bench. Standing in front of Kai, Ren looked him in the eye.

"You know what…"

To be continued…

_Mwahhahahahaha, sorry guys…I don't really get to do many cliffys, I want to see why people do them on their stories all the time. And to put: to be continued seems like so much fun. But don't worry, the next chappy is following. I am not that cruel to have a cliffy, then stop writing for a long time. The only reason I would do that is if I didn't have enough time or I shouldn't be on the computer and I'm about to be caught…so if you could be so kind as to click the little purple button at the bottom left hand corner…yes, that one, it's calling your name "-insert name here-click me, click me…-insert name here-click me, click me." One more thing, Ren and Kai are probably are going to get into a fight soon, so I'll put Kai in bold so you know who is who. Thnx, L-E-G-W-H_


	10. Advice on cooking

Disclaimer: I own Ren, and AngelofLove4eva owns Cole, and we **both** own a plate of cookies!!

_Recap: Standing in front of Kai, Ren looked him in the eye. "You know what…"_

"I don't have to." Ren smirked at Kai aggravated expression. "I have no reason to battle you. I stopped bladeing; the only time I did battle since I quit was to get Jabriel back. So you can get over it." Kai glared at the girl.

"The more I talk to you, the more I understand how you are related to Brooklyn." Ren's smirk fell and was replaced with a scowl.

"And the more you mention Brooklyn, the more I think you like him." Silence.

Cricket.

Cricket.

**Stare.**

Stare.

**Stare.**

Stare.

**Stare.**

Stare.

**Glare.**

Glare.

**Glare.**

Smirk.

**Glare.**

Larger smirk.

**Death glare. ****(Equal to: Burn, sucker, BURN!! YOU CAN'T OWN ME!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA(cough cough)HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA(cough hack cough) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)**

Light chuckle. Ren walked away laughing quietly to herself, while Kai still glared daggers at her back.

"You really need to work on your glares, Kai. They may work on others, but they're laughable to me." Ren called over her shoulder.

"Hn." Kai followed Ren back to her house where Cole told him that the others left an hour ago. Once Cole went back inside, Kai glared at Ren before he gave her a piece of advice.

"Thanks." Ren said, sarcasm dripping from every letter. "I will think about it." Kai shook his head and started to go out of the garden gate.

"Hn. You know…" Kai turned his head and looked at Ren. "If you weren't so stubborn, you'd probably still be a blader right now." Smirking at Ren's surprised expression, Kai turned back around and left. Crossing her arms and leaning on the doorframe, Ren thought.

(Ren's view)

_If you weren't so stubborn, you'd probably still be a blader right now…what does he mean about that? They would still be dead…hn…he's probably just saying something to tick me off. Darn…it worked…I need to stop getting left with him…I need to yell at something._

[Norm view

"Cole!" The cousin stuck her head out of the door.

"Yeah?"

"You have kitchen duty tonight. Which includes cooking, dishes, and making sure Jabriel eats all of his food." Cole paled.

"What did I do? You know I can't cook well and making Jabriel eat all of my cooking is murder!" Ren smirked.

"Then I guess you'll learn not to have someone follow me when I don't want to be followed. Have a fun time cooking, I won't be joining you; I ate before I went to the park." With that, Ren walked into her room and shut the door before Cole could object.

2 Hours later

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!! THE FOOD IS ON FIRE!! WAIT, THAT ISN'T THE FOOD! WAIT, THERE IT IS!!! HOLD UP…IS IT MOVING? …THE FOOD IS MOVING!!!!!! IS IT SUPPOSED TO DO THAT?!?!"

"I AM NOT EATING THIS…I DON'T CARE WHAT REN SAYS, COLE. I WILL DIE IF THIS EVEN GETS CLOSE TO MY MOUTH! NO…YOU CAN'T! NO…THIS IS CHILD ABUSE…THIS IS CHILD ENDANGERMENT…NO, NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The screams and yells of the results of Cole cooking and the shear smell of burnt bread _and_ water (yes she burned water) came through Ren's door, while she had her face in the pillow, trying hard to hold back her laughter. After a few breathing exercises and making sure her voice doesn't crack, Ren reached for the phone.

"Hello? I would like to order 2 large pizzas…what are your specials?"

* * *

_LOL…I love random anger releases…don't worry…I will eventually put in Kai's piece of advice later in the chapter. SEE!! Ren does have a sense of humor; she just, like Kai, only shows it when someone else is suffering. Heheheh…Someone else…that was going to be the title of this story, but it sounded like someone was about to be dumped…maybe I'll write a sequel with Ray telling Mariah that he likes Cole…hn…that would be interesting. Did you know, according to Winkipedia, that Ray and Mariah could actually be cousins?!?!? I KNOW!!! ITS FRIGGIN' CR8ZY!!! Review if you think that's…WOW! Also, thanks to Angeloflove4eva for not being mad at me for making her character look like a total ijit in the kitchen. Don't worry; I will make Cole a great cooker at the end…I think that will be a cute fluff. Rei teaching Cole how to cook…THAT WILL BE A CHAPTER! I. Have. Spoken! REVIEW!_


	11. Aftermath

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Beyblade…for now…

Recap:_ Cole paled. "What did I do? You know I can't cook well and making Jabriel eat all of my cooking is murder!"_

The Bladebreakers stood at the door of Cole, Jabriel, and Ren's house; mouths open in astonishment (even Kai's!!). The door to the kitchen was burnt on the bottom, and the kitchen had…well…the fire department contacted the government, and the results for the strange, moving goop that changed colors and randomly caught on fire was still in the lab. So until the lab results came, Ren had to sit at the kitchen table, with a fire extinguisher, staring at the lump, spraying it with white foam. Cole and Jabriel where with the police, answering questions about how the incident happened and were also convincing the authorities that there was no radiation involved. Rei, Kenny, and Kai looked from the blackened tile floor, to the burnt oven, to a mysterious green and orange substance on the walls, to Ren; who was very content with reading a magazine, glancing up from her article to watch the goop go from purple to aqua, before reaching for the fire extinguisher. Rei was the one who dared asking what was on the others' minds.

"What happened?" Ren shook her head.

"Cole tried to cook. I didn't think it would be this bad." Stopping to spray the goop, Ren then picked up her magazine and began making a list, while muttering to herself. "They're having a sale at the market for house stuff. I need to get a new: door, oven, tile floor, cleaning supplies, and…cook books. Little kid cook books for Cole. With no fire."

"Why do you need cleaning supplies? Didn't you just get some?"

"Yeah. But the cleaning supplies exploded when she started cooking. I think it caused this goop." The Bladebreakers' looked at the now white and polka-dotted mess. Kai cleared his throat.

"So why is it moving?" Ren shrugged.

"I think it landed on a bug, and it mutated. But I'm not sure." Right then, Cole and Jabriel came inside the kitchen. Both had an aggravated expression on their face. Cole sat down with a 'humph' at the table while Jabriel went into his room. Rei looked at Cole.

"So…" Cole frowned.

"The police said it was a good thing that we called the fire department or else I would probably be in custody for child endangerment. And I have to get someone to teach me how to cook within two months." Ren smirked.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Glare.

"I have learned that you are antisocial, very emo, and you are the definition of evil. Is that the lesson?"

"Hn. Close enough."

* * *

_This is kinda a filler episode while I'm writing for my eragon and naruto story...Don't worry though...I will not forget ya'll_

_Thnx_

_L-E-G-W-H_


	12. Back on track

Disclaimer: If I owned Beyblade…this would be an episode…not a fanfic that gets no money.

The Bladebreakers, Kenny, Hiro, Cole, Hillary, Jabriel, and Ren were at Tyson's dojo. The group couldn't go to Ren's house until the government said it was okay, so until then, they had to sleep over at the dojo. Jabriel was excited about being able to battle more, while Cole was getting taught basic cooking by Rei, who offered to help, seeing that the girl was still mad at her cousin. Ren, however, stayed with Hiro, who was giving her tips on how to make a sleepy, uninterested blader blade at two o'clock in the morning. Hillary looked over from Tyson and Jabriel's match to watch Ren carry an argument/discussion with Hiro.

"They look like they're getting along well." Max glanced at Kai, who scowled. Earlier, Rei told Max about his theory of Kai and Ren's relationship, and Max agreed with Rei. But Ren talking to Hiro was not a good thing, especially with Kai not liking Hiro at all. Clearly telling the older boy to stay out of his way. The blond sighed.

"Yeah…they are looking very…umm…happy?" It was hard to tell if the older sister was happy or not, she was distant the moment she came to the dojo. Tyson then defeated Jabriel and started bragging. Jabriel, trying to get his pride back, shot back.

"Yeah? I bet you couldn't beat Ren. She even beat Kai." Tyson laughed.

"Yeah? I could beat her without breaking a sweat, she must've cheated when she battled Kai." A silence followed Tyson's statement as Ren looked from her conversation to stare at the blader.

"Do you think so Tyson?" All eyes turned to Kai. "I really don't think she cheated." His voice, surprisingly quiet, was barely heard from the sound of the wind going through the trees. "It took a lot of strength to just keep myself from being knocked down from one hit, so how could she cheat with pure talent?" All was quiet. Even Cole and Rei came out because of the silence, but they made it just in time for Kai's statement. Rei was in shock.

(Rei's point of view)

_Did Kai just…compliment somebody? He went over his word limit. He broke his silence with a compliment…just how bad did Ren beat him?"_

[Norm view

As the shock of Kai complimenting someone started to fade, Tyson looked at Ren.

"Ren…I want to battle you. No holding back. I want to beat you and your blade and prove that I am the best blader in the world!" Ren flinched. Kai saw the flinch and remembered what Brooklyn said when he battled Ren.

'I want to beat you and your blade. Once I beat you, I will be unstoppable.' Ren sighed.

"If I do blade you, and beat you, will you stop harassing me?" Tyson grinned.

"Yeah! Not like it's gonna happen anyways." Ren closed her eyes when she saw her cousin come forward and whisper in her ear.

"Ren…is this a good idea? I know Paido is going through his transformation right now. Will bladeing cause him to lose control?" Ren shrugged.

"No idea; I just want Tyson to stop talking. You'll jump in if something happens, right?"

Nod.

"Then there's nothing to worry about, Paido doesn't attack blades that he has a close connection to unless there is an extreme emotion going through that can cause an imbalance of control. So it should be okay." Cole nodded and stepped back. Opening her eyes, Ren walked over to the dish and brought out her blade. "Hurry up Tyson." Kenny opened his laptop and began recording the match; he wanted to check something. Tyson grinned and put his blade into the launcher.

"Ready?"

"Hn."

"Three, two, one…LET IT RIP!" Tyson's blade immediately attempted to hit Ren blade, which easily dodged.

"C'mon Ren. You said you would take me seriously!" Ren sighed and closed her eyes. "Why aren't you looking?"

"Because you're not giving a fight that would cause me to take you seriously. If this is the best you can do, then the standards of the BBA has gone down and you're wasting my time." Tyson frowned and summoned his bitbeast.

"Alright Ren, you asked for it. DRAGOON!" The dragon appeared and swooped toward Ren's blade. Very easily, the blade dodged and went on the other side of the dish. " C'mon Ren! Take me seriously!"

"…" Ren's eyes snapped open as she stared at her blade. A moment passed and she smirked. "Congrats, Tyson. You have aggravated my blade. Either forfeit or lose your blade." Everyone stared at Ren. Her attitude had changed. Before, she was lazy and uninterested. Now…there was a look in her eye that even put chills down Kai's back. But Tyson didn't back down.

"The only thing that will be lost will be your dignity and-" Tyson stopped and stared at Ren's blade. It was changing colors. In the beginning it was black and red. Now it was turning purple and yellow. Rei and Kai, who were both next to Cole and Jabriel, heard the two whisper.

"Lexus." Ren smirked at Tyson's surprised expression.

"What? Weren't expecting anything? As a blader, you should know that if you expect a battle, the turnout will be the opposite of what it would've been." Tyson shook his head and yelled to his bitbeast.

"Galaxy Turbo Twister!" As Dragoon attacked, Ren smiled and waved her finger back and forth.

"Not gonna work, Tyson. I'm too strong for that. Paido…lets show this dragon who the real king of the sky is. Static Chaos." A large tornado appeared, with electricity charges going in and through the funnel. The tornado got close to Dragoon, who was sucked in and thrown around, it's body going through shock as the powerful volts went through its system. "Let's end this. Lighting Strike." The tornado disappeared and Dragoon began to fall. Inches before he hit the ground, lighting came from all sides of the dish and struck the blade. A white light flashed as Dragoon roared, terribly hurt, and was forced to retreat into the blade, which stopped spinning. Tyson stared at his fallen blade, before staring at Ren who held out her hand. The blade spun around for a little bit, before going into the outstretched hand. Cole and Jabriel let out a held breath.

"Whew…that was too close, huh Cole?" The girl nodded.

"Yeah. For a moment I thought she lost control of Paido. But I guess I was wrong. I am so happy that I was wrong." Rei looked at Cole.

"What's wrong if she lost control? She would just lose the battle, right?" Cole shook her head.

"No. If she lost control, she would have told the truth. Forfeit or lose your blade. When she loses control, the opposing blade it totally destroyed." Rei was confused.

"Umm…okay, but why did her blade change colors? And why did you say Lexus?" Cole started to answer, but a voice behind her made her stop and swallow.

"Why did you say Lexus? Why would you even consider answering that?" The now worried cousin turned to find her best friend in the worst moods: aggravated. Cole tried to get out of trouble.

"I-I wasn't gonna an-answer it. I-I swear Ren!"

"Hn." Ren began to walk away, before stopping at her brother. Whispering something into his ear, Ren gave a small smile and walked out of the backyard, toward the park. Cole looked curiously at Jabriel.

"What did she say?" Jabriel shrugged.

"She said that she's gonna check to see if we can go home and in that time, whatever you wanted to say about her should be said during that time." Cole frowned.

"So…basically she's giving us permission to answer any question?"

"Yep…pretty much."

"Cool."

* * *

Hey guys…L-E-G-W-H here and with a preview of what to expect next chappy. Okay this is what's gonna happen, I'll let you all decide what questions you want answered. Someone already asked if Ren, Cole, and Jabriel are rich. I never really thought about it, so I'm gonna say that Brooklyn gave them the house that they live in a long…time ago, and the reason why they can buy so much cleaning products is because both girls have a job. But here are some questions that will be answered on the next chapter: 

Who is Lexus?

The legend of the Simply Bladers.

Why Brooklyn was so depressed about one of the member's death (hint hint)

Why did Ren's blade change colors?

Why did Ren quit bladeing?

Why Jabriel's bitbeast hasn't revealed himself yet.

What caused the feud between Brooklyn and Ren?

This is where I need your reviews; pick a question that sounds the most suspenseful. Then you can ask your own questions that will also be answered. I'm thinking this will all be three chapters, if I squeeze it all in. Two chapters will be Cole explaining, with your questions asked by the Bladebreakers, Kenny, Hiro, and Hillary (you can also pick you want to ask your questions, minus Kai). The last chapter on this particular subject will be Kai confronting Ren, so if you please, when you pick your character questions, please leave Kai out from asking, I have certain questions that I want him to ask. There will be a little OOC for Kai, which will probably be like chapter six: Coffee then Bed. So it won't be major. Just him being somewhat considerate. I can't update until I get questions! That's about it and PLEASE REVIEW WHAT YOU WANT!!!

THNX

L-E-G-W-H


	13. Q and A

Disclaimer: I only own the answers of these questions, and **you all** own the questions

Recap: "So…basically she's giving us permission to answer any question?" "Yep…pretty much." "Cool."

* * *

The Bladebreakers, Hiro, Cole, Hillary, Jabriel, and Kenny sat in Tyson's living room. After they settled in, Tyson asked the first question.

"So who's Lexus?" Cole sighed.

"Lexus was one of Ren's teammates…wait…I _should_ give you the background on the Simply Bladers. The group consisted of: Bernice 'Bern', Alexis 'Lexus', Ashley 'Ash', Denise, Erin, and Ren. They called themselves the Simply Bladers because their names/nicknames spelled out B.L.A.D.E.R. When they came up with the name B.L.A.D.E.R, Brooklyn said the name was simple, hence Simply Bladers. But they were friends way back before then.

They met in pre-kindergarten. Bern, Lexus, Denise, and Erin were new to the class, and their classmates immediately bullied them. On the playground, a bunch of first grade boys shot their blades at them; while the pre-kindergartener boys threw rocks and everything else they could get in their hands. But then, two blades flew toward the bullies and knocked their blades and rocks out of the way. It was Ren and Ash. Ren started to fight the boys while Ash made sure that Bern, Lexus, Denise, and Erin were okay. The bullies ended up being too big of a match for Ren and they knocked her down. Two of the bullies were on the baseball team and started to hit her with their bats when Brooklyn came. He was in kindergarten, and he knew those boys; so to see them attack his sister…well…he went crazy. He launched his blade at them and totally beat them up. Once he got rid of those guys, he helped Ren up and they went toward the new kids. Bern, Lexus, Denise, and Erin kept on thanking them, but Ren stopped told them to stop. She said if they were really grateful, they wouldn't let those bullies bully them anymore. Bern, Lexus, Denise, and Erin immediately agreed and they became friends.

In second grade, they started to battle with each other for just fun and blowing off time, until they realized what they could do. Brooklyn and Ren already had their bitbeasts; Brooklyn kept showing his off while Ren rarely mentioned hers. Noticing her friends' abilities, Ren began to train her friends, teaching them how to truly control their blades, until they were able to call upon their bitbeasts. Once they all had bitbeasts, they started to compete in tournaments. Not big ones, but small, not widely known contests so they could test their strengths and see how they can improve and work together. After they became sure of their talent, then they started to get in bigger competitions. Quickly, they went to the top, with a lot of fans from school, other tournaments, and other bladers. Jabriel was born when we were in first grade, and their parents…" Cole drifted off, glancing at her little cousin. Jabriel smiled.

"My parents died in an accident. I was only a month old; so Ren had of postpone some of her matches so she could take care of me. Brooklyn and Ash helped sometimes, if they weren't going to park or to the movies or something." Hillary blinked.

"They went to the movies? Were they dating?" Cole smiled.

"Yeah…they were so happy together. They completed each other, often finishing sentences, laughing at each other's jokes before the punch line was said, so everybody else was left hanging. They went out for about…hmm…three years before she died? Yeah, three." Cole sighed. "Brooklyn was so heartbroken about the others, about Ash, that he started avoiding others, becoming antisocial, more like he is today. He couldn't even talk to Ren…they both were so close to Ash…they became uncomfortable around each other after that." Max nodded.

"I can understand that. But why did Ren's blade change color?" Cole frowned.

"I really don't know how. But what I do know is when her blade isn't its usual black and red, it's one of her old teammates colors."

"What?" Cole closed her eyes.

"Lexus' blade was yellow and purple, we like to say she controlled the element of wind/electricity. Her bitbeast was a yellow and purple dog. It really got along with Ayame; they played together all the time. Bern's blade was aqua and white. Her element was water, and her bitbeast was a dolphin. I swear that dolphin was evil, it all ways attacked me for no reason. Erin's blade was green and brown. She was earth, and her bitbeast was a mole that liked to dig holes for gardens. Denise's blade was orange and white; she didn't have an element. Her thing was more focused on body. Her bitbeast was a lion. Ash…her blade was pink and dark blue. She didn't have an element either, but her thing was mind. That was another thing that brought her close to Brooklyn. They both liked to play mind tricks on their opponent. When they tag teamed, it was unbelievable, it was almost like watching fireworks. When the fought together, everything blew up." Cole chuckled at the memories. "Her bitbeast was an owl. We used to tease her, saying that her owl wasn't that smart or else it wouldn't have chose her for a partner. But I'm getting off subject. After the accident, Ren's blade started to change colors while she bladed. It started to change its form to Ash, Bern, Lexus, Denise, and Erin's blade. It even mastered their techniques." Kenny was confused.

"How could it master somebody else's techniques? Each blade is made so it could do its attacks and special abilites. It's impossible for her to just one day be able to do all that!" Cole shrugged.

"I don't know how, and I don't think she knows either, but I do have a hunch. When Ren launched her blade, it would start to change colors. I noticed it changed to match her mood. See…Ren plays with her emotions; it keeps her connected with her blade. But a long time ago, while everybody was still alive, we used to say that Bernice was calm; Ren was anger and the unstable one, but the strongest; Lexus was joy; Erin was closer to earth; Ash was dreamy; Denise was the focused one and the second strongest of the stable. I connected that and managed to see a pattern. When Ren was her regular self, her blade could be red, green, or aqua; when she was mad, she was red; and if she wanted to pay attention to the match, which rarely happens, she would be orange. I never saw her pink; I don't think she could handle being reminded of Ash. The match with Tyson was the first time I saw her purple, I guess she was happy to stand up for Jabriel." Hiro scratched his head.

"But she seemed mad when while she battled. How could she be happy?" Cole smiled.

"It's been a while for Ren to blade for no reason, for fun." Daichi frowned.

"But she battled Kai a few days ago." Cole shook her head.

"No…Kai battled Paido himself. You see, Ren's connection with her blade is so tight; Paido can battle by himself, without Ren even being there. But there is a price for that connection." Cole turned to Kai. "Do you remember, when you were battling Ren, that her cheek had blood on it?" Kai nodded.

"When our blades collided." Col bobbed her head before turning to the others.

"See…Ren's connection with Paido is so strong, that when he gets hurt, she does as well. But the problem is…" Cole trailed off once she saw Jabriel shift as if he was uncomfortable. Jabriel nodded.

"If Paido gets destroyed in a battle…Ren dies." There was immediate silence in dojo as the group processed what was said. Kenny piped up.

"Is that possible? She's _that_ connected with her blade?" Cole nodded.

"Ren had to go to the hospital a lot when she battled Brooklyn during practice. If Paido broke a part, Ren would break a body part, usually an arm or leg." Rei was confused.

"But what if the blade itself was destroyed, but the bitbeast wasn't?" Cole shook her head.

"That's too risky. We're not gonna try to see what would happen." Rei was still confused.

"Why doesn't she just use her bitbeast then?" Cole and Jabriel shared a glance. "Well?"

"Ren only showed her bitbeast once. It was the battle after they died. Nobody could see it though, since the lights went out. _That's_ what happens when Ren loses control of her bitbeast. Everything is destroyed." Tyson froze.

"So that could've happened to Dragoon?" Cole nodded.

"Yep. It was a good thing you weren't a match for her, huh?" Tyson sat back on his couch with a stunned expression. Hiro looked at his brother, concerned.

"How often does she lose control of her blade?"

"She only lost control once; but there could always be a second time." Daichi raised his hand like a little kid.

"Why did Ren quit bladeing?" Cole paused as she thought about it.

"I…I really don't know…I mean, obviously because she doesn't want to relive the memories of the team. But I think there might be another reason…I just don't know what it is." Max frowned.

"But why do Ren and Brooklyn fight?" Cole sighed, and then turned to Jabriel.

"Could you get the black box in my bag?" Jabriel nodded and left. Once he was out of sight, Cole turned and began speaking quickly to the others. "Okay, they're fighting because when Ash was alive, she and Brooklyn acted like Jabriel was their son. So when she died, Brooklyn wanted to have that little piece of memory, so he decided to take care of Jabriel. At first, Ren was okay with that, and they switched taking care of him, each a different week. But Ren noticed that when Jabriel went with Brooklyn, he came back uncaring and depressed. It turned out that Brooklyn only talked about Ash and her death to Jabriel. Now Jabriel was five during this…so him hearing about death and how they died was a little much for him. So when he came to Ren, he usually had nightmares. Ren finally confronted Brooklyn, who slapped her. Immediately, Ren took Jabriel and they began moving from house to house, hiding from Brooklyn. She eventually came to my house, where we decided to come live here. Brooklyn had this house built a long time ago when Ash and them were still alive. It was supposed to be the vacation home from home. So we just began living there. We were there for about five weeks when Brooklyn found out we where. Well…you know the rest, Jabriel battled at the park, and we met ya'll. But don't tell Jabriel...he doesn't know the real reason. We just told him sibling rivalry." Jabriel walked back into the room and told his cousin that he couldn't find the box. Cole grinned and told him that it was okay and to sit down. Daichi sighed and put his hands on the back of his head.

"I know one thing…I'm hungry…anyone else hungry?" Rei, Cole, Hiro, Hillary, Kenny, and Kai glared at Daichi for mentioning food, while Max, Tyson, and Jabriel jumped up and agreed. Cole stretched.

"I guess we can stop now…I'm surprised that Ren didn't come barging in like she always does. I wonder where she is…"

"Right here." The sister walked in. "We're allowed to go home. But the goop is still there. Apparently it didn't want to leave. Other than that, it looks okay. The government was even so kind to replace all the burnt things that were in the house. So pack up, thank everybody, and lets go." Ren turned around and began to leave the dojo, and then paused. "Unless you're not done with your questions…?" The group shook their heads.

"Nope." Ren, satisfied with the reply, rotated around and walked out of the dojo.

* * *

I really had a hard time with this story…nobody really asked questions, all they wanted to know was what happened to the goop. (Sigh) Oh well…but if you come up with a question, just PM me or review it, I'll put it in the chappy and give an answer, no matter how late the question. Next chappy is when Kai is a little, itty, bitty, bit OOC…so expect a little, itty, bitty, bit fluff, but you shouldn't really notice it, I don't like putting characters WOOC (way out of character) so it shouldn't be _that_ bad. REVIEW SOON!!! 


	14. Explain yourself

Disclaimer: Me no own Beyblade, if I did, nobody would've watched it T-T (sob) NOBODY LOVES ME!! WAHAHAHA!

* * *

Kai followed Ren as she walked out the dojo, pausing when she stopped, after she noticed she wasn't alone. 

"Must you follow me?" Kai frowned.

"I have some questions." Ren turned and looked at Kai.

"Ask Cole."

"No. These questions are for you."

"Why?"

"Because I want you to answer them." Cole and Jabriel poked their heads from Tyson's dojo.

"Can we stay one more night?" Both teens paused and looked at the two heads. Kai answered for Ren.

"Yes. Tell Rei that I'm walking Ren home." Jabriel nodded and went to tell Rei while Cole stared at Kai. A moment passed and Rei also appeared at the door.

"You're walking her home?"

Glare. "Is that a problem?" Rei grinned.

"Of course not!" The smiling nekojin grabbed Cole by the arm and literally dragged her from the door. "See you two tomorrow!" Ren, amused turned to Kai.

"Are you staying the night?"

"No."

"Why did he say: see you _two_ tomorrow?" The bluenette frowned.

"I don't attempt to understand him." The sister sighed, running her hand through her ponytail.

"And why are you walking me home?" Kai closed his eyes.

"Because I know you aren't going to answer in front of everybody else, and you are probably more comfortable in a familiar environment." Ren frowned.

"You make me sound like a animal at the zoo. Just say because I said so like a normal person. When you explain yourself, you sound soft." Kai opened his eyes and glared.

"Just start walking."

(At Ren, Jabriel, and Cole's)

Ren unlocked the door and turned on the light, then moved aside to let the wet, cold, and fuming Beyblader in. Kai nearly hissed at the sky.

"Weatherman never even _mentioned_ a thunderstorm. You can't even see in front of you in this darkness." Ren smirked at his venom.

"What? You're mad because your face paint will wash off?"

**Glare.**

Stare.

"Hn." Kai stalked over to the couch and began taking off his shoes. Ren gave a small smile as she mentally cheered over her victory of the war of insults that began once they left the dojo. Going over to the bathroom, Ren threw a towel at Kai, who wasn't paying attention, jumped when it landed on his head.

"Go shower. I'll see if I can find some clothes that can fit you. Unless you want to catch a cold…?" Kai grabbed the towel and locked himself in the bathroom. Ren went to Jabriel's room to try to find a large enough outfit for Kai. It was difficult. First, she had to make her way into Jabriel's room. Then the hard task of figuring out what was clean and what was dirty. Once finding a pair of boxers, Ren finally gave up, making a note to have Jabriel clean his room thoroughly. After she placed the boxers on the floor next to the bathroom, Ren began looking through her own room for a large T-shirt. She liked to shop in the boys' section because the girls' section was way too pink for her taste. Ren found an extra large black tee that would probably fit Kai and as she walked around the corner, she ran into a still wet Kai and both crashed onto the floor; Kai being stronger, gave a little extra strength and tipped himself over Ren, ending on top of the brunette.

"…"

"…" Ren opened her eyes to see a glaring Kai trying to keep himself from crushing her, by shifting his weight on his hands. She blinked as water dripped from his hair and onto her face; both stared/glared at each other as they registered their current predicament. Kai then remembered that she was still in her wet clothes and began to pick himself off.

"Sorry." Ren nodded and also picked herself off the ground. Once handing over the shirt, Ren turned and grabbed her things for her shower. Then she too locked herself in the bathroom.

**About ten minutes later**

Ren and Kai, both clean and dry, walked toward the living room and took their spots. Since some furniture was missing from the accident, both had to take residence on the couch. Kai was on the left side, facing Ren; who was on the right side, facing Kai. Before either could say anything, the goop appeared at the entryway of the living room and started oozing toward the couch.

"…"

"…So…what is that?" Kai nodded toward the goop. Ren smiled.

"It was a ladybug that lived in one of my plants. The exploding cleaning stuff and Cole's cooking mutated it. It's going to have to stay with us until the government find a antidote for it."

"Why didn't it go with them?"

"When they tried to put it in a cage; it got mad and melted the cage and began chasing the men around the house." Kai stared at the goop, as it got closer.

"Did it get anybody?"

"6 people. It cornered them in the hallway." Kai frowned and looked at Ren.

"Is it going to burn the couch?"

"…" Ren paused and thought about it. Then she stared at Kai with the famous: _I never thought about that _look. The two fell silent as the goop came towards them. The currently lime green and red striped goop turned its course from the middle of the couch to towards Ren and began climbing up the couch. Ren quickly moved on the other side of the couch, back leaning on Kai shoulder. Feeling Ren against him, Kai smirked.

"You afraid?" Ren flushed as Kai's breath trailed down her neck. She turned and looked at him, forgetting the goop that was traveling closer, to show the easily seen aggravation in her eyes.

"No." Kai raised his brow.

"Really? Because its about to touch your face." Ren paused, registering what was just said. Then she turned around slowly to see that Kai didn't lie. The goop was on the back of the couch, inches away from her face.

"…" Ren turned quickly around and buried her head into Kai's shoulder. Kai froze at the contact before looking down at the brown haired girl.

(Kai's point of view)

I thought she might jump off the couch or something stupid like that…she not like most girls. Hillary would have screamed.

[Norm view

Ren just realized what she did and was about pick up her head when Kai stiffened and let out a small hiss. Ren then felt something hot on her ear and immediately shot up. It was the goop; it was next to them and was actually on Kai's hand. Ren stared at Kai, who looked very uncomfortable. Ren looked back at the goop to see it turn aqua. Her eyes became wide and grabbed Kai's arm and took it from underneath the goop. Then she started to drag him from the couch, the whole time Kai was looking at her like she was crazy. After about a foot away, Ren stopped and dropped Kai's arm. As he stared at her, Ren sighed and pointed at the goop. It was in flames.

"Every time it turns aqua it catches on fire." She explained. Kai slowly nodded. He watched the goop stay on fire while Ren tried to find the fire extinguisher. "Could you help? By tonight we're not going to have any furniture in the house if I can't find it." Kai blinked and turned around. The girl had a broom in her hands and was battling off flames with it. "Find the extinguisher!" Kai sighed and began looking.

"Hn…here." Kai picked up the extinguisher; it was in the kitchen. Ren took it from him and began spraying the goop, which started to follow Kai, while still being on fire. It took a while to make the flames go down, every time Ren covered it with foam, the goop would shake it off and catch on fire again. Kai finally filled a bucket with water and dumped it on the goop, fully quenching the fire.

"…"

"…" Both stared at the now wet goop. It shook off the water and began oozing toward Kai, who stepped back once it got close to his foot. Ren smirked.

"What, you afraid?"

**Glare.**

Stare. Etc.

"Hn." Kai walked to the slightly burned couch and began to stare at Ren, who became aggravated by the looks.

"What?" Kai nodded to the couch.

"I haven't had a chance to ask you my questions." Ren sighed and walked over to the couch, and slowly sat herself down.

"…What do you want to know? How many questions?" Kai smirked and leaned back onto the couch.

"Enough." Ren frowned and began hugging a pillow that was on the couch.

"Lets start with one at a time then." Kai nodded.

"Fair enough…why did you stop bladeing?" Ren shrugged.

"I didn't want to continue…it reminded me too much of my old team…plus I didn't want Jabriel trying to copy the way I battle…it's too dangerous for him." Kai closed his eyes at the comment.

"He seems like a decent blader to me. What's to worry?" Ren shook his head.

"No. He rushes head into battle and underestimates everyone he goes against. He has very little control over his blade. And he almost never has a strategy-" Kai held up his hand and Ren fell silent.

"You're expecting too much from him. He's only seven."

"I know...but he should at least know better."

"Hn...that's it." Ren looked at Kai.

"That's it? That's your only question?" Kai shrugged.

"Yes...for know." Ren rolled her eyes, then looked out the window.

"I don't think you'll make it to the dojo." Slience. Ren looked at Kai who was going throught the movies.

"You have the dumbest movies."

"...that's Cole and Jabriel's stack."

"..."

* * *

_That's all I have for those two...but the other two...just click next chappy..._


	15. Cooking with Rei

Disclaimer: Since my threats to the owners don't work…I don't own Beyblade (darkly: for now…)

* * *

(This is going on at the same time as Kai and Ren) 

Rei walked over to the couch were Cole was sleeping and gently shook her.

"Cole…Cole…COLE!" The girl woke with a start and looked sleepily at the nekojin.

"Huh…wha…Rei…what?" Rei gave a small smile.

"C'mon…I figured out the perfect thing for you to cook. You can't ruin this!" Cole sighed and followed Rei to the kitchen. There, Cole saw that Rei already had the ingredients out and pointed her to the stove. "You're gonna have to use the stove, but I'll be here to make sure nothing goes to flames." Cole gave him a grateful smile and began following Rei's rules.

"Don't put the fire on that high! No…no, spread the butter, but not too much…oh…just scrape it off and put it on the other piece. Okay…gently…gently; don't drop it! Don't forget the cheese! Alright, wait for a minute or so…" Cole and Rei sighed, looking around at the mess in the kitchen. Who knew that cooking would be so hard? The two began cleaning up the mess when Rei sniffed the air. "What's that smell?"

"…"

"…"

"**The food!"** The two rushed over to the stove and Cole quickly flipped it over, while Rei watched.

"Good job! You just saved it! Now we just have to wait a little bit longer and flip it again." Cole grinned, blowing a stray hair out of her face.

"Thanks for helping me Rei…I know that I'm pretty helpless at this." Rei smiled and nodded, then paused as Cole began blowing the stray hair again, and again…and again…once more…again. Cole was beginning to become aggravated and was about to pull the hair out of her head when Rei's hand reached out and tucked the stray hair behind her ear. But instead of immediately withdrawing, Rei rested his hand on her cheek, gently stroking the contour of her face. Cole blushed, as Rei stared into her eyes, his being unfocused, as if he wasn't even aware of what he was doing. Both began leaning against the fridge, unaware of the situation of how they were placed in, only seeing the depth of each other's eyes. Keeping one hand on Cole's cheek, Rei rested his other hand on the fridge, next to her head, so his forehead was against hers. Rei leaned down and rubbed his face against Cole's hair, as Cole found her hands moving up his chest and around his neck, bringing the closeness to a whole new level, noses brushing, and breath intermingling. Cole closed her eyes, and tipped her head upwards, as Rei also closed his eyes. A slow, but still passionate kiss, full of desire and no uncertainties; Rei put his hands under her hair, supporting the back of her head. He paused the kiss only to whisper in her ear.

"I really like you." Cole blushed and whispered back.

"I do too." Rei grinned and they continued to kiss, meanwhile the forgotten grilled cheese sandwich continued to burn, including the pan itself.

(In the doorway of the kitchen)

Max stood and stared at the intermingling couple. Blushing at the intensity between the two, Max turned and went back into his room

(Max's view)

_I'm glad that Rei found someone…and maybe Kai will find someone in Ren. Wow…everyone has someone…Daichi has Ming-Ming, no matter how much he argues with that…Tyson and Hillary are made for each other; they just don't want to admit it…even Kenny likes that girl on my mom's team with the tennis ball…but me…I don't have anyone…I guess I'm supposed to stay single.

* * *

_

Aww…poor Max…don't worry, I have a friend who I will introduce soon enough that you will click with, even if it's just a fling (I'm not so sure yet). And also…AWW! GO REI AND COLE! THEY FRIGGIN' KISSED! WOOHOO! Now we have to wait and see if Max tells or if the others (mainly Kai and Ren) notice the fluffy-ness between those two. Tell next chappy…REVIEW!

Thnx

L-E-G-W-H


	16. Floor and decisions

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, but I do own the OCs!! (Barely) By the way, Kai's a bit OOC in this chappy, this is a warning for all haters of OOC…but it's not that bad. He's just going over his talking limit. O.O' Also, Dizzi is gonna talk in this chappy, so she speaks in this. Kay? Got it? Good.

The next morning

Ren woke up on the floor, which she found odd since she could see that it was her house. Sighing, Ren began to go back to slumber, falling in rhythm to the up and down motion that was slowly rocking her back to sleep. Ren paused, thinking _'Since when did the floor move up and down?' _Ignoring her thoughts, Ren started to fall asleep again, when something tickled her nose.

[Ren's view

Kay…lets put this together…I'm asleep on the floor…the floor is moving…and something is tickling my nose…the logical thing to do is to wake up…I hate logical. And why is my back so heavy?

[Norm view

Ren cracked opened one eye and looked up to find a sleeping Kai, also on the floor. Moving her head some, Ren realized that it was his hair that was tickling her nose. Looking further, she also noticed that his arm was around her waist, with his hand resting on her back.

[Ren's view

Ah…that explains it…but this means I can't get up without waking him up…and I really don't want to listen to him grumbling about waking up…this is a pain. Might as well go back to sleep.

[Norm view

Ren laid her head back down; ignoring the fact that her head was resting on the world champs bare chest, and once again fell asleep, oblivious to the fact that the owner of the chest was awake and simply not opening his eyes. After a while, Kai finally opened his eyes, to watch Ren sleep, taking in the rare sight that many didn't see. Ren's face was free from the constantly seen frown that was always on her face, replaced with a peaceful expression; her mouth was slightly open, as if she was getting ready to sigh; her hair managed to rid of itself from the braid she had tied, and now fanned behind her, revealing that the length of her hair was two inches past her shoulders. Her hand was resting on Kai's chest below her chin. In all, the girl looked completely innocent and uncomplicated, which confused the bluenette. But before Kai could think of anything, Ren stirred and sleepily opened her eyes. Alert maroon eyes met dull, uninterested brown eyes. A brief staring contest occurred, before the brown eyes blinked and disappeared as Ren buried her face in Kai's chest, hiding from the light shining through the curtain. Kai smirked at the attempt.

"I guess you're not the morning type." An eye peeked out.

"And you're not the pillow type, but I'm not saying anything, am I?"

"You are."

"Hn. But how did I end up on the floor? Last thing I remembered was falling asleep on the couch during the movie." Kai looked up to the couch.

"See for yourself." Ren looked behind her to stare. The couch was gone, in its place was a pile of ash, and in the pile of ash was the goop. Ren sighed.

"It burned the couch while I was still on it, and I fell off of it, onto the floor. I guess I didn't wake up."

"…"

"…"

"…hn…go to the dojo?"

"…yeah… I have to make sure Cole is learning how to cook."

"I'm sure Rei's teaching her everything he knows."

Later at the dojo

The group sat in the living room, staring at Dizzi. Tyson finally processed the information given and asked his question/statement.

"So for the next competition, you need six people to be in it?" The laptop said yes.

"It has to be an even number, because the whole time, you're battling in tag team. The BBA is trying something new, and this is probably the newest it can get, without causing a big commotion." Rei spoke up.

"So whose gonna be the sixth person. We have: Me, Tyson, Daichi, Max, and Kai; who else can we get?" Jabriel waved his hand.

"I know who!" Max shook his head.

"You're not old enough to compete Jabriel, sorry." Jabriel rolled his eyes.

"I didn't mean me, I meant Ren." All eyes turned to the older sister, who glared at her brother.

"No. I already went over this with you Jabriel, I gave up on bladeing. I'm not doing it again."

"You have to compete again anyways, might as well win a tournament to start off with a big bang." Ren glanced at her cousin, who joined the argument. "C'mon Ren, you know you can't keep Paido in that box forever, that's being mean to him." Ren stiffened at the comment, then sighed.

"But…it's been awhile…I wouldn't be a help…" As she trailed off, Hiro snorted.

"Don't worry, you're in better shape and condition than what you think you're in. All you need is a few catch-ups." Max nodded.

"Yeah, and we'll all help with what we can. Right?" A collection of yeses and a 'hn' was the reply. Jabriel looked at his sister, giving her the puppy look.

"So will you? Please, Ren? I really want to see you battle." The brunette sighed, then directed a question to Dizzi.

"I'll think about it…when is the sign up? I mean, when is the deadline for the teams to get in?"

"Today at two o'clock. After that, you can't do anything but buy tickets to watch." Ren frowned.

"I wish I knew before, what time is it?" Daichi looked at the clock.

"Eleven." Ren stood up.

"I'll think about it, I should have a decision by one. Ready you two?" Cole and Jabriel nodded and stood up as well. "Bye."

"Later guys."

"See you at the arena."

* * *

Sorry about the terrible chappy…I'm on a brain fart and have no idea what to type…I imagine you still want to know about the goop, so here's some info:

Name: Doesn't have one yet, in your reviews, give me a name and I'll discuss with my bbf-Angeloflove4eva, and we'll choose out of the choices, please, something random and original, or I'll have to name her this crazy name one of my friends want to call her: Chamilabeetle. Yikes, that's a long name, so it'll be shortened to C-C.

Gender: Girl

Likes: Kai, food, cleaning supplies, fire, leafs, and did I mention Kai?

Dislikes: Ren, cages, the government, dead plants, and Kai fangirls (lol)

Well…that's about it…click on and read on!


	17. What do you say?

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, but I do own the OCs!! Except Cole really belongs to Angeloflove4eva, I'm just borrowing her for a while

The Bladebreakers were in their rooms, waiting for one o'clock to come so they could figure out if they could compete or not. Tyson and Daichi spent their time by pranking each other, seeing who would snap first; Max slept; Hiro talked to Gramps; Hillary went shopping; Kenny typed on Dizzi; and Rei was engaging himself in a staring/glaring contest with Kai. The score was 45:0…you can imagine who was winning and-excuse me; the score is now 46:0. Rei sighed, before calling quits.

"I'm done, if you keep glaring at me like that, I'll burst into flames." Kai closed his eyes and chose his rebuttal.

"I imagine you rather make out with Cole." Rei blinked, before flushing.

"E-ex-what?" Kai opened his eyes and looked intently at the fidgeting neko-jin.

"You heard me Kon, I don't like repeating myself." As the silent blader watched his teammate struggle with a believable excuse of how he didn't make out with Cole, he noticed that each time he mentioned the said girl's name, the Chinese blader flushed harder. "Kon, I really don't have a care of your social life. So shut it." The blader quickly followed the command, eager to stop further embarrassment; and then questioned.

"Okay, that was me and Cole…but what happened with you and Ren?"

"…"

"Well?"

"…"

"I'm guessing that means you made out too?"

Insert-Glare that kills all, A.K.A: the **UMDG**. (1) 

"…I'll take that as a…light kiss?"

Insert-**Death Glare.**

"Never mind…so how's their house holding?"

"…"

"You know…I'm just going to take a nap."

One o'clock

The dojo was a mess. Tyson was covered in glue and Daichi in mayonnaise, and there were feathers everywhere. Max, Kenny, Hillary, Hiro, and Gramps sat in the living room as Rei and Kai yelled at the two pranksters for nearly destroying the dojo. Well…Rei yelled, Kai just glared and looked important. In the middle of the scolding, a faint knock rang through the living room, causing all action to pause and stare. Max stood up and answered the door. In the door, were Jabriel, Cole, and Ren; Jabriel and Cole looked ecstatic, while Ren looked bored. All eyes were on the older sister.

"**Well?"** The girl sighed, and turned to Hiro.

"Start on those drills of yours, so Jabriel can shut up." Tyson and Daichi peered around the corner from the kitchen to ask:

"So does that mean you're in?"

"It does." Loud cheering occurred immediately after the announcement, drowning out Hiro's urging to go to the arena to sign up. Cole noticed Tyson and Daichi, covered in feathers, and asked about it. Rei grinned and answered.

"Boredom and pranks do not go together without destruction." Cole nodded and gave the boy a small smile. It went unnoticed to everyone except Rei, who returned it; Kai and Ren also saw it, and both shared a facial expression: amused. After a while, Hiro got his message across, and the whole group, excluding Gramps, went to sign up for the DT tournament. **(2)**

At the arena

Tyson walked up to the sign up sheet and practically yelled:

"I'm signing up the Bladebreakers!" The man winced and asked for the names of the participants and roles. Hiro nudged his little brother aside and answered.

"Team captain-Kai Hiwatari; co captains-Tyson Granger and Rei Kon; tag team member for Tyson: Daichi Sameragi; Rei's tag member: Max Tate; and Kai's: Ren…" Hiro paused, before looking at the girl. "What's your name?" The said girl sighed, and then turned to the sign up man.

"Renae. Just Renae." The man nodded and wrote down the names.

"We have recent information from the boys, but we need to update Ms. Aires' information. All I need to know the usual info. Now, blade name?"

"Paido."

"Bitbeast?"

"Yes."

"Form?"

"Unknown." The man raised his eyebrow at the remark.

"You never saw it before." The girl sighed.

"I have, somewhat, but I never had to call onto him, problem?" The man shook his head.

"New, but no problem. Special attack?"

"Depends."

"On…?"

"What color my blade happens to be at the point of time."

"And the attacks would be…?"

"Whirlpool, Flame inferno, Lighting strike, Rock slide, Soul switch, Corruption…and…" The girl hesitated before finishing. "Split personality." Cole glanced at her cousin, as if to fear the name of the attack, before staring at the ground. The Bladebreakers stared at the sister, never hearing so many special attacks for a single blade. The man finished his paper and handed the girl a copy.

"You have to go inside and have the instructors rate your speed, power, and abilities. After that, you should be done. Thank you." The group nodded and went inside. Once Ren gave the instructors her paper, she was immediately tested and easily defeated all trainers at the same time. The head coach grinned and gave her fives on her speed, power, and abilities. Soon, the whole group was registered and was officially part of the DT tournament.

* * *

UMDG, this means Ultimate Mass Destruction Glare, so pretty much, a ticked off glare that creates everyone to scream and run like little girls

DT tournament, Double Team tournament, I suck at names, as you saw by Ren's last name, I hate it, but I can't complain, I was gonna put something worse, Destiny, no offense to people with that name, it just doesn't work with this character.

Anyways, that's it for this chappy! Hope you enjoyed the torture of Ren! Until next time! Which by the way, is Ren getting trained by Hiro…or is it going to be the Bladebreakers getting trained by Ren? Who knows? I know I don't, I just make stuff up as I go! R&R PLASE!

L-E-G-W-H


	18. Training, Hiro style

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, but I do own the pain that the characters go through!

A loud knocking went through Cole, Jabriel, and Ren's house at five o'clock in the morning. Cole answered the door, still halfway asleep. At the door, the Bladebreakers, Kenny, and Hiro stood, taken a little aback by Cole aggravated stare (except Kai).

"What. The. Heck. Is. Wrong. With. You. Knocking. The. Door. At. Five. In. The. Friggin. Morning?" Hiro smiled.

"Training. Where's Ren?" Cole blinked at the older boy before sighing and moving aside, letting the group to walk into the house.

"In bed like normal people. You can have the pleasure of waking her up." Tyson, Daichi, Max, and Kenny went over to the couch in the living room and sunk into it, clearly exhausted. Rei, though tired, stood next to Cole, and began talking to her on what to expect during Hiro's training. While that was happing, Hiro and Kai walked up to Ren's room and knocked on the door. Shortly after the taps, the door cracked open, showing a brown eye, which blinked at the visitors, before opening the door a little more for Ren to step out and close the door behind her with a snap. Hiro studied his soon-to-be-trainee. Ren's hair was loose from its regular tight ponytail and hung down her back in a somewhat neat bed-head manner; her pajamas were brown slacks and a brown tank top; but her eyes were wide-awake, staring intently at him and Kai, who steadily glared back.

(Hiro's view)

Waking up unexpectedly at an early time--passed.

Rush dress time--beginning

[Norm view

Hiro grinned at the girl.

"You have five minutes to get dressed and meet us outside." Ren blinked at the boy, before shrugging and closing the door. Hiro smirked at Kai. "Do you think she'll make it in time?" Kai ignored the question and walked outside. Hiro sighed. "Am I that bad?" He also went outside, where the others was waiting. Tyson yawned.

"So what are we going to do, Hiro?" The older brother grinned.

"I'm starting off with the same introduction that I gave you all. Once she comes, she'll battle each one of you to test her strength, speed, endurance, strategy, and talent. Just because those trainers said she was all that, doesn't mean she is."

"I'm glad you see it like that." The group started and looked up. There, Ren stood, clearly bored from the situation. "So what was the point? To see how I do under pressure?" Hiro blinked.

"How did you know?"

"I did the same drill to Jabriel…but he failed."

"Oh…"

(Hiro view)

Waking up unexpectedly at an early time—passed.

Rush dress time—passed.

Endurance—beginning.

[Norm view

Hiro pointed to the dish that he set up.

"You are going to battle Daichi first. Check your endurance. Alright?"

"…" The older sister sighed but stepped up to the dish. Daichi grinned and started yelling.

"YEAH! I'm going to beat Ren so I can prove that I'm the best! Way better than Tyson!" Hiro glared at the hyper boy.

"Stop playing around and start Daichi." The redhead scowled at the older boy and turned and grinned at Ren.

"When I beat you, don't hold a grudge, okay?" Ren nodded.

"Fine." Rei stepped up.

"Battle between Daichi and Ren. Ready?" The two pulled out their blades and got ready to launch.

"**Let it rip!"** The redhead and the brunette's blades clashed immediately and it nearly caused both blades to go out of the bowl. Daichi instantly summoned Strata Dragoon.

"C'mon Ren! Can you do anything?" Ren stared at Daichi with an odd expression before smirking.

"I don't know Daichi…let me see." Ren's blade began to change color, into a green and brown blade, which then attacked Strata Dragoon with a different style of bladeing. Rei glanced at Cole.

"Who…?" Cole smiled.

"Erin. It looks like Ren wants to battle Daichi in his element. She's _playing_ with him." Hiro heard this and began to watch the battle with a newfound interest. The two had a hit for a hit, turn for turn, dodge for dodge; it looked like an even match. Daichi grinned.

"It's time to finish this! STRATA DRAGOON! VURST HURRICANE!" Ren smirked and calmly said her attack.

"Rock slide." At once, the dish began to shake, making it difficult for Strata Dragoon to attack, giving Paido an opening to strike. The offensive blade had rocks covering it, and made a solid hit onto Daichi's blade, causing it to fly out of the dish and into a tree. Rei gaped at Ren's blade, which was turning back to its normal black and red color, before declaring her the winner. Hiro clapped.

"Great. That's good endurance."

(Hiro view)

Waking up unexpectedly at an early time—passed.

Rush dress time—passed.

Endurance—passed.

Strategy—beginning.

[Norm view

"Now you're going to battle Max for strategy. Max, step up." The blonde boy gave Ren a smile.

"Ready Ren? Can you do me a favor and not destroy Draciel for me please? I would really appreciate it." Ren blinked at the change from crazy, hyper Daichi, to calm, happy Max, before nodding. "Great."

"**Let it rip!"** Draciel began to circle Paido, before attacking. Ren saw this and had Paido move to the right at the last second and move to the other side of the dish, narrowly missing an attack from Draciel. Ren closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and Paido began to change colors again. This time a light blue and white blade took its place. Ren opened her eyes and nodded towards Max.

"Try it again." Max took the challenge and attacked. Each blade took each hit, moving slightly, so it wouldn't take too much damage. But there was still damage done, but Max and Ren were too into the battle to notice. Max finally summoned Draciel in an attempt to finish the match; but Ren noticed the change in Draciel's position and had Paido move back and jump as the bowl became submerged in water **(1)**. Draciel was now spinning on top of the water, and when Paido landed, the large turtle attacked. Now both blades battled on the surface of the water furiously. Ren frowned as she began to see Max's plan.

"You intend to figure out my blade's weakness by constantly changing the conditions. You have to work better to get a hit with that. Whirlpool." The blue and white blade began to spin around in circles, causing the water to rise and begin to draw Draciel in. The large turtle tried to avoid the vortex, but ended up getting sucked in. "Decision." A light appeared in the whirlpool and became brighter at every spin. "Carry." Draciel flew out and landed in the water, and began to sink. Ren looked up to Max. "You might want to get him, the water will mess up his circuits." Max started and scooped up Draciel, before glancing up at the sister.

"Thanks for not hurting him." As the girl nodded, Hiro frowned.

(Hiro view)

Waking up unexpectedly at an early time—passed.

Rush dress time—passed.

Endurance—passed.

Strategy—passed.

Speed—beginning.

[Norm view

Hiro beckoned to Tyson. As his little brother came over, Hiro whispered in his ear.

"I want you to treat this battle like it was you and Kai, over the championship. No mercy. She's just toying with them, I want to see her true potential." Tyson nodded, a serious expression on his face, and stepped up to the bowl, which was empty of water, thanks to Kenny. Ren once again faced Tyson, both expressionless.

"**Let it rip!"** Dragoon's speed was shown immediately as he flashed towards Paido, attention only on knocking the opposing blade out of the bowl. Paido easily dodged and attacked Dragoon's side, almost knocking the blade out of the bowl. But the dragon caught himself and managed to land back in the bowl. Tyson then summoned Dragoon, and his speed intensified quickly. Ren frowned and Paido changed back into his purple and yellow form. Soon Dragoon and Paido raced to land a hit, with Ren slowly pulling in the lead. The group on the outside of the battle had a hard time watching the match, because it was difficult to see both blades. Suddenly, Dragoon flew out of the bowl and into a tree a hairs breath away from Tyson's head. Hiro blinked.

(Hiro view)

That was...quick...even for Tyson...oh well...on to the next one.

Waking up unexpectedly at an early time—passed.

Rush dress time—passed.

Endurance—passed.

Strategy—passed.

Speed—passed.

Strength—beginning.

[Norm view

Hiro nodded to Rei.

"Rei…you're up. Keep it up as long as you can." The Chinese blader nodded and stepped up.

"Alright…ready?" The sister nodded.

"Been." Rei smirked.

"Great." Both bladers readied their launchers.

"**Let it rip!"** Both blades flew towards each other and struck with such intensity, even Kai blinked. Within moments, both blades were damaged; with Rei was breathing heavily, and Ren had a cut on her cheek. Ren frowned and spoke to her blade.

"Paido, I think you know who is needed." The blade turned orange and white, before attacking Driger, with more intensity than ever. Rei paled as his blade was forced back into a corner.

"C'mon Driger! You can handle this! Gatling Claw!" Ren's blade didn't move as the tiger attacked head on, causing a direct hit. Tyson, Daichi, Kenny, Max, Hiro, Jabriel, Cole, _and_ Rei gaped; surprised that Paido didn't dodge the attack. Ren coughed, causing all attention to be on her. The girl had several cuts on her cheek, along with a bruise underneath her eye. Ren sighed and stated her next move.

"Heal." Paido began to glow with an orange light, while it healed all the damages. While that was happening, the cuts on Ren's cheek also disappeared, and the bruise became less purplish. Rei gaped at the girl, who spoke again. "Finish." Paido then attacked Driger with a powerful attack that knocked the blade out of the bowl and into a tree. Hiro frowned.

(Hiro view)

She's really not trying…at all…she's just showing that she doesn't need to go through all this…dang she's good.

Rush dress time—passed.

Endurance—passed.

Strategy—passed.

Speed—passed.

Strength—passed.

Talent—beginning.

[Norm view

"Well…" Hiro began. "Now for one of the most interesting battle yet. Kai vs. Ren." Tyson, Daichi, Kenny, Max, Hiro, Jabriel, Cole, and Rei sat down on a bench, all expecting to pretty much stare/gape during the entire match. Both bladers stood off, maroon eyes staring intently in dark brown, neither backing down. Then the two pulled out their launchers and readied themselves.

"**Let it rip!"** As soon as the two blades touched, an explosion occurred in the bowl, making it impossible for Tyson, Daichi, Kenny, Max, Hiro, Jabriel, Cole, and Rei to see, but not impossible for them to hear. Metal clashing against metal was clearly heard, as the two prodigies continued battle, ignoring the smoke that nearly covered the bowl. Kai frowned and yelled his next attack.

"Blazing Gig!" Ren rolled her eyes and easily dodged attack.

"Pathetic." Kai scowled at the comment and repeated the attack, intent on knocking out the opposing blade. "Is this the best the 'world champions' can do? No wonder Brooklyn beat you so easily."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

(Everybody except Kai and Ren's point of view)

Oh…my…beyblade…she…didn't…just…say…that…OMB…he's…about…to…kill…her…Ren apparently has a death wish…

[Norm view

Kai was pissed. Ren was saying those comments to make him slip up or make him battle rougher. And it was working. Kai began to battle, solely into knocking out, ignoring any possibility of hurting Dranzer. Ren smirked.

(Ren's point of view)

It's too easy to make him lose control. He must be a beginner of bladeing with his emotions. No true blader would lose it because of simple taunting. I didn't even have to change Paido's form for this. He's weaker than what he lets on.

[Norm view

Kai continued to attack furiously, raptly focused on Ren's blade and the girl herself.

"Dranzer! Fire arrow attack!" Kai's signature move caused Ren to frown as she and her blade narrowly dodged the attack, making her eyes narrow.

"Smoky wind!" Smoke appeared around the black and red blade and soon filled the entire bowl, once again giving no eyes to Tyson, Daichi, Kenny, Max, Hiro, Jabriel, Cole, and Rei; only ears, which were being strained to hear the battle. Kai's yell made the group jump.

"Flame Sabre!" The smoke cleared as Dranzer attacked Paido, who had to get straight on, having no time to dodge. Kai smirked as Ren scowled.

"Too much?" Ren frowned, before saying her attack.

"Flame inferno!" A large fireball came from Paido, incinerating the entire bowl. Dranzer had no choice but to retreat into its beyblade and leave herself **(2)** open for a direct hit from Paido, which caused Dranzer to fly out of the bowl. Paido, however stayed in bowl, while Ren smirked at Kai. "What? Was that too much?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…" Hiro was officially in shock. Ren not only easily defeated Kai, without passing out; but she managed to insult him and live. The Bladebreakers and Kenny were staring at Ren like she was a demon, since she was still alive, and was also probably the most endangered person in the world for insulting Kai.

(Hiro view)

She managed to beat him after all…I know Tyson said that she beat him before…but nobody saw it, or talks about it. Only that one time when he said that she had talent. But Rei said that Kai looked sick that day…so he might not have been herself…oh well…she almost there.

Rush dress time—passed.

Endurance—passed.

Strategy—passed.

Speed—passed.

Strength—passed.

Talent—passed.

All out battle—beginning.

[Norm view

Hiro grinned and shook Ren's hand.

"Congrats, Ren…you are officially a member of the Bladebreakers. Are you ready for the final test?" Ren sighed.

"What…are they all going to attack?" Hiro smirked.

"You wish it was that easy." Hiro then launched at directly at Ren, who managed to duck and launch her own blade in one effortless motion. Hiro continued to attack Ren's blade, both outside the bowl. The girl scowled.

"Is this necessary?" Hiro grinned again and nodded.

"Yep…lets see if you are really related to Brooklyn." Ren's eyes narrowed at the statement, and coldly stared at the older Granger brother, before bringing her attention back to the battle. Both blades fought intensively, hit for hit, dodge for dodge, damage for damage. Soon, Hiro _and_ Ren became out of breath, but still intent of defeating the other. Hiro analyzed his status.

(Hiro view)

She's good…neither me or Metal Driger are going to be able to last this long…I _need_ to end this as soon as I can…and as fast!

[Norm view

Hiro attempted to end the match.

"Iron claw!" Paido narrowly dodged the attack and struck the opposing blade. Hiro flinched as his blade was thrown into a tree. Silence went throughout the backyard as the onlookers and bladers waited to see if the battle was over. The smoke cleared to show a still spinning Metal Driger, still intent of finishing off Paido. But before any attack was made, Ren gasped and leaned forward, clutching her head. Cole warily watched her cousin, before recognizing what was happing.

"No…" Rei heard the whisper and questioned.

"What? What's wrong?" Cole nodded toward the stunned female blader.

"She…losing control of her blade…but…I've never seen her like this…it's…like…she's strug-" Cole stopped as Ren straightened up, bangs hiding her eyes. Hiro looked at the blader carefully.

"Are you okay? Should we do this later…?" No reply was given, but Paido suddenly attacked Metal Driger, blasting the blade through the trees, before following, purposely into the larger trees and bushes. The others stood up and gaped at the explosions made as Hiro's blade was blasted through every solid object in the backyard. The older boy started and yelled to his opponent.

"Alright Ren! I give! I forfeit! Stop!" But the attacks continued. Cole ran up to her cousin and began to yell at her.

"Ren! Stop! He said he gives! Why aren't you…?" Cole trailed of as she lifted the bangs out of her cousin's face, before screaming.

"Rei! Kai!"

* * *

Bwahahahah! Cliffy! This is my first major cliffy! Yay me! Yay m—(sees readers and reviewers with various pointy objects, lead by Angeloflove4eva who's carrying a large stick) O.O…um…yeah…err…the continuation will be coming soon…um…LETS NOT KILL WRITERS WITH POINTY OBJECTS AND THEN POKE THEM WITH POKEY STICKS…umm…R&R and the update will follow quickly…

**(1)**—I gave Max a new attack. He's able to call it without saying a thing. What it does is that it submerges the area that Draciel is bladeing in with water. I shall call the attack…_Tide_…maybe…not really sure

**(2)**—According to wikipedia…Dranzer is actually a CHICK! I KNOW! Dranzer is the only girl bitbeast of a member of the Bladebreakers. Remember, even though Ayame is a girl, Cole is not a member of the Bladebreakers…so, that's to clear any confusing thoughts

**ALSO!** For now on, I will only update if Angeloflove4eva has updated her story…since she has updated hers, I have updated mine. XD…so…K-san…WHO NEEDS TO UPDATE NOW? HUH? WHAT THEN! XDXDXDXD T-T…I'm having too much fun…and I will **NOT** update if you FLAME her or send her a **BAD** PM! Other than that…see you next update!

Loves-emo-guys-with-hair

:3 RAWR! XD


	19. Lose control, sorta

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, but I do own all the bruises Angeloflove4eva gave me for putting a cliffy

Recap: _Cole ran up to her cousin and lifted the bangs out of her face to stare and yell. "Rei! Kai!"_

Both boys came running over to the girl to see Ren's eyes glazed over. Rei glanced at Paido, who was still attacking Hiro's blade.

"How is that blade still moving? She's unconscious!" Cole waved franticly across Ren's face as she answered.

"Remember…Paido can still battle, without Ren helping." Kai frowned.

"How long does it take for the blade to stop spinning?"

"Forever. He can go for three days before stopping." Rei looked at Kai.

"We don't have three days. How should we take him out?" The bluenette closed his eyes in thought before coming up with an idea.

"Cole…you said Paido can't hurt close blade that he has a relationship with…right?"

"Yes…"

"Just step in there and stop him yourself." The cousin paused and thought about it.

"That…would work…wouldn't it?"

"Hn." Cole ran back into the house to get her blade. While she did that, the Bladebreakers launched their blades at Paido, steering him away from Hiro's blade, which stopped spinning. Tyson and Daichi frowned and performed their special attack.

"**Twin Tornado attack!"** Both Dragoons struck Paido as Max and Rei performed their attack.

"**Aerial vortex!" (1)** Water appeared and sucked Paido into a whirlpool, before spitting it out, leaving it open for an attack by Rei in the air. As Paido fell, Kai yelled his strike.

"Fire arrow attack!" Paido took the assault completely, before crashing into the ground. The dust from the ground cleared to reveal a still spinning Paido. The blade then attacked the others, able to strike all of them, and dodge their attacks. But from behind, Cole yelled her attack as she launched her blade.

"Full moon!" A bright light appeared, temporarily blinding Paido, as Ayame revealed herself. The silver wolf then struck the sightless blade, sending it into a tree. Not even giving her cousin's blade a chance to recover, Cole then shouted her final attack. "New moon!" Ayame disappeared, to appear in front of Paido, before slamming the blade into a tree. An explosion occurred as Paido crashed through the trees and into a stonewall in the garden. Dust cleared to show Paido, knocked out and still; Daichi high fived Tyson.

"Yeah! We beat her!" As the two boys cheered, Kai walked over to Ren, who was still unmoving. Rei noticed and nodded to the girl.

"Is she awake?" Kai gave no response, but caught Ren as she collapsed.

"Does that answer your question, Kon?" Cole ran over to her best friend.

"Ren! Are you okay?" Kai glanced at the distraught girl.

"She's not going to answer." Cole began to panic, fearing the worst; causing the head blader to glare at Rei. "Kon, get your girlfriend to calm down, while I get Ren to the couch." Rei nodded and pulled Cole away from Kai, who picked the unconscious girl into his arms and took her inside the house. Hiro followed, making sure nothing else happened. Jabriel looked at Max.

"She's going to be okay…right?" The blonde boy smiled.

"Yeah! She's probably just worn out from battling all of us. I can't take out Daichi, let alone the others. We didn't have to battle Hiro, he probably wanted to see how she battled himself." Tyson nodded.

"My brother doesn't believe stuff until he goes through it himself." Jabriel nodded and looked at Cole, who was still alarmed in Rei's arms.

"Do Rei and Cole go out?"

"…"

"…"

"…" Tyson, Daichi, Kenny, and Max stared at the younger boy. Max recovered first.

"No…Rei is the kind of guy that will comfort a friend when they're upset. Why did you ask?" Jabriel shrugged.

"I heard Ren questioning Cole. Well…Cole was asking why our couch was burned, and Ren didn't answer. So Cole said something I couldn't hear, but it got my sister mad, and she told Cole that when she stops thinking of cuddling kittens, then she'd answer; and then Ren went into her room. And isn't Rei's bitbeast a tiger?" Max blinked and looked at Tyson.

"Do you want to answer this?" Tyson shook his head.

"I don't even want to listen to this conversation, let alone be in it." Daichi agreed.

"Ditto!"

"What about you chief?" Kenny shuddered.

"No thanks." Jabriel looked at the boys.

"So is that a yes?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Um…Rei?" The Chinese blader looked up to his friends.

"Yeah Max?"

"Could you come here? Jabriel is asking questions about your…relationship with Cole. And we don't know how to answer them." Rei stared at his friends, before whispering something in Cole's ears. The girl picked her head off from Rei's shoulder, and both walked over to the young boy.

"Jabriel…"

In the house at the same time during the 'relationship' talk

Kai walked in the living room to pause. Hiro stopped behind the boy.

"Where's the couch?" Kai cursed.

"…That goop." Hiro grabbed some blankets from the loveseat and arranged a nest on the floor. Kai laid the girl down onto the nest, while Hiro felt her head.

"Does it feel like a fever to you? I can't tell." Kai's hand found Ren's forehead.

"Maybe…get a thermometer." Hiro walked to the bathroom to get a thermometer. Kai looked up at the ceiling.

(Kai view)

She was able to beat all of us, one after another, no break, no help. No wonder she lost control, those were difficult battles. Not to mention that it has been a while since she fought in a real battle, willingly, anywa-

[Norm view

A yell broke Kai's thoughts as Hiro ran out of the bathroom, cursing.

"WHAT IS CHASING ME? WHAT IS IT?" Kai looked behind the furious boy to see the goop, oozing after Hiro, before smirking.

"The reason why there is no couch. Stop messing around, Granger, do you have the thermometer?" Hiro chucked the tool at Kai and continued to run. The goop followed the running boy. The bluenette sighed and stuck the thermometer in Ren's mouth. After a while the test showed that she had a slight temperature. Kai frowned as he stood up and went to the kitchen to dampen a cloth to put on the girl's forehead. As he walked in, he paused as he saw Ren stir and open her eyes. The girl blinked and glanced around the room, before setting her eyes on Kai. Her question was to the point.

"Why am I on the floor?" Kai remained expressionless.

"You passed out."

"Because…?"

"You lost control." Ren tried to sit up, but Kai pushed her down, and laid the cloth on her head. "Stop trying to get up, you're pushing yourself." Ren scowled.

"I'm fine. I need to check on Jabriel, he's probably freaking out right now." Kai frowned.

"He's fine, Cole was the one who freaked out. But Rei has her." Ren sighed, before attempting to get up again.

"Do you trust them alone together?" Kai stared at the girl.

"It doesn't have to do with trust; it's against Rei to do something with a kid nearby." As he said that, Kai pushed Ren down again. "Stop trying to get up." Ren sat up.

"I said that I'm fine, let me go."

"No." Ren glared at Kai, and then the cloth slid off her forehead, over onto her eyes, startling her in the process. The bluenette took advantage of the girl's surprise to pinned her down onto the floor. "You're staying there until the fever goes down."

"Is that why I have a cloth on? I always get a temperature when I battle hard. It's a effect with battling with Paido." Kai sighed and with one hand, moved the cloth back onto Ren's forehead, and then held her down again.

"Better?" Ren heard the sarcastic tone in his voice and began to argue with Kai as Hiro ran into the room.

"I finally got away from that stuff and…" The older paused as he took in the sight in front of him. Kai was pinning Ren down, with her hands over her head. The boy was on top of the girl, and nearly nose-to-nose as they both argued, neither noticing the bystander. "_Ahem_…am I interrupting something?" Both bladers looked up to Hiro.

"**No."**

"No." Hiro raised his brow.

"It _looks_ like I am. Are you sure?" Kai scowled.

"You're not interrupting anything except an argument."

"What are you arguing about?" Ren glared at the probing boy.

"How easy it is to beat you in battle. He says within two minutes, and I say three."

"…" Hiro sighed. "Well…get out of your argument 'positions'…the others are coming in." Kai rolled off Ren just in time. The group walked into the room; Tyson, Daichi, Max, Kenny, Rei, and Cole looking embarrassed, and Jabriel looking confused. The group noticed Ren awake and the voices filled the room.

"**You're awake!"**

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Do you need anything?"

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS?"

"Ren…can you explain 'lust'?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…" Ren blinked.

"Why do you want to know that particular word?"

"Because that's what Rei and Cole-" The said people covered Jabriel's mouth and smiled at Kai and Ren.

"No reason, boys get curious you know…"

"Really…don't worry, it won't come up again." Ren stood up and stood in front of the two stuttering teenagers.

"Come with me." The girl turned and walked into the kitchen. Cole and Rei glanced at each other before following. About five minutes went by before a bang occurred. Everybody ran into the kitchen to find Rei, Cole, and Ren covered in flour. Ren glared at the two before she wiped flour from her eyes. "I stand by my point. Now, if you excuse me, I need to shower." The older sister walked out of the room, and the others looked couple for an answer, which Rei gave.

"Cooking test to see if Cole is learning anything." The cousin scowled.

"Says I can't have a social life until I can cook. Just because she's not dating, doesn't mean I can't." Hiro raised his brow and turned to Kai.

"You two aren't dating? But what was all that in the living room?" All eyes turned to the bluenette.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"**What happened in the living room?"** Kai glared at the group.

"An argument." Hiro snorted.

"Some argument, maybe on-"

"May I remind you that Jabriel and Daichi are in the room?" Kai icily interrupted. Cole grabbed Jabriel, Rei had Daichi, and they threw the younger boys out of the kitchen.

"Well? What happened?"

WARNING!! ALL READERS WHO DON'T READ LEMONS (RATED M), IGNORE THE FOLLOWING, HINTED LITTLE ITTY BIT OF LIME…I WILL NOTE WHEN OVER, ALL YOU MISS IS HIRO ACTING LIKE A HIGH SCHOOLER WITH HORMONES TALKING ABOUT KAI AND REN'S ARGUEMENT!!! WARNING OVER!!

Hiro grinned.

"Kai was on top of Ren, holding her arms over her head. They're head were so close, I thought I walked in on them kissing. Kai said that they were arguing on battling, but I think they were arguing about who was the more…ahem…_dominate_…person in the relationship." Cole looked at Kai.

"So…who was the 'dominate'?"

"…"

"That means Ren?"

"No." Rei stared at his friend.

"So that means _you_ won? You refuse to lose to the same person again, don't you?"

"…Shut it Kon."

YOU CAN START READING NOW!! SORRY FOR LEAVING YOU OUT!!! T-T

Cole grinned.

"Great, now, Kai can keep her occupied by dating her, and I won't have to go through another cooking test again!"

"Not going to happen." Everybody turned to see a wet haired Ren, fresh out the shower. "I don't date, and you're going to have to take a cooking test with the police when two months come around. This was for you to see how far you gone." She then turned to Hiro. "Do you have anymore 'tests' for me? If not, you can leave, Jabriel needs to be deprogrammed." Hiro shook his head.

"No more tests. Come to the dojo at five, we need to see how you are bladeing with Kai. He is your partner, you have to cover his weaknesses and such."

"Fine." The Bladebreakers boys began to leave, along with Kenny. Kai lingered and nodded to Ren.

"Question."

"What?"

"Private." The girl sighed and followed Kai to the hallway, away from the others. "If you can't stay conscious during this, you won't make it in battle. You can back out." Ren stared at the boy.

"For a moment, I thought you were being caring and you were worrying about your teammate. But I think you don't want to be embarrassed because you have to depend on a girl as a tag-team partner, who could possibly pass out on you…correct?" Kai smirked.

"I guess you're not an idiot. But, coming from me, that will be the most 'caring' as I will be."

"The apocalypse is coming."

"Hn." Kai turned and began to leave. "You take that advice yet?" Ren shook her head.

"No…no need yet."

"Hurry up." As the blader left the house, with Cole looked at the two's goodbye.

"What was that?" Ren glanced at her cousin.

"What was what?"

"He said, 'hurry up'. Hurry what up?" Ren rolled her eyes.

"When you explain 'lust' to Jabriel, I'll tell you." Cole scowled.

"Fine…don't tell me. I'll figure it out."

"So will Jabriel. And go take a shower to rinse off that flour and cheese. Use milk on your hair, or the flour will get sticky." With that, Ren went inside of her room, putting Paido in his box, before lying on her bed.

(Ren view)

Why hurry? It's too much…facing Brooklyn… 

!#$&FLASHBACKINREN'SVIEW&$#!

"Hn." Kai followed Ren back to her house where Cole told him that the others left an hour before. Once Cole went back inside, Kai glared at Ren before he gave her a piece of advice.

"You need to battle Brooklyn again. Not because he took Jabriel. You have to show that you will always beat him."

!#$&FLASHBACKOVER&$#!

_You're wrong Kai…I can't always beat him…I can usually…but…one day…I'll lose…and that it…_

**1**-Rei and Max's tag-team attack: Aerial vortex

When I put 'Jabriel needs to be deprogrammed', I meant that Ren has to take out all negativity that is too old for him to think about. So basically she meant that she going to brainwash him back into the innocent boy before. Lol…poor him…question for all readers…was this an okay chappy? I apologize once again for the people who couldn't read the 'bad' part in the chappy. In one of my stories, I said something I guess was inappropriate and someone reviewed, telling me it was a little much for her age group, so now I give a heads up for readers who can't read a certain thing. If you need me to, at the end of one 'bad' part, I'll write a better, more appropriate ending, so you'll have something to read, and you won't be left out…kay? READ AND REVIEW! AND I'LL UPDATE A.Q.A.FG.C.A.K.A.R! (As quick as fangirls can attack Kai and Rei!)


	20. We're teammates, GET OVER IT!

Disclaimer: I don't, do own Beyblade (is that confusing? No own), also, I do not own Super Mario Bros…or a Nintendo 64! BUT I WISH I DID…ESPECIALLY A WII OR NINTENDO DS! I just have a Gameboy…

Recap: _Come to the dojo at five, we need to see how you are bladeing with Kai. He is your partner; you have to cover his weaknesses and such._

4:52

Ren arrived at the dojo, walked up to the door, and raised her hand to knock. Before knocking, however, she hesitated.

(Ren's view)

…What am I doing…I came this far…what am I worried about…I've already made a fool of myself, so it isn't that…Cole and Jabriel are at home, watching that movie marathon, so nothing is going to explode…why am I nervous…wait…that's it…I'm nervous…about bladeing again…heh…might as well get over it and get it over with.

[Norm view

Ren shook her head and knocked on the door, then waited for someone to let her in. After a moment, she knocked on the door again. This time the door opened with a bluenette on the other side.

"Hn. You are early." With that, Kai turned and walked into the living room. Ren scowled and followed to find Hiro and Max on the floor, eyes glued to the T.V, playing Super Mario brothers, Nintendo 64, with Tyson, Daichi, Rei, Gramps and Kenny watching, each cheering a player on, along with dibs on who plays next. Kai glared at the group.

"She's here." No answer, all eyes were on the game. Ren smirked.

"Disconnect the game."

"Hn." But Kai did so, causing all males to go in uproar against the boy.

"**PUT IT BACK ON!"**

"That's not cool, dude." Kai glared and repeated himself.

"She's _here_." The group paused and registered on what was said.

"**Oh…HI REN!"** Ren winced at the loudness of the men.

"…Hi…" Hiro jumped up.

"Alright! Let's get started. Kai and Ren vs. Max and Rei!" Ren looked oddly at Hiro.

"You change moods quickly, don't you?" Hiro smiled.

"Have to, to keep sanity in this house." Rei glanced at Ren.

"Ren…where's Cole…and Jabriel?"

"At home watching our home videos…it'll be about three days when they finish."

"Oh…" Ren sighed before following the group of boys and Gramps to the back where the older brother set up the dishes for training. There, Max and Rei set up ready for the two colder members of the team.

"**You ready?"** Kai walked up to the dish and glanced at his partner.

"…" Ren sighed and followed the motion. Soon, both teams were standing off. Hiro grinned.

"Ready?" Rei, Max, Kai, and Ren frowned, pulling out their blades, all with serious expressions.

"**Let it rip!"** Four blades launched at each other; immediately, Driger and Draciel went on one side of the bowl, while Dranzer and Paido stayed on the other. Kai glanced at Ren.

"I draw Rei out and attack him while you take on Max?" Ren shrugged.

"Fine." Kai nodded and Dranzer started to assault Driger, which caused Draciel to go out in attempt to help the white tiger, giving Paido an opening to attack the giant turtle. As the two clashed, Rei and Kai circled each other, before Rei grinned.

"Why aren't you smiling? You're bladeing with your _girlfriend_…you should be happy-" Paido appeared out of nowhere, slamming Driger into the air. Kai glanced at Ren, who shrugged.

"He was getting on my nerves…did you want to do that yourself?" Kai smirked.

"No…I'll get him on his way down." Sure enough, Dranzer jumped up into the air, striking the tiger back into the dish, knocking it out. Draciel attempted to strike Dranzer back down as she landed, but Paido hit the turtle with enough force to knock him out of the dish. Hiro grinned.

"That was great you two…but…" Ren and Kai turned to the older Granger brother, expecting some helpful advice. "You should stop being embarrassed about being together…that leaves you two wide open for an attack. Just admit your admiration and go with life."

"…"

"…" Both silent bladers were (gasp) silent as Ren twitched and Kai glared at Hiro, who sweat dropped.

"Umm…you know…lets take…a break…BYE!" Hiro quickly walked away, leaving Rei, Max, Tyson, Daichi, Kenny, and Gramps alone with the aggravated bladers.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…" The Bladebreakers (minus Kai and Ren), Kenny, and Gramps warily watched the fuming bladers. The Hiwatari boy was glaring at the others, as though wishing for them to burst in flames. Ren simply observed the evident fear in the group's eyes from glares that they were receiving, before sighing.

"How long are his breaks, usually?" Kai stopped glaring to answer the question.

"He never gave them a break…so I wouldn't know." Rei used this distraction for an advantage to change the atmosphere in the backyard.

"So…why is it going to take three days for Jabriel and Cole to watch the home videos?" Ren shrugged.

"I was a…proud sister of Jabriel…and Brooklyn." Kai snapped up and looked at Ren. "I practically videoed every second the two were close to a blade. I have a whole day's worth of my brothers' bladeing together, breaks that they took, and when they finally went to sleep, all on one tape. I was pretty obsessed…" Rei grinned while Daichi opened his mouth.

"You weren't always this scary?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…" Ren blinked. "No…not _scary_." Kai glared at Daichi.

"Have you always been an idiot?" Rei laughed.

"HA! You're defending her?" Ren looked at the Chinese blader.

"Problem…?" Rei blinked.

"Well…I thought you two didn't like each other." Ren raised her brow.

"But we _do_ have to work together…so getting along and backing each other up would fall under training…correct?"

"Correct." The group turned to find Hiro grinning. "I'm glad you caught that Ren…I guess I have to give harder tests for you. But the next battle will be: Tyson and Daichi vs. Kai and Ren. Lets get ready to start." The two hyper members ran up to the dish and excitedly talked about how they were going to easily beat the other two; while Ren and Kai sighed and walked up to the bowl. Rei smiled and looked at the two teams.

"Ready?" The teens all frowned as they pulled out their blades and their launchers.

"**Let it rip!"** Dragoon immediately clashed with Dranzer while Strata Dragoon attempted to hit Paido, failing miserably in the process. Ren didn't even notice the attacks on her blade, as she was watching the battle between Dranzer and Dragoon. Each attack had a counterattack for the opposing blade; and it was soon obvious that neither blader would back down. Daichi noticed the lack of interest between his battle with Ren, before yelling his attack.

"GREAT CUTTER!" Ren glanced at Daichi as Paido easily dodged the attack.

"If you want to lose that badly, I will gladly finish you off…just stop making a fool of yourself." Daichi scowled.

"I'm not going to lose…I am a better blader than you'll ever be! STRATA DRAGOON! VURST HURRICANE!" The dragon flew towards Paido in a quick attack. Ren just glared at Daichi.

"You're way too stubborn to blade." Paido avoided the assault and struck back with a strong hit that sent Strata Dragoon out of the dish. With that, Ren brought her attention back to the battle between Tyson and Kai. Both blades suffered from severe damage, along with pulling out all their tricks. The sister glanced at her partner. "You want to finish it yourself or can I step in? Dranzer has a lot of injuries." Kai glimpsed at his barely spinning blade.

"…" Ren took that as a go-head and slammed into Dragoon, who flew out of the dish like its tag team partner. Kai glared at the girl. "I had him." The female team member blinked.

"…Sorry…?" Kai sighed and shook his head.

"Be a little bit more patient please."

"Fine." Hiro grinned.

"I'm glad ya'll are working well together." Max, Rei, Tyson, Daichi, and Kenny smiled, while congratulating Kai and Ren's completed training, before Tyson and Daichi's stomach growled, revealing that it was lunchtime. It was Kai's turn to bring food, so the group decided to eat Chinese take-out. Kai and Ren went to go get the food, since Kai wouldn't be able to carry all the food back by himself.


	21. Not a date!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, but I am eating Chinese takeout…YAY TAKEOUT!

* * *

Ren usually isn't stared at when going to get takeout. Yeah, sometimes she'll get a glance or an occasional catcall, but this was getting ridiculous. All eyes were on her and Kai as they walked on the street, on their way to Chinatown Restaurant, one of the few places that can supply enough food for Tyson and Daichi.

"Kai…" The bluenette glanced at the girl.

"Hn."

"Are your fangirls usually like this?" Kai looked around. It was apparent that the girls that stalk the Hiwatari boy were in shock that he was socializing with a girl. Many were crying, while others were looking at Ren with obvious hatred in their eyes. Kai shrugged.

"No. But lets go inside now." They arrived at the restaurant, and the two quickly entered. As they got in, a waitress appeared.

"Table for two?" Kai looked at the woman.

"We're here to pick up, not eat in." The waitress blinked.

"Are you picking up the large order?"

"Yes." The waitress went into the kitchen for a moment, before walking back out.

"The large orders of noodles are still being cooked. Do you wish to stay here and eat your part of the order while waiting?" Kai glanced at Ren.

"Is that okay with you?" Ren shrugged.

"Fine with me…I have nowhere to go." Kai nodded and turned to the waitress.

"Yes, we'll wait and eat." The woman dipped her head.

"Excellent. Please follow me." Kai and Ren followed the waitress to a table in the corner of the room. "You're food will be out shortly." As the waitress left, Kai glanced at Ren.

"You okay?" Ren gave him a small smile.

"Your fangirls are making me nervous." Kai raised his brow at the confession.

"You have to see them all the time now that we're partners."

"Yeah…but that still doesn't mean I'm not going to be nervous."

"Did you have a bad experience with fangirls before?" Ren winced.

"Fanboys…my old team had thousands. Lexus loved them, she thought it was sweet that they stalked us all the time…at least until they kidnapped Jabriel."

"What?" Ren smiled.

"Yeah, they used him as a ransom."

"For what?" Ren laughed a little at Kai's facial expression.

"They all wanted a date with us. We all accepted for Jabriel's sake, but he didn't even want to leave those guys…they all spoiled him for information about us. He gained like six pounds by staying with them for an hour." Kai looked surprised.

"You agreed to go on a date with somebody who kidnapped your brother?" Ren shook her head.

"It's not like I wanted to…I just wanted Jabriel safe. I'm very protective of him…I would've done anything to get him back." Kai smirked.

"Even lose a battle?" Ren rolled her eyes.

"Done that before…you make it sound like I have a huge ego. That's you, from what I've heard." Kai scowled.

"I do not have a large ego."

"Just a huge head." The bluenette was about to reply back to the comment, when the waitress appeared with their food.

"Here you go…and the large noodle order is halfway cooked, so it shouldn't be long. Enjoy." The two said thanks and began to eat, while still continuing to argue. After they finally settled that Kai doesn't have a large head and his opinion of his self is just slightly larger than average, the colder blader attempted to save his injured self-image.

"You can't have a small ego…you haven't lost a battle against us, and we're the champs, you must have a large one as well." Ren shook her head.

"That wasn't me who battled. Paido took the form of my teammate's blades, and then battled the way they would…so they would have beat you as well." Kai smirked.

"That doesn't sound like a big ego at all." Ren laughed.

"Shut up. And you never said that I can't say that my friends could beat you all easy, just that I can't say that I can." Kai smiled.

"Either way, it's a big ego." The two laughed quietly, while laughing, Ren noticed something that made her laugh harder. "What?" Ren nodded towards Kai.

"You have a big noodle on your face." Sure enough, a large noodle was on the blader's cheek.

"Where?" Ren pointed to the side on her own cheek.

"Right there." Kai mirrored her and wiped the wrong side. "Other side." Went to the right cheek, but missed. Ren sighed and picked up her napkin. "Never mind." She reached over and wiped it off his face. "You're really slow…you know that?" Kai grimaced.

"No I'm not."

"Do we have to go through this again?"

"If it proves that I'm not slow, then yes." Ren sighed.

"Fine, you're not slow." The two laughed, and the waitress appeared with their takeout.

"He-he-here y-you g-go." The woman wheezed. Ren could understand, the food clearly looked about ten pounds per container, with five containers. Kai took the boxes from her and thanked her. After taking getting the packages on the table, Kai took out his wallet.

"How much?" Ren stood up and frowned.

"I have it." Kai glanced at Ren.

"No…I do."

"No…I have it."

"No…I do."

"No, I do."

"I'm paying."

"I can pay myself."

"My treat."

"I don't like treats."

"Get over it."

"No…I'm paying."

"I'm being a gentleman."

"It's a new century, I can pay myself."

"No."

"Yes." Kai glared at the girl.

"No, I can pay, I was the one who brought you here."

"And I am an independent person and can pay myself."

"No…now, dang it let me pay!" Ren rolled her eyes and handed the waitress the money.

"Here, keep the change." The woman quickly walked away, in fear of the growing anger that was radiating from the Hiwatari boy.

"I said I was paying."

"You pay slow. Get over it."

"I _told_ you that I was paying." Ren sighed, while running her hand through her ponytail.

"Then you pay next time."

"Tonight."

"What?"

"Tonight. I'm paying tonight."

"What's happening tonight?"

"We're going to the movies."

"Who?"

"Me and you. Seven o'clock. Got it?" Ren glared at her partner.

"I don't have a say in this?"

"No. You don't, you should've let me pay." Ren heaved a sigh.

"You have serious grudge issues…you know that?"

"Yes." The fangirls that snuck into the restaurant fell at the conversation that was taking place, but c'mon…who wouldn't? The great human ice cube, Kai Hiwatari has planned to go to the movies with a _girl_, and the movie has nothing to do with bladeing. The apocalypse must be coming. Ren noticed the girls' collapse.

"Does that happen a lot too?" Kai looked at the girls with his brow raised.

"No…that's a new trick. They need to stop listening to conversations." Ren shrugged.

"Yeah…lets get this food over to the dojo…I imagine Tyson and Daichi are driving everyone crazy with their hunger." Kai smirked.

"If Hiro hasn't snapped yet."

* * *

This was a cr8zy chappy to write…there's nothing wrong with starting off with an argument and ending with a date…at least it's not that bad…XD I was talking to my bestest-writer-friend, Angeloflove4eva, and we realized that I was focusing on Rei and Cole, but neglecting Kai and Ren…so I had to fix that pronto…there! Sorry that I made Kai OOC, but if it makes you feel better, I made Ren OOC as well. She usually doesn't talk that much…I think Cole's finally starting to rub off of her. READ AND REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE SOON! Next chappy is the boys trying to get Kai dressed up for his 'date' while Cole and Jabriel attempt to get Ren dressed up as well. So the next chapter is pretty much a crack chappy with lots of humor and sarcasm. 


	22. You're dressing up dang it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, I just own the suffering I put the couple through, Mwahhahahahaha

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, I just own the suffering I put the couple through, Mwahhahahahaha

Recap: "We're going to the movies…me and you. Seven o'clock. Got it?…I don't have a say in this?"

Kai and Ren managed to carry the containers from the restaurant to the dojo, where Tyson, Daichi, and Max met them at the door, relieved them from the boxes, and ran into the kitchen to eat. Hiro and Rei shook their heads as the two quieter bladers walked into the living room. Hiro was the first to break the ice.

"You know how we get automatic e-mails about the fan clubs on the Internet?" Kai nodded. "We just received a mass of e-mails, blogs, and video diaries about something very interesting. Do you want to know what it is about?"

"No." Hiro grinned.

"It's about Kai and his…_girlfriend_. They have video on Kai 'asking' a mystery girl to go to the movies at seven o'clock, and him saying that he's paying." Ren and Kai both blinked. Hiro and Rei glanced at each other. "Is this true?" The Hiwatari boy shook his head.

"I did not ask a mystery girl to the movies." Rei frowned.

"Liar! We saw the video, it had you and Ren at Chinatown, and you were asking her to go to the movies, and she accepted." Kai scowled.

"I _told_ Ren that we were going to the movies. She is _not_ a _mystery_ and I didn't ask." The said girl smirked.

"He has a point." Hiro stared.

"You two refuse to admit that you have feeling for each other, don't you?"

"…"

"…" Hiro sighed.

"Okay…I'm sorry it has to come to this…but it's for the good of the team." Hiro took in a deep breath. "KAI AND REN ARE GOING ON A DATE AT SEVEN O'CLOCK, AT THE MOVIES, AND THEY ARE GOING OUT NOW!"

"…"

"…" The 'couple' gaped at the older Granger brother. Tyson, Max, and Daichi peeked around the corner, noodles hanging from their mouths.

"**Ya'll go out?"** Rei smiled.

"I'll go call Cole and Jabriel…they should know about newfound Ren's relationship." Ren twitched.

"Neko-jin say what?" Rei laughed nervously when he felt the growing anger radiate off of the sister.

"Heh…nothing…um…back up…I need _back up_!" Tyson, Daichi, Max, and Kenny came up behind Ren with a large pillowcase and tackled her.

"**BONZAI!"** Ren quickly fell under the weight of the boys. Kai raised his brow and turned to Rei, who also held a pillowcase.

"…Don't you dare Kon." Rei grinned.

"Ready Hiro?" Kai blinked and before he could move, Hiro brought down the bluenette from behind.

About 10 minutes later

The dojo was a wreck when Cole and Jabriel arrived. Rei answered the door with a black eye and torn clothes.

"REI! OMB! What happened?" Rei moved aside to let Jabriel and the now worried Cole into the living room. Inside, the two found Hiro, Tyson, Daichi, Max, and Kenny, all with torn clothes and some sort of bruise; and in the Granger brother's case: busted lips, two black eyes, and severely ripped shirts. Jabriel ask the fateful question.

"What happened?" Max grinned sheepishly.

"We captured Ren and Kai." Cole frowned.

"Where? I don't see them." The Bladebreakers simultaneously pointed towards to two large pillowcases.

"**In there. They fought back hard."** Cole shook her head.

"No…seriously, where are they?" Rei smiled.

"They are really in there. We thought it would be easier to deliver them and get them dressed up for their date if we tied them up."

"I guess it would and-wait? What date?" Hiro cracked a grin.

"Their date that they decided to have during lunch. At the movies."

"…Are you serious?" Rei nodded.

"Yep. You can check yourself; it's on all the fangirl websites." Cole laughed.

"Wow…I never thought Ren would go on a date." The cousin turned towards the pillowcases. "So I can have a social life now that you're dating, right?" One of the pillowcases moved while the other stayed still. Max beamed.

"It was difficult to get those two in the cases; but it's worth it now to see them like this." The group nodded and began talking about how they should force the 'couple' in a certain type of clothing.

"**Matching."**

"Fancy."

"Romantic."

"**Dark colors."**

"Light colors."

"Evil-ish."

"**Normal."** Kenny, Hiro, Tyson, Daichi, Max, Rei, Cole, and Jabriel turned to see Ren and Kai; both looking infuriated and murderous. **"Why shouldn't we tie **_**you all**_** up in pillowcases and throw you to a herd of fangirls?"** The now scared group backed away from the angry bladers while Rei tried to save them.

"B-beca-because w-we didn't do th-that to y-you?" Kai menacingly took a step toward the Chinese blader while Ren smirked.

"Give you all a five second head start before we launch Dranzer _and_ Paido at you." Within two and a half seconds, Kai and Ren found themselves alone in the now empty living room. The bluenette glanced at Ren.

"Five second head start before we launched at them? That's a lot of time." The sister shrugged.

"I felt generous…something wrong with that?"

"No."

"Good."

"…"

"…"

"You're not going to dress up, right?" Ren gave Kai a look.

"No…I dislike dressing up for occasions. Why? Are you?"

"No." Ren sighed.

"Nothing to worry about then."

"…"

"…"

"Hn…I'll pick you up at 6:30."

"Fine."

5 o'clock

(Bladebreakers (boys))

"**TRY IT ON!"** Hiro, Tyson, Daichi, Max, and Rei roared at Kai, who steadily glared at the outfit that was held out in front of him: dark blue (ripped) jeans, red t-shirt, shades, and a gold jacket.

"No."

"**Why?"**

"I'm not wearing that." Rei frowned.

"Well, what are you going to wear? You're not going to wear the same outfit you're wearing now, right?" Kai shook his head.

"If I wear this, the fangirls will see me; I already know what I'm going to wear." The male Bladebreakers' eyes widened and mouths opened.

"**Oh…so what are you going to wear?"** Kai sighed.

"What I wear is what I wear." Hiro rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but you're not wearing the face paint. And you're going to do something different with your hair." The group (minus Kai) smirked, while the bluenette glared.

"Get close to me and you die."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…" The group continued to smirk, before Rei whipped out another large pillowcase.

"**BONZAI!"**

Same time, but at Cole, Ren, and Jabriel's

"PUT IT ON!" Cole shoved the clothes towards Ren, who shook her head. The cousin was left alone to attempt to make Ren dress up, since Jabriel smartly went over to a daycare friend's house for the night.

"No."

"Why?"

"You know I don't wear dresses. Or skirts. Why do you even try?" Cole made a face.

"Because I want my bestest friend/cousin to look good for her date. You know, if this works out, you might battle better with him because of your connection." Ren glared at her relative.

"I don't care. I'm not wearing this. I already have an outfit picked out." Cole blinked.

"You do?"

"Yes."

"Oh…okay…now…lets…do…HAIR!"

"Don't you dare…"

"Why…?"

"I already have my hair done."

"You are _not_ wearing that doggone ponytail!"

"Yes I am." Cole sighed.

"You can't because you can't put your hair in a ponytail."

"What?" The relation smirked.

"I cut all your hair scrunchies, you can't put your hair in a ponytail without them."

"…I dislike you."

"I love you too."

"I dislike you with a passion." Cole sighed and approached Ren; hairspray, brush, comb, ribbon, and an assortment of other hair products in hand.

"Just stay still." Ren stare angrily at her friend.

"You have me tied to a chair…I think I have no choice but to stay still."

"…Good…you're learning…oh, and Ren?"

"Hn."

"Consider this payback for that cooking incident."

6:28

_Knock, knock, knock._ Cole walked up to the door and opened it. There she found a (gasp) scowling Kai, hand in pocket.

"Is she ready?" The cousin glanced up and down Kai. The blader was wearing loose fitting light blue jeans, a long-sleeved white dress shirt (untucked), and a blue jacket, which was slung over his shoulder in a careless motion.

"Wow…they picked a good outfit."

"…I picked this out."

"Nice choice…I notice that you're not wearing your face paint…and…is that a ponytail?" Sure enough, the bluenette was missing his face paint, and had his hair pulled back into a ponytail at the base of his neck.

"They attacked me with the pillowcase again."

"Oh…but yeah she's ready. I'll go get her. REN! YOUR _DATE_ IS HERE!"

"He's not a date." Ren walked around the corner. "I already ordered pizza to be delivered, so you don't have to worry about cooking; the money is on the counter. Jabriel's at Derek's house, if anything happens, his number is on the fridge. If something happens _here_, go

straight to the dojo, Hiro already a bed set up for you if needed. C-C is in her room, so she won't be able to do anything bad or attack you." Kai looked at his 'date'.

"Who is C-C?" Ren sighed.

"The goop. Cole and Jabriel decided to name the goop: Camilabeetle, but we call her C-C for short." Ren paused and looked up to the ceiling. "Is that it…?" Cole rolled her eyes and grabbed Ren by the arm, threw the girl into her "date's" chest, and smiled.

"Yesthat'sit, haveafuntimeandnokissingthatmuchokayBYE!" Cole slammed the door shut and left a bewildered Kai and Ren on the doorstep.

"…"

"…"

"Is she always like that?"

"Yes." The door opened again, a light flashed, and the door shut again."

"…"

"…"

"Was that a camera?"

"I have no idea…" The two looked at each other before realizing why Cole took the picture. When the cousin threw Ren out the door, Kai reflexively caught her, causing his arms to be around the older sister's waist, whose hands were on his chest, it was easy to see that the picture will come out to appear that they were in an embrace. The now blushing bladers pulled away from each other, muttering their apologies. While Ren looked away, embarrassed, Kai looked over Ren's outfit. The older sister was wearing blue jeans, a dark green shirt, and a jade locket.

"You're wearing your hair down? And you curled it?" Ren pushed aside her locks of hair to scowl at her partner.

"She curled the ends…and she cut my scrunchies." Kai blinked.

"What?"

"I can't put my hair in a ponytail because she cut all my hair bands, she doesn't want me to put my hair up." Kai sighed, while reaching up to his own hair.

"Here, I didn't want this anyways." Ren looked up to her partner holding out the rubber band that held his hair in his ponytail.

"…Thank you." As Ren reached toward the hair band, the door suddenly opened, and with a flash of scissors, Cole snapped the band in half, laughed manically, and slammed the door shut…again.

"…"

"…"

"…Let's head out towards the movie before she comes out with something else."

"…Kay…"

* * *

Poor Ren…can't get a simple scrunchie without getting it taken way…I feel your pain…next chappy is the date, and what happens DURING it! And…guess what? Something is going to happen that is going to make you either laugh or feel sorry for the 'couple'. Also…I will give you a heads up now: I will end next chappy with a cliffy. **WARNING! I WILL END WITH THE MOST EVILEST CLIFFY I HAVE EVER WRITTEN! EVEN WORSE THAN THE CHAPPY THAT ENDED WITH COLE SCREAMING! GASP! I KNOW I WILL BE PRESSURED TO UPDATE SOON! WHICH I WILL DO! BUT I DO REPEAT! I WILL END WITH THE MOST EVILEST CLIFFY I HAVE EVER WRITTEN! WARNING OVER!** Okay…that's it! R&R peez!


	23. The upside to fangirls

Disclaimer: If I owned Beyblade, would this story really be this bad

Disclaimer: If I owned Beyblade, would this story really be this bad? I think not

Ren and Kai arrived at the movies. One look around and already, Kai was looking aggravated. As the bluenette cursed, Ren surveyed the surrounding. All the fangirls were located at the cinema. Every fangirl/boy was on stakeout, determined to stop the date. They even had some working in the ticket window, behind the food counter, working as a janitor, ticket checker, and, of course, movie-seer. The bluenette scowled.

"This is not what I wanted." Ren rolled her eyes.

"Since when have fangirls let something go how you wanted?" Kai glanced at his 'date'.

"So now what?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are we going to try to go into the movies, or are we just going to go somewhere else?" Ren shrugged.

"It's up to you. You wanted the revenge." Kai's eyes hardened.

"Fine, we'll try to go in." The Hiwatari boy set out for the ticket window. "I need two tickets for-"

"**OMB! IT'S KAI! HE'S HERE! GET HIM!"** Ren flew over to her partner.

"Crap…let's go…I saw one pull a tranquilizer gun out of her purse…we need to go _now_." Kai didn't waste a second; he grabbed Ren's wrist and both ran from the movies. The mob of fangirls (and three fanboys) immediately gave chase, all screaming their affection for the Russian boy.

"**WE LOVE YOU KAI!"**

"**MARRY ME KAI!"**

"**I WANT YOUR BABY!"**

"**GET HER!"** The two Bladebreakers ran through the park, before Kai stopped and motioned towards a bush.

"Behind here." Ren looked queerly at her friend, but followed. Once safely behind the shrub, the mob ran past, all talking about how Kai runs too fast, how their heels hurt, what their and Kai's baby would look like, and how they'll make Ren leave town. Soon, however, the pack moved on, leaving the two alone in the park. Both sighed.

"Your fangirls…are…mental." Kai chuckled.

"Yes…we're not sure…about…who has…the craziest…ones though…either me…or…Rei."

"Have any of Rei's fangirls…pulled out tranquilizer guns from their purses?"

"…No." Ren gave a weak laugh.

"Then we know who has the craziest ones." The two chuckled over their predicament. After a while, Kai offered to go somewhere else. "Where?" The Hiwatari boy shrugged.

"Go get a hotdog, then go to my spot that I stay when fangirls attack." Ren smiled.

"Sounds good to me." The two got up from the shrubbery and walked towards an open hotdog vendor near the entrance of the park. The two received their hotdogs (with Kai paying, of course) and then Kai led Ren back into the park. They stayed on the sidewalk while they talked about battling, their special attacks, and their opinions of Rei and Cole's relationship. Kai paused as they became close to a group of trees.

"In here." Ren nodded and trailed her partner through the cluster of trees.

"Wow." Kai looked back to see Ren staring at the sky. "It's going to be a beautiful night, tonight." Kai glanced up.

"Yeah…we're almost there." Ren stopped gaping at sky to look at Kai.

"Okay." They continued to walk a few more feet, and then the Hiwatari boy pushed aside a branch.

"We're here." The older sister walked under Kai's arm to go past.

"Oh…" She turned to her friend. "How did you find this place?" Kai smiled.

"Luck and fangirls."

"Maybe you should get chased by fangirls more often." The boy smiled at his date's reaction to the spot. But it was something to gape at. It was a starry night; they were on a hill, with a beautiful view to the park's pond below them, along with a waterfall fed the stream that went into the pond. "Since when did the park have a waterfall?"

"I guess they designed it to be like this. And sit down." Ren glanced at Kai, who was already lying down, arms behind his head, grass in his mouth while he looked at the sky. "You're making me nervous standing up." Ren chuckled, but obliged, sitting down next to Kai.

"Better?"

"Yes."

"…"

"…"

"…It's a full moon…" Kai looked at the orb in the sky.

"Hn. Can you see the Big Dipper?" Ren's eyes searched the sky.

"Um…no." Kai sat up, grabbed his date's arm, and brought them both back down. After Ren was lying down, Kai pointed above their heads.

"There…and there is the Little Dipper." Ren smiled.

"Do you see the zodiacs?" Kai paused for a moment, before pointing out the constellations as he named them.

"I see Pisces…Leo…Aquarius…Libra…Aries…Cancer…and Scorpio." Ren nodded and began pointing out the ones he missed.

"Capricorn…Taurus…Gemini…Virgo…and Sagittarius." Kai moved his head to glance at the girl at his side.

"I never thought you to be a person who likes constellations." Ren copied his motion.

"Coming from yourself?" Kai smirked and Ren looked back at the stars.

"I guess we're both misread."

"I guess so…why is that?" The Hiwatari boy sighed.

"For you, it is probably that you're overprotective of your brother, and the fact you are related to Brooklyn." Ren shrugged.

"Possibly. And yours might be because you prefer to be alone, and the 'touch me or talk to me and you die' aura you give off."

"True."

"…"

"…"

"What time is it?" Kai glanced at his watch.

"9:50."

"…" The bluenette glimpsed at Ren's facial expression.

"What's wrong?" She shook her head.

"Nothing." Kai rolled onto his side and leaned over the girl.

"Something is…what is it?" Ren sighed.

"Something is just on my mind." Kai smirked.

"I'll tell you what's on mine if you tell me what's on yours." Ren scowled.

"You're not going to give up, are you?"

"No." Ren looked away.

"Brooklyn sent me another letter." Kai maneuvered his head so they were looking each other in the eyes.

"What?" Ren tried to avoid the maroon that bore into her head.

"It said that me 'hiding' behind the Bladebreakers wouldn't do anything to stop him get a hold of Jabriel."

"Hiding?" Ren looked at Kai.

"He knows that I'm a member of the Bladebreakers and he joined a team and the tournament, just at a shot to beat me and take Jabriel." Kai glowered.

"He's not going to have the chance to get close to you." Ren stared at her partner.

"What?" Kai smirked.

"Do you really think he would be able to get past me?" The girl paused, before smiling.

"Of course not. I'm just overprotective of my little brother, so I can't think straight." The second part was said sarcastically, and Kai raised his brow.

"Where you trying to be funny?" Ren shook her head.

"Of course not." Also was said sarcastically. Kai frowned.

"Are you saying that I can't beat him?" Ren caught the playful tone in his voice.

"No. But what makes you think I can't handle him myself?" Ren then poked Kai in his side. Kai paused.

"Did you poke me?"

"No." Poke. Kai glared.

"Don't poke me." Poke.

"I'm not." Poke. Kai frowned and poked her back.

**Poke.**

Poke.

**Poke.**

Poke.

**Poke.**

Poke.

**Jab.**

"Kai! That hurt!"

"Then don't poke me." Ren thought out loud.

"Why are we acting like little kids?" Kai considered the question for a moment.

"…Hotdogs?" Ren nodded.

"Must be." The two sighed, and fell back on the ground. After a moment, Kai pointed to the sky.

"Flying star." Ren looked toward where Kai was pointing and smiled.

"Make a wish." Both closed their eyes. About two minutes passed and Kai opened his eyes and turned to Ren.

"Ren…" She didn't answer. "Ren…are you asleep?" No answer. Kai smiled, before watching the skies for new stars. About an hour passed, and then the wind picked up for a moment. Ren stirred, but didn't wake up. Kai noticed and draped his jacket over the sleeping girl.

(Kai view)

Two new stars tonight…but they're so close…I thought they were just one star…but one is outlined red, and the other is a light blue…it's different for those colors to be compatible.

Norm view

Kai turned his head and gazed at the sleeping Ren. She slept peacefully, having only stirred that one time. Kai sighed and looked at his clock. 11:30.

"Hn…we're two hours and thirty minutes late from the movies…no point in going back." With that, Kai rolled onto his side, causing him to be the closest he could get to Ren and went to sleep. After about thirty more minutes, Kai's arm wrapped around her waist, and his forehead touched Ren's and, even in their sleep, the 'couple' blushed.

At Cole's

"_HAVE YOU SEEN ANY SIGN OF THEM, REI?"_ Cole screamed on the phone. The Chinese blader's voice came reassuringly from the line.

"No, we haven't…but are you okay? You should go to sleep. Don't worry…Kai won't let anything happen to Ren."

"BUT WHAT IF-"

"Cole…" Rei's voice strained through the phone. "Please stop yelling." The cousin blinked, before lowering her voice a few bars.

"Sorry…but what if some fangirls attacked…or worse…Brooklyn?" Some static filled the phone line as Rei sighed.

"Do you really think that Kai would let a group of fangirls or Brooklyn to get a hold of Ren? C'mon, Cole…it's don't-touch-anything-that-I-consider-value-Kai we're talking about. They're fine." Cole sighed.

"Okay…I'll go to sleep on the couch."

"Alright. Goodnight baby…I love you." Cole smiled at her boyfriend's comment.

"I love you too. Goodnight." As she hung up the phone, Cole began to make up a nest on the couch, when the doorbell rang. The cousin flew to the door, already on a rant. "WHY ARE YOU SO LATE? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE-" She abruptly stopped when she saw who was on the doorstep. "Teressa?"

* * *

SSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!! I told ya that I was going to but a cliffy! Please don't kill mmmmmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!! The next chappy will answer the following questions:

Who is Teressa?

Baby? Cole and Rei are officially a couple?

Why didn't Kai wake Ren up and go home?

Are we going to see C-C anymore?

Until then,

L-E-G-W-H


	24. And this is who?

Disclaimer: If I owned Beyblade, these OCs would be in the actual show!

Recap:_ After about thirty more minutes, Kai's arm wrapped around her waist, and his forehead touched Ren's and, even in their sleep, the 'couple' blushed._

"_Teressa?"_

Noon

Kai stirred and opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Ren, still asleep, with a butterfly on her nose. He smirked at the sight and then noticed the position they were in: the same way they went to sleep, minus the forehead touching. The bluenette quickly released his partner, rolled over, and stood up. Below, Kai could see children and people down in the park, flying kites, battling, and playing in the pond.

"…What time is it?" Kai thought out loud as he looked at his watch. "12:03. I think they would notice that we're not here by now…" With that, he turned and walked over to the sleeping girl. Now, Ren had three butterflies crawling around in her hair. "Ren…Ren…wake up." One brown eye opened.

"What?"

"It's 12:05." The girl sat up.

"What?" Kai smirked.

"Wait…I can't take you seriously with those butterflies with in your hair." Ren cocked her head to the side, officially lost.

"…?" Kai sighed and held his finger out. The butterflies walked onto the appendage, and Kai showed Ren.

"Those were on your hair while you were asleep." The dark haired girl looked from the butterflies to Kai, to the butterflies again, before smiling. "What?" Ren shook her head.

"They match your hair." Kai raised his brow.

"Really…was under the impression that they matched yours." They studied the blue and brown butterflies. "But…we do need to get home. We were supposed to be back by ten last night. I imagine that Cole is throwing an alert to find us." Ren sighed.

"Point. Let's go." The butterflies flew off Kai's finger, and then the two bladers got up from the ground. The brunette then followed the bluenette through the path of trees back into the park, before pausing. "You don't think your fangirls are still hanging around, do you?" Kai shook his head.

"No. They have meetings at this time. We're safe." Ren nodded and continued to follow Kai back to her house.

"Cole?" Ren called as she opened the door. "Cole, are you here?" No reply was given. The girl turned to her partner, who raised his brow.

"Do you think she went to go pick up Jabriel?"

"No. He's staying until three. Do you think she went to the dojo?" Kai nodded.

"Probably…since Rei's probably there as well." The two left the house and headed toward the dojo. Once they arrived, they were met with a terrifying sight: a quiet dojo. The two glanced at the each other before going inside. After a quick search of the place, they found out no one was in the bedrooms, living room, backyard, training room, or equipment room. Leaving the kitchen, Kai paused suddenly, causing Ren to walk into his back.

"What?" The boy looked over his shoulder.

"Shh…" The two were silent, and heard something come into the dojo. In sync, Ren and Kai pulled out their blades and put them in their launchers. The 'something' walked into the hallway to have two blades at his face.

"ARGH! NO! WAIT! KAI! REN! IT'S ME! REI!" Both bladers lowered their launchers, while Rei continued to talk. "The others are in the backyard now…we looked everywhere for you two…movies, park, diners, fangirl clubs, hotels…" Ren anime sweat dropped at the last place while Kai scowled.

"We were at my fangirl hidefrom. They were at the movies and chased us to the park. We stayed there and fell asleep." Rei blinked, before looking sympathetically at the two.

"Oh…well…I'm sorry about your date. But Ren…" The Chinese blader turned to the sister. "Something happened." Eyebrow rose.

"What?"

"Your cousin is here." Ren shrugged.

"So? Cole can come here too."

"Not Cole…Teressa."

"…" Ren blinked. "…"

"She's in the backyard with the others." Ren quickly went into the backyard with Kai and Rei close behind.

"**REN! KAI! YOUR ALIVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" **Ren ignored the boy's yells and walked up to Cole and the girl next to her. Cole stood up and began to rant.

"WHY WERE YOU SO LATE? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE AT TEN LAST _NIGHT_ AND INSTEAD YOU COME AT TWELVE THRITY IN THE AFTERNOON THE _NEXT DAY_! THERE IS SUCH A BIG DIFFERENCE! I HEAR THE DOOR RING AT ELEVEN THIRTY, AND I THINK IT'S YOU, BUT INSTEAD, I FIND HER-" Cole pointed to the girl beside her. "DEAD ON HER FEET, HAVEN'T SLEPT IN SEVERAL DAYS, MALNOURISHED, AND IN _SERIOUS_ NEED FOR A _SHOWER_! YOU KNOW HOW BAD I AM AT ATTEMPTING TO BE A MOM AND TAKE CARE OF OTHERS! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE THERE SO _YOU_ COULD'VE DONE IT!" Ren waited a moment.

"Are you done?" Cole took a deep breath, and nodded.

"Yes." Ren turned to the girl beside Cole.

"Why are you here Teressa?" Teressa sighed.

"I was kicked out." Ren blinked.

"…Why…?"

"Bladeing. You know how they are." Ren mumbled a curse.

"When did this all happen?" Teressa thought for a moment.

"Umm…about…two months ago…?" Ren stared.

"You haven't had a home, ate, or showered in two months?" Teressa wrinkled her nose.

"Eww no…I made a few friends on the way, so that took care of some eating problems, and I was able to shower. And I had money from my allowance and job. So I was able to get food and get new clothes."

"How did you find us here?"

"While I was at a friend's house, there was a T.V report on who was in the D.T tournament, and I saw your name. From there all I had to do is think like you. You would need a place for Jabriel to stay during the day while you worked that he would like to be, so when I found out there was a daycare/Beyblade center, I just went inside and looked inside to the directory. Found your name and address and went there. Pretty easy." Ren turned to Cole.

"You filled out that information sheet with our actual information?" Cole waved her hands in front of her body.

"They checked it! They knew it was false. They wouldn't let Jabriel be in unless it was true! SORRY!" Ren shook her head before turning to her other cousin.

"It's fine now, apparently…since you have a place to stay." Teressa smiled.

"So I can stay?"

"Do you honestly think that we're going to kick you out?" Teressa squealed.

"YAY! I get to see my family! I haven't seen Jabriel since he was little! Not to mention Bern, Lexus, Ash, Denise, Erin, and Brooklyn…I haven't seen them in ages! Are Ash and Brook still dating?" A silence occurred as the boy Bladebreakers and Hiro glanced at Cole and Ren. Cole tried to tell her cousin.

"A…about that…Teri…" Teressa glanced at the expressions on the Bladebreakers and Hiro.

"What's up? Did they break up or something? Or did the whole team break up, since Ren's on this team now." Ren looked at her cousin with an unreadable expression.

"Teri…there was an accident."

"What do you mean?" Ren pointed to the chair next to Teressa.

"You might want to sit." Teressa obliged, but looked suspiciously at her cousin.

"Okay…why am I sitting? What was the accident?" Ren looked at the ground before looking Teressa in the eye.

"They were killed. Bern, Lexus, Ash, Denise, and Erin. Before our big match during our breakthrough tournament, the police found me and told me that they found some bodies in the park that resembled the girls and had their blades. I was already at the tournament, early as usual, so I was able to postpone for an hour. The other team was okay with it since they were missing some members. The police brought me to the place where they held the bodies, and had me go inside one of the rooms. There, they showed me the corpses." Teressa's eyes were huge and were watering up, along with Cole's, who buried her head into Rei's chest. "The first…body…was Lexus…it was easy to figure that out; she was wearing that makeup she loved to wear, along with her outfit that she wore that matched Sparki. Denise was next one…her hair was cut and it looked like it was pulled from her scalp on one patch…it was…disturbing. Bern looked like nothing happened…she only had one cut, deep on her windpipe…and a bruise on her temple…she didn't feel a thing. Erin had a black eye, busted lip…and blood all over her face…the police said that they found Bern in her arms, both dead, and that it seemed that she tried to save Bern, but was then attacked herself…I almost…" Ren paused, shuddering. Cole was sobbing into Rei's chest, while he stroked her hair, murmuring comforting words. Teressa was now shaking, tears trickling down her face, speechless. Max looked sadly at the girl, before walking over and rubbing her back. "Ash…God…Ash was the worst…I couldn't recognize her…if it wasn't for the clothes, thumbprints, and Mystical, I wouldn't have been able to identify her. Her face…it was…slashed, multiple times…eyes pierced, missing part of her nose…I…I had to leave then. It…it was…too much." Now both Rei and Max were holding onto the distraught girl teenagers, both sobbing and moaning their laments about the deceased. Tyson, Daichi, and Kenny looked sympathetically at the crying girls, while Hiro waved at Kai, who glared.

"What?" The older brother pointed at Ren, who was pinching the bridge of her nose, in attempt to control her emotions.

"Comfort her! She's your partner!" Hiro whispered furiously. Kai scowled.

"She's fine." Hiro looked offended.

"No she's not! She's about to cry."

"Then let her cry."

"Kai!"

"…"

"Just tell her it'll be okay and give her a hug."

"…"

"Then just hug her."

"…"

"Pat her on the back?"

"…"

"Something!" Kai sighed and walked up to his teammate.

"Follow me." Ren looked up and followed. Kai took Ren into the house and into his room. The bluenette pointed at his bed. "Sit." Ren sat and sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Hiro, Cole, Teressa, and you."

"What did me and Hiro do?"

"Hiro is being himself." Ren nodded.

"Understandable, but what did I do?"

"Losing control of your emotions." Ren stared at the boy.

"Excuse me?" Kai gestured towards the door.

"You almost started crying."

"…Sorry…?"

"It's not that." Ren raised her brow.

"Then what is it?" Kai shook his head.

"You know what bothers me."

"…Tyson…?"

"And…?"

"…Brooklyn…?"

"True…but I'm not referring to people."

"Actions?"

"Yes."

"…Crying?"

"Why?"

"Because…you're…you?"

"No."

"Because crying signifies that you're weak?" Kai ran his hand through his hair.

"No! You know I'm not a social person."

"So?"

"All of those emotions…"

"Are out of your circle of position." Ren finished.

"Yes."

"I apologize for being out of your position." Kai shook his head.

"It's not that. But they expect me to comfort you since you're my partner. I'm not…emotional…I guess would be the right word…to be qualified to do that." Ren gaped at the bluenette.

"Are you…apologizing for not comforting me?" Kai blinked, before looking at the ground.

"…I guess…I don't really know." Ren was in shock.

"Wow…I really don't know what to say…but Kai…you don't have to apologize. I need to be able to control my emotions about the accident by now…it's my fault that you're uncomfortable…and I apologize for that." Kai shook his head and sat on the bed, next to Ren, still looking at the ground.

"You don't have to take responsibility for everything. You're not the reason why I have too much pride, you're not the reason why they died, you're not the reason Brooklyn is like the way he is, you didn't cause Teressa to get kicked out of the house, you didn't cause Cole and Rei to be in that obvious relationship that they think they're hiding. The only thing you're responsible for is the way you raised Jabriel." Ren raised her brow. "Which was a good way." Down went the brow. "And you're emotions. Stop trying to be the one in fault." Ren looked away from Kai's eyes.

"But…I could have been there, I could've made a difference…and I didn't help Brooklyn when he needed it…and I was the one who introduced bladeing to Teressa…so all of that is my fault." Kai grabbed Ren's chin, while leaning forward so that she couldn't escape his intense stare.

"If you were there, Jabriel would've had to live with Brooklyn, so who knows how he'd turn out…Brooklyn would've snapped with your death just as bad…and Teressa chose to blade against her parents' will…that's all her fault." Ren's brown eyes looked into Kai's maroon ones.

"Still…what could have happened if…"

"If you died, if Jabriel was scarred from losing one of the most stable people he has in his life, if Brooklyn raised Jabriel into believing that if you are defeated in battle you are to destroy them, if Cole was never to meet Rei, if Jabriel never met Tyson and Daichi who share the same ambition to prove that being the best blader is to have fun while battling, if we-" Kai stopped abruptly as Ren leaned forward and

* * *

Oh yeah…I'm the most evilest person in the world and decide to put the most evilest cliffy EVER! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! XD BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA XlD BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-HACK-COUGH-HACK…nevermind…the next chappy is right behind this one…so…yeah…it's not that evil…review plase. Also, now you know a little bit more on Simply Bladers. Other than their appearances of when they died; you know now that Lexus' blade was called Sparki, and Ash's was called Mystical. I'll probably have a chappy that shows one of Ren's home videos with the whole gang, including Brooklyn…maybe even show them battling each other and battle styles. That'll be cool. But now I need your help…on my profile is a poll, I need ya'll to vote on it, so I know what to do in a later chappy. Even if you don't review, this determines the later plot of the story. I'll give you a hint…if you vote an outfit, it means later…Cole meets…dun dun dunnn…Mariah! O.O'…oh yeah…I went there. Let's see if miss pinkie cat can handle Cole…or is it the other way around…XD


	25. Wow, mustard

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade…plain and simple

Recap: _Kai stopped abruptly as Ren leaned forward and_

* * *

Placed her head on the bluenette's chest, in a tired gesture.

"I don't know what to do anymore." Kai looked down at the girl.

"On what?" (Great, he's being monotone again.)

"Everything. I'm not sure if I'm supposed to go up to Teressa's parents' house and demand that they take her back in, insist to Cole and Rei that if they really wanted my 'approval' all they have to do is ask, tell Jabriel that either he joins a local Beyblade team and begin battling himself to learn new types of bladeing styles or quit bladeing all together, meet Brook and tell him off about getting our younger brother, or just give up and do what he wants…" Kai's eyes hardened as he roughly grabbed Ren's shoulders.

"So you want to show Jabriel that if you are tired, you're just supposed to just give up? Run away from your problems? What kind of lesson is that? What are you raising him to be?" Ren's eyes glared at Kai with a passion.

"I have been raising him _myself_ for his whole life. Don't. You. _Dare_. Criticize how I raise him. If you had nothing to do with his upraising, then you have nothing to _say_." Kai smirked.

"I did."

"How?" Kai pulled Dranzer out of his pocket.

"I bladed. I battled. I became one of his role models, even without knowing it." Ren scowled.

"That's not what I meant."

"But it's still the same. Are you saying that a role model didn't have an affect on his life?"

"…" The fire in Ren's eyes gave away as she looked away. "I'm not.

"Then you have nothing to worry about."

"But that's not what I want Jabriel to have."

"What do you want him to have? He can't have everything." Ren glared at the boy in front of her.

"Try a male figure in his life, who he knew in _real life_, not just on the _screen_. Do you know all the times he has told me that he wished his dad were here or that Brooklyn would be nice enough to take him somewhere? _Eighty-five times_ since he was _six_. But he doesn't even want Brooklyn anymore. Not since when Brooklyn kidnapped him. Now, Jabriel wants to become more like…" Ren trailed off. Kai prodded.

"Like who?"

"You. He wants to be more like you." The bluenette frowned.

"Me? Why not Rei, Tyson, Max, Hiro, or Daichi?"

"He likes your personality. He thinks Tyson and Daichi are too close to his own age…he dislikes mustard, which takes Max out…and he really wants to take scissors to Rei's hair. He doesn't like Hiro, plain and simple."

"But still…why me?" Ren shook her head.

"You really don't want the answer to that."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't."

"What is so bad that you don't think I'll like what he said?"

"You don't like Brooklyn."

"What does he have to do with anything?"

"Everything."

"Explain." Ren sighed.

"Describe my brother."

"Brooklyn."

"Yes."

"Authoritative, quiet, strong connection with his blade, prefers to be alone, wants to be the best, strong attacks, considers options before attacking, a leader, smart, where are you going at?" Ren gave a sad smile.

"Are you aware that you just described yourself?" Kai blinked.

"Is that why Jabriel wants to be like me?" Ren nodded.

"He sees you as the closest way to be like his brother. He noticed that you two a many similarities." Kai was silent as he went over his personality, comparing his to Brooklyn.

"…" Ren noticed the troubled expression on her partner's face.

"Of course…Jabriel prefers you to his brother." Kai glanced at Ren. "You are kinder, stick with your team, will not lose control of your emotions like he does, know the true meaning of bladeing, trustworthy, understanding, loyal, and you actually have friends." Kai nodded.

"Hn…we should go back into the backyard and make sure that the girls are not crying a lake in the there…Rei can't swim. He won't have a chance." Ren thought about it.

"No, they're okay…Cole will be fine as long as Rei's there, and I think Teri will be fine too."

"Why do you call her Teri?" Ren smirked.

"Because she's a terror while bladeing." Kai raised his brow.

"Hn. And what makes you think she'll be fine." Ren smiled.

"You really don't pay attention to your surroundings, do you?"

"…"

"Max seemed to get along with Teri very well, don't you think?" Kai raised his brow.

"Your family enjoys to get romantically active with our team." Ren looked at her partner with an interested expression.

"Who are Jabriel and myself _romantically active_ with?" Kai smirked.

"You tell me."

"I wouldn't have asked if I knew." The bluenette shrugged.

"I hope that Jabriel doesn't like Daichi…" Ren winced.

"I hope not…I think that that conversation would be worse than the 'lust' talk we had to give him."

"True." Ren looked at the bluenette.

"Whom am I romantically involved with?" Kai blinked.

"Isn't that obvious?" Ren shook her head.

"Not really…explain since you apparently know." Kai smirked, catching the sarcasm.

"Since you _don't_ know, maybe you aren't _meant_ to know." Ren grinned.

"Touché." The sister looked around the room.

"This room belongs to…?"

"Me and Rei. His bed is on the other side."

"That explains…wait…is that a ball of yarn?" Kai smirked.

"It's…interesting…to watch him struggle to get out of a tangle. We often throw it back and forth. The end will untie, and start to wrap around him. I usually end up cutting him out of a large string cocoon." Ren smiled.

"I want to see that." Kai nodded.

"Alright. It's been a while since I've done that." Ren looked queerly at her partner before smiling. "What?" She shook her head.

"It's just that I never thought you were who you actually are."

"How exactly did you imagine I was?"

"Cold…emotionless…monotone…never smiled, joked around, or anything remotely human." Kai raised his brow.

"Are you aware that you just described what I thought you were like?" Ren blinked.

"Ironic; I sound like you, who sounds like Brooklyn…who does he resemble?"

"Kenny?" Kai offered. Ren began to laugh.

"Kenny? I really can't see him going power mad, trying to destroy anyone he sees as a threat."

"Max?" Ren paused.

"…I can see that." The two bladers pondered over the blond boy's innocent to evil ratio.

In the backyard

Max had a mix between a cough and a sneeze (coueeze?) Teressa looked at the boy.

"Someone-" Max waved the comment by.

"Yeah…someone's thinking about me." Teressa shook her head.

"No…a coueeze means someone thinks your evil." Everyone looked at Max.

"**You're evil?"** Daichi stood and began running/screaming.

"RUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN! HE'S GOING TO KILL US ALL BY DROWNING US ALL IN MUSTARD! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Teressa smiled.

"Well…mustard is the best all around sauce." Max looked at the girl like Tyson, Daichi, and Jabriel would look at a free all-you-can-eat buffet.

"You like mustard?" The newly introduced cousin looked offended.

"Like? Mustard is too good for 'like'. It is it's own word…it's-"

"**Mustard."** Max finished the sentence with Teressa. The blond had his Chibi look on.

"I think I love you." Teressa smiled.

"Awesomeness! If you are a mustard lover…you must be perfect!" The two turned to Cole and Rei, who were gaping at them.

"**We're dating now."**

"What?" Rei looked at the two while Cole went through her 'brain-was-lost-so-must-process-data-a-little-late-now-sorry' moment.

(Cole's brain)

Receiving data: _We're dating now._

Processing key word: _dating._

Searching meaning: dating: _to go with; to court; to seek relationship with._

Processing data with newfound knowledge on dating: _We're __going out with each other__ now_

Process complete: reaction now appropriate.

(Norm view)

"SQUEE! TERI! SO KAWII!!" Cole glomped her cousin while Rei shrugged and patted Max on the back.

"If she's anything like Cole, good luck." Max grinned.

"I'll take that with a 'I approve'…right?" Rei nodded.

"Of course. It's Kai and Ren who I'm worried about."

"Why are you worried about me and Kai?" The group jumped and turned around to see Ren with a raised brow and Kai with an indifferent expression. "Let me repeat myself. Why are you worried about me and Kai?" Tyson, Daichi, Kenny, Hiro, Hillary, Rei, and Cole shook their heads.

"**Nothing! Nothing to worry about! At all…seriously!"** Teressa rolled her eyes.

"It's really not. Max and me are dating now. That's okay with you, right?" Ren's brow rose a little more while Kai turned to the blond boy.

"You're dating her." Statement, not question; Max nodded, and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah…that's not a problem with you…is it?" Kai shrugged.

"It doesn't concern me. As long as you continue bladeing at your level, I don't care." Ren nodded.

"Yeah Teri…it was obvious that you two liked each other. Just don't get in the way of bladeing. Maybe you two can spar with each other…in order of get a relationship between blades." Max and Teressa smiled and went to go sit down while Cole looked outraged.

"Wait! You're okay with those two dating, but you don't approve of me dating Rei? They decide that they're going to date because they both like mustard, and you're okay with that? What is wrong with you?" Ren glared at her cousin.

"I never said that I _didn't_ approve…I just didn't want you to date someone without knowing him very well. Rei enjoys cooking, so I had you take lessons with him so you would _get to know him_ while learning how to cook. Teri didn't have to get to know Max…they're pretty similar, and they both show who they really are once you meet them. And they're both obsessed with mustard. That pretty much settled it." Cole's mouth was in the expression of 'o', before smiling.

"So me and Rei can date?"

"You two have been dating behind my back anyways. I think that going to a fancy dinner, moonlight stroll, privates dances and such is dating." Cole stared at her cousin.

"You knew about that?" Ren smirked.

"I know a lot of things. That was nothing to dig for." With that, Ren turned to her other cousin. "Why don't you and Max battle? That'll be a good way to celebrate your newfound relationship." Teressa looked at her boyfriend.

"You wanna?" Max grinned.

"Yeah…I'll try not to beat you too badly." Teressa's eyes sparkled.

"Likewise."

* * *

XD Those two are too perfect for each other…poor Cole, all she had to do is ask. I…personally…thought it was obvious that Ren was setting it up, in her own little twisted way…then again, I'm writing this…so…yeah…ya'll really thought Ren was going to kiss Kai! XD All of the reviews were like: THEY'RE ABOUT TO KISS…OMB…THEY'RE ABOUT TO KISS IN LOCKED ROOM, BY THEMSELVES! OMB! Or something along the lines…next chappy is on Teri and Max's battle. And later…a 'couple' battle; yep…that means Teri and Max, Cole and Rei, _and_ Kai and Ren…it's going to be an interesting fight. I know some people are thinking: _Well…Kai and Ren are going to win…nothing to look forward to_…that. Is. A. Lie! I am a very random person. I will very easily switch it around, so that possibly one partner will win, and the other will lose…it depends on how hyper I am at the current time. And I regularly walk into the wall b/c I haven't slept in two weeks cause I was too wired up to sleep. Or…maybe I could have something interrupt the climax of the battle to a cliffy…hmm…possibly…XD OUT IT FIGURE CAN YOU SO REVIEW! (Yeah…speak Yoda can I!)(If you don't understand…just read it backwards…bye good!)


	26. Couple battle REWRITTEN

Disclaimer: Beyblade own don't I! (Read backwards if you _still_ don't get it)...i rewrote this...do ya'll like this ending better?

* * *

Teressa and Max squared off at the dish, both obviously very excited about battling each other for the first time. Rei stepped up, looking at the two bladers.

"Ready?" The couple nodded, pulling out their launchers and blades.

"**1…2…3…let, it Rip!"** Both teens launched their blades, which automatically collided with the one another. Max blinked.

(Max's view)

She's good…and that was with just one hit that I noticed it. It won't be long until I will need to call on Draciel.

(Teressa's view)

Maxie really isn't that bad…but it's obvious how easily Ren beat him…still…it doesn't matter about Ren…it's about how difficult it will be for be to stay in…and how long it will be until I will have to call for back up…

(Norm view)

Max and Teressa continued to clash, with the two yelling encouragement to one another. Rei smiled at the two and turned to his girlfriend.

"They're really good with staying positive during battle, aren't they?" Cole nodded.

"Yeah…and it hasn't even started." Rei's brow rose.

"Really? How is it so?"

"Do you see any bitbeasts?" The Chinese blader paused, before looking back to the bowl.

"…You're right…wait…does Teressa have a bitbeast?" Cole giggled as Ren answered the question.

"Who in the family doesn't?" Cole smiled.

"Remember, even though he can't summon his yet, Jabriel has one too." Rei looked at the two cousins.

"Do you know who will win the fight?" His girlfriend shook her head.

"No. But I think Ren knows." Rei and Kai turned expectantly towards the only female blader on their team.

"Ren?"

"…" The said girl sighed.

"Just watch…it'll become obvious in a little bit…"

"DRACIEL!" The group turned to see Max summon his bitbeast, and Teressa looking delighted at the sight of the large turtle.

"Are you taking me seriously now Maxie? Yay! Let's get started then! HUNNI!" A white rabbit with black spots appeared out of Teressa's soft green and white blade. Rei, Tyson, Daichi, and Hiro stared at the large rabbit with large eyes.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…**A. Rabbit. Are. You. Friggin'. Serious? What. The. Heck. Is. A. Rabbit. Going. To. Do. To. A. Turtle?"** Cole sniggered as Teressa scowled.

"Hey…it's a bunny, not a rabbit…don't hate on the bunny."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…" The boys stared at Teressa before looking amongst themselves for a moment's pause.

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** Max glared at the hysterically cackling boys.

"It's not funny. You shouldn't judge the power of a blade because of the form of its beast." Cole jumped in.

"Yeah…that's not being a good player." Insert glare at Rei. "Or being nice." Insert Rei realizing what was inferred and went to his girlfriend with the ultimate 'lost-wet-kitten' look. Cole glanced at the boy and quickly melted.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Rei! Kawii neiko-jin!" The girl then quickly glomped her boyfriend, causing Ren and Kai to ignore the couple while the others anime sweat dropped. Teressa and Max sighed, before turning back to the battle that they were still participating in.

"Shall we continue?" Teressa giggled and nodded.

"Yes, we shall…BURROW!" The bunny and blade disappeared, causing Max to glance quickly around the bowl.

(Max's view)

Where…?

(Teressa's view)

Almost…right about…there!

(Norm view)

The bowl began to shake. The original Bladebreakers, (minus Kai) gaped/stared at the battle area, which began to shake the ground as well, while the girls smirked, with knowing looks among them. Suddenly Draciel was in the air, Hunni beneath him.

"HUNNI! POWERKICK!" The bunny began to strike the turtle's underside with her large, strong feet. Max stared for a moment, before yelling his next attack.

"GRAVITY CONTROL!" Teressa blinked and quickly followed with another attack.

"QUICK ATTACK!" The two assaults clashed, creating a large cloud of smoke, giving no sight to the onlookers. Ren sighed.

"It's over." Rei, Cole, Kai, Tyson, Daichi, Hiro, and Kenny stared at the girl, before turning to the bowl, which was beginning to clear. There, they saw Max and Teressa smiling, Hunni knocked out and still, and Draciel barely spinning, showing indeed that he won. Rei grinned.

"Winner of match: Max!" Teressa laughed and picked up her blade, before walking over and kissing her boyfriend on the cheek.

"That was a great battle Maxie…it's been a long time since I've had this much fun. We should do this again soon." Hiro was quiet for a moment, before speaking up.

"Why don't we have a tag-team competition? Couple vs. Couple?" Max, Teressa, Rei, and Cole all smiled and agreed at once.

"**Yeah…see who has the best relationship when battling!" **Hiro turned to Kai and Ren.

"You two agree?" Kai frowned.

"If they want to battle, then let them battle."

"But I said _couples_, that includes you and Ren too." The said girl sighed.

"Exactly…me and Kai are _not_ a couple…which means we're not battling." Rei grinned mischievously at the two.

"All in favor of letting the two 'not-a-couple-but-secretly-are' in the match; say 'aye'."

"Aye."

"Aye."

"Aye."

"Aye." Rei smirked and turned to the now aggravated 'not-a-couple'.

"You've been invited to participate in this mini tournament. You are not able to decline this offer. Prepare and ready your blade at this moment." Cole giggled and glanced at her cousin.

"C'mon Ren, it's been since forever since me, you, and Teri battled…for old times sake…please?" Teressa jumped in.

"Please…with lots of mustard on top?" Ren rolled her eyes, glancing at her partner.

"You can jump in at anytime." Kai paused from prying Rei and Max from his arm, to glare at the girl.

"You too."

"…Can you feel your arm?"

"No."

"…"

"You just want to get this over with?"

"…I never thought you would be the one to snap first."

"…"

"Fine…" The couples and Hiro high-fived and hugged (the girls) one another, all grinning at their newfound success against the silent 'couple'.

"**YEAH! SCORE ONE FOR US! WE WON!"** Ren smirked.

"Your score: 1. Me and Kai: 748." Kai glanced at his partner.

"800, Max and Rei attempted to beat me in an argument earlier." Ren had a small smile.

"I stand corrected." The other couples glared at the 'new coming' couple.

"**Oh…it's on now…get ready to lose."** Kai scowled and walked up to the bowl, Ren close behind. Hiro stepped up, arm raised.

"Okay, Rei and Cole, Max and Teressa, and Kai and Ren…ready?" All pulled out their blades and launchers, now with serious expressions. Tyson turned to Kenny.

"Chief…are you recording?" The technology whiz looked up from his laptop with an awed expression.

"How could I not?"

"**Let…it…rip!"** Six blades launched and clashed immediately. Max and Rei made a truce for a moment and both were attacking Kai, while their girlfriends were doing the same to Ren. It was thought the boys would be a fiercer battle since they have battled together longer and more recently, but the girls easily proved the theory incorrect. Cole and Teressa were clearly used to working together against Ren. Their movements were fluid and were able to perform without speaking to each other about the attacks they used. Ren, apparently, was also used to the two cousins attacking her, and effortlessly dodged and attacked with ease. Within minutes, the boys were practicality avoiding the girls' battle more than their own. Kai used this as an advantage and attacked Rei and Max without a barrier blocking him. The boys received direct damage and then the groups switched opponents. Now Ren was battling Max and Rei while Kai tried his hand out on Teressa and Cole. Now everything went into confusion as the girls battling Kai attempted to use Dranzer's _fire arrow_ attack against him, but instead couldn't and released the assault on their boyfriends, who, just seeing the strike as Kai's, turned and returned their own attack, which went toward _their_ girlfriends. That caused chaos in the bowl, which let Paido and Dranzer rest on a corner of the battle area while the couples battled out. Ren glanced at Kai.

"And they expect us to go out and be like that?" The bluenette nodded.

"Someone has to be stable on this team…it got too unbalanced, so you had to come and help fix it." Ren smiled.

"Was that a compliment? Wow…you're in a good mood." Kai smirked.

"It's interesting to see them beat each other up when we're their opponents."

"…You find this funny, don't you?"

"Very." Hiro grinned at the two's conversation, and then turned to Hillary.

"I think their becoming closer, do you?" Hillary smiled.

"Yeah…I never saw Kai look this happy…ever…" Tyson jumped in.

"I never saw him happy…I didn't think he could do happy."

"Of course he could 'do' happy, he just doesn't like to show it. That was stupid Tyson."

"No its not, Hill."

"Yes it is."

"No, its not."

"Yes it is."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No." Hiro sighed, before glancing at Kenny.

"So when do you think these do with finally admit their love for one another?" The tech whiz looked up from Dizzi to the older brother, to the arguing teens, and back to Hiro.

"The day Kai and Ren wear matching pink outfits with lots of lace and frills." Hiro blinked and turned to the silent bladers, who were still on the side, waiting for the couples to notice that they weren't in the battle.

"That's going to be a long time."

"Try the apocalypse." Rei was the one to notice that there was a pair missing from the battle.

"Where…?" The Chinese blader glanced around the bowl to find Dranzer and Paido on the edge, waiting for a command from their owners, who were in conversation. Rei smiled and poked Max. "Look over there." Max looked and also smiled. The two boys then got their girlfriends attention and they grinned as well. While Kai and Ren conversed, Draicel, Hunni, Driger, and Ayame snuck up from behind, once close enough, the two couples performed their strongest attacks.

"**AERIAL VORTEX!"**

"**QUICK ATTACK!"** Dranzer and Paido took a direct hit to the assaults and flew out of the bowl. Ren scowled, and Paido struck Dranzer into the air, before striking it again, sending it back into the bowl, where it began to attack the other blades. Paido then spun around to land back into the bowl. From there, it was a fairly quick end, with Draicel, Hunni, Driger, and Ayame thrown out of the bowl, resulting with a win with Kai and Ren.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…" Max, Teressa, Cole, Rei, Tyson, Hillary, Hiro, Daichi, and Kenny gaped at the bowl.

"**How…where…CAN YOU DO THAT?"** Dizzi spoke up.

"That is a legal attack. You can still play, as long as you do not touch the ground. Usually, when a blade is thrown out of the bowl, it immediately touches the ground, so it loses, but since there was a decent amount of space from the where the blades were, and the actual ground, they were still in play. Ren had a good idea and play when she did that. To make sure she had enough room for both blades, she had Paido hit Dranzer higher in the air so it can get back to the bowl without getting close to the ground." Cole and Teressa glared at their cousin.

"**You like making us think we're going to win, and then turn it around last minute with us as the losers, don't you?"**

"Yes. I do." While the girls argued, the boys glared at Kai, who, naturally, glared back.

"What?" Max continued to pout, while Rei smiled.

"You would've lost if Ren wasn't there to help. Face it Kai, she's a better blader than you. You would've never came up with that strategy." Kai scowled.

"If I wasn't bladeing with her as a partner, I would have been paying attention." Rei grinned.

"You were too busy focusing on her that you weren't paying attention to the battle? Tsk tsk Kai; you can't do that…what if that was a real battle? You would cost us a match." Kai steadily became angrier at Rei's words, (who continued talking, not noticing the bluenette's growing anger) before snarling his reply.

"Don't give me that crap, Kon! You all are the main ones being unfocused during battle, and you all then congratulate each other on doing so! You expect me to be on top of everything at all times; that is tiresome! Why don't you take the lead every once and a while and let me have time to do what I please!" The boy then turned and stalked off into the house. The backyard was silent, while Ren looked amongst her teammates.

"Do you?" The Bladebreakers had a look of question on their faces. "Do you expect him to be on top of his game at all times? To be flawless in battle, cold, and focused only on winning?" A long pause occurred, as the bladers were silent. The girl looked into each of the boys' eyes, who in turn looked away. "I see…well…I'm disappointed in you all…but I can't be too harsh on you all." The boys looked back at her. "I did the same to someone very close to me. But it ended terribly…so I warn you now to stop now and let him do what he wishes, and let him battle they way he chooses. You don't want another Brooklyn, do you?" Tyson frowned.

"He was the one you pushed, right?" Ren had a sad smile on.

"Yes…that's why I'm so lenient with Jabriel with bladeing…I don't want to make the same mistakes with him like I did his older brother." The boys nodded, still looking upset from their mistakes. Rei sighed.

"Hopefully we didn't push him over the edge…" He turned to the boys. "Do ya'll want me to talk to him?" Ren shook her head.

"I will…he's probably still sulking and doesn't want to see your faces. I will talk to him." With that, Ren turned and walked into the house; inside the girl went towards the bedrooms. Stopping at the door, the girl raised her hand and knocked. "Kai? Can I come in?" No reply. "Kai…I want to talk to you." Still no response. "I am your partner. If you can't talk to me, we are going to have a difficult time bladeing if we don't trust each other." Kai opened the door with a scowl.

"Does everyone have to use bladeing as an excuse of my actions?" Ren sighed, while slipping past her aggravated partner and went to lie on the bed.

"No, I just knew that you would answer if you were mad at me. Now, care to explain what just happened out there?" Kai frowned.

"It doesn't matter…and why are you in here?" Ren smirked.

"Well…I know you aren't going to answer in front of everybody else, and you are probably more comfortable in a familiar environment." Kai stared at the girl oddly for a moment before smirking as well.

"Hn. I'm not an animal at the zoo."

"You were acting like one." The boy sighed, and sat on the bed next to the girl.

"…"

"…" After a moment of silence, he finally spoke up.

"It's irritating."

"What is?"

"I can't have all of this responsibility on me…we are a team…we should all carry an equal part of the burden…" Ren smiled, and closed her eyes.

"I am." Kai glanced at her.

"What?" She continued to smile.

"You said earlier: _someone has to be stable on this team…it got too unbalanced, so you had to come and help fix it._ Since you were carrying too much of a burden, I came and took some of it off, so it would balance." Kai stared at the girl, whose eyes were still closed.

"…"

"…" They stayed like this for a few minutes, with Ren falling asleep on the bed, and Kai watching his partner and reflecting on what she said.

(Kai view)

It has become easier since she came…I don't have to battle as hard as I usually have been…and since she's here, the others have stepped up in hopes of beating her, which makes them battle fiercer…am I just giving myself a larger burden because I am used to it?

(Norm view)

Kai looked at Ren. She was calm about him blowing off on everyone; when they practiced together, she would take a hit in order to keep him from taking damage, knowing that each hit was a risk of her own life; she stayed strong on everything thrown at her, from bladeing to problems with Brooklyn, what had happened earlier when she had that mini-breakdown, was the first time she had seemed fragile to him. Kai took all of this in and then realized something that was strongest affect to his being.

(Kai view)

Do I…_like_ her?

(Norm view)

The bluenette went over the facts. Out of anyone he knows and talks to, she was the easiest to talk to, be around, and he could be himself without having to prove it. She has beaten him in battle, but doesn't rub it in; took the awkwardness out of the date that they went on and made it appealing by talking about interests **(1)** causing it to become fun; she was understanding about how his mind worked and often knew was going through in it and why; but the thing that he liked about her the most was the fact that she knew that his life _wasn't_ just about bladeing. She knew that he liked astrology, reading, and laying outdoors where it was quiet and listen to nothing except the wind blowing through the trees and grass. Kai struggled with accepting the newfound feelings he discovered within him as he gazed on her sleeping figure.

(Kai view)

I like Ren? …I like Ren…

(Norm view)

After finally admitting to himself that he likes Ren, Kai had a problem. What is a boy to do with a girl who he likes that's asleep on his bed? Thankfully, the Hiwatari boy had control of his hormones and prodded the girl awake.

"Ren? Ren…wake up." The brunette stirred, but continued to sleep. Kai scowled and leaned over to stare at the girl with more intensity. "Wake up Ren." She continued to sleep, and then the boy realized how close he was to the girl's face. A moment passed, as the boy conflicted with his emotions before coming up with an agreement. Slowly, he leaned down, and brushed the sleeping girl's lips with his own.

_Knock, knock, knock._ Kai jerked back and glared at the door, wishing for the person who was behind it to burst into flames. Ren opened her eyes and sat up, stifling a yawn.

"Did I fall asleep? Wow…I was in my own little world for a second." Kai looked away from the girl, hiding his blush, because in his head, he was agreeing that he too was in his own little world. The person on the side of the door knocked again. The Hiwatari boy sighed.

"Come in." Rei walked in, smiling in hope of Kai being in a better mood.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything." Ren shook her head.

"No…I had fallen asleep for a little bit, but what do you want?"

"Someone just gave us a letter…all of the members are to meet in the living room…just us…Hiro's orders." Kai frowned and both teens got up from the bed. The two boys began walking to the room, while Ren lagged behind. Rei looked back. "You too Ren." The girl smiled.

"I'm coming…I just need to grab something." The Chinese blader nodded, and after Kai looked questionably at the girl, both walked away. Ren sighed, looked at the bed, and touched her lips.

!#&FLASHBACK&#! (Ren's point of view)

"Ren…wake up." The girl did do so, but chose not to open her eyes. She felt Kai shift next to her. "Wake up Ren." Ren continued to act like she was asleep, hoping that he would take the message and let her sleep. A moment passed, and Ren took that as a sign to go back to sleep. She wasn't expecting something to softly press against her lips.

!#&FLASHBACKOVER&#!

_Why…did he kiss me? …Why…am I mad at him for stopping?_

* * *

**(1)** During the date, while they were walking back from the hotdog stand, they were talking about some of their interests, I left that out of the mentioned when I was typing…I just realized that I left that out…see? Don't ya'll like this ending better than the last one? Everyone was waiting for something like this…but I don't think anyone was expecting Kai to kiss her while she was asleep, and turn out that she was awake the whole time. XD Next chapter is the beginning of the reason why I wanted everyone to vote on my poll…FYI…Kai and Ren are not going to be awkward around one another…its going to be Rei and Cole who are going to do that. . Did I get your attention with that? For a quicker explanation, review!

Loves-emo-guys-with-hair


	27. Invite

Disclaimer: If I owned Beyblade, this story would be more popular…and I would be getting paid…

* * *

Ren walked into the living room, where the other bladers were already in their designated places. Rei and Max were in the chairs, Kenny and all of his equipment took up the entire couch and parts of the floor where Tyson and Daichi sat, Kai was sitting on the two-seater loveseat, and Hiro sat on the coffee table in the middle. The female blader joined her partner on the loveseat and the older Granger boy began.

"Now that everyone is here, I can tell you what was in the letter we just received. In order to be in the D.T tournament, we have to participate in an event to introduce teams to one another. There, we will be told the rules, schedules, and who we will battle." The team nodded. "That's the easy bit of news. The issue is that Mr. Dickinson decided since this is the first D.T tournament, it should be a classy event and, what classier than a ball?" Hiro paused and looked at the now horrified expressions of the team and the few indifferent (Kai and Ren). "And that each member should bring a date along with them."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…" The team had mixed reactions. Rei and Max already made up their minds to bring their girlfriends, Kenny was reassuring Tyson telling him that he doesn't have to go with a fangirl and instead he can go with Hillary, Daichi was stubbornly shaking his head insistent that that he's neither going to wear clothes fancier than jeans and he's not going to ask any girl to go somewhere with him, and Ren and Kai went through a mini-mind-meltdown.

(Kai view)

A date? …Crap…does that mean I will have to go with…?

(Norm view)

Hiro sighed. He had expected the reactions from Max, Tyson, and Daichi. The older brother didn't think that Rei would have forgotten about the White Tigers and the possibility that Mariah would expect to be his date; but he was most stumped with Kai and Ren's reactions. Kai wasn't glaring at everyone and instead was staring a hole in the wall, while Ren was looking at the ground, hands clenched on her lap.

"Ren…? Are you okay?" Everyone was quiet when the girl shook her head, continuing to stare at the ground. Kai turned and leaned over to the side of the girl's face.

"What's wrong." She shook her head again, and the Hiwatari boy remembered what she had said during the date. _"Brooklyn sent me another letter. It said that me 'hiding' behind the Bladebreakers wouldn't do anything to stop him get a hold of Jabriel. He knows that I'm a member of the Bladebreakers and he joined a team and the tournament, just at a shot to beat me and take Jabriel._" Kai sighed.

"Brooklyn, right?" Ren nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Hiro frowned.

"What about Brooklyn?

"He's in the tournament." The room was silent as the bladers processed this information. Rei spoke up.

"He's still after Jabriel, isn't he?" Ren nodded again, still silent; Hiro scowled.

"This is serious…when did you find out?" Ren looked up at the older boy.

"…Two weeks ago…"

"What? Why didn't you tell us that? We might've been able to get him out of the tournament…I'm pretty sure that Mr. Dickinson would've been understanding and would have kicked him off, knowing his history."

"No…" The group turned and looked at Ren, whose facial expression hardened. "I need to stop being on the defensive on Brooklyn. He needs to figure out that I will not give Jabriel to him, or my blade. If I have to beat him and destroy his blade in the process, then I'm just going to have to get over it and do so." Hiro, Tyson, Daichi, Kenny, Max, and Rei blinked at the sudden venom in the girl's voice, while Kai smirked.

"Hn, that's a good back up." Ren looked questionably at her partner.

"Back up?" Kai raised his brow.

"He's not going to have a chance to get close to you, I thought we went over this…do you really think he'll be able to get past me?" Ren paused, before smiling.

"Of course not." Hiro, Tyson, Daichi, Kenny, Max, and Rei, not knowing the background on the conversation or an idea of what was going on within the conversation, looked among themselves.

(Clueless guys view)

Are they flirting? …In front of us…does that mean…they're dating? _He's not going to have a chance to get close to you_…Kai's possessive…

(Norm view)

Hiro sighed.

"So does that mean that everyone agrees to go?" Collective yeses around the room occurred, and the older brother turned to Ren. "Don't worry…you are a part of the team, we all have your back." The girl raised her brow.

"You're coming too?" Hiro grinned, while scratching the back of his head.

"Ya'll have to have a chaperone…we just can't drop off some teens and their dates…no matter how responsible you are." Hiro hurriedly added when Kai scowled. "So as the trainer of the team, I come." Tyson had a devilish grin.

"Do you have to have a date too?"

"No."

"Yes you do…Rei…" The Chinese blader turned to the trainer.

"All in favor of making Hiro having a date to the ball; say 'aye'."

"Aye."

"Aye."

"Aye."

"Aye."

"Aye."

"Aye."

"Aye." Rei smirked and turned to Hiro.

"You've been voted to bring a date to the ball. You are not able to decline this request. Please have your date by the time the ball is going to begin." Hiro laughed.

"Fine…I can do that…I don't want to miss the drama that's going to happen there." The bladers' brows rose as they looked questionably at the older teen. "Rei's gonna have some drama." The group turned to the said blader, who was lost.

"Me? Why am I going to have drama?" Hiro shook his head.

"If you don't know…you're going to have to find out the hard way…now if you excuse me…I have to go to Mr. Dickinson and inform him that we all accept. Later." As the older boy left, the group looked among themselves. Rei was still confused.

"Why am I going to have drama? If he means fangirls, that's Kai's department…competition for the title would be Tyson's…arguing with people for no reason is Daichi's…mustard is Max…and tech is Kenny…why am I having the drama?" Daichi glowered.

"What about Ren?" The Chinese blader glanced at the girl, who steadily looked back.

"I think she's with Kai on the fangirls…she's still fighting them from the date." Insert glare from Kai and Ren. "Its true…you know it is." Cue the two scowling. "But…what are ya'll going to do about dates?" The room was silent once again as the team turned to Rei.

"**What do you mean?"** Rei shrugged.

"Well…me and Max are taking Cole and Teressa…who is everyone else taking?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…" Kenny spoke up.

"Am I supposed to come too?"

"**No…they said for the team…sorry Chief, you really don't count."** The tech whiz sighed.

"Good…because I really didn't want to go and be in such a formal event." Rei turned to Tyson, Daichi, Kai, and Ren.

"So who are ya'll going with?" The Granger boy shrugged.

"I'll ask Hillary…she's always asking to come to the things that we're invited to…" Daichi sighed.

"I guess I can…" The boy mumbled his invite, and everyone (minus Kai and Ren) lowered their head.

"**Eh?"** Daichi mumbled a little louder, but no one could decipher what he said. **"Eh? Speak louder."** The Sameragi boy's vein bulged and he yelled.

"I'LL ASK MING-MING IF SHE WANTS TO GO!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…" The group blinked, before staring at the now blushing boy.

"…**Eh?"** Daichi stood up and stomped out of the room, leaving his astounded team staring after him. Ren smiled.

"Someone needs to talk to him…he's finally going through puberty." The eyes left the doorway were the boy exited and moved to the girl.

**"…"** Ren sighed.

"Like you all weren't expecting it…it was going to have to happen eventually…" Tyson groaned and stood up.

"I'll talk to him." The Granger left to follow the Sameragi, leaving the living room to Rei, Max, Kenny, Kai, and Ren. Max looked at the female blader.

"Does your cousin like to dress up…like for balls?" Rei blinked.

"Yeah…does Cole like to too?" Ren nodded.

"Yes…they both enjoy dressing up…Teressa is a little more obsessed with the outfits…she's pretty much the 'stylist' of the group…while Cole makes sure that its not too much and is there just in case Teressa goes too far…" Ren winced at a memory, which caused Kai to raise his brow.

"What is too far?"

"Getting huge seventeenth century gowns complete with three feet high wigs, all for a backyard Halloween party. Jabriel couldn't walk with the normal sized wig that she made him wear, since she put too much hair spray in it…Cole and I could move our necks for two weeks because of those wigs that she made. And the party was only two hours." The boys looked sympathetically at their teammate. Rei sighed.

"Well…I guess I'm going to call Cole and tell her about the ball. We should have matching colors…huh?" Max nodded.

"Why don't we go over to their house? I need to tell Teressa too…you might have to help me if she goes overboard." The two boys then told the other three goodbye and left. Kenny nervously looked at the two silent bladers.

"Um…" Kai and Ren turned and faced the stuttering boy. Kenny's face turned red as he continued. "Are you…going to the ball t-t-tog-tog-tog-" Ren finished for the boy.

"Together?"

"Yes…" Kenny and Ren turned to Kai, who raised his brow. "What? Most likely you're not going to want to ask anyone else, especially if he is a fanboy…and if I ask another girl, the probability of her being a fangirl is high. It'll be safer and easier on both of us to go together." Ren raised her brow.

"I'm okay with it…you didn't have to get offensive and explain." Kai smirked.

"Hn…what color?"

"Excuse me?"

"What color are we matching with? It's usually traditional to wear matching colors."

"Okay…I really don't care…as long as it's not really bright or something like that."

"Is black good?" Ren smiled.

"Black is perfect."

At Ren, Cole, Jabriel, _and_ Teressa's house

"**A BALL? YES! THANK YOU!"** The girls glomped their boyfriends already chattering to each other about their outfits, and how they're going to astound everyone there. The boys glanced at each other, giving themselves thumbs up for both of them winning the bet they had of how soon it would be to be dragged to the mall to shop for tuxedos and dresses. **"Now lets go find some outfits that compliment us! And we have to get accessories…shoes…new makeup…and some tuxes for you to too!"** The boys now both shared horrified expressions as their girlfriends grabbed their hands and dragged them off to the mall.


	28. Girls day out

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade…or a Beyblade…or Kai…or Rei (even if I owned him, Angeloflove4eva would take him away from me)

* * *

Teressa, Cole, Hillary, Ming-Ming, and Ren stood at the _Jefferson-Gray Boutique_, where the girls were going to pick out their dresses.

How they got there

Teressa and Cole were originally going to the mall with their boyfriends, but on the way out; they met Ren and Kai, who was walking the girl home. The two girls (Teressa and Cole) were ecstatic to see the whole 'couple' gang and wanted to go on a group-shopping spree to find outfits. Kai refused, saying that he was here to retrieve the boys, insisting that they needed to train together, since according to Hiro, they were the lowest performing team, therefore had to practice until they worked in unison. That left Ren alone with the shopaholics, who decided that shopping for a ball would be easier and 'more mysterious' if only the girls went. Somewhere on the way over to the mall, the girls met Hillary and Ming-Ming, who had just been asked by Daichi and Tyson to the ball. From there, all of the girls (minus Ren) decided to go shopping together for a big, fun, girls day out.

Back to the _Jefferson-Gray Boutique (XD)_

Teressa and Ming-Ming, deciding to become best friends sometime during the trip to the mall, ran towards the prom dresses, squealing in happiness. Cole and Hillary shook their heads and walked towards the simpler prom dresses, leaving Ren alone and lost in a shop of dresses.

(Ren view)

…I hate dresses…there is a reason why I prefer to shop in the boys section…there is nothing frilly or lacy there…

(Norm view)

The brunette sighed, before walking towards the normal dresses. Sorting through the monstrosities, Ren winced.

"Is there anything here that's not short, skimpy, and see-though?" Teressa and Ming-Ming walked by with armloads of big, poofy dresses.

"**Yes…look harder."** Ren sighed.

"This is unnecessary." She walked to the bored looking attendant. "Where can I find a simple black dress?" The girl pointed a green nail towards a corner in the other side of the room. "Thank you." Ren walked to the rack of dresses. "No, no, no, no, is that a slip? No, no, no, no, no, no, no, …" Ren blinked. Simple, long, no lace, no frills, built-in slip so no see-through, not skimpy, but elegant; on the hanger, there were a pair of elbow length gloves.

"**Hey Ren…you ready?"** The girl walked over to the dressing rooms, where Teressa, Ming-Ming, Cole, and Hillary held their multiple dresses in their arms. **"Only one dress? After we all try these on, we'll help you."** All five girls went into the fitting rooms. A few minutes later, Teressa, Ming-Ming, Cole, and Hillary had tried on ten dresses each while Ren was having a difficulty figuring out which part was the top and which part was the bottom.

"Ren? Are you okay?" Cole's voice came from outside of the door. The girl sighed.

"Yeah…just trying to find out what goes where."

"Oh…okay…well, we all have one dress left. Are you ready to come out." Ren fumbled with the tie around her neck.

"Yeah." Teressa's voice came from the left of Ren's room.

"Me too." Ming-Ming from the right.

"Ditto." Hillary a fainter call from the left.

"Ready." Ren took in a deep breath and walked out. The others were already outside, and turned when they heard Ren's door open.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…" The group blinked at each other. Cole smiled.

"Ren…I'm serious…if you don't get that…I will kill you." Ren frowned and spun around in a circle.

"Are you sure it's not…too much?"

"**No…it's perfect."** Teressa scowled.

"How come you only try on one outfit, and get it right, and I try on twenty-five before I get mine. Which is nice, right?" The group looked at the hyper girl.

"**Yeah, its cute…kinda like a princess."** Ming-Ming struck a pose.

"What about me? Paparazzi would love this, huh?"

"**Very diva…its you, all you."** Cole smiled.

"You left me out…whatdoyathink?" Ren smirked.

"If you don't get that, Rei will drown in a litter box."

"…" Cole gaped at her cousin, who began to laugh. "That means get it, or else something bad will happen."

"Oh…everyone else's thoughts."

"It's beautiful, the designs are awesome." Hillary sighed.

"Will Tyson complain on me too plain?" The group shook their head.

"**No…it compliments you…he'll have nothing bad to say with you in that."** Teressa had a teasing smile.

"So, we're going to have some boy drama when we get to the ball, huh?" The girls looked questionably at the hyper girl.

"**What do you mean?"** Teressa led the girls to the mirror.

"Look at us. Just because we come to the ball with a date, doesn't mean we aren't going to turn a few heads and get asked out by anyone else. We're drop-dead-gorgeous. Okay?" Ming-Ming held out her hand, which Teressa high-fived.

"Okay, you got it girlfriend, we're gonna stop the show." Hillary jumped in.

"Uh-huh. The boys aren't gonna know what hit them. They didn't know how great we are…at least until now. Their tongues are gonna hit the floor." Cole giggled.

"Mmn-hn. And then they wont let anyone get close to us, because there are gonna be _overprotective_. We wont be able to do anything; because they'll panic every time someone does a double take." The girl turned to her quieter cousin. "You're out of luck, huh Ren?" The said girl frowned.

"Why? What makes me out of luck?" Cole had a devilish grin.

"Kai's already possessive…what's he gonna do when he sees you in _that_? He's not even gonna let you leave the house. He's gonna want you all to _himself._ Don't try to dance…you might get raped on the spot." Ren scowled.

"Shut up." The group laughed, before going back and changing back into their clothes. After paying for the dresses, Teressa, Hillary, and Ming-Ming then dragged Cole and Ren to the shoe store, and the horror started all over, with the same result. Teressa and Ming-Ming tried on fifty pairs of shoes before getting the ones that worked, Hillary and Cole tried on twenty-five, and Ren tried on one pair. From there, the girls went to _James Avery Jewelers _and picked out their accessories. Cole picked out some crescent moon chandelier earrings and a Ying-Yang necklace, that Ren raised her brow at.

"Ying-Yang? Who is your other half?" Cole blushed and turned away from her cousin.

"Shut up." Teressa squealed and pointed to a necklace in the glass.

"This one is perfect!" Cole, Ming-Ming, and Ren walked over to peer through the glass, before staring at the girl.

"**A mustard jar? …Seriously?"** Ming-Ming pointed to the glass next to the mustard jar.

"I like that one." Glance.

"**A boomerang?"** Ming-Ming blushed.

"Well…I guess our necklaces are supposed to match our date…huh?" Hillary walked to the group with her necklace in a box.

"That explains why I got this one." She pulled out a necklace with a dragon. "I was just drawn to it." Sometime during the exchange, Ren walked away and looked through the pendants. One in particular caught her eye. Smiling at the memory, Ren wrote the number and went to the register and bought it. When she came back to the group, Cole was still trying to convince Teressa to not get the mustard jar, and was failing miserably. The mustard loving cousin turned to her other cousin.

"Ren! Tell Cole that I'm getting this necklace!" Ren looked at Cole.

"She's getting this necklace." Cole grimaced.

"Stop speaking in monotone! And come on…a _mustard jar_? I thought we were being elegant…"

"And what's so elegant about Max, Daichi, and Tyson? They all seem like simple guys to me…and last time I looked…so is Rei." Cole blushed.

"…Shut up…" The girl noticed the bag in her cousin's hand. "What did you get?" Ren frowned.

"A necklace."

"What kind of charm?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"Too bad."

"…Does it at least match Kai?" Ren blushed.

"…Yes…" Teressa, Ming-Ming, Cole, and Hillary raised their brow at the quieter girl.

"Why did you blush?" Ren scowled.

"Does it matter? It's a necklace, it matches Kai, let's go, practice starts in two hours." Teressa grinned.

"Okay…but let's go to the salon first."

"Why? The ball is two weeks away."

"We're doing our own hair…but we can go to a salon and get ideas for what we're going to do with our hair…doesn't that make sense?"

"**Yeah."** The girls went to the salon, where they met one of Cole's friends, Terrence, the main hairstylist, who insisted to at least give the girls a shampoo and touch up, free of charge. Teressa, Ming-Ming, Cole, and Hillary quickly agreed, while Ren had to be talked (dragged) into sitting in the chair. Terrence smiled.

"You're a independent girl…it's obvious, since you really don't want to get all of this done free, right?" Ren sighed.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Uh-huh, just like it's obvious that you're in a serious romantic trouble." The girls stopped chatting and turned towards the boy.

"**Terrence-say-what?"** The teen nodded.

"Yeah…she's wears the 'tomboyish' style clothing and the 'I'm too strong and busy for a relationship' aura, but you can tell that she's in a relationship with someone." Cole raised her brow.

"How so?" Terrence smiled, while beginning to wash Ren's hair (not really aware of him actually shoving said girl's head into the water).

"Well…I remember you talking about your bf…and you girls are teasing each other with other boy names…the Bladebreakers, right?"

"**Yeah."**

"Who's with who?" Cole blushed.

"I'm with my bf, Rei." Hillary sighed.

"Tyson, even though we're not actually dating, just going to the ball together." Ming-Ming copied Hillary's motion.

"Yeah…Daichi didn't want to ask any girls, so he asked me instead." Teressa smiled.

"I'm going with my bf, Max." Terrence nodded.

"Okay…Chinese boy, stupid boy, hyper boy, and blonde…who's with the hot bluenette? I'd jump her to get a date with him anytime." Cole smirked.

"That'll be the girl who you're about to drown in the washing bowl." Terrence blinked, before looking down. Sure enough, Ren was glaring at the boy, underwater. Panicking, the stylist pulled the girl from the soapy depths of the bowl, and grabbed a towel.

"Sorry babe…why didn't you wave or something?" Somehow scowling while coughing, Ren shook her head, mumbling something indecisive. "What was that babe?"

"I wasn't struggling with not having air…I enjoyed not being able to hear you all chat about your social lives."

"Do you like listening to yours instead?"

"…"

"Is that a yes?"

"…I'm currently not seeing anyone at the time…"

"Then explain the hot bluenette."

"…I'm not dating Kai."

"You're going to the ball with him, right?"

"Yes."

"Have you been on a date with him before?"

"No."

"**Beep."** Ren glanced at the girls.

"What was that?"

"**Lie detector…you have dated him."** Ren glared.

"No I haven't…I have not gone on a date with him, the movie/park thing was a forced-"

"**Date."**

"_Outing_…a forced outing. A date is something completely different." Terrence was interested.

"What happened on this 'outing' of yours?" Ren sighed.

"We started to go to the movies, ended up chased by fangirls, hid in a bush in the park, and stayed there for the rest of the night."

"You stayed behind the bush with him the entire night?"

"No, after the girls left, we got a hotdog, found a secluded spot-"

"_**YOU MADE OUT WITH HIM? THAT'S A FRIGGIN DATE!"**_

"_No_, we got to the spot and watched the stars for the rest of the night! And _after_ that, I fell asleep. Nothing. Else." Terrence frowned.

"Babe…that's not a really good first date, make sure during the ball you make him understand that you're worth his love and attention. You don't want him to not appreciate you, do you? You're a tough and strong girl; make him realize how sexy you are. Give him a kiss that makes him-" Ren leaned forward and laid her head in her hands, in a 'I-give-up' gesture.

"I'm _not_ going to listen to this."

"What? Already giving up? Aw, sweetie, it's not that hard. Just give him a hug, and slowly pull away…he'll take the hint and kiss you so hard, you'll have more air in that bowl then when your lip touch his. That'll make him know that his girlfriend is the best that he'll ever have."

"_I AM NOT GOING OUT WITH HIM! NEITHER ONE OF US HAVE DONE ANYTHING TO SHOW ANY TYPE OF AFFECTION! TODAY WAS THE FIRST TIME HE SHOWED ANY FORM OF INTEREST TO ME!"_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…**Huh?"** Ren rethought of what she said, before groaning.

"Nothing…ignore that." But the girls being girls (and Terrence loving gossip) only ignored the request of ignoring and jumped the worn out girl. **"What do you mean, 'interest'? He showed interest? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US (THEM)?"** Ren waved the teens off of her.

"Nothing. I was referring to him asking me…well, he didn't ask. He just said that we were going, since he didn't want to go with a fangirl, and I apparently have been getting fanboy mail already, even though the tournament hasn't started yet, so it'll probably be safer for me to just go with him. I thought it was…sweet…in a weird, twisted, Kai-way."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…**He blackmailed you into going to the ball with him?"** Ren paused, before sighing.

"I guess so…I really don't care…I would prefer going with someone I knew than some fanboy…" Terrence frowned, before turning to Cole.

"Girl…this is serious…drop off ya'lls stuff at the house, then come to my place so we can fix this girl up…usually, it would just take one day or a few hours, but I think this one might just need two weeks…I wish you came a few weeks before, to tell the truth." Teressa smiled.

"Full out makeover?" Terrence shook his head.

"No, that'll be the last few hours before the actual ball. I'm talking about some poise lessons, beauty tips, hair and scalpel massages, cucumber and green masks, pedicures, manicures, _everything_." Ren scowled.

"I'm not doing that." Terrence smiled.

"And some flirting lessons…this one seriously needs them…if they haven't kissed yet." Ren blushed, scowled, stood up, grabbed her things and stalked out of the salon, leaving the group staring after her.

"Did she just get mad after the word 'kiss'?"

"I think she was blushing…"

"There was major blushing going on just then."

"So does that mean…?"

"I think it does."

**"O…M…B…REN! YOU TWO KISSED? OMB! RRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"** Terrence watched the girls grab their things and run after their madly blushing friend.

(Terrence view)

Wow…I'd never thought that the sexy bluenette would be interested in a girl like her…Cole had always talked about how her cousin was 'against relationships'…and didn't seem to get along with her partner very well…wow…she's going to have to keep me updated on this…it's getting interesting…I wonder if the relationship could handle the news on the recent information on Ren's old team? About the latest discovery on their deaths…hmn…that'll be interesting…what would their reaction be if they found out if the new evidence to the S.B's murders pointed to-HELLO! HOT GUY! Tight butt, tight butt! Must. Resist. Smacking. And. Blowing. Kiss. Must. Resist…ah forget it. Deducted paycheck, here I come…

* * *

Lol, I love Terrence…that was such a _Finding Nemo_ moment…"I'm going to go touch the butt…" lol…hopefully I fixed the 'There's not enough kaiXren moments; I thought this was a kaiXoc, not a reiXoc, FIX IT!' XD, I fixed it…is it a good fix? Review and tell meh…oh, and Angeloflove4eva...like-e the name of the boutique? I like-e it...alot...lol XD

Loves-emo-guys-with-hair


	29. Considerate

Disclaimer: If I owned Beyblade…wouldn't this be so much better then it is? Shouldn't that be obvious? Also…there might be a little foul language in this chpt…so for the curse free people…prepare to not be so innocent anymore…if it's in _italics_, and its Kai or Ren talking while there's an argument, that means they're somewhat raising their voice…like a mother who's warning her child that she's about to beat him for acting a fool in the store and is losing her patience…and also, I don't own any movies mentioned

* * *

The dojo was in panic mode. Tyson and Daichi had put off buying a tuxedo, and were going all over town to find one to rent or buy. Hiro couldn't find a date, Max had found out that Teressa was planning to 'fix' up their outfits a bit, so he was worrying about what he was going to look like. Rei was like a cat in a room filled with balloons, since Hiro kept on mentioning drama and how Cole's probably never going to forgive him for doing this to her, and he had no idea what the older Granger was talking about. Kai was having an issue with his female teammate, who has been irritable since she's been going to Terrence's house everyday for 'girl lessons', and has been lashing out on everyone since she was miserable. Poor Kenny was in the middle of all of the drama, with Tyson and Daichi grabbing him at random to help them go shopping, before having Hiro ask him if he knew any eligible girls, Max begging him to sneak into the girl's and Jabriel's house to check out the 'new' outfit, Rei asking him every five minutes if he knew about the drama that was foretold, to Kai and Ren glaring death to the terrified boy. The girl's house was just as bad. Hillary and Ming-Ming had been staying for the week so they could 'bond' with the others and go over what they were going to wear, and the 'back up' signs **(1)**. Hillary was going through a last-minute bail issues.

"Why did I say yes?" While Ming-Ming had just realized that there was _actually_ going to be paparazzi, meaning that the world was going to know that she was going to the ball with Daichi. Cole was worried over her boyfriend, who seemed to be hyperventilating every time she went over to go see him. Then, of course, there was poor, poor, Jabriel. The seven year old was hoping to have his friend spend the night over at his house, but instead got two extra girls instead of a friend, which meant that he was sleeping on the couch, not thinking to go over to the dojo until his sister pointed it out. And by that time, there where only two days left, and there was no purpose in going over there since 1, they were going through the same problems, if not worse, and two, he only had one more night on the couch, and he could have her bed the last night. The adolescent reluctantly agreed, was invited back to his friend's house, and eagerly accepted. But things were still bad within the relationships group. Max had finally snapped and went to the girls house, and Teressa saw him coming, sweating and talking to himself, giving the idea of him breaking up with her. The girl panicked, rushing to get the boy a large sandwich that was practically made out of mustard, which gave the _boy_ the impression of her about to break up with him. That was a difficult issue to defuse, causing the two to later laugh and glomp one another. After that, Teressa dragged Max to her room to show her the outfits that she altered. Max panicked, but calmed down when he saw his tuxedo; he wanted to see Teressa's dress, but the girl wouldn't let him. The blond boy left happy, since his worries were over. Teressa began to help Ming-Ming comfort Hillary, who was now going through the 'Why did I' stage.

"I'm too ugly to wear that dress...what was I thinking? WHY DID YOU LET ME BUY THAT STUIPD DRESS?" Cole called the dojo and asked Ren to figure out why Rei was so jumpy, and was told by the still aggravated girl that Hiro was teasing Rei about some unknown topic. The cousin then informed the girl that she was currently not speaking to the girl group anymore for making her life completely difficult by sending her to Terrence's house everyday, who is a drill sergeant when it comes to flirting and fashion. Cole blinked.

"Is he that bad?"

"He tried to put me in black leather and drop me off at a club, for me to learn how to feel 'sexy'…he had a friggin whip!" Cole began to laugh.

"Did it work?"

"I didn't leave the bathroom…and I burned that outfit."

"_Ren!_ Don't burn clothing!"

"Cole…it was leather…tight, black, leather with fishnet underneath…I wasn't going to some place to get _raped_."

"…" Cole was silent as she tried to picture Ren in the outfit. "I can't see you in the leather…but it's easy seeing you with a whip…very easy…" Ren's breath made static over the phone as she sighed.

"Whatever…look, it's me and Kai's training time right now…let me give the phone to Rei…" A shuffling noise went through the phone as Ren set down the electronic device. "Rei…come here…phone…Cole…yeah…no…yeah…yeah…no…_just talk to her so I don't have to listen to Kai complain about me being late to practice!_" The phone shuffled again and Rei's voice filled Cole's ears.

"Hey babe…what's up?" Cole smiled.

"Nothing much…how are you?"

"Jumpy." The girl grinned.

"Hiro still teasing you?"

"You know about that?" The Chinese blader's voice was worried. "You don't know what he's talking about, do you?"

"Nope…not a clue…and it doesn't matter…I'm still going to love you…regardless of if some random fangirl attack happens at the ball."

"…There's going to be a fangirl attack at the ball?"

"No idea…that's my guess."

"Ah…are you ready for the ball?"

"Yep…Hillary's going through a mini-meltdown at the moment though…I'm kinda worried about her." Rei nodded.

"Yeah…everyone here is too. Tyson and Daichi are still trying to find tuxes…Hiro still hasn't found a date…and Kai's currently getting beat up by Ren."

"…Why…?" The neko-jin laughed.

"He said something about 'not being a girl' and she totally flipped and-crap!" A crash was heard on his end of the phone, making Cole scream, causing the other girls to run over to the phone, which was now on speaker.

"REI? REI ARE YOU OKAY? WHAT HAPPENED?" Rei's voice came through.

"Dranzer just shot through the wall, and Paido right after it…and…wow…"

"**What?"**

"Huh? …Oh…hi everyone…"

"**Hi Rei…now what happening?"**

"Kai and Ren are fighting…literally."

"…**Eh?"**

"Yeah…Ren's totally punching Kai…"

"**He's not hitting back, is he?"**

"No…he's trying to catch her hand and calm her down…failing miserably in the process, may I add." The girls' voice came quickly.

"Oh dear…it's our fault…we shouldn't make her go to Terrence's house anymore…she must be really mad to go after Kai like this…"

"Who's Terrence?" Cole's voice spoke up.

"One of my friends…he works in the mall salon, and he's been giving Ren 'girl lessons' so she doesn't look so bad during the ball…like being ladylike, how to walk in shoes, acting cute, and such." Rei was lost.

"You're making Ren take girl lessons from a guy?"

"Yep."

"So Kai telling her that she doesn't act like a girl didn't help her at all, did it?"

"**Nope."** Teressa voice came through.

"Tell Ren that she doesn't have to go to Terrence's today or tomorrow if she doesn't want to…we're all going a few hours before the ball, so that means we're just going to put on our outfits, makeup, and do each other's hair…could you tell her that please?"

"Alright…let me try to stop this…I'll call you back when I get them separated."

"**Okay…bye Rei."**

"Bye Rei, love you."

"Bye ladies; love you too, talk to you later babe." The boy could hear the girl's going 'Aww' on the phone at his comment, and hung up. Sighing, Rei walked through the large, gaping hole in the wall and over to the tussling bladers. By now, Kai had a busted lip, bloody nose, and cuts on his face. Ren was still throwing punches at the boys, yelling profanities at the boy, a large gash on her cheek. Their blades were still battling, fighting the same as their owners; Dranzer on defensive while Paido rammed its opponent. Hiro, Tyson, Daichi, Max, and Kenny stood on the side, trying to make Ren stop her assault on her partner.

"Ren…please, he already apologized."

"Stop, you two are going to get hurt more if you two continue!"

"Ren, as the trainer of this team, I'm telling you stop this."

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" Tyson, Hiro, Daichi, Max, Kenny, and Rei jumped and turned around to find a furious Gramps.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"**MAKE THEM STOP!"** The man nearly fell as the younger boys tackled him, while giving the older boy a look.

"Why is the little chick beating up her partner? That's not cool…or supposed to happen." Hiro shook his head.

"He told her something, and she just got made and…" He gestured to the hole, blades, and fighters. "You see the rest."

"What did little dude say to her to make her so mad?" Rei spoke up.

"He told her that she wasn't much of a girl, and she attacked." Gramps stared at the Chinese blader, before looking back at the two bladers.

"He said that? No wonder she's furious…no girl likes being told that…not matter how true it is. It's going to be a while before she forgives him…but I think I can interfere and make it come by quicker." The man grabbed a kendo stick from the wall and quickly struck both teens. Kai quickly used the stick as distraction to escape his partner and attempted to get away, while Ren simply moved to the side, dodged the stick, and went on attacking her colleague. Gramps frowned, before tossing the bluenette the stick. "Kid, you're going to need this…don't hurt her, but use it to make her stand still enough so she can hear you apologize again…I think she was too mad to her you the first time." Tyson looked warily at his grandfather.

"Gramps…are you sure she won't break it?"

"She can't boy…it's reinforced with steel.

"…You hit me with wood _and_ steel?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…" Kai caught the weapon and used it to softly bat the girl into the corner, before throwing it and forcing her against the wall, hands roughly grabbing her wrists, holding them above her head.

"_Would you stop it? I said sorry!"_ Ren glared at the boy.

"You were just saying that so I would stop. You're a person who says something only when you mean it. Why would you change your mind so quickly?" Kai tightened his grip on her wrists when she tried to get away.

"You're right…I wouldn't…but why are you so angry with what I said? You're one who doesn't care about what anyone thinks of you. Why does it matter? And why have you been so angry for the last few weeks? After we got the news about the ball, you've been nothing but a pain in the ass…surely Brooklyn doesn't make you that upset."

"Brooklyn has nothing to do with it." The girl snapped.

"_Then what is?"_ Rei cleared his throat.

"Maybe because we've been bad teammates, who don't talk to each other." Kai glanced at the boy.

"What do you mean Kon?"

"Let's look at all of our problems. Tyson and Daichi still haven't found tuxedos for the ball, Hiro still doesn't have a date, Max is the lucky one and found out what's bothering him, I still have no idea what Hiro is talking about and have been paranoid over what he knows, you've been having problems with Ren since she's been mad, and Ren has been worrying about Brooklyn while being forced to go take 'girl lessons' from some guy who she doesn't even know, for the ball that is really out of her comfort zone. And you just teased her about not being much of a girl, when she's been getting 'tortured' by someone to become a 'girly girl'. I would hit you too, if I was her." Kai looked at the captive girl, who was steadily glaring at him.

"Why are you taking lessons? If you don't want to take them, then don't…the girls can't make you do something unless you want to." Ren scowled.

"Coming from someone who's been telling me since the beginning to not embarrass him anytime I'm around him?" Kai frowned.

"What are you saying…that I made you do this?" Ren scowled.

"No…it's called being considerate…a term you've never applied. I'm not a member of the Bladebreakers…I'm just here so you all can participate in the tournament…once that's over, I leave. I was assigned to you because no one else had any attacks that would work with yours…but since of my issue with my blade, I can't battle without destroying everything nearby, which causes me to lose a lot of strength in order of not having Dranzer damaged when we battle together. Since I lose strength, my style isn't a good as it should be, which you constantly tell me to fix. I have listened to you tell me not to mess up your name in battling, not make you look bad, and above all, not to lose. I know that Cole had told you all about my bond with Paido. That was the reason why I quit. If died, who would Jabriel go to? Brooklyn…Cole cannot have custody of him…she's not a direct relative to receive him…neither is Teressa. If I continue to battle, and lose strength, then it's easier for Paido to take control over himself. My blade isn't like yours…your bond with your blade is out of friendship and trust…mine is made out of detachment and struggle. In order for me to control Paido, I have to be at full strength, mind made-up and emotions in place. Not battling with half of my power, mind focused on not destroying your blade, and emotions gone awry. Why do you think my last battle in a tournament was so terrible? Because I battled while my mind was weak, emotions in a wreck, with all my strength focused on Paido. I lost all control in that battle. The opponents' blades were destroyed. They left the arena with no blades because they were never found. Do you really want that to happen again? Not with just our opponents blades, but with yours as well? No…you don't. I have already been struggling with this, and with this ball, meeting my brother outside of a battle, and this _mess_ about me having to these_ stupid _lessons_ just _so I_ don't embarrass you is getting on my damn nerves!"_ Kai blinked.

"You're taking these lessons so you don't embarrass me?"

"_Yes_…hence the _considerate_ part." Kai lowered his voice so that only she could hear.

"Why do you care about what I think? Why did you say that your emotions were awry when you battle with me? How does this tie in with you being considerate?" Ren looked into the maroon eyes that were an inch away from her brown ones before lowering her voice to match his to reply.

"It ties with why we've been having awkward silences lately…why we've been avoiding each other…how certain words have received different reactions from us that we didn't have before…why we're _both_ worried about the ball and its outcomes and how it could affect the team…and why I didn't slap you a two weeks ago when you _thought_ I was asleep." Kai's eyes widened.

"…You were awake?"

"I was awake when you first asked me to." The bluenette's grip unconsciously tightened, but neither teen noticed, as Kai stared at Ren, who watched the turmoil take place in her partner's eyes.

Five feet away

Tyson looked at his friends.

"Did they forget that we're here?"

"**No idea."** Gramps huffed and began shooing the boys out of the house.

"Let's leave the little dude and his girl alone…they have a lot to work out…if we stay here, we'll cramp his style. Lets head towards the park and you all can battle random people like you did when you were younger."

"But Gramps…"

"You want to spy on the little dude and the chick, and later die because of it?"

"…**It's kinda worth it…"** Gramps shook his head.

"You are all idiots…move it."

Back to the wall

The two had been participating in a staring contest for five minutes, neither backing down. (For the people who were lost on the telling of Kai getting caught, Ren pretty much said that she liked him, or else she would have hit him, and she knows that he likes her) The Hiwatari boy still had the girls arms over her head, and both were inches from the others face. Finally, the boy finally spoke.

"So what now?" Ren's eyes softened for a moment, before looking away.

"Not sure…I thought we said that we weren't going to be like the others…not getting caught up…" Kai sighed, before leaning forward and resting his head against her collarbone.

"This is quite a…"

"Dilemma." Ren finished for him.

"Very much so…but let's take one step at a time **(2)**…will our bladeing get affected by this?" Ren frowned.

"I'm not sure…it shouldn't…actually…this might help me out…" Kai moved his head so he could give the girl a look without leaving the spot on her neck.

"What do you mean?"

"Paido can't attack anyone that has a relationship with him…well…attack as in destroy…that's why Cole was able to stop it when I had lost control for a little bit." Kai raised his head and stared at his partner.

"You're saying that its possible that…"

"I won't have to use energy to make sure that Dranzer isn't attacked, because that might fall under a relationship with Paido…" The bluenette smirked.

"So blowing up and attacking me helped after all." Ren blinked, before studying the boy's face. His lip was still split, nose had stopped bleeding earlier and was only slightly red, and the scratches on his face when Paido first attacked him **(3)** directly were barely noticeable since they stopped bleeding.

"Sorry…it was a little frustrating to hear that I wasn't 'like a girl' when I had some guy making me wear heels and teaching me the 'proper' way to flirt." Kai winced.

"You had to do that?"

"Today I was supposed to learn how to seduce."

"…"

"Kai?"

"Do you have to go back to him?" Ren shook her head, holding her laughter at the blader's strained voice.

"I'm skipping today…I'll come tomorrow…he said something about walking a certain way so the heels won't hurt…that's going to help at the ball."

"Hn." The two were silent again, as Kai rested his head back onto Ren's collarbone.

"…Kai?"

"Hn."

"Can you put my arms down now? I kinda lost feeling in them." The Hiwatari boy straightened up immediately and dropped his grip on her appendages.

"Sorry."

"It's fine…it was just weird to not feel my fingers."

"Sorry."

"Stop apologizing…it makes you sound like a wimp." Kai smirked, before pushing the girl against the wall again.

"Oh…so you like me being rough?" Ren scowled, pushing the boy off.

"Control your hormones please…Daichi is enough." He chuckled before walking towards the kitchen.

"C'mon." Ren followed, to find Kai taking some coffee out of the pantry. "Want some?"

"Please." Kai started to make the coffee while Ren sat on the counter and leaned back, resting her head on the cabinet.

"Don't fall asleep." Ren opened one eye and glanced at Kai.

"Wasn't…resting eyes is different than actually sleeping." The boy smiled.

"You did the same thing when we first met…I ended up having to catch you when you fell off the counter, and carry you to your room." Ren rolled her eyes.

"So sorry that you had to carry my heavy body for ten feet…how will I forgive myself?"

"You weren't that heavy."

"I shouldn't be…Jabriel and Cole keep me too active to gain any weight." The two were silent again, listening to the coffee brew, before Kai picked up the pot and poured the liquid in two mugs and handed her one. "Thank you."

"Hn." They stayed like that for a few minutes, both enjoying their drink in each other's company and silence. After a while, Kai noticed that it actually was quiet in the dojo.

"Where did the others go?" Ren glanced at him.

"They left while we were still arguing…so…about an hour ago…?" Kai blinked.

"That long ago? Huh…" Ren smiled at the boy's confusion.

"Time goes by quick when fighting." Kai nodded.

"Yeah…did you finish your drink?"

"Yes."

"C'mon." Ren sighed, placing her mug in the sink.

"Why are you so active all of a sudden? I haven't seen you like this since the park." Kai shrugged.

"It's nice to be myself…I have to keep…"

"A degree of iciness to keep the others in line?"

"Yes. But come on."

"I'm coming."

"You say you are but you haven't left that spot yet." Ren glared at the boy.

"Okay _Jabriel_…mother's coming…so sorry that she's feeling her age." Kai studied the girl for a second before having a mischievous look on his face; the look that Ren saw and immediately distrusted. "Whatever you're planning needs to go away now." The bluenette kept his weird looking grin and began walking towards the cornered brunette. "Kai."

"You weren't coming…I'm just being a gentleman and helping."

"KaIIII!" The boy picked up the girl, swinging her over his shoulder.

"We're going to watch a movie." Ren attempted to get out of the boy's strong grip.

"We're really going to try that again?"

"No…payperview in the living room."

"Ah…" With that, the Hiwatari boy walked into the living room, grabbed the remote, and plopped the girl and himself onto the couch.

"What do you want to watch?"

"What's on?" The boy went through the channels.

"The Notebook, Madagascar, Nana, Xmen…"

"Xmen…Jabriel wants to get the movie, so I need to make sure it's appropriate enough for him."

"Alright." The bluenette nodded, and pressed the center button on the remote. "Xmen it is." After selecting the movie, Kai leaned back onto the couch, before glancing at Ren. "Join me?" The girl looked confusingly at the boy.

"I'm next you…isn't that joining?" The Hiwatari had a slight blush on his face as he patted his chest/shoulder area.

"I meant _join_ me…" Ren blinked.

"Oh…" The sister scooted over and laid her head on Kai's shoulder. "Better?" The 'pillow' moved and made it so that they were lying next to each other, Kai behind Ren, before putting his head against her collarbone.

"Now it is."

"You like that spot…don't you?"

"It's comfortable…"

"And when the others come in?"

"I push you off the couch."

"…"

"What, do you want to listen to them talk about us?"

"No…I was thinking that I should put some pillows on the ground so when you push me, I'll have something to land on…"

"Ah…" The movie then started, causing both to be quiet and watch.

Two hours later

"**WE'RE BACK!"** Kenny, Max, Rei, Daichi, Tyson, Hiro, and Gramps walked into the dojo. The group walked into the living room to find an aggravated Kai on the couch and Ren on the floor, face in the pile of pillows. **"Are ya'll done arguing now?"** This made the girl raise her head.

"Yes…we can't argue…that'll affect the team too much. So for the moment, we have a truce." Hiro grinned.

"What is the truce?" Kai scowled.

"I don't be critical of the way she battles, and she doesn't have anymore mood swings."

"…Nothing else?"

"**No."** Rei sighed.

"So no admittance of feelings?"

"**What feelings?"** The others groaned, before going outside, leaving Ren and Kai alone to glance at each other, smirk, and then follow to go watch Dai and Tyson's match against Max and Rei.

* * *

**1 **Signs means that the girls are going to have a code so that if something goes wrong, or they want to get away from the person that they're dancing with, the other girls will see and help create a distraction in order of escape means

**2 **Lol…I was listening to that song while I was typing…Jordan Sparks is a really good singer (recommending)

**3 **When Ren and Kai first started arguing, Ren got so mad that she launched _at_ Kai, thus giving him the scratches…after that he launched Dranzer and that's when Paido knocked Dranzer out through the wall…

YAY…I HAVE ALL THE COUPLES NOW! YAY! Of course…no one is going to notice the relationship between the newer couple…(couple! Squee!)…it's going to be a while (a long while) before the others start to notice…NEXT CHAPPY IS BALL…I'm thinking about having the ball in different views (the girls) If that's a good idea…say so in your reviews…if not…I'll just write it in narrator view…which means that the ball will probably end in like 3-4 chapters…in the different points of view, it'll be maybe 4-6 chapters…now that I'm thinking about it…I might do narrator…but…ya'll are reading the story…you tell me what to write…so…REVIEW! Btw…guess how many pages this is on Microsoft word…11! That's quite a bit of typing…XD YAY!

Loves-emo-guys-with-hair


	30. Getting to the ball

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade…if I did, would I have so many more reviews? (Not complaining though!)

Recap: I can't even pick a quote…if you don't remember what happened last chappy, then _shame on you! _:P XD

* * *

The groups were taking over different places, getting ready for the ball. The boys were dressing up in the dojo, and the girls got ready at Terrence's house, while Jabriel went back to his friends house, in attempt to keep his man card since the girls were trying to use him as a dummy to work on ideas for their hair and make up. The dojo was chaos as the boys attempted to put Daichi in a tux, who was refusing, causing a large chase scene to occur as Tyson, Max, Kenny, Hiro, and Rei tried to put clothes on the boxer-clad Australian. Kai sat on the couch with Gramps, brow raised as he watched the scene take play. The older man used the distraction as an advantage to try to get some information out of the bluenette.

"So…was a truce the only thing that you got out of the little chick?" Kai glanced at Gramps.

"Yes. What would I get from her?"

"Affection for starters. It wouldn't kill to have something close other than bladeing, you know."

"It wouldn't…but fangirls would, mind you. If I started dating, you know how bad it's going to be to leave the dojo with fangirls blocking the doors and windows?"

"True that, true that…usually guys would love having some ladies do that, but not like that, huh?"

"Hn."

"**GOT YA!"** Tyson finally was able to tackle Daichi to the ground, while Rei and Max pulled the tuxedo pants on the red head. While that was happening, Hiro and Kenny forced the dress shirt over the unhappy boy's head. **"VICTORY!"** Daichi went into a corner and pouted while the rest got ready. Rei glanced at the bluenette, while buttoning his shirt.

"So where are we picking up the girls?"

"They're meeting us at the hotel, and then we're leaving from there."

"**HOTEL?"** Kai looked up to find four boys in his face. **"WHAT IS THE HOTEL ABOUT?"** Hiro jumped in.

"Well…we have to stay somewhere…the ball is too far away to drive back home from. So us and the girls will just stay at a hotel for the night, provided and paid for by the BBA."

"**Oh…"**

"Of course, one couple will have to room with together…since it's two beds a room, and we only have five double rooms, I myself get a single. So who's going to room with who?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…You didn't say anything about that Granger." Hiro blinked at the stare he was receiving from the aggravated Hiwatari.

"It was going to be one less thing to panic about. So who is it going to be?"

"I can share room with Ren…Rei or Max can't be trusted, Tyson would probably get killed by Hillary, and Daichi will keep the whole hotel awake with his complaining." Hiro nodded.

"Okay…is everyone ready?"

"**Yeah."**

"Okay go pack…one night, don't forget your toothbrushes and stuff."

"**Alright."**

"We leave in an hour…we have to beat the girls to the hotel and register for our rooms."

At Terrence's house

"Sweeties…may I say that you all look FABULOUS!" Teressa and Ming-Ming giggled while Cole and Hillary smiled.

"Thanks Terrence…thank you again for helping us with hair and make up."

"Anytime! Now we just need to get Ren out…" The group was currently standing outside of the bathroom, attempting to coax the older sister out of the room, who was embarrassed of her appearance.

"Ren…it's not that bad! You look gorgeous…I know you do!"

"C'mon Ren! I went through this already! You'll be fine!"

"Ren! Hurry up! We have to do your face next!"

"LET'S KNOCK DOWN THE DOOR!"

"**WAIT TERESSA!"**

"Sweetie…it's okay to be nervous…but we'll make sure that you don't look a mess…just come out…we won't go overboard…I swear." A moment passed before the bathroom door unlocked and a timid Ren stepped out. Terrence's eyes sparkled. "Yes…we won't have to do much at all. Just some lip gloss, and maybe some eye shadow…that would do for the face. And then we'll curl your hair…that's it. You'll be a star darling!" With that, Teressa, Ming-Ming, and Terrence dragged Ren into the living room. Cole smiled as she saw her cousin's terrified expression.

"Calm down Ren…you'll be fine. And nice necklace…how does that have to do with Kai? I don't see anything similar to him."

"Shut up."

"Does it match him?"

"Yes. Shut up."

"Fine…put a lot of lip gloss on her for me guys."

"COLE!"

"We have to be at the hotel in an hour and thirty minutes…can you work your magic in that time, Terrence?"

"Of course darling…her date won't recognize her after I'm done working my magic."

"**We love you Terrence!"**

"Of course you ladies do…what's not to love?"

An hour later

The boys arrived at the hotel. Paparazzi had already began to flock the hotel's lobby, causing the group to hurry up and rush into their rooms (Kai found Ren's stuff already there, since the girls were told to send their luggage ahead of time), before meeting in Tyson and Daichi's room, doing some last minute checks.

"Didn't forget anything, did ya'll?"

"No."

"No."

"No."

"No."

"No." Hiro glanced at his watch.

"Okay…well, I need to go to the lobby and meet the girls there and show them to their rooms…and tell Ren that she's sharing with Kai…" The older brother sighed before leaving, giving the boys (minus Kai) a chance to release a breath and panic freely. Tyson and Daichi started worrying about the paparazzi and how their dates will react to it. Max was wondering if Teressa changed her outfit at the last minute and went all out, Rei started hyperventilating again and was panicking on what's going to happen at the ball, while Kai was trying to imagine his date's reaction to the fact that they're sharing rooms (still expressionless on the outside, of course).

In the lobby

Hiro was ignoring the paparazzi and looked around the hotel floor for the girls.

"**HIRO! HEY HIRO! WE'RE HERE! HHHIIIRRROOO!"** The said Granger turned and grinned.

"Hey Teressa! Hyper as usual; Ming-Ming, Cole, Hillary, Ren, thank you for coming and humbling us with your presence." All of the girls were smiling (except Ren) and were wearing some type of a jacket over their dresses; Ming-Ming wearing red, Teressa green, Hillary yellow, Cole blue, and Ren a black trench coat. The older sister scowled.

"Like some of us had a choice…you forget that Ming-Ming is also in the competition."

"Can't you let me sound like a gracious adult to some beautiful ladies who were so kind as to accept a evening with the boys I consider by brothers, who are not at _all_ worthy of your company?"

"No. Did you ever find a date?"

"There was another trainer who had trouble finding a date, so we're meeting each other there. Here are your rooms." Hiro passed out the key cards. "Hillary and Cole in one room, Teressa and Ming-Ming in the other, and Ren rooms with Kai…"

"**WHAT?"** Hiro flinched when the four expressive girls got into his face. **"YOU CAN'T PUT THEM TWO TOGETHER! THEY'RE TEENAGERS! THEY CAN'T BE TRUSTED!"**

"Are you calling me a hormone-controlled girl?" Ren icily asked, causing the other girls to blink.

"No…referring to Kai."

"I don't see him as the type either."

"…**Are you okay with sharing a room with him?"**

"Yes…I'm pretty sure when the tournament starts this will become regular."

"…**Oh…okay!"** With that, Ming-Ming, Teressa, Hillary, and Cole began trucking up the stairs, leaving Ren with a pale Hiro.

"They weren't really that expressive, I truly thought they were going to be louder."

"They can get louder?"

"Aren't Daichi and Tyson louder than that?"

"…True."

"Hn…what time do I need to get them out of the rooms and out here?"

"In about ten minutes…I'll have the guys out already, and you all can make your grand entrance."

"…Just because the paparazzi is here doesn't mean that we have to make a grand entrance."

"Don't you think that Ming-Ming and Teressa are going to want to make a grand entrance? And most likely they will want to go first…so after that, everyone is going to pay attention anyways, right?" Ren sighed.

"…True…but I should head up there now…Hillary is probably freaking out again."

"Alright…see you in a few…" Ren walked up the stairs and headed for Teressa and Ming-Ming's room, where the door was cracked for her to come in. Sure enough, the girls were patting Hillary's back, telling her that it's okay and that it's too late for her to back out. Cole glanced at Ren as she closed the door.

"How much time do we have?"

"Ten minutes."

"Okay…she'll calm down by five." Teressa nodded.

"Yeah…so, we'll take off our jackets before going into the lobby, and make a grand entrance?" Ming-Ming nodded.

"Sounds good to me, Hillary?"

"I don't wanna…"

"I'll take that as a yes in a few minutes. Cole?"

"Sure."

"Ren?"

"No."

"You'll be the last one, and since the rest of us will already did ours, every one will be looking and you can just walk down…it'll be a mini entrance."

"Can I just go down the elevator?"

"No."

"…" While Ren pouted in the corner, the other girls calmed Hillary down and started doing touch up on their hair and make up.

10 minutes later

Hiro, Tyson, Daichi, Max, Rei, and Kai were waiting in the lobby, doing their best to ignore the paparazzi. Daichi bounced up and down where he stood, while fiddling with his red dress shirt underneath his black tuxedo.

"Where are they? Let's go…" Tyson sighed, attempting to loosen the yellow shirt underneath his white tux.

"You're that anxious to spend the night with Ming-Ming? I can wait with Hillary…she's probably going to talk my ear off the whole time." Max grinned, wearing a white tux and green dress shirt.

"Well, I can't wait to see Teressa's dress." Rei nodded, also wearing a white tux with a royal blue dress shirt.

"I wanna see Cole's dress too…she said it's perfect. What about you Kai?" The boy shook his head, while ignoring the fangirls that managed to get into the hotel, all squealing at the sight of him in a standard tux with white dress shirt underneath.

"We haven't talked about our clothes other than we first heard about the ball, and decided what color to wear. And I couldn't care less what she wears."

"That's cold Kai."

"…" Hiro glanced at the bickering boys.

"That's enough…it's bad enough that the paparazzi is here to report this and you all arguing. But you have to think about the girls right now. Daichi, Ming-Ming is already a popular among the media, don't you think her reputation is going to go down by going to the ball with you? Tyson, it's normal to see you and Hillary together, but not at such an event, so please be nice to her. Max and Rei, this is the first time that the media is going to see your girlfriends…so don't act like Tyson and Daichi, show that you're mature enough for relationships. Kai, this is the biggest for you. Not only are you having a 'date' to the ball, Ren is our new teammate, therefore you'll have the biggest paparazzi issue. Does everyone understand?"

"Yep."

"Yeah."

"Yes."

"Yeah."

"Hn."

"ALRIGHT! INTRODUCING THE LOVELY AND BEAUTIFUL MING-MING!" The boys jumped, glancing around. Daichi groaned.

"Did she hook up the hotel's system with that mike?" The paparazzi started to take pictures towards the stairs, causing the group to look. Ming-Ming was walking down the small staircase, smiling at Daichi's expression. The girl was wearing a magenta dress, with spaghetti-strap top, and a red scarf belt, complete with red heels. Her hair was done the same, but for some reason (Terrence's hair products) it seemed different. Once the girl reached her date, she turned and brought her microphone to her mouth.

"NOW INTRODUCING THE AWESOMELY BEAUTIFUL TERESSAAAAA!" The said girl appeared at the stairs, before making her way down. Her dress was different shades of green, with the bodice a dark green; the skirt was a normal green, and the belt and collar a soft green **(1)**, complete with green heels. Her hair was twisted into a French braid, with a green ribbon tied at the bottom. After Teressa made it to her grinning date, Ming-Ming announced the next girl. "COME ON OUT HILLARY!" After a moments pause, the blushing girl came to the stairs. Tyson blinked.

"Hill?" The Tachibana girl was wearing a yellow dress with a thicker spaghetti strap top, with a white scarf over her shoulders. She kept her hair the same, but like Ming-Ming, her hair also seemed different. Simple yellow heels were on her feet.

"LETS HEAR IT FOR THE AWESOMENESS THAT IS CALLED COLE!" Rei smiled, before his mouth dropped at the sight of his girlfriend. Cole's dress was a royal blue with a tube top, went in at the waist before flowing out, at the bottom of the dress had hibiscus flower designs made out of sequins, with white heels on her feet. Her hair was in a bun made up of little braids. Once Cole reached the bottom, she turned, giving Rei a chance to notice moon design at the base of the back on the dress, before yelling.

"YOU CAN DO IT REN! AND DON'T YOU DARE GO ON THAT ELEVATOR!" Ming-Ming smiled.

"YEAH! NOW INTRODUCING THE NEWEST MEMBER TO THE BLADEBREAKERS, REN!" Hiro chuckled.

"It looks like she got a grand entrance, even if she didn't want it." Kai glanced at the laughing Granger, before looking back at the staircase, eyes widening slightly.

"…" Ren appeared at the top of the stairs, scowling slightly at her unwanted introduction, before slowly making her way down the steps. She wore a simple black dress with a halter-top, also going in at the waist before flowing out, and dragged a bit on the floor behind her. Ren was wearing black heels along with black gloves that reached her elbows, with her hair down and in large, loose curls. Once she reached the floor, Cole reached out (still waiting at the foot of the stairs) and grabbed the girl's arm, pulling her back so they were facing each other, showing that the dress had a corset tie in the back.

"What?"

"You did great! Kai was staring at you the whole time." Ren had a bored look on her face.

"Yay me…the man of my dreams was watching me go down the stairs…and I didn't fall and look like a Tyson!" Cole frowned.

"Why do I bother?"

"You have nothing else to do in life." The cousin sighed, before walking over to her boyfriend. Ren rolled her eyes and went over and stood by Kai. "When do we leave? The paparazzi are giving me a headache." The bluenette shrugged.

"Whenever Hiro finds the taxi. Interesting necklace by the way." Ren smiled.

"We had to pick a charm that reminds us of our date." Kai smirked.

"I thought we discussed this. They matched your hair."

"And I still think that they matched yours." The two began a mini argument over the butterfly necklace on the girl's neck, causing Rei to warily glance over.

"You two aren't going to fight again, are you?"

"No."

"No."

"Making sure." Hiro came over with a grin.

"Found the taxis. Tyson, Hillary, Daichi, Ming-Ming in with me. Rei, Cole, Max, and Teressa in the other one, behave yourselves." Insert stern 'fatherly' glare. "Kai and Ren in the last one. Got it?"

"Yeah."

"Hn."

"Let's go then." The group of couples began their exit, ignoring the loud and insistent paparazzi, who practically screamed questions.

"Rei! Are you going out with this young lady? What about Ma-"

"Daichi, what made you ask Ming-Ming to the ball?"

"Tyson, you are constantly seen with this young lady, is there something behind the friendship?"

"Max, are you romantically seeing this lovely girl?"

"Kai, how is the team reacting with this new member?"

"Ren! How are you treated since you are new?"

"Are you having difficulties being the only girl on the team?" Kai scowled, getting aggravated by the constant questions. Quickly, he pushed his date into the taxi, before following. The other couples got in (along with Hiro) their taxis, before heading out towards the ball.

About five minutes away to the ball

"Here." Kai pushed white rose without a stem and a ribbon on the bottom in Ren's hand. The girl looked at the flower in her hand, before looking confusedly at her date.

"What's this for?"

"It's a corsage…I'm supposed to give it to you."

"Oh…thank you…here's yours…I forgot about it…" She pulled a white rose with a stem out of nowhere and tucks it in his front pocket. "Did we talk about a color? I don't remember…"

"No."

"Oh…okay." The two were silent for a moment, before Kai sighed.

"You really didn't help me back there."

"…What?" Kai scowled, looking out the window, avoiding the stare from the girl beside him.

"I really wasn't prepared to see you in that outfit…"

"Is something wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"No."

"Then what did I do wrong?"

"You…didn't warn me…about your appearance…"

"Why would I have to warn you? I didn't know what I was going to look like either…Terrence did my hair and make up…I wasn't sure that me or you were going to recognize me."

"And the dress?"

"I just picked a black dress that wasn't skimpy, short, see through, or frilly/lacy. This was the first one I saw. I didn't look in the mirror when I tried it on…I let the girls decide. When I first saw how I looked, it was at Terrence's house before we left for the hotel." Kai blinked.

"You had no idea what you looked like, knowing that the girls could make you look like anything they wanted to?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Daring. I was expecting you to wear some shapeless dress, with no jewelry." Ren sighed, leaning back on the seat, before Kai took his spot on the base of her neck.

"Like they'd really let me wear that."

"…True."

Next taxi

"So when are we going to get there?" Rei shrugged, putting his arm around his girlfriend.

"No idea. Max?" The blond put his hand up in the air in the universal sign for 'don't ask me, I have no clue.'

"Um…Teressa?"

"Five minutes."

"Thanks babe."

"Welcome sweetie." The two began making kissy faces at each other while saying their _many_ pet names, causing the other couple to roll their eyes and look away, embarrassed.

"Are we that bad?"

"I don't think its possible."

"When do you think they'll stop?"

"Never…unless we interfere."

"You want to?"

"With pleasure. STOP RIGHT NOW! WE DON'T NEED ANY BABIES RUNNING AROUND THE HOUSE OR DOJO AT THE CURRENT TIME!" Rei blinked at his girlfriend's outburst, before grinning at the blushing couple's face; Teressa looked like she was dumped into a can of red paint.

"W-what are you talking about? Kids? It's too early to think about kids." Max grinned.

"But I do want a girl…maybe two…" Teressa's blush intensified.

"Ma-Max!" The blond grinned.

"You don't want girls?" The cousin looked out the window.

"Yes…" Her boyfriend hugged her, causing Teressa to squeal.

"Yay! Another thing in common!" Cole and Rei smiled at the two's antics, before getting into their own kid talk; figuring out that they both wanted a girl to spoil, and who would be the life at the party (with no boys, according to Rei).

Nextest taxi

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…" Hiro glanced back into the taxi to find an awkward situation. Daichi and Tyson were looking out their separate windows, determined not to make eye contact with their dates, who were passing a note back and forth, not looking up from their laps as they waited for the other to finish writing. The older Granger sighed.

"So, are you all going to act like this during the ball?" Tyson glanced at his brother, while still avoiding Hillary's eyes.

"No…we're going to talk to other bladers, while the girls talk to the other girls…just like every other person with a date who they don't go out with." Hiro scowled.

"But you still have to dance with each other."

"**No we don't."** Hiro met four pairs of eyes, before resorting.

"Yes you do…it's required to dance with your date at least for ten songs."

"**WHAT?"**

"I thought you knew that."

"**NO! WHY DIDN'T YOU MENTION THAT?"**

"I thought it was obvious…"

"**NO!"**

"Oh…well…it's required to dance with your date at least for ten songs."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Surprise!" The group went back to their original positions. Tyson and Daichi were once again on the windows and Ming-Ming and Hillary writing notes furiously to one another. Hiro sighed, before leaning back on his seat.

"You'd think they would all hurry up and go through puberty, right?" The driver grinned, pointing to a picture of a teenager girl.

"If that was the case, I wouldn't need to weld a double lock on her window that only I have a key to."

At the ballroom/restaurant _Lamoure_

When the groups' taxis arrived, the awaiting paparazzi already began to take pictures. Hiro came out first, ignoring the flashing photography and opened the door so Tyson could come out. The younger brother blinked at the lights, before extending a hand so that the madly blushing Hillary could take and get out of the cab, before escorting her into the restaurant. Daichi came next, doing the same thing for a for once shy Ming-Ming, giving her a small grin before going to the table with Tyson and Hillary. Rei got out of his taxi, before Cole followed, both smiling at each other, before going after their friends. Max popped out of the yellow cab, before sweeping his girlfriend off her feet and carrying her off behind Rei and Cole. Kai slowly came out of his taxi, scowling at the paparazzi, before turning to watch Ren get out of the car. Once she left the minicab, Kai put a hand on the base of her back and led her to the others, who were already sitting at the table, watching other bladers who arrived earlier dance along to a slow song.

"There's Hiro and his date." Tyson remarked as his brother passed the table, dancing with a girl with purple gown, both laughing too much to notice the teenagers. Rei smiled and turned to his date.

"Will you give me the honor of taking you to the dance floor?" Cole giggled, nodding yes, before being taken away by her boyfriend. Kai noticed his old team and motioned for Ren to follow him. As the two couples left, Hillary shuddered.

"I feel like something bad is about to happen." Ming-Ming agreed.

"Yeah, me too."

With Kai and Ren

Kai was talking with Tala, and Ren was attempting to make conversation with his date, who appeared to be in shock that she was in breathing distance of Kai. After deciding that the girl was a stump with a dress, Ren began listening to the two boys' conversation, when a tap on her shoulder made her turn around.

"Ren…it's nice to see you again…you look absolutely beautiful in that dress…Kai is a lucky man to have you as a date tonight." The girl blinked, while unconsciously grabbing Kai's wrist, giving it a tight squeeze. The bluenette started, glancing at his date, noticing immediately her upset expression. He turned as well and frowned.

"Brooklyn."

With Rei and Cole

The couple spun around the dance floor, laughing as other bladers gave them looks, before laughing as well. After the song ended, a faster one came on, and they were about to dance again, before a loud voice came across the floor.

"REI? Rei! Where were you? I though that-wait…WHO IS THIS? I KNOW YOU DIDN'T FORGET ABOUT ME AND COME TO THE BALL WITH SOME TRAMP LIKE THIS!" Cole looked over her boyfriend's shoulder after hearing 'tramp', already scowling. Rei turned around expecting to see some fangirl, before freezing.

"M-M-Mariah…?"

* * *

Dun-dun-dunnnnnnnnn…lol. The drama has been unveiled, along with an added gasp with Ren and Kai. I mean…c'mon, Kai had her come with him to go talk to the Blitzkrieg Boys! That means he's not embarrassed of her! That rox! Lol…and Brooklyn kinda made it cool too…XD Saturday was weird for me and Angeloflove4eva, we went to the movies and met our boyfriends there, and had complete déjà vu on this chappy (and the one before)! Angel (who is Cole) had an issue when 'Rei's' ex came to the movies and interrupted our double date. While me and 'Kai' continued quoted from last chapter a whole bunch (you have no idea how many times I said 'whatever your planning needs to go away now)…at the end it worked out, Cole and Rei made up (more than one way XD) and we're planning a new date. Next chappy is up to reviewers who tell me if they want the next chapter to be about Cole and Rei or Kai and Ren! BYE!

**(1)** Look up the _Sleeping Beauty_ dress (no own), the pink/blue dress (since the fairies kept changing the color), that's Teressa's dress!


	31. The not so obvious

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade…if I did, wouldn't I more reviews? (Not complaining though!) BTW, Kai cusses once in this chappy...not realli major...but its still there...just giving a heads up to my 'pure' readers

Recap: The bluenette started, glancing at his date, noticing immediately her upset expression. He turned as well and frowned. "Brooklyn."

* * *

This chappy is dedicated to Angeloflove4eva: HAPPY B'DAY!! I WUV YOU!!

* * *

The red head smiled.

"Hello Kai, you will treat my little sister well tonight, won't you?"

"…Why do you care Brooklyn? I thought you wanted her out of the picture."

"But she's still my little sister."

"So why do you care? What would you do if I didn't treat her 'right'?" The redhead frowned.

"Why are you speaking like this about my sister? I don't need to go into my 'overprotective brother' mode, do I? That's not a fun mode to be in."

"What would you prefer to be in? Go bother someone else in that mode."

"I'd rather be in my 'crazy brother who will steal my sister's blade and destroy everyone in my path' mode…which means that I have to bother her here, causing me to bother you too…an added bonus isn't it?" Ren scowled.

"I imagine you enjoy that mode."

"Yes…I do. How is my little brother, Ren? Is he here?"

"He's spending the night at a friend's house, I couldn't bring him to an event like this, he hates social gatherings that don't have balloons and pizza."

"True…he was the same when he was with me."

"Yes he was…

"I remember when I took him to a orchestra concert…that was the last time I took him anywhere…he was awful."

"Are you referring when he got away from you, got onto the stage, and launched his blade at the conductor, causing the whole performance to go to a screeching halt?"

"Yes…that was the single most embarrassing day of my life…to apologize in front of all those people…disgraceful."

"I imagine that it was. My date for this event was there…she reminded me as we were riding over here."

"Yes…may I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"Where is your date Brooklyn? I'd like to met her." Brooklyn waved his hand in a motion to wave away the question.

"No idea, I left her at the door."

"Why?"

"She was truly an airhead." Kai smirked.

"Aren't all dates?" Ren scowled.

"Since you are my date, that makes you my 'airhead' date."

"Hn…so you admit being an airhead."

"An airhead that can beat you in bladeing."

"Barely."

"How much is barely? Knocking your blade within seconds? Then, yes, barely."

"Hn." Kai left it alone, making Ren smile softly at the quick win; Brooklyn glanced at the two.

"Are you two dating? That argument was quite casual to abandon."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Is that a yes? You two are both blushing."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"No."

"No." Brooklyn glared at the bluenette.

"You will not have any romantic relations with my sister. I do not approve, and since I am elder, my opinion matters." Ren rolled her eyes.

"If that was the case, you'd have Paido and Jabriel a long time ago."

"Which will be put into effect soon."

"You have to beat me first."

"Not necessarily…just your partner."

"Excuse me?" Brooklyn smiled.

"If me and my partner manage to beat your partner, we might be able to defeat you without interruption, and then I will get my prizes."

"Why do you want a moody blade and a seven year-old boy? They're both pains."

"If they're pains, why don't you give them to me? I will take them from you."

"It falls under the classic sibling thing 'I have something you want and I'm not giving it to you'. It might be childish, but I enjoy doing that to you."

"You are very immature."

"I'm your younger sister, I'm supposed to appear immature around you."

"Usually it's the other way around."

"I wanted to have fun for once."

"Are you having fun?"

"No…it's quite boring, actually."

"Then give me the-"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Nope."

"Yes."

"Nope."

"Yes."

"Nope."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because then you are going to go power mad with Paido, before getting destroyed, and Jabriel will get depressed and I'm not sure if he'll come back mentally. Its better if I just keep both of them."

"I won't get destroyed."

"I almost was destroyed…and I have better control than you."

"Don't you want me to be destroyed?"

"No…I wish for you to allow me to put you in a psychiatric ward until we figure out why you're so intent on destroying me."

"Because I dislike you from keeping me away from destroying the world and having Jabriel."

"Which leads to the next question. Why do you want to destroy the world?"

"Because the world didn't care about what happened to Ash." Ren blinked.

"All of this is because of Ash? Brook…they did care…its just hard to find who killed them." The redhead scowled.

"It should be obvious!" With that the boy stalked away, leaving two surprised teens alone.

"It should be obvious? What? Brooklyn…wait!" Ren to go chase after her brother, leaving a dumbfounded Kai alone with Tala.

"You know how to pick them Kai." The bluenette rolled his eyes and followed his disappearing date through the crowd and outside, on the patio.

"Brooklyn! Wait, explain what you mean…how should it be obvious on who killed them?"

"…"

"Brooklyn!"

"…"

"Brooklyn!"

"…"

"Brooklyn! Answer me!"

"…"

"Brooklyn!"

"…"

"Brooklyn!"

"…"The red head ignored his sister and began walking towards the exit. Ren, becoming furious at her brother's disregard of her questions, pulled out her blade and in a rage, launched at Brooklyn; who at the last second launched his own blade, creating a huge explosion when the collision occurred, making most people in the ball run to the door. Kai scowled, fanning the dust from around him.

"Ren! Stop and come inside." The loud sound of metal against metal was the reply. This continued for about five minutes before he was able to see the battle. Ren and Brooklyn were fighting, physically, while their blades battled next to them. The blades were in sync with their owners, punch for hit, hit for punch. Both teens used every strategy in their book; it was a battle of intellect as Brooklyn attempted to use his mind games against his sister, who either dodged the attacks or ignored them and continued her strikes against her brother using her own form of mind games. The two were soon showing that they were used to battling each other while destroying the other's mind; and it soon became obvious that the two were not going to stop unless the other's mind or blade was destroyed in some shape and form. Brooklyn used all but one of his attacks on his sister, forming some new types of skills and strategies right on the spot, while Ren just repeated her _Smoky wind_ and _Flame inferno _attacks over and over again, determined to wear out the opposing blade with hard and damaging strikes. Tala finally made it outside and through the crowd before standing next to his aggravated friend.

"So…who's the chick?" The bluenette spared a quick glance from his partner to his ex-partner.

"She's my teammate." The redhead blinked.

"Seriously? I thought you said that you'd never partner up with a girl, since they are too focused on other things."

"She's an exception." Tala raised his brow.

"So does that mean she's an exception for other things as well?"

"…?" Kai gave his friend a questioning look.

"Does that mean she makes the cut for being in a relationship with you as well?"

"No."

"Are you two going out?"

"No."

"Have you two discussed going out?"

"No."

"Have you two gone on a date?"

"No."

"Have you two kissed?"

"No."

"Liar." The bluenette glared at the prying teen.

"…How?"

"Because I have known you for a long time, and know if you are lying or not. Now, lets try this again. Truth this time, Kai…I've known you too long for you to not trust me."

"…"

"Does she make the cut for being in a relationship with you?"

"…Yes."

"Are you two going out?"

"No."

"Have you two discussed going out?"

"Sort of…we decided that we are too busy."

"Have you two gone on a date?"

"…Somewhat…fangirls interrupted." Tala nodded, whistling a pity whistle.

"Sorry man…have you two kissed?"

"…"

"Kai."

"…"

"Kai."

"…"

"Kai."

"…"

"So that's a yes."

"…"

"Answer me Hiwatari."

"…What do you think?" The redhead grinned, slapping his friend in the back.

"My friend has finally grown up and discovered that girls don't have cooties! About time…now…how far did you go?" A blade narrowly missed Tala's head, causing the two boys to turn around, to see a scowling Ren, still dodging her brother's advances.

"You know I can still hear you two, right?" The bluenette sighed.

"I was hoping that you couldn't…do you want me to jump in now?"

"I have him…" Brooklyn, now completely hysterical of losing to his sister, screamed.

"NO YOU DON'T! YOU AREN'T EVEN CLOSE! ZEUS! KING OF DARKNESS!" A vortex of darkness surrounded Brooklyn, Zeus, Ren, and Paido; Zeus revealed himself and Brooklyn's wings appeared. "Well Ren? Ready to lose…and your life too, as an added bonus!" He swiped his hand, and Zeus advanced onto Paido, who dodged at the last second. Ren moved her arms in front of her in a defensive move, gloves getting ripped in the process. Scowling, Ren pulled the shreds off her arms and made an upwards-sweeping movement.

"RAGE!" Paido emitted a large flame, which took the form of jaws and began its assault on the opposing blade. Zeus attempted to dodge and strike Ren; it managed to hit her and scrape her arm, but the jaws followed and enveloped the blade.

"ZEUS!" The flames extinguished themselves and showed a melted, disfigured, and still blade. Brooklyn snarled at his younger sister. "You idiot! You almost destroyed it! Learn how to control that! I thought you said that you could! What is wrong with-"

**BAM** Brooklyn straightened his head and touched his mouth, facial expression tightening when he saw the blood on his fingers.

"What was that for Hiwatari?" The bluenette scowled, wiping the blood from his hand, with a disgusted look.

"She's not an idiot. She's a blader, a strong person, and your little sister…who just kicked your ass just now." The redhead's face matched his hair as he yelled his comeback.

"Really Kai? She might be a strong blader…but she kicked yours too! I am her older brother! I will get everything!" Ren rolled her eyes.

"Please Brooklyn…spare the dramatics…now…explain how the group's deaths were obvious." Brooklyn opened his mouth, most likely to argue his point, when Max and Teressa came outside, both out of breath.

"**KAI! REN! HURRY! ITS COLE! SHE'S ABOUT TO FIGHT MARIAH!"** Ren immediately turned and quickly went inside with Teressa, leaving Kai to scowl at Brooklyn and follow the girls with Max.

* * *

OKAY!! WHOO-HOO! (Cracks knuckles) Alright, Kai and Ren are down…now the next chappy is Rei and Cole (THE LONG AWAITED CAT FIGHT!!)…and the evilest plot twist that all characterXoc lovers are going to complain for a looooonnnnnnnnnnnggggggggg time…(hint hint)…did I get your attention? Review for a quicker update!

Loves-emo-guys-with-hair


	32. It's ABOUT to be a what? GIRLFIGHT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or the song that I stole the title from (Brook Valentine, Girl fight)…btw, this is girls fighting…they will be using profanities…especially the b-word…explicit use of the b-word.

Recap: Rei turned around expecting to see some fangirl, before freezing. "M-M-Mariah…?"

* * *

This is happening at the same time as Kai and Ren!!!

* * *

The pinkette stood defiantly, hands on her hips, in the dress version of her usual outfit. Cole removed her arms from around her boyfriend's shoulders and crossed them in an aggravated gesture.

"Rei…who's this?" The Chinese boy was quick to do introductions.

"Mariah, this is Cole…Cole, this is Mariah, my old teammate."

"And his date." The girl added on, receiving a raised brow from Cole. "As usual…I'm always his date." The cousin frowned.

"Huh…really? I was under the impression that I was his date…since…you know…I'm his _girlfriend_." Mariah's eyes widened, before narrowing in disgust.

"Girlfriend? You got it twisted, you pathetic fangirl…I am his unofficial girlfriend…he's nobody's except mine. Get it right."

"Really…I feel sorry for you for not having a date. You should have a dance or two with Rei. I'm not worried about losing him. Since I am his _official_ girlfriend, because he's not ashamed of me and actually _claims_ me." The overly pink girl scowled.

"Excuse me? What makes you think he's ashamed of _me?_"

"Um…since he never said that you were his girlfriend, and he's been saying that to me."

"So you've been drugging him, huh…making him high, so he doesn't know what's real and what's fake?" Cole began to laugh.

"High? Drugging? No…this is a natural high…he's high off my love…nothing else…and luckily for him, its not a dream…its real. Unlike you." Rei shifted uncomfortably.

"Um…ladies…this is really not nesscisary…" Mariah nodded.

"It's really not…tell this wannabe to leave, so we can dance." Cole rolled her eyes.

"Wannabe? So you enjoy using a small vocabulary as well? Really mature, aren't you?"

"Shut up. You wish you were like me."

"Oh…another rich, strong word…you are truly pitiful…if you want a dance, go ahead…but don't act like you go out…it's a lie." Cole stood aside, infuriating Mariah.

"PITIFUL? What do you know? Your just some whore who-"

"You really need to stop calling people whores, when you don't know them and they allow you to dance with their boyfriend."

"What boyfriend? Get. It. Right. Rei. Is. Mine. Back. Off. Slut." Cole got frowned.

"Did you not hear what I just said? I said stop calling people names when you don't know them."

"I call it as I see it."

"Then stop looking in a mirror and talk to me."

"You little!"

**Smack**

Cole touched her red cheek.

"I know you didn't just slap me."

"And what are you going to do about it bitch?"

BAM

Mariah stumbled backwards, holding her mouth, spitting out blood.

"You just punched me!"

"And what are _you_ going to do about it?" Mariah picked herself off the floor and lunged for the cousin, who moved aside and watched with amusement as the girl grabbed air. "Hn. I'll leave you to your dance Rei…I'll see you in…like…um…three dances…okay baby?" The Chinese blader stared dazedly at his girlfriend.

"…Okay…" Cole walked away to a staring Teressa.

"What Teri?"

"You're bipolar."

"Awesomeness right?"

"You really didn't care if she danced with Rei or not in the beginning, did you?"

"No…why?"

"I thought you did for a second."

"No…I just didn't like getting called a slut by some pink wannabe."

"It's a good thing that Ren's somewhere else."

"Why?"

"Three things."

"Um…she insulted me and tried to steal Rei from me?"

"And the last one?"

"Uh…no idea."

"She's pink."

"Oh yeah…she might get killed by Ren…" Cole's eyes brightened at the thought. "Where is our sweet cousin? I want her to meet…" Teressa shook her head frantically.

"No! We're supposed to behave Cole…not get the place destroyed."

"We weren't going to destroy the place…Ren was."

"Cole…no."

"You're not fun Teri."

"Incorrect…I am having fun not letting you have fun."

"But fun is when _two_ people are enjoying themselves."

"Not really…I can enjoy your pain…its fun."

"…Evil…"

"Thank you! I've been practicing…Ren's a good teacher."

"…"

"Cole?"

"…"

"I was joking."

"…"

"What's wrong?" Cole scowled, pointing over at the dance floor.

"That's wrong." Teressa turned her head and blinked.

"…"

"…" Rei was dancing with Mariah, whose was obviously flirting with him, hands roaming freely over the blader's chest and arms.

"It's not even a touchy-feely song…"

"…"

"Don't do anything drastic Cole."

"I wasn't…I'm not going to do anything." Teressa glanced at her friend, unconvinced.

"I know you too well to believe that."

"But you know Rei."

"…?"

"If she gets to be too much or he gets uncomfortable, he'll tell her to stop." The two girls stood with their punch in hand and watched the others. Tyson had finally summed up the courage to ask Hillary on a dance and they both were dancing, both madly blushing. Daichi was fidgeting enough to show he was about to follow his friends path and ask Ming-Ming to dance, who was watching Hillary, envy clear in her eyes.

"I think Ming-Ming is going to kill Daichi if he denies her another song."

"I agree completely agree."

"Especially since two of the past songs were hers."

"You'd think that she would've went off without him and danced with someone else."

"Yeah…unless…"

"No way…seriously…no way!" The two girls pondered on the possibility that Ming-Ming could _actually_ have a crush on the hyper Australian, before getting interrupted by a loud cheering from the dance floor. The girls looked over to see what the commotion was about, to be in shock. There was Rei and Mariah, dancing, well, Mariah was dancing, and seemed to appear like she was using Rei as a pole and was having a blast, while the boy was attempting to stop the girl from degrading herself and his reputation. Cole twitched.

"Teressa…I need words that will make me spare her life…_now_…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Teressa?"

"…I have nothing to say…"

"So that means I can kill her."

"No."

"Can I seriously harm her then?"

"…No…"

"That was weak…I disregard that." With that, Cole began making her way towards Mariah.

"Wait! Cole! Stop!" Ming-Ming and Hillary ran over towards Teressa, heels off and in their hands.

"What's wrong Teressa?"

"Cole's about to fight Mariah for trying to steal Rei!"

"What?"

"Look!" The two girls glanced over towards Mariah's strip-err-I mean dancing.

"…"

"…"

"BEAT HER ASS COLE!"

"NO! DON'T LISTEN TO THEM! HILLARY!" The brunette blinked.

"What? She should!"

"You're not supposed to be like Ming-Ming…you're supposed to help me _stop_ Cole from fighting."

"Why?"

"…Ren."

"…**WAIT! COLE! STOP!"** Ming-Ming and Hillary ran after Cole, who was about five feet away from her boyfriend and 'the other girl' (cough-stripper-cough). Max noticed Teressa, who was stressing and showed it.

"Baby, what's wrong?" She just pointed to Cole, Mariah, Rei, Ming-Ming, and Hillary, which the first two were standing off, arguing. "Oh crap…where's Kai and Ren?"

"I think I saw them go outside earlier." The blonde nodded and the couple immediately ran outside to find an aggravated Kai, Ren, Brooklyn, and Tala.

"**KAI! REN! HURRY! ITS COLE! SHE'S ABOUT TO FIGHT MARIAH!"**

* * *

Okay…I shall now be very cruel to my readers and put an evil cliffy…mwahhahahahaha…yeah, the real reason why I stopped is because I have no idea how to write a girl fight so I have to do 'research' (aka the girls fighting at school) and get a basic idea of what exactly I'm about to write…so for the next chapter, I will have:

1) The actual fight between Mariah and Cole in everyone's (aka me) view

2) The big cliffy/plot twist that I will be yelled at and possibly flamed for (ITS SO FRIGGIN UNEXPECTED THAT YOU'RE GOING TO STARE AT THE SCREEN LIKE: O.o

3) And if I'm in a good mood, then I might begin to reveal what Brooklyn was about to tell Ren.

Yeah…I'm a buzi writer…BUT REVIEWING MAKES ME WRITE/TYPE FASTER! PLLLLEEEEAAASSSSEEE!!!!!! LLLLOOOVVVVEEEE YYYYAAAA!!!!!

Loves-emo-guys-with-hair :3


	33. She did what?

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, btw, this is girls fighting…they will be using profanities…especially the b-word…explicit use of the b-word.

Recap: **"KAI! REN! HURRY! ITS COLE! SHE'S ABOUT TO FIGHT MARIAH!"**

* * *

Ren flew into the ballroom, where she could see a crowd forming around the middle of the dance floor. In the inside of the group, she could see Ming-Ming, Hillary, and Teressa hoping in the air, screaming for Cole to stop. Kai appeared next to her, grabbing her arm.

"Let's go." Without even replying, Ren began to walk with Kai, pushing their way in the crowd, a few people tried to protest, but were quickly silenced by glares from Kai, Ren, or both. Once getting to the center, the Hiwatari boy joined Rei, Max, Tyson, and Daichi. "Explain yourself Kon. Why are those girls fighting over you?" Rei blinked, worry clear in his eyes.

"I don't know! Mariah came out of nowhere, swearing that we were together and dating! She never did this before…I mean, yeah, she would help me when it came to overbearing fangirls…but…Cole isn't one…and Cole was defending me…I don't know!" Kai scowled, before turning to the fighting girls.

"You're worthless and pathetic Kon…remember that."

"…" Mariah and Cole were throwing punches (or in Mariah's case, claws) at each other, and it soon became obvious of what the entire fight was going to be like. Cole fought with her fists/open hands and went for a more aggressive approach and landed hard hits on the pinkette, while Mariah relied more on scratching and pulling her opponent, which annoyed the hell out of Cole, who didn't appreciate her hair getting grabbed and dress moved out of place so it hung dangerously low (remember she's wearing a tube top dress, so its getting held up by her breasts). Ren scowled, before turning to Ming-Ming, Hillary, and Teressa.

"Why didn't any of you stop her? This is not how we agreed to act." Teressa shook her head.

"We tried! But then Mariah started dancing on Rei like he was a friggin pole! I tried to distract Cole from it, but she saw and…" She gestured towards the fighting girls. "This." Ren frowned.

"And you two, I'm guessing are waiting for Mariah's friends to come in so you can join?"

"**What makes you say that?"**

"You two already took off your earrings and heels."

"…"

"…"

"Hey…maybe we should stab them with our heels…"

"Ooo…_stiletto_ heels…ironic…and fitting for such an occasion." Teressa sweat dropped.

"I worry how your minds work."

"**They don't."** Ren sighed.

"They really don't…and if you two even try to stab someone, you will regret it."

"But Ren…"

"I said you _will_ regret it. _End of discussion._"

"…**Yes ma'am."**

"Teressa."

"You hold Cole back and I stop Mariah."

"No."

"What?"

"We need to let Cole handle this. She won't forgive us if we stop her."

"She'll get over it."

"Are you sure?"

"…"

"Cole does hold a grudge…you know she does."

"…"

"Let her fight her own fights…you said you would."

"Not literally!"

"Well now it is…c'mon Ren." The cousin was quiet for a moment, staring at the ground, before scowling.

"Okay Teri…but this is on your hands if this doesn't go well."

"Of course…which means that you can't blame yourself." Ren shook her head, before walking over to Kai.

"I always blame myself…I can't help that." Teressa was about to reply to that comment, when loud shrieking erupted next to her ear. Cole had Mariah in a headlock and was repeatedly kneeing her in the stomach, while the pinkette had the brunette's hair wrapped up in her hand, yanking it as hard as she could.

"…"

"…"

"BEAT HER ASS COLE!! WHOOO!!!"

"Hillary! I thought you said you'd stop!!!" The brunette blinked, and shrugged.

"Sorry Teri…but she needs to…Mariah is out of line."

"I know she has! But violence isn't the answer!"

"What is the answer in this problem then?"

"Uh…a battle?" Ming-Ming shook her head.

"They past bladeing a long time ago…they're after blood now."

"But violence isn't-"

"**It is now."**

"But-" Mariah's voice interrupted in the worse possible way.

"LOOK HERE YOU SLUT AFTER I FINISH BEATING YOUR ASS ME AND REI ARE GOING BACK TO THE HOTEL AND THEN YOU'LL SEE THAT WE _ARE_ A COUPLE, AND HE'S JUST TOO SHY AND POLITE TO BE OPEN IN A RELATIONSHIP!" Cole scowled, grabbing Mariah's hair and with a strong flick of her wrist, the pinkette's face smashed hard against the ground. However, the cousin forgot that the other girl had her hair, so she also crashed into the ground, where they both began to wrestle, struggling to stay on top. Kai glanced at Ren, who covered her eyes with her hand in a tired gesture.

"You're not going to step in?" Glance.

"Teressa made me promise that I wouldn't interfere unless absolutely necessary."

"This isn't absolutely necessary?"

"It will be when some girls jump in to help Mariah."

"Which will be…?"

"**BITCH DON'T MESS WITH MARIAH!"** The dates for Mariah's team finally got through the crowd and began to hit Cole.

"**WHORES DON'T YOU PUT YOUR SLUTTY HANDS ON COLE!"** Teressa, Hillary, and Ming-Ming jumped in and began to fight the other girls (Kimiko, Essence (XD), Suni, and Amber). Ren sighed.

"Now I guess." Kai wrapped his arms around the girl's waist.

"You're not going to fight."

"No, I'm going to stop those girls and then pull apart Cole and Mariah."

"…Truth?"

"Unless I get hit…then add knock out before stop the girls."

"…"

"That's the truth."

"Will you do this as quickly as you can?"

"Yes."

"Okay…don't be like them." He let go of her, and then Ren grabbed the first girl, Essence.

"Hey, stay out of this, this is between Mariah and Cole-" She didn't get to finish when the girl punched Ren in the stomach.

"LEAVE MARIAH ALONE YOU FUCKING SLUT!" Ren was silent for a moment, before straightening up and proceeding to perform a series of violent attacks on the poor, defenseless girl **(1)**. About a minute later, Essence was knocked out on the floor, blood oozing from her nose and mouth. Cracking her knuckles, Ren turned and grabbed the next girl, who was fighting Hillary, Suni.

"Okay…I'm going to try this again. Stay out of this, this is between Mariah and Cole-"

"BITCH, WHAT DID YOU DO TO ESSENCE?"

**SLAP**. Ren was now furious. Throwing the girl into the ground, she placed her foot on the girl's neck, still wearing her heels.

"If. One. More. Of. You. Skanks. Hit. Me. Again. You. Will. Never. Be. Able. To. Breathe. Again. Without. Medical. Assistance. Now. I'm going to try this again. Back off and go the hell away." Suni blinked, before getting off the ground and ran towards the exit, tears flying past her. "You okay Hill?" The brunette nodded, licking her bloody lip.

"Yeah…why did you jump in?"

"Because you aren't really a good fighter and you all were out numbered. I had to even it out. Now, please be a good girl and go stand next to Tyson."

"But."

"It wasn't a request. I said _go_." The Tachibana girl blinked, before quickly going over to the Granger's side. Ren sighed, before turning around to dodge Amber getting thrown by Ming-Ming.

"I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE COLE ALONE! YOU DIDN'T BELIEVE ME YOU WANNABE SINGER?!? YOU SWEAR THAT YOU CAN DANCE AND PERFORM! THE ONLY THING YOU CAN DO IS STRIP BUT YOU'D PROBABLY DO THAT WRONG TOO!" Ren grabbed the furious singer before she jumped on the scrambling girl.

"Okay Ming-Ming…that's enough…you scared her…she's gone." The girl blinked.

"Whoa…I blanked out…were you fighting Ren?"

"Sort of…why don't you go join Daichi for a little bit. It'll be fun."

"But I wanna finish kicking their-"

"I said _why don't you join Daichi._" Insert big eyes from Ming-Ming.

"Oh…well…that does sound fun…um…bye!" Ren watched with interest as the girl run to Daichi with a yell that sounded like: _she's gonna kill ussss!_

"CCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The cousin spun around to see Teressa knock out Kimiko. "AND DON'T EVEN TRY TO MESS WITH US EVER AGAIN YOU SLUT!"

"Okay Teri…you can stop attacking her now…she's out cold." Teressa looked up from stomping Kimiko.

"But its fun…"

"I thought violence wasn't the answer."

"It wasn't…but it's the best choice."

"Hn…you're scaring Max."

"…"

"…"

"NOOO! MAXIE! I'M SORRIEE!!" Insert Teressa glomping Maxie with tears, causing Max to fall backwards and the two to fall on the ground. "CAN YOU FORGIVE MEEE???" Kai glanced at the two on the floor, before shaking his head.

"Hn…come on Kon, lets get your girlfriend before we get kicked out of the place." The Chinese blader nodded, and the two went over to Ren, who was trying to figure out how to break up the two girls who were _still_ rolling on the floor. Mariah's hair was messed up and tangled, bloody nose and a large scrape on her cheek, while Cole had a busted lip and hair out of its bun, trying to stop Mariah from choking her with her own necklace. Ren looked up at the boys.

"Any suggestions?" Rei shook his head.

"Never let them get within ten miles of each other."

"That too…but what about now?" Kai frowned.

"I grab Cole, Rei grabs Mariah, and you keep them separated?"

"Sounds good to me." Ren nodded.

"Okay." The three started to break the girls apart, Ren having a difficult time since the two girls were now blood crazed and _both_ attacked her. "Damn it Cole! Its me!" The girl didn't, or couldn't hear her and continued to scratch Ren's arms. "Kai! I thought you had her!"

"Sorry! She slipped out of my hands!" Rei had a firm grip on Mariah and was watching Cole struggle to get out of Kai's arms. When the girls came to their senses, Mariah smirked.

"See? I told you Rei was with me." And right in front of everyone, she turned and kissed Rei. The boy tried to get her to stop, but she wrapped her arms around his neck, which meant his actions only deepened the kiss.

"Rei!" Mariah let go of Rei, who looked up to find tearing Cole. "That's fine Rei! You apparently want to be left alone with your slutty girlfriend! Its over!" She broke free of Kai's grip and ran to the patio.

"Cole!" Rei stepped forward to follow the distraught girl, before getting pulled back by Mariah.

"See Rei! I can get any fangirl away from you." The boy glared at the girl.

"She wasn't a fangirl Mariah! She was my girlfriend!" Mariah blinked, before smirking.

"Was? You're already speaking in the past tense…Rei, sweetie, you know you don't want her, you're happy with what's right in front of-" Mariah stopped as she was spun around to meet a irritated Ren. Before the pinkette could say anything, Ren punched the girl in the mouth with her left hand, and then punched her in the temple with Ren's right fist. Mariah landed on the ground, passed out. The furious cousin lifted her foot, intending to pierce Mariah's forehead with her heel, when Kai grabbed her, picked her up, and drug her away from Mariah.

"I thought you weren't going to fight and be like them!" Ren couldn't speak, being too aggravated to put words together that would be comprehensible. "Calm down!" The older sister closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. After about a minute, she opened her eyes and glared at Rei.

"Why are you still here? You should be explaining your ass to Cole and comforting her-" Kai covered the girl's mouth before she could continue, and glanced at the other boy.

"She's got a point, go and I'll try to calm this one down." Rei nodded.

"Okay! See you in a little bit!" The boy ran to the patio. "Cole, look I'm so-" He abruptly stopped, eyes widening at the sight before him. There was Cole, kissing someone, right there on the patio, in the moonlight. Rei tried to speak up, and could only say something when he saw the other guy's face, as they broke away from each other, before kissing again.

"…Tala…"

* * *

OH YEAH! THE BIG PLOT TWIST HAS AWAKENED!!! DUN DUN DDDDDDDDDDUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!! The reiXoc has changed to talaXoc…WAIITTTT!!! Before you all flame the mess out of this chapter about the change, I want you to tell me about this chapter, as you saw, I suck at fight scenes and practically avoided it when I could, so…tell me what I did wrong before you flame me for Tala's new role in the story. Then vote on the poll I'm going to put on my page. THIS IS IMPORTANT, THE FUTURE OF REI AND COLE _**POSSIBLY**_ GETTING BACK TOGETHER DEPENDS ON IT!!!! THANK YOU ANGELOFLOVE4EVA FOR HELPING ME WITH THE PLOT TWIST!! SEE YA'LL AGAIN IN ABOUT A WEEK OR SO WITH A NEW UPDATE (if all goes well, I'm waiting for the right time to see if Kai will get official with Ren…Kai's getting on my nerves with not asking Ren)(Yes Angeloflove4eva, there's a hidden meaning in that statement…yes its about niisan…no I'm not feeling like its my fault or I did something wrong, or depressed, or emo…just starting to get tired of waiting…) WELL ANYWAYS!!! REVIEW!!

Loves-emo-guys-with-hair


	34. Intimidator

Disclaimer: Me no ownie Beyblade…just Ren, Cole, Teressa, Jabriel, and the Simply Bladers…yeah…that's not much…lol…or the name of this chapter…its my best friend's friend's name for my best friend (O.o)

_Recap: There was Cole, kissing someone, right there on the patio, in the moonlight. Rei tried to speak up, and could only say something when he saw the other guy's face, as they broke away from each other, before kissing again._

"…_Tala…"_

* * *

Rei stared at the two. They didn't hear him and continued to kiss, only when he cleared his throat did they stop and turn.

"Ahem…am I interrupting something?" Cole scowled, her eyes, reddened from crying, bore into the blader's, as if wishing for him to burst into flame, while Tala just stood behind her, arms wrapped around the girl's waist.

"Yes, you are…so go away."

"Cole…baby…I'm _so_ sorry…what happened back there…I didn't mean for anything to happen…I don't like Mariah…I have no feelings for her other than as a sister…I love you Cole…I love you." The girl waved her hand as if to push aside the words.

"No you don't Rei…if you did, you would have never put us in the situation for it to happen. Face it, you don't care for me, and you just used me to keep Ren on the team, because if we 'went out', then she'll have to stay on the team to keep us together. I guess since now she made her debut as your new teammate, you don't need me anymore and decided to let me go with a bang." Rei stared at the girl, surprised from what she was saying.

"What? Cole…no! I love you; bladeing has nothing to do with it! What can I do to make you see-"

"Leave me alone…that's what you can do."

"Cole…"

"Go the hell away Rei."

"Yeah Rei…" The Chinese blader looked at Tala. "She said leave her alone…if you want to do something for her, why don't you do that?"

"Stay out of this Tala."

"Why should I?"

"Because you're not in this."

"Actually Rei." Cole interrupted. "_You're_ not in this…its just me and Tala." With that, the girl turned and pulled at the boy's shirt, who took the hint and leaned down to be met with hers. A kiss with fervor immediately followed, hurting and disgusting Rei, who scowled and in a quick movement, shoved Tala away from Cole. "Rei!" Tala frowned, stepping in front of Rei; eyes narrowed and in a puffed up stance.

"You wanna lose your teeth, Kon?" The said boy bared his rather sharp and pointy canines.

"Depends, do you want to lose your face?" The two boys stood off, exchanging insults, before Tala made a comment about the Bladebreakers. Rei, caring very much for his friends, bristled instantly, shooting out his fist, in aim to collide with the redhead's face. Before it made contact, however, the fist was grabbed and held from Tala's face, inches away from connection.

"Kon…explain now." Rei physically shivered from the coldness from Kai's voice, while Cole began to giggle.

"You are under no grounds to laugh yourself, LaCole Santana Kingston." The girl stopped, before slowly turning to find Ren, scowling.

"…"

"…"

"Why the full name?"

"…"

"Ren."

"…"

"Ren."

"…"

"Ren."

"…"

"Renae."

"…"

"Ren."

"…"

"Ren."

"…I am under no obligation to answer you as of this moment."

"…Are you that mad at me?"

"You have not the slightest idea…now we're leaving." She threw Cole's jacket at her, and stepped to the side, giving the cousin room to walk past.

"Bye Tala baby…I'll see you when I can." Tala gave the girl a warm smile.

"See you soon." As the girl left the room, Ren frowned.

"What are you at, Tala?" The boy just stared at her with an unreadable expression. Kai sighed.

"Why are you in this? This is a lovers quarrel…not a rebound party." Tala glared at the bluenette.

"Cole's not a rebound…and it's not a lovers quarrel…me and Cole go out now…Rei's not even in the picture. Why don't you ask _him_ why he's in _this?_"

"Maybe because when he arrived at the party, it was him and Cole going out…it takes a awhile to get over someone…why don't you leave Cole alone for a bit and let Rei talk to her." The said boy frowned.

"What do you mean 'let me talk to her'? I can talk to my girlfriend, he's got no say in that." Tala smirked.

"Last time I checked Kon, she claims me…she doesn't give a damn about you."

"You stay the hell out of this."

"No the hell I won't." Ren scowled.

"Can I speak in my cousin's half?"

"**No."**

"That was a rhetorical question." Tala rolled his eyes.

"Don't care…stay out of this…this is a man's argument." Ren raised her brow, and turned to her partner.

"Can I slap him?" Kai shook his head.

"No…Tala, watch what you say."

"Why should I? She's not in this, she's just some female who needs to stay in line…can't you control your woman? Handle her." The bluenette blinked, glancing at the now shaking girl.

"Calm down…let's go." Ren breathed, and began walking past Tala, before whirling around.

**BAM**

Tala staggered, holding his mouth. Ren, still furious, stepped forward, intending to hit him again, but Kai jumped in and grabbed the girl before she could strike again.

"Ren!" She struggled in his strong grip.

"Let me go Kai!"

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because you're supposed to set the example for the girls!"

"I am!"

"How?"

"By showing them not to take crap from some idiot who doesn't know them!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"No!" The Hiwatari glanced at the Chinese boy. "Kon, help me get this girl away from Tala." Rei blinked.

"But I want the idiot get beat up by Ren…"

"Kon!"

"Okay…" With Rei's help, Kai dragged Ren out of the room and towards the group.

"**Ren? What's wrong?"** The girl stared at Cole and snarled.

"That bastard of a boyfriend of yours just insulted me."

"What did Tala do?"

"**Tala? What? How? Tala? What about…? When did you get Rei mixed up with Tala? Cole? What happened?"** The cousin sighed.

"Since Rei apparently wants to be with Mariah…I let him have her and got with Tala…who is such a bigger man than him." Teressa frowned.

"That doesn't make sense…we just fought to keep you two together…but when Mariah forces a kiss from Rei, you give up?" Cole scowled.

"It would've been one thing if he tried to push her off…but he just took it and made it worse."

"He tried, but she had her arms around him and it just looked like he deepened it."

"He did deepen it…and he wanted to."

"How do you know?"

"How do you know that he didn't want to?"

"Because Rei's a sweet and nice guy."

"Maybe he's two-faced."

"Like Tala?" Cole glanced at Ren.

"Tala isn't two-faced." Ren raised a brow.

"Oh…so you know he's some rude, patriarchal **(1)**, guy who needs to learn how to respect girls?"

"He's not."

"He told me that I'm just some female who needs to stay in line and Kai needs to put me in my place, and he need's to handle me." The two cousins stared at the older sister.

"**What?"** Cole turned to Kai.

"Is that true?"

"Yes." The girl blinked, looking back and forth from Kai to Ren, settling her eyes on Rei.

"I…don't believe you two…you're lying." Ren blinked.

"What would my purpose be in lying? I can't believe this, Cole…you're going to pick a guy who isn't even here and side with him over family?"

"Why should I believe you? Huh? You just want me to get back with Rei so the team will stay together! You don't care what I want! You just want to blade and forget about the others! You're using the Bladebreakers to forget about the girls!" Ren frowned.

"I'm not using them to forget the girls…I could never forget them…now…I don't know what's wrong with you and thinking this way…but it needs to stop. You know the reason why I agreed to join the Bladebreakers…apparently you need to think about that _before_ you begin to accuse people of wrong-doing." Cole started at her cousin/best friend's cold voice, before arguing.

"You can't use Paido's ability for an excuse…he's a blade…not a person."

"And Tala is clearly not a person, but a dog."

**SLAP**

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…" Ren blinked, hand touching her now red cheek. "…Did you just slap me…over a guy?" Cole put her hands on her hips.

"Yes, a _guy_, not a dog…or cat." Rei blinked at the jab at him, and was about to reply back when Ren beat him to it.

"…You know Cole…I think it was a good thing that Mariah came and stole Rei from you."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"**Huh?"** Cole frowned.

"How is that a good thing?"

"Because now he gets to see this side of you…it's a great that he got out of that relationship of yours before he was corrupted."

"Excuse me?" Ren sighed.

"We are not going to do this. You're tired, I'm tired, Teressa's confused, Ming-Ming has blood lust (insert everyone glance at the girl and slowly inch away), and Hillary is hyperventilating. We just need to go to the hotel, and sleep everything away. Okay?"

"**Okay."**

"**Hn."**

"Sure…"

* * *

**(1) Patriarchal-Its pretty much a man ego. You know...i am male therefore i run the house and all females have to do what i say or else you get beat and i'll cheat on you with another woman who does what i say, and you cant do anything because you're a woman.**

Wow…I don't like Tala…Tala's an a$$hole in this chappy…I need to fix that…next chappy, Tala's gonna be cool again…I don't like a$$hole's, they're hard to type. Sorry that this was such a short chapter, I'm just trying to get them to the hotel, because that's where the group meets a certain pinkette (b****) and a big brother…again…ode to joy…lol, yeah…so…review and I'll try to update a bit sooner and with a longer chapter…but you have to tell me what you liked/disliked about this chappy…AND VOTE IF YOU DIDN'T ON MY POLL ON MY PROFILE!!


	35. Hotel Drama

Disclaimer: No own Beyblade! (I can speak A-0-L-4-E) XD

Recap: _We are not going to do this. You're tired, I'm tired, Teressa's confused, Ming-Ming has blood lust, and Hillary is hyperventilating. We just need to go to the hotel, and sleep everything away. Okay?_

* * *

The taxi groups changed. It was now Tyson, Daichi, Rei, and Hiro in the first car; Hillary, Ming-Ming, and Cole in the second; with Kai alone in the last cab with a still angry Ren in the last taxi.

"Why did you stop me?"

"Tala is my friend…I couldn't let you beat him into another coma."

"But he insulted me! I had every right to kick his-"

"Just ignore him…nothing he says about you is true, so there's no reason to get upset about him."

"But he's got no right to talk to me like that!"

"But you _know_ he doesn't mean anything to you, so just ignore him."

"And let him talk to me like that?" Kai sighed, wrapping his arms around her waist, automatically going to his spot on her neck. "Look…if he does it again, I'll talk to him. And if he continues doing it, I _will_ fight him." Ren blinked at the sudden venom in his voice.

"…"

"So tell me if he does it again, and I _swear_ if he even _looks_ at you funny, I will makes his life a living hell."

"Kai…" The bluenette glanced at the girl. "You're going to stay out of this."

"What?"

"You don't need to get into it with your friend. I can deal with him myself…I'll just battle him and embarrass him in front of all of his friends."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…?"

"…"

"…What?"

"So why did I get all mad if you're going to handle it?"

"No idea, I was just letting you know my next actions."

"Oh…"

"Duh." Kai scowled, before going back to his spot.

"Go to sleep…I'll wake you up when we get there."

"…Am I that grumpy when I'm tired?"

Next taxi

"So what exactly happened?" Cole sighed.

"Rei walked on me kissing Tala, flipped out, and they almost fought; but Kai and Ren came and stopped it before they could. That's it." Teressa frowned.

"I think you're mean."

"Why?"

"You know Mariah forced that kiss from Rei, and you know he's raised to not hurt or hit a girl, so he couldn't do anything but try to move his head away from her. But since Mariah had wrapped her arms around him; him moving his head couldn't do anything."

"…"

"You know I'm right."

"…" Teressa sighed and turned to Ming-Ming and Hillary.

"Tell her that I'm right."

"**She's right, Rei is too polite to be mean to anyone, even Mariah. Give him another chance Cole…please?"** The cousin looked outraged.

"Guys! He hurt me! He didn't stand up for me! When me and that girl were arguing, he just stood there, he didn't tell her that we were going out or anything! He was…" She broke off for a second, tears gathering in her eyes, before looking at the window to avoid the others eyes. "Embarrassed of me…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"**Aww…Cole…"**

Nextest taxi

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…" Tyson, Daichi, Max, and Hiro were staring at Rei, who was determinedly avoiding the others questioning looks.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I'm not telling you anything."

"**Yes you are…and you're gonna start from the beginning."**

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Still not telling you anything."

"**Then we're gonna tie you up, throw you in a pool, and tell all your fangirls to come save you."**

"…"

"**Yeah…so explain yourself."** Rei sighed.

"What's to tell? I walk in on Cole and Tala kissing; try to fight Tala for taking advantage of her while she was upset; only to be told by Cole to go away because she broke up with me for him; but Kai and Ren came and stopped us before me Tala could fight. That's it."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"But…the worst part is…" Rei frowned, before looking out the window so he could evade the guy's stares. "She thought that I was using her…and that I don't love her…she truly thinks that I don't love her…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"**Man…that's really bad…sorry Rei."**

"Sorry can't help anymore."

At the hotel

When the taxis arrived, Rei was the first out of the guy's cab, standing at the entrance, waiting for Cole to come out. As the girls started getting out, he pulled the girl to the side.

"Can we talk? Please? I promise that I will behave and not cut you off at any time…just please hear me out." Cole glanced at the boy.  
"Go away Rei."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"But I want to do something for you."

"Go away."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No." Cole stopped, glaring.

"You said that you want to do something for me, and when I tell you to do something, you ignore it…make up your mind."

"I had something else in mind when I said that."

"Well I can't read your mind."

"Really?" By this point, the two were in the lobby, in a corner (slyly directed by Max and Teressa). Rei looked in Cole's eyes, searching for the truth. "You always found it easy to read my mind…you always knew what I was going to say or how I felt…like how much I love you…can you identify that?"

"…" The girl looked at him for a few moments, before looking away, red creeping on her cheeks. "…"

"I see I'm still easy to read."

"I…I don't know what you're talking about Rei…

"You don't?" Cole sighed, tired from the day's events.

"What do you want Rei?"

"To tell you my side of the story."

"I don't want to hear it."

"Then let me hear yours." Cole was quiet for a moment, before exploding.

"I don't want to talk about it Rei! Don't you understand? I want to forget that this ever happened! I want to forget about you ever hurting me! I want to forget that you were ever in my life and that I loved you!"

"…" Rei blinked; hurt so clear in his eyes it even made Cole devastated, though she would not admit it.

"Why can't you leave me alone Rei? You want to make me feel worse? How much pain can you make me feel? How much more do you want me to cry? I can't do this anymore…just go away!" With that, Cole ran up the stairs, to her room, slamming the door behind her, before sliding down, sobbing.

(Cole view)

How can you do this to me Rei? You stupid bastard…I don't want to hurt anymore…but…why do I still love you?

[Norm view]

Rei was stunned. He wasn't trying to hurt Cole; he was trying to fix what happened, so she wouldn't get hurt. Kai and Ren walked up to him, sympathy in the cousin's eyes.

"Rei…I'm so sorry…" Rei sighed.

"Yeah…I don't know what to do." Kai frowned.

"Give her some space. Let her get over it, and then start getting her trust back. Not to become boyfriend and girlfriend again. Just to be friends."

"But I love-"

"If you do love her then you need to let her go and wait to see if she'll come back to you."

"…" Ren sighed at the boy's shocked silence.

"Cole holds grudges Rei, and it takes her a long time to get over them. Right now, you need to be happy with being considered alive in her eyes, so you should aim for being a friend again. You need to take this one step at a time. That's the only thing you can do right now." Rei sighed.

"But I don't want to take it slowly, I want to be Cole's boyfriend again."

"You have to become her friend first…I wouldn't be surprised if she's calling you a bastard. You need to get off her bad list so you can start becoming what you want to be." Rei glared at the cousin.

"I don't want to wait for that!"

"You have no choice."

"Yes I do!"

"I'm sorry Rei, there isn't one…I wish I could help, but you need to fix this yourself."

"Yes there is. You aren't any help at all!" With that, Rei angrily turned and stormed up the stairs, into his room. Kai took a step towards the staircase, anger radiating off him. Ren grabbed his arm.

"Don't…he's upset."

"He had no right to yell at you."

"Tala was worse."

"Tala doesn't know you, so everything he said had no purpose; Rei knows you so he was out of line."

"Kai…" The bluenette turned and looked at the girl. "Its okay, Rei didn't mean anything, he's trying to get rid of his anger and pain. I'm not hurt or upset by what he said. Okay?"

"…Ok."

"Ok, now lets go change and then talk to everyone else about this."

"Ok."

Ten minutes later

Kai was in the guy's room, discussing how Rei (who was asleep in a chair in the corner) could make up to Cole. Each boy had their own theory on how they could fix the problem, but each one proved that each boy really didn't know anything about calming a hurt and aggrevated girl.

"A ticket to the D.T tournament, first row!" Submitted by: Tyson.

"A piñata shaped like Rei and we give her a big metal stick and at the end we let her blow it up!" Submitted by: Daichi.

"Take her to the movies." Submitted by: Hiro.

"Make her a sandwich." Submitted by: Max. Kai sighed.

"Okay, clearly no one here knows how to fix this. Tyson, your idea sucks; Daichi, your idea would make her happy, but it won't fix the problem; Hiro, she won't talk to him, let alone go to the movies; Max, that would make you happy, not her."

"**Oh."**

With the girls

The room was as the girls comforted the still crying Cole. Hillary was massaging the girl's back; Teressa had Cole's head in her lap and Ming-Ming rub her fingers, while singing a soft song. Ren sat in a chair, watching the others with a soft expression.

"Ren…" The girl was at her best friend's side in an instant.

"Yes?" Cole sniffled.

"Why does this hurt so much? I've been broken up with before, and cheated on too. But it's never felt like this…" Ren sighed, sitting on the bed next to the girl, hands combing her hair.

"It's because you know that nothing is holding you back but yourself. You don't want to be mad at Rei…or separated from him or his love. You know that he didn't do anything wrong except stop the fight. You know you overreacted and you know that he still loves you. But you also know that you have too much pride to come back to him…like you have nothing else in life except to him…like you are purposeless without him."

"…"

"Am I right?"

"…I hate that you know me so well."

"So will you push pride aside and come back to him?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"No." Ren sighed, before flopping backwards onto her cousin, who let out a squeal, making the other girls laugh and join the pile.

Later that night

Cole stared at the ceiling. Next to her lie Ming-Ming and Hillary, Teressa stretched out on top of the girls, and Ren above them. All fast asleep.

(Cole view)

I can't just come crawling back to you Rei…I have too much pride for that…I know its stupid and I should get over it…but…it's hard. You really hurt me…I can't just forgive so quickly…

* * *

Okay, I am SOOOO OOBER FREAKN' SORRY for the OOBER long time since I've updated…my school work has gone over board and I've been on author's block because of all the essays I've been writing. I'll try to update as soon as I can. I hope that ya'll like Daichi's suggestion, I thought it was funny.


	36. Aftermath Part II

Disclaimer: nO oWNie BeYBlADe! Just the OC's and their stew-pid-it-tea!

* * *

Recap: _So will you push pride aside and come back to him? …No_

About three in the morning

Knock knock knock

Ren opened her eyes, blinking blearily in the darkness, before focusing on the door, where someone was still rapping softly. Sighing, she got up from the bed, untangling herself from Teressa's limbs and made her way to the door. Once she made it to the door, Ren turned the knob and blinked at the bluenette and his aggrevated expression.

"…Hi?"

**Glare.**

"What's wrong?" Kai stared at the girl for a moment, before pinching the bridge of his nose in an attempt to bite back his temper.

"Do you know…" The boy said, choosing his words carefully. "what time it is?"

"Um…three twenty?"

"Yes."

"Okay…and why are you mad about that for?"

"You should've been back in our room by midnight."

"Oh…"

"Why weren't you in our room?"

"Um…I fell asleep?"

"So? You should've woken up earlier and came back."

"…"

"You should've-"

"Kai…" The Hiwatari paused in his rant when he saw his partner had a peculiar look on her face.

"What?"

"Were you…worried?"

"…"

"…?"

"…"

"Kai?"

"…"

"Why were you worried?"

"…"

"…?" He was quiet for a moment, before grabbing her wrist and pulled her into an embrace. Ren stiffened for a moment, before relaxing in his arms; Kai murmured his reply from his spot.

"I was anxious…I was wondering if you ran into Brooklyn or Mariah and her friends…or since it was late, someone else who was too intoxicated to pay attention to what he was doing…"

"…" The boy moved and saw her softened expression. "Kai…" She leaned forward and touched noses with him. "you worry too much."

"Well you have a tendency to get hurt or get in situations that you can get hurt in. I have to worry."

"I'm not that bad."

"Sure."

"I'm not." Kai looked the girl in her eyes.

"If you didn't, I wouldn't have to worry."

"…"

"You know I'm right."

"…" The boy smiled, before going back to his spot.

"Am I that danger prone?"

"You're like Tyson." Ren looked outraged.

"I can't be _that_ bad!"

"You're not." The girl raised her brow at the statement.

"Then why are you saying that I am?"

"I'm not."

"I'm confused."

"You're not _as_ bad as Tyson. You're _worse_ than Tyson."

"…"

"It's true, Tyson would never make me worry like you do."

"Have you ever worried about Tyson?"

"No."

"Will you ever worry about Tyson?"

"No."

"Then this is a unfair comparison."

"No its not."

"Why isn't it?"

"Because it's not."

"…" Ren stared at the boy, before sighing. "Nothing is going to make you change your mind, huh?"

"Nope."

"Fine…lets go to bed then." Kai raised his brow.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." The girl paused from her way to the bedroom.

"…Get your mind out of the gutter."

"Then stop saying things that put it in there."

"Stop reading my words in the wrong meaning."

"I'm a guy, I always read it in the wrong meaning."

"I thought you weren't like the other guys."

"I'm not."

"Then why…?" The bluenette gave the brunette a look that clearly asked if they were going to go through this argument again when she knows that she's gonna lose anyways. Ren sighed. "Never mind. Let's just go to sleep. Is that better?" Kai smirked.

"Somewhat, but it works."

"What makes it somewhat?"

"Don't worry about it."

"No…tell me."

"Nope."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please…?"

"…No."

"Kai…"

"…No…" Ren smiled at the boy's struggling control, before putting her arms around his neck, and kissed below his ear.

"Please?"

"…"

"Please Kai?"

"…No…?"

"But I want to know."

"…Not really…"

"Why not?"

"Because then we're going to start the conversation all over again."

"Oh…"

"Yeah…"

"Hmm…"

"Yeah…"

"…"

"…"

"I still want to know."

"…"

"Please?" The Hiwatari sighed, before leaning over and whispered in the girl's ear.

"…" Ren's eyes widened slightly and a faint blush appeared on her cheeks.

"…Really?"

"Yep."

"Oh…sorry?"

"Hn…c'mon, its about to be four, you need to sleep."

"What make's you say that?"

"Because Jabriel doesn't need to left alone with a mad Cole and a sleep-deprived you."

"…Am I that bad when I'm tired?"

"_Yes."_

"Fine…"

* * *

Sorry guys, I planned to go to the next day on this chpt, but I'm in a super depressed mood right now, and nothing's working out in my head, b/c if I continued, the story would end right here with Ren committing suicide in the bathroom by drowning herself in the bathtub and Brooklyn taking Jabriel and raising him to be mentally insane, Cole and Rei never work it out, and Kai becomes super depressed and never blades again. So for the sake of you readers, I'm just gonna end this chpt and hope I get over myself and try to write the next chapter soon.

Sorry for the crappy chapter,

Loves-emo-guys-with-hair


	37. Missing Ren

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, just the plot!

* * *

About seven in morning

Cole woke up. Stretching, the girl yawned and successfully pushed two girls off the bed.

**Thump**

**Thump**

"**Hey! Cole!!"**

"Don't blame me! Teressa made me sore when she slept on us…I needed to stretch!" The said girl lifted her head from a pillow and opposed the responsibility.

"Hey! It's not my fault! You kept stealing the covers! I needed to stay warm somehow!" The girls glared at each other for a moment before turning to the top of the bed.

"**RENNN!!!!"** Another moment passed as the girls stared at the empty spot of the bed, before realizing that the older sister was not present. **"OMB! SHE'S GONE! NOOO!!! WHERE DID SHE GO?!? WHO COULD'VE TAKEN HER?!? REEEEENNNNNN!!!!!!"** The girls made a loud crash as they scrambled to get off the bed and ran towards the door; as they opened it, they found sleepy and worried boys (Max, Daichi, Tyson, and Rei) at the door. **"REN'S GONE! SHE'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!"** Tyson frowned.

"What makes you think she's been kidnapped?"

"**BECAUSE SHE'S NOT IN OUR ROOM!"** Max blinked at the statement.

"…Doesn't she room with Kai?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

**"KAAAAIIII!"** The group ran towards the Hiwatari's room and began banging on the door. "KAI! IS REN-" The door opened and the now furious boy stepped out, clad only in his black boxers.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…" The bluenette glared at the group, before turning around and spoke to someone in bedroom.

"They want you." A muffled noise replied, before Ren came around the corner of the room, in a pair of black pajama pants and a big white t-shirt, with a tired expression.

"Can you ladies explain to me that we could hear you from your bedroom that's _down the hall?_"

**"…Umm…"** While Hillary and Ming-Ming stared at the ground, embarrassed, Teressa and Cole defended their weird and random actions.

"We wouldn't have done that if you were in our room!"

"You should've been in our room! Why weren't you in our room?"

"You should've-" Ren put her hand over her own face, before turning to her partner.

"How many times am I gonna get this lecture?" The bluenette had an amused expression.

"Not sure." The group gave the two a look, before deciding that they didn't want to know. Ren turned back to the others.

"Now go back to your rooms and change, we need to get ready so we can go back home."

"**Yes Ma'am."**

"Ma'am?" Ren looked at them. "Just say okay and go."

"**Oh…ok."** As the boys left, the girls paused for a moment, looking at the two roommates.

**"So…"**

"…?"

"…"

"**Why doesn't Kai have a shirt on?"** Ren glared at the girls.

"Some boys don't sleep with one. Why?"

**"Just checking…"**

"Goodbye ladies." The girls left, giggling and with a slight blush on their faces; Ren sighed, before going back into the bedroom, with Kai close behind. "They're going to be the death in me."

"Hn." They sat on the bed, intending to continue the staring contest that they were participating in before they were interrupted.

"…"

**"…"**

"…"

**"…"**

"…"

**"…"**

"…"

**"…"**

"…"

**"…"**

"…"

**"…"**

"…Dang…" The girl blinked away the tears that filled her eyes.

"Hn."

"Fine…you win."

"Told you that you weren't going to win."

"I still had to try."

"Hn. We should start getting ready to go."

"Okay." Ren got her stuff out of her bag, before locking herself in the bathroom, while Kai got dressed in the bedroom. After a while, Ren knocked on the door. "Can I come in yet?"

"Yeah." The girl entered the room to find the Russian boy lying on the bed, reading a book.

"What are you reading?"

"Dragonlance."

"What is it about?"

"It's kind of like Lord of the Rings, but more fighting and plot twists." Ren raised her brow.

"Really? Can I borrow it when you're done?"

"Yeah."

"Kay." They sat and talked for a little bit, until Hiro called from his room. The Hiwatari answered the phone.

"What?"

"_That's a nice way to answer the phone, Kai…can you be anymore pleasant?"_

"What do you want Granger?"

"_Geez Kai…can you at least attempt to be a little polite?"_ Kai scowled, before tossing the phone to Ren, who barely caught it.

"He wants to talk to me?"

"He wants someone polite."

"Oh…" She put the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"_Ren? What happened to Kai?"_

"He gave the phone to me…I guess its too early for politeness."

"_I guess…well, can you relay a message to him?"_

"Of course."

_"Tell him that check out is noon, we arrive at the dojo at one, and once we unpack, we all have a interview with some news channel. Has Rei made up with Cole yet?"_

"Nope…she holds grudges for a while…so it's gonna be a bit until she begins talking to him again…but after that, it should move smoothly again."

_"Ok. Well I guess that's it…tell Kai and have him get everyone ready. The taxi's come at 12:30."_

"Okay."

_"Later."_ The older brother hung up, and Ren put the phone down.

"What did he want?"

"Check out is noon; we leave at 12:30, and after we unpack, we have a interview with a news channel." The bluenette sighed.

"Most likely wanting to know about what happened at the ball."

"Yeah…I'll talk to Cole and see if she can pretend to be Rei's girlfriend for a little bit."

"She's coming?"

"No…but we have to get in the taxis, and there's probably going to be paparazzi there. Right?"

"Hn." The two began packing their stuff, before going to the other's rooms to tell them the schedule.

Noon-ish (a little bit after it, to be precise, lol)

The girls and Hiro were waiting in the lobby, for the boys to check out. Cole was slightly scowling, having agreed to pretend to be Rei's girlfriend, thanks to Ren's persuasive skills. Because of that, the other girls were a few steps away from the older sister, with frightened expressions.

"Get over it ladies."

"**But you were scary!"**

"I can get worse."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"You have all of your things, right?"

"**Yes."**

"Good." The Bladebreakers came down the stairs with their thing, meeting the girls in the middle of the lobby. Rei smiled at Cole, who in turn ignored him. Ren raised her brow.

"Cole…I don't think that's how you treat your _boyfriend_, am I correct?" The cousin scowled, before turning and glaring at her best friend.

"I will treat him however I like, since I don't want to be with him, _Ren_." The friend glared with equal, if not greater, anger.

"_Suck it up._ We wouldn't have the issue if you got over your pride. And since you can't do it yourself, I apparently have to do it for you. Now smile and act like you like him…it's not that hard, I'm not asking you to act like Teressa and Max…just like Tyson and Hillary, or Daichi and Ming-Ming…just deal with him."

**"Hey!"**

Glare.

**"…"** Cole sighed.

"Fine…but I'm not kissing him."

"I never asked you to…or hug him. Just don't glare at him or any other ugly look. And don't slap him if his hand goes on your back, he's just 'showing his territory'."

"I'm not 'territory'."

"Never said you were, but you know how guys get, just go along with it."

"Why should I?"

"…" Ren gave Cole a look, who began to look worried.

"You wouldn't seriously do that, right?"

"…"

"Ren…seriously…you wouldn't…"

"…"

"Ren…"

"…"

"I'm serious Ren…you wouldn't dare." Ren snorted, before turning around to look at the paintings that were in the room.

"…"

"Ren…"

"…"

"…Okay…fine…I'll play along." Ren turned back around, with a small smirk.

"Glad to have you on board. Now get next to him and attempt to look happy." The cousin did so, and the taxis arrived. They got into the cabs in the same order they did when they went to the ball (Rei, Cole, Max, and Teressa in the first cab; Tyson, Hillary, Daichi, Ming-Ming, and Hiro in the second; Kai and Ren in the last.)

* * *

Okay…I'm sooo much better! Thank you so much for the love guys! (Throws lotta lotta love back at readers and reviewers), I'm still sorry for the last chapter, and its crappy-ness…

I was reading through the story (I have the entire story on one document, instead of chapter by chapter), and I noticed that Ren and Kai were beginning to act like Cole and Rei on the talkative level, and a little bit friendly, so I started changing that in the chapter, if you saw. Kai said 'hn' a lot more than he has in a while, and Ren was a little bit more uptight and rude-er. So sorry on their OC-ness…lol…well, I guess that's it! Next chappy is either going to be the ride in the taxi and unpacking, or I'm just gonna skip straight to the interview (bet ya'll weren't expecting that!) THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL THE LOVE!

Loves-emo-guys-with-hair


	38. Cole and Rei fluff

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, just the plot!

Recap from chapter 25-Wow mustard: **"You two have been dating behind my back anyways. I think that going to a fancy dinner, moonlight stroll, privates dances and such is dating." Cole stared at her cousin.**

**"You knew about that?" Ren smirked.**

**"I know a lot of things. That was nothing to dig for."**

_

* * *

_

This is dedicated to my best friend, HAPPY 18TH BIRTHDAY DARLIN!!!!!

* * *

"Ren! I'm going to the gym!!! I'll be back later!" The said cousin looked up from her book to glance at her best friend, who was standing in the door, wearing sweatpants, a jacket, and sweatband.

"Um…since when have you started going to the gym?" Cole rolled her eyes.

"I told you that I got a membership…I've been getting too tired recently when I'm battling…I figured that if I'm gonna help you train at home, I should be in better shape." Ren stared oddly at her cousin, before shrugging and going back to her book.

"If you say so…" She smiled. "Have fun…don't be out too late, alright?" Cole nodded.

"Okay, bye, see you later." The girl then walked out of the house and began her way to the gym, while Ren was smiling and laughing to herself.

(Ren's view)

Next time, put your make up on after you leave the house, and zip up your jacket…your _real_ outfit was showing the entire time…

(Normal view)

With Cole

Once she arrived at the gym, Cole went straight to the locker room, took off the sweatpants, jacket, sweatband, and changed her shoes, to reveal a royal blue blouse, skinny jeans, and black boots. After fixing her make up, applying her lip-gloss, and putting on her jewelry, she walked out of the gym, and went down the street to a small Italian restaurant, Roma's (no own!), and went inside. There, a waitress came up to her.

"Table for one?" Cole shook her head.

"No, I'm meeting someone…" The woman smiled.

"A date?" The girl blushed.

"Yes…it's our first…" The waitress giggled.

"How sweet! Let's see if he's here!" The two walked around the bistro until they found the boy on the second floor at a solitary table, outside. "I'll be back to take your orders." The boy stood, got Cole's chair and held it for her as she sat, and then sat down again.

"You look beautiful." Cole blushed.

"Thank you…you look pretty handsome yourself." He looked her in the eyes.

"I appreciate it, but please understand, your appearance at this moment is much more striking than me at anytime…so please don't try to down play yourself." The girl's face became redder, causing Rei to laugh. "And of course, you become so adorable when you blush." The two shared a laugh and the waitress came back with their drinks, Rei had a Coke and Cole a Ginger Ale; and then they ordered, the boy getting a pepperoni calzone and the girl getting a slice of Canadian bacon pizza with pineapple. Once the waitress (Anna), left, the two began to talk about what had been happing at their homes.

"…and then Tyson and Daichi grabbed the mustard and the soap detergent and poured it all over the kitchen, before slipping and falling into it, which caused a huge wrestling contest, between the two."

"Who won?"

"Max." Cole cocked her head to the side, clearly lost.

"Max? How did he get into it?" Rei grinned.

"They used all of his mustard. He was furious; he jumped in, shoved their heads into the goop, and hit them in the head with a mop repeatedly until Kai eventually pulled him off."

"Why didn't you stop him?"

"Why would I stop that? It was funny, and they deserved it. Plus I never saw Max like that…it was kinda scary…I didn't want him to turn on me." Cole laughed.

"So you didn't help because you were afraid that you would be next?"

"You make it sound like I was a coward."

"You kinda were."

"No, I was protecting my life."

"In a cowardly way."

"And I am very proud of it." Cole laughed.

"You're so weird."

"Extremely." The two laughed again, before getting to a pause. Before it could become awkward, Anna came with the food. After thanking her, the two began to eat, while teasing each other and stealing bites of the other's food. This continued for a while, as they started to tell each other about their childhoods and family stories. Rei was careful when he asked Cole about the Simply Bladers, and soon found out more about the personality changes of Ren and Brooklyn.

"Seriously? They were as bad as Tyson and Hiro?"

"Yeah, they would get into arguments about the stupidest things, like who was gonna make dinner, or who had to baby-sit Jabriel, or who's turn it was to give him a bath and change his diaper."

"Wow…I never would've guessed."

"Yeah…you should've seen the way that they settled most of their arguments."

"Did they battle?"

"Nope."

"Rock-paper-scissors?"

"Nope, that's how me and Brooklyn decided things."

"Um…E-knee, Meanie, Mine-e, Mo?"

"No."

"Hmm…"

"…?"

"…"

"…?"

"I give up."

"Chess."

"…"

"What?"

"…Chess? Seriously?"

"Yeah…they would go to the living room, where the chess board was set up, and play to see who wins."

"And how did that go?" Cole giggled.

"It was hilarious. They would get completely quiet, focused only on the board, all serious and frowning. Me and the girls would sit on the couch, bet on the winner, and eat popcorn. Then someone would make a move, the other would scowl, the other will laugh slightly, and then it would start over."

"Who usually won?"

"They were tied…and it was so funny when the other would pull ahead for a little bit. They would run around the house saying 'You got owned! Burn! BUURRRNNN!!!' It was great…" Rei smiled.

"Sounds funny."

"Extremely." The two smiled at each other over the table, before looking away, blushing. Anna came back to give Rei the check, and they stood up, saying goodbye to the waitress, and left to go out for some more couple time.

At the teen club, R¡OT

The music was pounding as people swayed to the beat, while strobe lights flashed throughout the crowd, making everyone's movements seem staccato and slower. Rei and Cole danced close together, moving as one, as they laughed, teased, and flirted with each other. The song, Alive by Da Buzz, pulsated through their bodies as they challenged the other to a mini dance competition, before laughing some more.

"This is awesome!" Cole yelled to Rei, who nodded.

"Yeah! This is the best place to go to dance!"

"Where did you find it?!"

"Ming-Ming told me about it!"

"Really?! You know Ming-Ming?!"

"Yeah! We battled her last tournament!"

"That's really cool!"

"Maybe I'll introduce her to you!"

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah, if you want!" Cole smiled, glomping her boyfriend.

"Yeah! That would be really cool to meet her!" The music then switched to Dragonista din tei by OZone, and they began dancing some more. Other guys tried to dance with Cole, but Rei glared at them, and put his arms protectively and possessively around her waist. The girl laughed at his actions, while blushing intensely. "Stop Rei!"

"Why? I like making you blush." He stopped to kiss her neck. "You look really cute when you do." Cole's blush deepened, twisting in his embrace.

"Rei!" The Chinese boy burst out laughing, before taking his girlfriend by the hand.

"C'mon…lets go…I need to have you home soon…or else Ren will get suspicious and she might call Kai…if she hasn't done that already…hmm…" Cole sighed, before latching herself to Rei's arm.

"Okay…fine…can we take the long way?" Rei smiled.

"I was planning to the whole time."

At the park

The couple walked down the sidewalk, hand in hand, bathed in the moonlight. It was quiet, other than the sound of crickets, birds, and other nighttime creatures. Rei was murmuring sweet nothings in Cole's ear, who was still steadily blushing.

"You know…" The girl looked at her boyfriend, questionably. "I really really really like it when you blush."

"Oh…"

"Yeah." The two continued to walk, hands in each other's back pockets. The crickets and birds seemed to get louder as they walked closer towards the house. Before getting to the sidewalk that led to Cole's place, Rei stopped, enveloping her into a warm embrace.

"Rei?"

"I don't want you to go." Cole's eyes softened.

"I don't either."

"Would Ren get mad if I don't return you?"

"…Probably…"

"Hmm…"

"…?"

"…"

"What?"

"I'm debating if I want to take Ren on about keeping you…"

"Oh…"

"Yeah."

"You'd have to take on Kai too."

"…Dang…I forgot about him…"

"I see that." The two stopped talking, as they enjoyed the last few moments they had together for the night; they were now at the door. "Well…I had a great time, thank you." Rei looked at the girl, his heart in his eyes.

"I did too, I really hope we can do this again."

"Me too."

"Yeah…" He nodded, before pulling Cole back into his arm for another hug, the last for tonight…

Present time

(At Cole, Ren, Jabriel, and Teressa's house)

"Cole! Don't make me ask again! Do you want pizza or chicken alfredo?!?!?" The girl sighed.

"Alfredo!"

"Thank you for finally replying!" Cole rolled her eyes at the door, before flopping backwards onto her bed.

"Whatever Ren…" She closed her eyes, reminiscing about that wonderful night.

The past

Rei slowly let Cole out of his embrace, staring deeply into her eyes, with her doing the same. The two looked at each other for a moment, before closing the distance between them with a kiss that rapidly changed from slowly built into a fervent action of affection. This went on for a few moments, until the two broke apart, slightly panting. Rei sighed.

"Now I really don't want you to go." Cole had a soft smile on her face.

"Neither do I." The boy put his hands behind his back, in attempt to keep himself from reaching towards the girl.

"So…" Cole smiled.

"I guess this is it. Thank you again, Rei." The Chinese boy grinned at the girl.

"Anytime, Cole, I hope we can do this again."

"Me too…are we really about to have this conversation again?"

"If it means I get another kiss, then yes, we will…multiple times." The girl began to laugh at the hopeful, childish expression on her boyfriend's face, before shaking her head.

"It's late Rei…and you need to get home before Kai gets mad." He sighed.

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow." The cousin smiled, leaning over and gave the blader a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, goodnight." The now blushing boy blinked, before grinning goofily and began to walk backwards towards the dojo.

"Goodnight, I love you."

"I love you too." Cole then unlocked the door, waved goodbye one more time to the boy, before closing and locking the door. A light in the living room was still on. Slowly, the girl walked towards the light and found Ren, still reading her book, with her CD player on, Evanescence blaring through the headphones. Cole waved at her best friend to get her attention, who blinked and turned down the music.

"Yeah?"

"Just letting you know I'm home." Ren stared at the girl for a moment, before shrugging, and going back to her music.

"Whatever chica…hope you had a fun time, go to bed. Buenas noches, goodnight. " Cole nodded, yawned, and then went to her room to fall asleep with a smile on her face.

(Ren's view)

Well…I'm guessing you forgot that you left your gym clothes at the gym…you're such a dork Cole…

With Rei

Rei arrived at the dojo, sneaking in a quiet, cat-like manner, before sliding through the door to his and Kai's room, to wince when he saw the bluenette reading a newspaper.

"I was wondering when you were going to get back." The Chinese boy gave the Russian boy a weak smile.

"Yeah, sorry, I got really into the workout at the gym."

"Hn." The two boys were quiet for a moment, before Rei yawned.

"Well, I'm tired, I'm going to bed, night."

"Hn."

Present time

"Hey! Come and get your food!" The daydreamer blinked, frowning slightly at the interrupted fantasy, before sighing, getting up, and getting a slice of pepperoni pizza.

(Rei's view)

I'm gonna win your trust back, Cole…then I'm getting your love…I love you too much to just give up and back down like that. Just wait for me…I'm coming.

* * *

TADA!! Happy birthday K-san!!!! Goodness…you're old…and I've been thinking, it's been a little more than two years since I started typing this story…and you and your fellow reviewers have stayed strong and faithful to my little humble story, so I figured that ya'll would like a little reiXcole fluff, since ya'll really had a bad reaction to Tala (lol, I don't like him that much either), so, yeah, lol, I hope that you like this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! I'm still brainstorming what to do for the present tense about this little interview…I suck at journalism…interviewing was my worst part, I don't know how to ask questions very well. Lol…but I'm trying! I especially hope that ya'll liked Ren's opinion on Cole's "sneaky-ness" about going out…lol, Cole, you're such a dork! Lol!

Later awesome peoplez!

Loves-emo-guys-with-hair :3


	39. Taxi!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, just the plot!

Recap: "Check out is noon; we leave at 12:30, and after we unpack, we have a interview with a news channel."

* * *

In the taxi

The roles were switched as Ren leaned on Kai's shoulder while she listened to the bluenette talk.

"…and then we're going to have to explain why Brooklyn was battling you while Mariah and Cole were fighting, and they're going to ask if you two know each other; I doubt that he said anything about you two being related. And of course they're going to ask about if we're dating or not-"

"What do we say to that?" The boy paused, before sighing.

"I think we should say no…it's gonna bring too many complications."

"Okay."

"Maybe later we can come out."

"Maybe…"

"But for now we can't. So we can't be close." Ren gave a weak laugh.

"Oh…how _ever_ can we manage that? We are always _so_ close." Kai caught the sarcasm and glanced at the girl.

"Yeah, we need to talk about that."

"About what?"

"Us."

"What about us?"

"Are you happy?"

"Yeah."

"Don't answer so quickly. I want to know." The boy moved so he could look at the girl directly in the eyes. "Are you happy? Really happy…with me?"

"…" Ren stared into the bluenette's maroon eyes, thinking of what she would say.

"I am happy with you. Why would you think I wasn't?"

"Because we don't do anything."

"We blade together."

"But that's nothing that we do _together_; everyone is there with us. So we don't do anything."

"Well I'm still happy."

"How? If we don't do anything."

"I don't know how to explain it."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"…"

"So…"

"Any other questions?"

"Um…do they do any research on bladers?"

"I don't think so…why?"

"Because if they do, then they're gonna know about Brooklyn being my brother and about my old team…"

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Oh…"

"Yep."

"…Oh…"

"…You didn't think about that at all, did you?"

"No."

"I see that."

"…"

"¿Tu es muy inteligente, si?"

"What?"

"…Nada."

"What?"

"…Nothing…just go to sleep."

Next taxi

"**LET'S STOP THERE!"**

"**NO!"**

"**C'MON GUYS! IT LOOKS AWESOME!"**

"**NO YOU IDIOTS! NOW SIT DOWN BEFORE YOU GET US IN AN ACCIDENT!"** Hillary and Ming-Ming pulled Tyson and Daichi's head out of the window, where the boys were practically drooling at the sight of the food complex that they were passing. The smells of noodles, pizza, and every food imaginable wafted into the taxi, further stirring up the two now ravenous boys. Hillary gave Hiro a helpless look.

"Is it possible for us to order something so when we get to the dojo they can eat and they can shut up? I don't like watching them stick their heads out the window like some hyperactive dogs." Hiro, Ming-Ming, and Hillary paused for a moment as they considered the comparison, eyes moving back and forth from Daichi, whose head was out the window yelling out to all who could hear, and Tyson, who was determinately trying to remove the crazy Australian so he could take his place.

"…"

"…"

"…" The trio was silent as they processed their thoughts, and eventually Tyson and Daichi stopped fighting because of the lack of conversation that was going on in the taxi.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

**"!"** The more sane group (though it is now questionable) broke out laughing, while fully terrifying the two world champions. Tyson, after a moments pause, slowly began to speak.

"So…what's so funny?" Hilary shook her head, still laughing.

"It's…nothing…just a private joke."

"Aww…come on Hill, I'll beg and everything." Hillary's eyes widened for a moment, before a large grin started to spread across her face.

"You'll beg?"

"Yeah! And I'll be your best friend, and loyal, and I'll always get your stuff-"

**"****!"** The boy jumped at the outburst and scooted closer towards the redhead.

"I think they've finally lost it."

"Dude, what if we're next?" The two bladers were silent for a moment, before wrapping their arms around each other (it is called a man-hug, because men do not "hug" other men, they hug women, children, small animals, and their game systems) and promised to not let the other go to insanity. When Hillary, Hiro, and Ming-Ming stopped laughing, they found Tyson and Daichi rocking back and forth, holding themselves, shaking, and muttering something that the brunette deciphered as "the other side." Eventually the girls convinced the two hysterical boys that they were not insane, they had just found a joke particularly funny, and it would be too hard to explain the joke. The boys eventually accepted this and Daichi challenged Ming-Ming to a round of car games, who eagerly accepted. Hiro took a nap; Hillary pulled out a book and began to read, leaving Tyson alone with his boredom. After giving up on giving on daydreaming, Tyson sighed, crossing his arms and leaning back, hat covering his eyes. Hillary glanced up from her book.

"What is it?"

"I was wondering if Ren and Kai like each other." The girl blinked.

"Really?"

"Yeah…they do talk a lot."

"They're partners Tyson…they have to talk."

"But Kai actually looks like he enjoys talking with her."

"Well she does keep interesting conversations…he probably does too."

"But it's _Kai_." Hillary rolled her eyes, returning to her book.

"He _is_ human, Tyson…he can enjoy himself. You might think that he doesn't, but he does have fun."

"Yeah…and you actually are so in love with me, it's painfully obvious." The boy said sarcastically, before looking out the window, causing him to miss the slight blush that appeared on the girl's cheeks. Ming-Ming and Daichi watched the conversation, obviously forgotten by the other two.

"They're never going to get a clue, are they?"

"Nope, you sound surprised."

"It's just amazing that they don't notice how perfect they are together."

"Perfect? Pft…she'll kill him if he forgot something."

"She kills him now."

"…True." The two laughed at the situation before returning to their game of Ultimate Tic-Tac-Toe.

Nextest taxi

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…" Max gave his girlfriend a quick smile before trying to attempt to break the awkward silence.

"So…are ya'll ready for the tournament?"

"…"

"…" The unwilling 'couple' did not answer. Teressa sighed.

"C'mon guys, you can at least be friends." Max winced at the choice of words that sent Rei into the corner of the taxi, depressing storm clouds raining over him.

"Bad word choice sweetie." Teressa threw her hands up in the air in an exasperated motion.

"What isn't a bad word choice? Everything I say puts him in the emo corner!"

"He's kinda delicate right now…maybe we should just not talk until we get to the dojo."

"Fine…but will my silence make it worse?" Max caught the sarcastic, but still angry tone in the girl's voice.

"Don't take it personally, Teressa, they're just at that stage that either they don't respond and stay angry, or get depressed super quick."

"Hn, fine. Wake me up when we get there." Teressa fell asleep on her boyfriend's shoulder, leaving him to hum the song "Wake me up when September ends", while Cole and Rei continue to be angry with each other, but still manage to sneak glances when the other wasn't looking.

'_When are we going to get through this?'_

* * *

OKAYYYYY! I'm so sorry for the long wait for this chapter! I haven't updated since October…and that wasn't even in the story line! I'm sorry that its been forever and a day, but I've been going through some life threatening issues, along with an ugly break up to set it all off, so it's been kinda hard trying to get to the computer. But now I have moved on past the breakup, and I'm beginning to recover from the issue (to my female readers, you can understand what I went through, I used to be a size 16, but my prom dress for this year was a six 6, and it was actually kinda falling off me by prom time; this all happened in a four month time frame, you can imagine what type of misery I went through, and I wasn't even working out), so now loves-emo-guys-with-hair is back and I'm not planning to stop anytime soon! Rawr! But I hope that you all enjoyed the tysXhill and daiXming little moment, I noticed that I don't really have that many moments for them, I'll try to fix that! :D

On another note, me and my best friend/sister Angeloflove4eva are joining hands and have made a joint account of fanfiction! We are under the name as Angel-loves-emo-guys (cause we're _SO_ creative with names), and we will be writing duet stories (which is her writing one chapter, me the next, and so on); we're starting off with a story based on the anime Spiral, which is really good and I totally recommend. Even if you don't know the storyline, you can still read along, just look up "Spiral Anime" on Google or Wikipedia so you can get the idea of what the characters are like. It's gonna be like Trust, and we'll have our own characters (who should remind you of Ren and Cole), so hopefully you'll like it. Check it out if you can! Thanks! I'll try to update as soon as I can! Lots of love and peas (lol) out!

Loves-emo-guys-with-hair


	40. Craziest Interview ever

Disclaimer: Do I own Beyblade? Nope. Do I own anything other than Ren, Cole (who I co-own), Jabriel, Teressa, and C-C? Nope. Do I wish that I could meet Kai in real life, preferably to not be glared at and to actually have a decent, not fangirl worthy conversation with? You know it!

Recap: "Check out is noon; we leave at 12:30, and after we unpack, we have a interview with a news channel."

A/N: I don't own Gaora Sport! It belongs to Japan! Not me!

* * *

Hiro, Tyson, Daichi, Max, Rei, Kai, and Ren sat on a couch in a conference room, facing the news reporter from Gaora Sport **(1)**. The woman, Rei noted, is the wife to a renowned American clothing designer, has plans to become a journalist/author, and was particularly known for being a gossip and slightly twisting the truth around to appease her audience.

"Hello and welcome to Gaora Sport! As you know I am Sonya Hamilton, and I know very well you all are! You are the Bladebreakers plus one, is that correct?" Hiro blinked.

"Plus one?" The woman nodded, gesturing towards Ren.

"Yes. She is not part of the Bladebreakers; she is just a temporary member until the tournament is over. So she is 'plus one' until she leaves." The older boy turned to the girl, who merely shrugged her shoulders, before turning back to the reporter.

"Um…okay, shall we get started? Will this interview be live or will it recorded and edited before being released?" The woman's eyes widened.

"Oh, no! We are trying something new! Didn't you know?" The blank expressions in the room answered the seemingly rhetorical question. "I will interview you, and then I will write an article about the session and background information on the tournament." She giggled at a sudden thought. "I may even mention your body language. Just because you answer one thing your body may say something completely different!" The blank stares were replaced with looks of surprise and in Ren's case, astonishment. Acting like nothing she said was out of order, Sonya turned on her tape recorder and then sat down in a chair, arranging it so she could face the group.

"Now…shall we begin?" Sonya looked down at the paper in her lap. "How are the Bladebreakers preparing themselves for the tournament?" Hiro relaxed, fearing a out of the blue question.

"They are doing the usual training procedures, though now they're focusing on methods that help out their partner."

"So we should be expecting a few new techniques?" Hiro smirked.

"I can't really say, but you know that they will astound their opponents." Sonya nodded, writing notes down.

"Of course…so who will be teamed with who?" Max grinned.

"Tyson and Daichi, their Dragoons will be unstoppable; me and Rei, because we work good together; and the last pairing is Ren and Kai. Their bladeing styles compliment each other pretty good." The pen in the journalist's hand began to smoke from the speed that she wrote in, causing the group to wonder what exactly the woman was recording.

"Okay…are you ready for the tournament?" Tyson slammed his hand onto the table in front of them.

"Are we ready? That's not the question you need to ask! The real question is if the tournament is ready for US!" Daichi joined in.

"Yeah! And is the competition ready to lose to our amazing skills!" The group (minus Kai and Ren) nodded in agreement and grinned at the two boys. Sonya smiled before making a quick note.

"The next question is directed to Rei." The boy froze, worried about what the question could possibly be.

"Y-yes?"

"Are you prepared to face the White Tigers?" Rei blinked, before sighing in relief.

"Oh…yeah. It's really fun to battle them, but we make sure there are no hard feelings between us, regardless of the results." The woman tilted her head.

"Okay, and Kai, are you ready to battle the Blitzkrieg boys?" Kai looked like he couldn't care less who he faced.

"Yes." Sonya waited for a moment, before realizing that he was done speaking.

"Could you elaborate?"

"Why would it matter who I battled? It doesn't matter who is the opponent. If I wasn't ready then I wouldn't be in the tournament." The journalist blinked, surprised at the coldness in the boy's voice, before writing something on the paper.

"Oh…okay…the next question is directed to the entire team." She paused as the group shifted to get more comfortable. "Brooklyn has returned to compete; how will this affect the Bladebreakers performance in the tournament?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…" Sonya looked amongst the group. All of their expressions were guarded and irritated.

"Does this mean that the Bladebreakers are affected by his return?" Kai scowled.

"No. His presence is not relevant in our performance." Rei nodded.

"Yeah, Brooklyn was only an issue a few years ago; he's not a threat anymore." Daichi chimed in.

"Yeah, if Tyson can beat him then he's nothing important."

"Hey! What are you trying to say?"

"That you suck!"

"No, you do!"

"No, you!"

"You!"

"You!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Let's see who the read World Champ is! Oh…wait…that's me!"

"You couldn't have done it without me!"

"Really? Because you wouldn't even gotten to the finals without me!"

"Well you wouldn't have gotten the chance without me!"

"Yes I would've!"

"No you wouldn't!"

"Well let's find out then!"

"Fine! Right here, right now!"

"Get your bottle, you're gonna need it!"

"Oh yeah?" The two boys stood up, before getting yanked back into their chairs by Hiro and Rei, who acted like the exchange never happened.

"The team has practiced a lot since Brooklyn. He was a strong opponent then, but he no match to them anymore. He will only offer a publicity match, not a competitive match." Rei shrugged.

"It will be an interesting match, but we aren't really worried about him." Max grinned.

"But it'll be fun battling him again." Tyson scratched the side of his nose.

"Yeah, we're not gonna waste any energy worrying about him. We'll just match him with Ren and Kai; they'll get rid of him pretty quickly." The girl smiled at her friend's aloofness.

"Yes, Brooklyn isn't a priority match that we concern ourselves with; there are better teams out there that offer more of a challenge. So no, we are not affected by his return." Sonya nodded, her pen running out of ink from the responses from the question.

"So will the Bladebreakers win this tournament?" The answer was expected.

"**HECK YEAH WE'RE GONNA WIN! DID YOU FORGET WHO YOU'RE TALKING TO?"** Hiro, Rei, and Max smirked.

"**They speak for us."**

"**YEAH WE SPEAK FOR YOU! And we're speaking to all those other teams! You're gonna lose! You know why? Because we're the Bladebreakers and we're NOT gonna lose to YOU!"** Ren sighed at the boys' antics while Kai glared at the group to be quiet so the interview could continue. The woman nodded.

"Okay, now for the more personal and riveting questions." The group sat back, now regretting the interview. "Okay, concerning the ball banquet, everyone was required to take a date. Who were the young women with Max and Rei? Are they your girlfriends?" Max grinned with pride.

"Yes. My girlfriend is Teressa, the most amazing and beautiful girl in the world. She's everything I want in a girlfriend plus more! I don't deserve an angel like her!" Rei was silent for a moment, before answering.

"Yeah…her name is Cole…and she's the most important person in my life. But I don't think she understands just how much she means to me. But, I'm hoping she'll give me the chance to show her one day…I'll make it worth any issue that we ever had." Sonya wiped a tear from her eyes.

"Oh, that's so touching…but what was the issue at the ball?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…" The woman studied the emotions on the group's face: nervous, uptight, pained, irritated, and frustrated. Ren finally spoke.

"What issue?" The two females looked at each other, the older with a disbelieving expression and the younger seemed to be serious.

"The fight that occurred that night."

"Which fight?"

"…There was more than one?" Ren's brow rose.

"If you're going to ask a question, it would be advised to know the situation a head of time so you can avoid asking a question that would confuse your interviewee. I could be answering the wrong question and then _you_ would be incorrect. So please get your facts straight or move on to a different question. But I'm assuming you're referring to that pink girl issue. Simply put the idiot thought she was in a relationship with Rei and after she learned that Cole is, and then she tried to hide her embarrassment by making an overly dramatic scene. That's it." Ren glared at the woman as to dare her to ask anything else on the issue. Beside her, Kai smirked. Sonya looked outraged, but bit her tongue.

"Fine." She snapped, before turning to the red head. "Daichi…you surprised everyone when you arrived with Ming-Ming. Are you two together?" The Australian froze, eyes widening in shock and fear.

"WHAT? NO! Why would I like that crazy girl? She's meaner than Hillary!" The journalist blinked at the outburst, putting her attention onto the younger Granger.

"Speaking of Hillary, she has been seen more than she used to. Have you finally confessed to her?" Tyson stared at the woman.

"What would I confess to her? That she's meaner than a bat out of hell?" After she wrote the rude comment, Sonya unwillingly turned to the girl blader.

"Witnesses at the ball stated that when you first arrived, Brooklyn and Ren seemed to be familiar with one another. Have you two met before?" Ren was silent. After a moment pause, she looked at the woman in the eye.

"We've passed each other a few times at social events; we have the same taste in entertainment." Sonya pressed on.

"So you would say that you are close with Brooklyn?" The girl smiled a devious grin.

"You could say we are close enough to be considered family." The Bladebreakers smirked at her response, slightly confusing the journalist, but as she didn't want to press her luck with the feminine version of the Hiwatari, she went on to another question.

"There was a rumor that you and Brooklyn were battling before the fight between Mariah and Cole…could you please clarify that rumor?" Ren scowled.

"Yes, which is what I was referring to earlier about 'which fight'?" Sonya nodded, now understanding what the younger girl was speaking about.

"Could you explain why you two fought?" The sister shrugged.

"It's a tradition, every time we see each other, we battle. It's kind of a reflex now. Why? Was that an issue?" The reporter shook her head.

"No. If it wasn't that much of a scoop, then it's fine." Sonya paused to look at the seating arrangement. Kai and Ren were seated directly in front of her, with Max on the other side of Ren; Rei, Daichi, Rei, Tyson, and Hiro on Kai's side. The journalist observed the two bladers that sat in front of her. The next question would be the highlight of her career if she got the answer that she wanted, her readers would soar through the roof!

"Now the next question is for Kai and Ren, and this has been asked by readers and fans across the world-"

"**No, we're not dating."**

"…" The writer nearly cried as her promotion crashed and burned in a horrific fire as the words were so coldly said. But she refused to give up; she was determined to get the scoop that she needed.

"So there are no feelings between you two?" Ren shook her head.

"No. We are strictly partners for this competition. I will leave the team as soon as the Bladebreakers finish the tournament. I might return if there is another tag team requirement; but I will most likely retire after this. A relationship will only interfere with the competition and make working together difficult." The older woman gaped at the girl. She sounded just like the Russian boy. He must be contagious. Resisting the urge to shudder, she tried one last time.

"Will you miss the team once you leave?" Ren blinked at the unexpected question.

"Ah…" She looked down for a moment, causing the journalist's hopes to rise for a brief moment, perhaps there is hope. "I guess I will. The team has that affect on people; they make a lasting impression. But I will not miss the headaches they caused." She laughed slightly. "But I imagine if I miss them to an 'unbearable' level, then I could always go watch them blade." Kai frowned slightly.

"She is welcome to return to the team at any time. She has been offered a position as a back-up team member, for the case that someone is unable to make it to a match." Both women turned to the Bluenette.

"She is?"

"I have?" Kai raised a brow.

"Yes."

"When was it offered? I don't remember."

"A few days ago, when you were practicing with Daichi."

"Oh…I don't think I was paying attention then…you know he needs all attention on him." The journalist was practically glowing. She could twist this conversation around in a way that the two could be considered flirting. The promotion was hers! With this happy thought, Sonya put down her pen and stood, a grin spread across her face.

"I think that is all I need. If I have any other questions, I will contact you. Thank you for coming!" Hiro stood as well, shaking the woman's hand.

"Thank you Mrs. Hamilton, and thank you for having us." With that, the Bladebreakers quickly exited the building to head back to the dojo. As they left, Sonya watched them from her office window, thinking out loud.

"It might be a good idea to check the fan websites regarding those two…Max's relationship seems to be hiding something…

The next day

Tyson, Rei, Max, Daichi, Kenny, Hiro, Teressa, Hillary, Cole, Kai, and Ren stared at the article.

_Bladebreakers team members Kai Hiwatari and the new team member Ren certainly have that necessary chemistry to take on the tournament…and later a date to the movies. The two, though denying a relationship with each other when asked, openly flirted with one another through out the interview and when Ren was asked if she would miss the team once she left after the tournament. Kai, horrified by the thought of losing the girl, immediately offered the girl a spot on the team, so she may remain by his side-_

_**RIP CRUSH**_

The group stared as Kai tore and balled the magazine up. Hiro asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Are you okay?" The Hiwatari simply glared at the boy in a manner that made it obvious that he was very irritated by the reporter's audacity. After turning the paper into a tiny fist sized ball, the boy stalked over to the phone. Ren quirked a brow.

"What are you going to do?" Kai glanced at the girl.

"Call the station and tell them to republish the entire magazine along with an apology by that reporter. If they don't they will be sued for slander."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…" Ren walked up to the boy with another copy of the article. Pulling out a red pen, she began circling a few lines.

"Well, while you're yelling, mention that these statements are incorrect. Cole didn't pull a gun out on Mariah at the ball, Ming-Ming and Daichi didn't disappear for a questionable amount of time…" The remaining group sweat-dropped at the calm and uncaring tone the girl spoke with, like nothing that was being said was faulty and disturbing. "Where on earth did she get the idea that Max and Teressa were kinky lovers?" All eyes turned to the now twitchy couple.

"**W-what?"** Ren continued, ignoring the others.

"And Hillary isn't pregnant with Tyson's child…right?" She glanced at the other girl, who was redder than her shirt, as Tyson was too flabbergasted to speak.

"N-no, I'm not pregnant at all." The sister snorted.

"I'm assuming that she came up with a reason why the 'bat out of hell' was making more appearances than usual."

"Bat out of hell?" Ren tossed Hillary the magazine, who was silent, but then looked angrily over it to the now shaking blader.

"So I'm crazy, overweight cow _and_ a bat out of hell?" Tyson shook his head.

"No! I never said anything about the overweight cow!"

"But you did about the bat?" The girl chased him out of the room, leaving a nervous Sameragi.

"Do you think Ming-Ming is going to be mad about what I said?"

"DAICHI! WHERE ARE YOU?" Max patted the boy's shoulder in a pitying gesture.

"You might wanna run man…" Daichi did so, causing Ming-Ming to see and chase after him, swinging her microphone wildly in a manner similar to a cowboy with a lasso.

"GET BACK HERE!" Cole and Teressa sighed, before going outside to save the two idiotic bladers. Teressa gave her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek for his kind words while Cole scowled at Rei.

"Idiot, you got Tala mad at your stupid comment. Stop trying to win me back, I'm not interested." Gold eyes met brown ones.

"I'm not going to give up on you. You're too important for that…and I'm not going to 'win you back'…you're not some prize to be won…you're an angel that deserves respect. Tala can't give that to you…but I can." Cole rolled her eyes and stalked outside before anyone could see the blush that was rapidly appearing on her cheeks.

(Cole view)

I'm not ready yet Rei…just be patient with me…I'm sorry that I'm making you go through all of this…I hope you're right…I hope you don't give up on me…

* * *

ALRIGHT! *cracks fingers* 3000 words on the dot! I hope that I updated fast enough to make up for that stupid temporary hiatus. But I fixed it! I'm hoping that this chapter was satisfactory for you! But guess what? I got a job! YAY! I am now working at an assisted livings home! And I just came back from my college freshman orientation (I can't believe that I'm 18 and about to go to college, I MADE IT!), and it was extremely fun! So I'm gonna start working on chapter 41 and hopefully I'll hear from ya'll soon!


	41. So it begins

Disclaimer: GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT! I STILL DON'T OWN BEYBLADE! (Shocker…lol, can you detect the sarcasm?)

* * *

"**LET IT RIP….LET IT RIP…LET IT RIP…LET IT RIP!"** The chant was repeated over and over as people filled the stands. Spotlights moved erratically amongst the spectators while cameras and phones flashed. The day that everyone was waiting for was finally here. It was finally time for the DT Tournament to begin and the whole world was buzzing with excitement. Teressa, Cole, and Jabriel sat at the front and center of the stands, the younger boy in the middle with a large bucket of popcorn and a soda-straw hat. The female cousins held their medium soda cups in their hands as they gazed at the boy. Cole spoke up first.

"Jabriel…you're going to make yourself sick…" Teressa nodded.

"Or you're going to miss all of the matches because you're going to go to the bathroom a lot." Jabriel snorted, before coughing from the drink that went up his nose. After a moment passed and the boy could breathe again without inhaling bubbles, he made his argument.

"I am a man…I can eat what I want and drink what I please." The girls blinked, glancing over the head of the 'man' to give the other a comical expression.

"A man?"

"Since when did I miss you going through puberty, moving out of the house, getting a job, and going to college? Heck…when did I miss you graduate from high school? Or even go to high school?"

"Yeah, because you can't be a man if you skipped those things." Jabriel scowled.

"You know what I mean…I'm the man of the house…leave me alone and look for Ren and the others." Teressa giggled.

"I'm so excited to see Max compete! What about you Cole? Are you ready to see Rei play?" Cole shrugged.

"Yeah, of course I'm excited to see him…why wouldn't I be?" She looked at her cousin to see a grin that took up her entire face. "Wait…I mean…"

"NOPE! You said it…you're excited to see him! You still like him!" The girl rolled her eyes, before putting her attention on the competition bowl in front of her.

"I never said who I wanted to see…now shut up…the announcer guy is coming on." Sure enough, D.J Jazzman **(1) **jumped onto the stage.

"WHO IS READY FOR THE ULTIMATE BEYBLADE EXPERIENCE?" The crowd roared with enthusiasm, their chant still holding on, loud and strong. "IF YOU'RE READY, THEN LET'S INTRODUCE OUR TEAMS! THE WHITE TIGERS!" The crowd went wild as Lee, Mariah, Kevin, and Gary appeared, waving as they took their spots on the far left side of the stage. Cole scowled.

"Stupid-"

"Watch your language…we don't want to get Ren mad at us for ruining Jabriel's innocence."

"Yeah Cole…I don't want to be deprogrammed again."

"Fine…"

"WELCOME…ROYALTIES!" Jabriel blinked.

"Who?" Julia, Raul, King, and Queen appeared on the stage. "Royalties…of course that's their names…I forgot about them…of course they would be in a tag team tournament…" The two sets of siblings got onto the stage and stood on the far right side, waving as they walked.

"HEY…MAJESTICS!" Teressa whistled while Robert, Johnny, Enrique, and Oliver went to stand with the White Tigers.

"They're bringing everyone back, huh?"

"WELCOME BACK BARTHEZ BATTALION!"

"…I rest my case." Cole laughed at her cousin's surprise before adding her comment.

"They better not cheat this time."

"SAY HELLO TO…ALL STARZ!" Teressa started screaming.

"That's Max's mom's team! Oh my goodness! I might get to meet his mom!" Michael, Steven, Eddy, and Emily joined the growing group.

"CAN YOU SAY…BLITZKRIEG BOYS?" The crowd cheered even louder as Tala, Ian, Spencer, and Bryan leaped onto the stage, yelling loudly with the others. Tala saw Cole in the crowd and gave her a wink before sauntering over to stand next to King and Queen.

"LOOK OUT…IT'S OLYMPUS!" Jabriel's brow furrowed.

"Olympus? Who is that?" The answer came seconds later. Ming-Ming, Garland, Mystel, Crusher, and Brooklyn came onto the stage, smirking as surprise and excitement was seen on the audience's faces.

"AND FINALLY…GIVE IT UP FOR…BLADEBREAKERS!" The stadium erupted with screams and cheers as Tyson, Daichi, Max, Rei, Kai, and Ren took the stage. Teressa quirked her brow.

"Wow…I just noticed…they have the largest team…they have six people…the second most people is four." Cole blinked.

"You're right…that's weird…you'd think there would be more people on the other teams." Jabriel was silent for a moment, counting the people in the other teams.

"Wait…on Olympus and All Starz, there are five people; doesn't there have to be an even amount of people?" The girls quickly counted and straightened in their seats.

"Yeah…I wonder why they didn't get another person…"

"Maybe their other teammate is in the bathroom."

"I don't think they have another member." Teressa and Cole looked at Jabriel.

"**What?"**

"Yeah…I think only the Bladebreakers added a new member…I think everyone else just kicked someone off."

"**Oh…"**

"Yep…now if you excuse me…I need to go to the bathroom." The mustard loving cousin smirked.

"Told you so…"

"Whatever Terri." With that said, Jabriel ran off to the restroom, leaving his relatives to continue cheering for the teams on stage.

"So what's going to happen today?"

"There's supposed to be two matches, and then that's it, we come back tomorrow for two more. This repeats until each team has battled once. From there the two teams that had the worst results, as in received the least amount of points are kicked off. So technically a team can lose a match but still go on to the next round, as long as someone else has lower points. This is repeated until there is a winner."

"So what if someone wins and has the lowest points?"

"Uh…I'm not sure. Maybe they have to battle the team with the third lowest and see who loses."

"Okay…one more question."

"Yeah?"

"How did you know all of that?"

"Ren told us yesterday."

"Oh…"

"You weren't listening…were you?"

"Nope, why would I listen…that's what I have you for."

"Dork."

"I'm your dork."

"You're a forced-on dork. I'm stuck with you."

"And you wouldn't have it any other way."

"Whatever you say…"

"**LET IT RIP….LET IT RIP…LET IT RIP…LET IT RIP…LET IT RIP….LET IT RIP…LET IT RIP…LET IT RIP…"**

"ARE YOU READY FOR THIS TOURNAMENT TO BEGIN?" Cheering echoed in the stadium. Jabriel came back to his cousins, literally diving into his seat.

"Just in time."

"IT SOUNDS LIKE YOU'RE READY FOR THE FIRST MATCH OF THE TOURNAMENT! ALL STARZ VS. ROYALTIES!" The rest of the teams left the stage leaving the Americans and the self proclaimed monarchs. After that, the groups huddled, deciding who would battle. A moment passed, before Raul and Julia stepped up from Royalties, then Rick and Michael from All Starz.

With the Bladebreakers

Tyson and Daichi groaned.

"**How come we couldn't be the first match?"** Rei shrugged.

"Because it's not our turn. Be patient. It'll be our turn soon enough. And just because we go doesn't mean you'll be the ones to go."

"**What do you mean Rei?"** The Chinese boy scowled.

"If we battle the Blitzkrieg Boys, then that's my match." Tyson, Daichi, Max, Hiro, Hillary, and Kenny looked confusingly at the Kon while Ren and Kai looked knowingly at each other. "It's gonna me against Tala. We're gonna settle this once and for all." Max grinned.

"I'm right behind you man! We'll take him down." Daichi jumped onto the ponytailed boy's back.

"Alright Rei! You're gonna beat him down!" Tyson grabbed Rei's head and put him in a friendly headlock.

"Yeah! When we battle the Blitzkrieg Boys, that's all you! Do whatever you need to do man!" The boy blinked. "Uh…Kai, you didn't want to fight them, did you?" The bluenette glanced at the Granger.

"No."

"Great! Rei and Max can get the Blitzkrieg Boys, me and Daichi can take on White Tigers, Ren and Kai can take on Barthez Battalion…"

"No, I want Olympus." The entire became quiet as they stared at Ren.

"**But-"**

"Don't try arguing. I need to finish Brooklyn off once and for all." Rei frowned.

"And how do you plan to do that?" The girl was quiet for a moment, before giving the boy a small smile.

"The exact way that I finished that team from my last tournament." Tyson's eyes widened.

"You mean…?"

"Yes. I'm going to destroy his blade."

* * *

**(1)** Yes, that is the announcer dude's name...or at least according to Wikipedia...if I am incorrect please tell me in your review =)

Oooo…a little dark for Ren, but…eh…it's worth imagining everyone's facial expressions, lol. Any who, wow, I'm almost at 100 reviews! That's so cool! XD I'm so excited! But as I digress…the next chapter will be the first and second match! I hope this is up to your standards!

But I have a favor to ask of you readers…I'm not sure of the attacks for the Majestics. I know their blade names, but I don't know any of their attacks except for Robert's. So if you could be darlings and tell me some, it would be very much appreciated! I'll even dedicate a chapter to you and maybe give you a chapter preview!

Please and thank you

Loves-emo-guys-with-hair


	42. The first day

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. I just own my OCs and the DT tournament…I'm not really creative, sorry, lol, jk

A/N: I apologize in advance for the sucky battle scenes…I'm still working on how to make them suck less, sorry =(

* * *

Julia and Raul stood, facing off the opposing team, Rick and Michael, waiting for D.J Jazzman to stop stirring up the crowd so the match could begin. The siblings smirked, before speaking to each other, loud enough to be heard by the boys across the competition bowl.

"How long do you think they're gonna last?"

"I say about five minutes."

"You're being rather generous."

"Well we need those points to stay in the tournament…so we have to draw it out."

"Ah…that makes sense."

"Of course it does." The two boys from America scowled as the other two continued to trash talk.

"Say…Rick is it?" The boy looked up and glared at the girl across from him.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"You're mine." Rick blinked, surprised by the sudden venom in Julia's voice.

"What?" She smirked.

"You're my opponent. I'm taking you down all by myself. You're _mine_." The boy didn't know what to say, looking nervously at his partner.

"E-eh…" Michael shrugged.

"She wants you man. You should be happy. No girl _ever_ wants you."

"Shut up man, the ladies love me."

"Only in your dreams."

"What are you talking about? They can't keep their hands off of me!"

"Then you must glue their hands on you."

"What are you trying to say Mike?"

"That no girl in her right mind would want to be with you…let alone touch you."

"Yeah right, they love me!" Raul snorted.

"You're kidding, right?" The Americans blinked, forgetting about the two siblings that started the argument.

"Uh…"

"What are you trying to say, huh? Like any girl would wanna be with you!"

"What do you mean? _Las __chicas_ are all over me!"

"Yeah right!" Julia rolled her eyes at the boys' antics before turning to D.J Jazzman.

"Can we get started?" The man blinked.

"Um…sure…let me wrap up first."

"Fine."

"ALIRGHT! WHO'S READY FOR THIS MATCH TO BEGIN?" The crowd roared with excitement and cheers as the bladers took their stance. "OKAY THEN 3!"

"**2"**

"**1" **Julia, Rick, Michael, and Raul pulled their cords.

"**LET IT RIP!"** Almost immediately, Thunder Pegasus slammed into Rock Bison, nearly throwing the blade out of the bowl, before Trygle 2 intervened, giving his teammate time to recover and attack Torch Pegasus. The blades attacked in a circle, before a bright light was emitted from Trygle 2.

"Super Cannon Attack!" The light struck the two Pegasus, sending them careening to the other side of the bowl. Michael smirked. "That's what you get for starting an argument with me and Rick." His teammate grinned.

"And this is what you get for thinking that the ladies don't love me. Drop Rock!" The bowl began shaking before Rock Bison appeared, causing rock to fall and crush the siblings' blades. Julia scowled.

"So you're gonna play like that? Alright then…Fuerza Valiente!" Thunder rumbled and the bowl shook as Julia's blade brutally attacked the closest opponent, Michael. Pegasus and Bison continued fighting while the other Pegasus and Trygle circled the battle, looking for an opening to help their partner. Raul smirked.

"Got you. Toda la Fuera!" A fireball spiraled towards Rock Bison, making a direct hit. "That was too eas-" Trygle 2 then slammed into the fiery horse.

"Stop trying to brag; bragging is only for someone who actually knows how to blade."

"What are you trying to say? I can blade a lot better than a stupid _Americano_."

"Well this Americano is about to teach you a lesson. Super Cannon attack!" Torch Pegasus was sent up into the air while Trygle continually rammed into it. "You're done for!"

**CRASH**

Michael blinked in surprise as his blade was slammed into the bowl. Julia flipped her hair from her shoulder.

"Don't underestimate us. You're focusing all of your attention on mi hermano…it's rude to ignore _una hermosa niña_ as myself." Raul grinned.

"Yeah, so let us show you why you don't think so lowly of us."

"**Gemini Attack!"** The two Pegasus went towards Trygle, intent on throwing the blade out of the bowl, before Rock Bison came from the side, hitting Thunder Pegasus at an angle, causing the blade to crash into it's partner. The collision knocked Raul's blade out of the bowl.

"No!"

"Raul!" The two Americans grinned.

"So…are you still confident that you're gonna take us out?" The girl scowled, eying her blade's situation.

"I might not win, but I'm gonna take one of you out with me!" With that said, Thunder Pegasus flew towards the two blades. "FUERZA VALIENTE!" The bowl shook once more, but the boys were ready for the attack.

"Super Cannon Attack!"

"Drop Rock!" A loud crash was heard when the three blades collided, dust filling the bowl, preventing the bladers, D.J Jazzman, and the audience from seeing who was still spinning. A moment passed and the entire arena was silent, breaths being held in to see the victor. The dust finally cleared to show an immobile Thunder Pegasus and an exhausted, but still spinning Rock Bison and Trygle.

"WINNER: ALL STARZ!" The crowd roared in reply, excited about how the tournament was progressing. Teressa practically had Jabriel in a headlock, glowing with excitement.

"They did it! Yes! Max's mom's team won! That's great!"

"Teressa! Let me go! I need to go to the bathroom." Cole giggled at her cousin happiness and the other's need to be free.

"You might want to let him go Terri; you don't want him to have an accident on you." The girl released the boy like he was on fire.

"Eww. Go on Jabriel." The boy then ran off to the bathroom room.

"He's gonna miss a match from all that soda."

"Then why don't we just cut him off?"

"Because I don't want to listen to him whine about being thirsty and him trying to steal my drink."

"Oh…good point."

"Yeah."

"Yep."

"Yeppers."

"Yep-err-doodle."

"…"

"…"

"So…the battle…it was pretty good."

"Yeah…it was…with the attacks and all…"

"Yep…especially with them arguing and stuff…"

"Mmn…"

"Hn…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Why did it get so awkward?"

"Because I want to ask you about Rei and you know this so you're intentionally trying to avoid the subject."

"Oh, okay."

"Yeah."

"Yep."

"…"

"…" Both girls sighed before Jabriel appeared with an empty bladder and a refilled soda-straw had.

"I'm ready!" The cousins glanced at their younger relative before rolling their eyes.

"**You're overworking your kidneys."**

"Shut up."

"OKAY! ARE YOU READY FOR THE NEXT MATCH?" The crowd cheered as D.J Jazzman stood on his stand. "I DON'T THINK YOU'RE READY…LET ME ASK AGAIN. ARE YOU READY FOR THE NEXT MATCH?" This time the arena was filled with the roar of the fans. "THAT'S MORE LIKE IT! ALRIGHT! THE NEXT MATCH IS…BARTHEZ BATTALION VS. BLADEBREAKERS!" The audience boomed with enthusiasm as both teams came into sight, before coming into a quick huddle to decide who was battling. A moment passed before Tyson and Daichi stepped up to represent Bladebreakers and Claude and Aaron for Barthez Battalion. The four boys came up to the bowl, shook hands, before smirking at one another.

"Ready to lose Short stuff?" Daichi bristled.

"Short? I'm not short!" Claude laughed.

"That's funny…how tall are you? Three foot two?" The redhead scowled.

"I'm four foot six; so shut up." Both Aaron and Claude snorted.

"Four foot six? Man you're a giant."

"Yeah, how did you get in the stadium?" Tyson jumped into the argument, defending his friend.

"Hey! Let's see who's the better guy then? Let's battle!" He nodded towards D.J Jazzman, who then turned to the crowd.

"ALRIGHT! LET'S GET STARTED! 3"

"**2"**

"**1"**

"**LET IT RIP!"

* * *

**

Meh…sorry for the oober long update, I was planning to go on to the next battle, but I'm getting swamped with school work, so its getting a little complicated…all that means that the story will be longer! =) However I just want the readers to know that eventually this story will have to end (don't worry, not in quite a few chapters) so if you all want a sequel (depending on the end of the story, I guess) then please say so in your reviews! Okie dokie? Gracias-Merci!

Loves-emo-guys-with-hair :3


	43. Dear Readers

Dear Readers,

Hey! Loves-emo-guys-with-hair here with some stats on this lovely story that ya'll have stayed tuned with for the last two years:

No-this is NOT on hiatus, so breathe, I'm not _that_ evil (i only have one story on it and that's just because I'm honestly not sure how I'm making it flow)

However, I really need your help on these next couple chapters; I have about 9-10 chapters planned for the tournament (I'm not considering how I'm ending at this moment, that'll take about 4-11 chapters, depends on my mood), but if you have noticed, my writing skills are not the best when it comes to battle scenes, (wonderful at arguments, dialogue, drama, romance, humor, and somewhat okay at fist fights) honestly, my battle scenes regarding blades can be considered written at lower level than people who have never seen Beyblade before and confuse it with Pokémon and Yu-Gi-Oh!, and honestly, I think you all deserve better than that.

So here's the plan:

Either in your reviews, PMs, or emails (my email is on my homepage) please tell me what sounds better for these 'scenes'

a) Continue writing the way I did before (short battle scenes that pretty much repeat themselves, with various dialogue from both the people in the stands and with the trio watching)

b) Try making the battles focus more on witty and slightly serious dialogue with a couple of references to the battle (just to remind ya'll that there _is_ a tournament going on) and try to make the opponents a little bit more 3D than the last chapter (with their own jokes, anger issues, etc) and make it like the other chapters that you liked

c) Give your own ideas and I'll do my very best to try to appease everyone and still stay on the general idea of my plot (unless the plot bunnies attack)

Either way, _**PLEASE**_ let me know what you guys want; though this is my story, I write for you, and I really want your ideas, input, and comments!

Thank you guys so much; this story would not be what is is without you, and I hope I can continue making you guys laugh, cry, and cuss out the computer

Loves-emo-guys-with-hair


	44. A day in the life of a BLADER

Disclaimer: I think I'll own Beyblade when my favorite color is pink…so yeah…don't own Beyblade and never will

A/N: I apologize in advance with the confusing dialogue, but I honestly couldn't decide who would be talking, so I just left it blank, so you guys can decide who says what; there's plenty of lines so each girl can say about a thousand words each lol but I really wanted to write this chapter, and since I'm purposely trying to avoid the tournament (because that means the end of the story) I'm throwing all sorts of stuff to appease you guys (and stay away from typing the tournament) see? It's a win-win situation!

* * *

Stare.

Stare.

Stare.

"Hn."

Sigh. Stare.

"Hn."

Scowl.

Smirk.

Seven pairs of eyes watched the two preteens glare at each other from across the table; the observers safe from any danger as they took residence on the couch, passing a large bowl of popcorn passed around.

"Mmmm…" The six girls glanced amongst themselves, unsure who should interrupt for the sake of the squirming toddler that was placed in a pink-haired girl's lap. After a quick game of 'rock-paper-scissors', a teal-haired girl sighed.

"Hey Ren…Jabriel's hungry." The sister barely spared at glance at the little boy as she focused on the predicament that her older brother placed her in.

"Give me a second Bern, we're almost done." Denise groaned, pulling at her orange hair.

"But this is lasting foreverrrr…" Brooklyn smirked at the girl's impatience.

"Sorry, I understand that this is boring to you…its more entertaining to people with IQs higher than a dead squirrel." The pink-haired girl covered her mouth to hide a laugh but it turned to a snort, earning a glare from her friend and a cocky grin from the boy.

"Sorry Denise, but it was kinda funny." The girl scowled at her.

"Whatever Ash, you think everything Brook says is funny." Ashley shrugged.

"I think he's a funny guy, can't really help it, sorry." Before Denise could continue debating, a purple-haired girl reached over and shoved popcorn in her friend's mouth, stopping the brewing argument. "Thanks Lexus." The purple girl smiled.

"I wasn't doing it for you darling, she was annoying me."

Blink

"Umm…okay…?"

"YES! CHECKMATE! I WIN!" The group jumped, turning their attention back to the table where they saw Ren spazz-dancing while Brooklyn had his head in his hands, staring disbelievingly at the board in front of him.

"How? I would've had you in one more turn…"

"Doesn't matter! How does that feel Brook? Huh? Does it burn? BURNNNNNN!" Ren walked up to Ash, picking up her little brother to hand him to her older one. "Now you're in charge of his night-time duties tonight!" She paused, sniffing the air. "Starting now…smells like you get to change his diaper, and I think it's a nasty one." Erin laughed at the boy's facial expression.

"Poor Brook…sorry, but you have to love the duties of being a sibling." The boy scowled at the girl.

"Sibling? You and Ren look like siblings more than we do." Cole smiled, nodding towards Erin, whose brunette hair had green highlights, and Ren, who had red highlights.

"He's got a point. Though, I will say that now you match Erin and Brooklyn." Ren shrugged.

"It was Denise's idea."

"And proud of it! Now we match our blades!" Ash rolled her eyes.

"Because we need to accessorize with everything we come in contact with." Denise's eyes narrowed, before throwing the bowl of popcorn at the pinkette. With that, a food war commenced, popcorn, baby food, oranges, strawberries, bottles, and everything else they could get their hands on was flying in the air. Brooklyn began crawling on the ground, holding Jabriel to his chest.

"This, my boy, is why us men stay out of women arguments, or else all of this would be aimed at _us_ and we don't want that, do we?" Jabriel looked up at his brother with wide eyes, shaking his head.

* * *

A/N: If anyone's confused, here are the hair colors: Bernice 'Bern'-Teal; Alexis 'Lexus'-Purple; Ashley 'Ash'-Pink; Denise-Orange; Erin-brunette with green highlights; Ren-brunette with red highlights; Cole is still a brunette; and also to remind everyone and to not confuse anyone (-cough-Angeloflove4eva-cough-) this is a flashback; so the group doesn't know the Bladebreakers (which will explain the upcoming conversation/argument lol); yes, Brooklyn and Ash are dating—btw quick character outline: Erin is a very down to earth girl—she reminds me of Amy from Sailor Moon (no own); Lexus is a sweet talking girl who will be blunt in a second, she's intelligent but prefers to let people to think otherwise, and will use her brains at random moments (usually at the most comedic times); Bern is like Max (sweet but not always there) but she's loyal and will speak her mind if she thinks it's necessary; Denise is never there—and has a Tyson and Daichi relationship with Ash (so they're always arguing), she's a spacey girly girl who loves to make everything around her colorful; and Ash is pretty much a mix between Cole and Ren, but complimentary to Brooklyn (if that's hard to imagine then just see her as a female Rei, it'll get the job done lol); Cole is the same, a little boy crazy, but what girl isn't? Ren is calmer and less edgy, but still the same when it comes to bladeing; Brooklyn is like Hiro…can't really describe him in any other way.

* * *

Once the mess was cleaned and Jabriel was put down for his nap, Brooklyn read a novel in the living room while the group of girls sat in the kitchen looking over their team's schedule.

"So it looks like we have to battle some group called the All Starz?"

"What's an All Starz?"

"I think it's American."

"They always think they're stars."

"Eh…sounds weird."

"Of course it's weird, it's _American_." Ren laughed.

"Guys, let's move past the Americans and their strange ways to more important stuff. They seem to be good competition and all; however we can't ignore who we have to battle _before_ we get to them."

"Who cares about those guys? I want to battle the Blitzkrieg Boys."

"No you don't Denise; you just want to see Kai."

"Can you blame me? He's hot!"

"I like Rei; have you seen his eyes? They're like…so intense!"

"Whatever Erin, you just like him because you can probably get him to help you with your 'Save the Earth' project."

"That's just a bonus! Cole! Help me out! Isn't Rei like the cutest guy ever?"

"I actually think Max is the cutest."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"  
"…" Cole looked away nervously from the stares she was getting from the girls.

"What? What's wrong Max?"

"**He's American."**

"What's wrong with that?" Lexus reached over and patted the girl on her knee.

"Nothing is wrong with it darling, it just seems like we finally found out your type."

"Which is?"

"**Foreign."**

"Um…okay?" Denise looked at Erin exasperatedly.

"So we should've just gotten pictures of different guys and did a chart after all. You were right after all."

"Told you so." Ren sighed, putting her head in her hands.

"We are never going to attempt to plan how to beat the next team we're against, are we?"

"**Nope."**

"Seriously Ren, when are you going to learn?"

"We're not gonna plan out our victories."

"We're just gonna let them occur naturally."

"And if we win, go us, more bragging rights to us."

"If we lose? Makes the next win sweeter." The girl sighed at her friends' nonchalance.

"If you say so; I personally want to go against the Bladebreakers."

"**Who do you like?"**

"Their world champion status."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"**You like Tyson?"**

"No!"

"**But you just said that you like their world champion!"**

"Their world champion STATUS! Eww, give me a little credit, I'd like to think I have better taste than Tyson."

"You better!"

"Yeah…at least pick someone who has an IQ that is closer to yours…you'd probably overheat that boy's brain with some of your conversations."

"I know right? Poor guy will look like a deer in headlights from some of the things that come out of Ren's mouth."

"Or he'll cry."

"Or run away."

"**Or both."** The group of girls (minus Ren) began laughing at the mental image of a chibi Tyson in tears running away from Ren into his team's arms. The older sister scowled, before picking up the lists of teams, placing them on the desk in the kitchen.

"Well if we aren't going to talk about how to beat the teams, then let's head outside and start practicing."

"**But we don't wanna!"**

"Now!"

"**Brooklynnnn!"** A stampede of tears and puppy eyes attacked the unsuspecting red head. **"Ren's being mean to us! Make her stop!"** The boy looked at the girls before shaking his head.

"I'm not getting between you guys and practice. If she says you need it then you need it."

"…**If you get her to not have us practice then we'll give you Ash for the night and we'll make her wear the pink and black thing that you like."**

"…Ren I think they deserve a break…" Ash pointed at her boyfriend, a blush hot on her cheeks.

"PERVERT!"

"Well you never wear it, and I think it makes you look beautiful."

"…"

"**Awww!"** Ash turned to Ren, the blush taking over her face.

"Ren! They're whoring me out!" The girl looked casually at her friend, eyes holding a little spark of mischief as she replied.

"Well either you can be whored or you can be the reason why they and you will be practicing for the remainder of the night. You're choice."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…" The group of preteens stared at the ginger streaked brunette in shock of what she was saying. Denise eventually asked what the rest were wondering in their heads.

"Are you saying if Ash lets us whore her out then we don't have to practice?"

"Yeah." Eyes turned to the pinkette, five pairs with determination and another pair with a hint of lust from the idea of a certain person wearing a very attractive outfit.

"**So are you gonna let us whore you out or what?"** Ash blinked, before looking back at Ren.

"What's the catch?'

"If we lose the next battle then you're in charge of getting everyone up for early practice until we win the next one. While Brooklyn has to remain on Jabriel duty for a month and to announce at the next concert that we go to that 'I am his superior and he is but a lowly worm in my presence'. That's the only catch." Ash bit her tongue to prevent herself from laughing at Ren's terms. She was basically asking for Brooklyn to destroy his pride at the events that he made sure he was the most respected individual there. Turning her eyes on her boyfriend, she could see his soul shattering at such an embarrassing request. Before she could turn down the offer, Brooklyn responded.

"I accept the responsibilities." Ash turned and stared at her boyfriend.

"What? I know you don't want to do that baby, why are you gonna embarrass yourself like that?" He shrugged, looking at his feet as he spoke.

"Because you're worth it. We never get to go out anymore; you've been busy practicing and I don't want to bother you on your time off because I know you're tired and just want to read a book or watch one of your movies. I'd like to go out tonight, but it's completely up to you baby." As he finished Brooklyn looked up to see tears in his girlfriend's eyes. "What's wro-" Before he could finish, Ash threw herself on the red haired boy, knocking him backwards and they both fell onto the ground.

"I'm so sorry baby! I didn't know you felt like that! You wouldn't have bothered me if you wanted to go out! It would've been amazing! I'm so sorry I haven't been with you as much has you wanted to be!" She turned to her friends. "Whore me out. Like now!" With that being said the girls picked the pinkette off the ground and carried her out of the room into the bathroom to get ready. Brooklyn looked up at his sister, who was smirking at him.

"Why do I feel like you planned this?" Ren shrugged, before taking out her blade.

"I don't have the slightest clue of what you are referring to my good sir." Faking an accent of a southern belle, she began walking towards the living room, where her book was resting. "Now, I would have _never_ stepped out of line as to meddle with such romantic affairs. I just gave the girl a choice of what she would like to do for the evening. Now, I believe you have to prepare yourself for a nice outing with a beautiful young lady. I, myself, shall retire to my readings before a young child wakes and I take over his duties for the night." Brooklyn smiled at his sister dramatics.

"Thanks Ren…I owe you." She winked at him before picking up her book.

"The pleasure is all mine."

0o0

Ren smiled as her brother openly gaped at Ash's exit from the bathroom. The girls did her hair and got her into his favorite outfit, along with forcing his favorite flavored lip gloss on her lips **(1)**. The pinkette blushed at his eyes roaming her figure, which in his opinion only made her more beautiful. With that, the couple said their goodbyes and left the house for their date. Cole, Erin, Denise, Lexus, and Bern watched from window until they couldn't see the two anymore; after that they went into Cole's room to watch a movie, leaving Ren alone with her book. About ten minutes later Jabriel woke up from his nap; Ren went to the baby's room, smiling when her brother gurgled at the sight of his sister.

"Hey Jabriel…it looks like I'm gonna watch you tonight. Brooks got a date with Ash; you know he's been wanting one for a while now, right?" He responded with a babble and started bouncing in his cradle. "So how about we watch a movie? Wanna watch Aladdin or do you want to watch Spirited Away?"

"Spiwit! Spiwit!"

"Okay then, Spirit it is!"

"Wen?"

"Yes?"

"I wuv you." Ren smiled and hugged her brother.

"I love you too sweetie."

* * *

**(1)** Because every boy who has a girlfriend has that certain flavor of lip gloss that he loves kissing off as soon as she puts it on, lol

So I just figured everyone would like a little blast from the past. I haven't updated in a while, and I apologize for that, but its summer now, so I should be able to type a lot more. I also hope I didn't confuse too many people with the lack of knowing who said what on the dialogue. It was just too confusing to type down a name every two words. I'll update soon; debating if I'm gonna post up another past or if I'm gonna continue on with the tournament. Anywho, please review and let me know what you think! Thanks!

Loves-emo-guys-with-hair


	45. Soulless Ginger!

Disclaimer: When plot bunnies take over the world and I am given a man who enjoys wearing paint and having his hair dyed ridiculous colors (preferably blue shades) and plays spinning tops, I will own Beyblade…until then I will remain in wait for the bunnies…

Author's note: Mild language and innuendos in this chap…lol sorry, no idea what I was typing until I read over what was written…lol poor Terri

* * *

"Cole…I just remembered something…"

"You totally forgot to turn off the toaster before we left didn't you? The house is going to be on fire and Ren is gonna kill us because of a toaster. And then we'll be dead…and I'm NEVER gonna know what happened with Nana and Hachiko! SHE NEEDS TO BE WITH NOBU!"

"…"

"Did I over think again?"

"Kind of."

"Oh…so you didn't forget to turn off the toaster?"

"Nope...well that too…but I was thinking about the ball-"

"For beasts' sake Teressa, I don't want to talk about it!"

"No! Not about Rei…about what Brooklyn said to Ren…about it being obvious about who killed…everyone…"

"…What about it?"

"What does he know that we don't?"

"What do you mean?"

"We _should_ know just as much as he does about what happened…and it's not obvious to us…"

"Well in our defense Terri…we're not the brightest bunch in the world."

"But Ren is! How come she hasn't said anything about it? She has no idea either…and _honestly_ what could Brooklyn know more of than Ren?"

"…True…"

"Yeah…"

"So what are we gonna do about it?"

"…I think we should go talk to Brooklyn ourselves."

"And what about Jabriel? Though his brain does have its slow moments, I think he'd notice if we weren't here when he came back from destroying his bladder."

"We'll wait until he comes back, and then tell him we went to go backstage to see everyone."

"He's gonna want to come too."

"Then we'll say we're gonna go visit Tala."

"He's still gonna want to come."

"No he won't."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because it's Tala."

"So?"

"He hates Tala."

"Why?"

"Because he wants you and Rei to get back together…plus he found out what Tala said to Ren…you know Jabriel tries to brother Ren sometimes."

"…"

"What?"

"…"

"What?"

"…"

"I swear I'm going to knock you in the head with a foam finger if you don't tell me!"

"…It's just really hard to see Jabriel scolding Ren…"

"Doesn't stop him from trying."

"Stop who from trying what?" Both girls jumped at the sound of the younger boy's voice, before turning around guiltily.

"Jabriel! Hi…we were...umm…"

"Just talking about…"

"Tala!"

"Yeah! How Tala always tries to…"

"Umm…"

"Er…"

"He tries to…"

"Grope me!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Teressa?"

"Yeah?"

"Why would _my_ boyfriend be trying to grope you?"

"…"

"Hmm?"

"Uhhh…"

"I'm listening." Teressa looked around frantically, trying to find something to help her get out of trouble.

"Because…"

(Teressa View)

Fans screaming loudly in the stands; vendors walking around selling cotton candy, milkshakes, sodas, and foam fingers; fans doing the wave; Tyson doing the funky chicken...wait…that's it!

(Normal view)

"HE LIKES MY MILKSHAKE MORE THAN YOURS!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

**Cricket cricket chirp**

Teressa face-palmed herself.

"Wait…that just made it worse…" Cole stood up, glaring at her cousin with a heated blush spreading rapidly across her face.

"What? Are you saying that you're sleeping with—?"

"No! God no! Please…I could do WAY better than Tala…"

"Oh! So he's not GOOD enough for you?"

"Matter of fact, NO he's NOT. I like REAL men. Not some wannabe, sexist, ginger."

"He is a real man!"

"A ginger is not a real man! Real men have souls!"

"He DOES have a soul! At least he isn't some brainless blond American!"

"Maxie isn't brainless! And better an American than a frigid, soulless Russian!"

"YOU BIT—"

"How about you two go talk to Tala and sort this out?" The two girls stopped arguing, hands around each other's throats, looking at their younger cousin.

"**What?"** Jabriel shrugged.

"Well you two are about to kill each other over a guy…why don't you go and yell at him about it? Plus I think you're starting to scare the rest of the stadium…and ya'll are embarrassing me." Cole and Teressa blinked, before sweeping their eyes around the stadium.

Every

Single

Pair

Of

Eyes

Were

Staring

At

Them.

"**Oh…"**

"Yeah…why don't ya'll go see Tala and talk this through?"

"Ok…"

"Kay…" The two blushing girls untangled themselves from their murderous positions and began their walk of shame to backstage; feeling the stares that were practically burning holes into their existence.

Backstage

"Cole?"

"Hmm?"

"We were able to go backstage without Jabriel wanting to go backstage with us."

"Yep…"

"Mhm…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Cole?"

"Hmm?"

"You know that I would never do anything with your boyfriend…no matter how much I don't like you two together…right?"

_Sigh_ "Yes Terri."

"Okay…" The girls continued walking through the hallway, looking for the Olympus team room, in silence. "…Cole?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry…"

"For?"

"For…everything I guess…you know what I mean…" The brunette stopped and looked at her cousin.

"Teri…seriously…stop apologizing…you didn't do anything wrong…if anything you're just looking out for me. You know that I'm not happy with Tala—"

"Then why are you still with him?"

"…"

"Cole?"

"Because I have too much pride."

"Oh…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Do you think he still loves me?"

"If he doesn't then he's simply an idiot love."

"**ACK!"** Teressa and Cole jumped, falling backwards, tripping over each other's feet, at the sudden interruption of their other cousin. Brooklyn quirked his brow.

"Sorry…was that private family conversation limited to the women of our family?"

"**YOU'RE AN ASS!"** The redhead laughed.

"I missed you too. May I ask why you're back here though? I'm pretty sure that Ren and them are a couple doors back the other way." Teressa took a deep breath and plunged in.

"What you know that we don't?" Brooklyn blinked.

"Quite a bit actually…you two haven't ever been much on intelligence…"

"No Brooklyn! About the girls…about Lexus…" The boy began to stiffen, but Teressa continued. "You said it should be obvious…but even Ren didn't know what you're talking about. What do you know that we don't?"

* * *

Yeah…I'm a cow lol I just had to leave it there…it's my way of forcing myself to keep typing…or else I'll start getting death threats

I'm realizing how short this chapter is, but I was feeling horrible for not updating in practically a year, so I just wanted to post something so I didn't feel so bad on leaving ya'll in the dark for so long

Sorry for the lack of updating…was suspended from school…started a new college and major…got engaged :D so pretty much a whole new cycle of things to distract me…BUT that's no excuse…my goal is to now type 300 words every two days…that'll add up eventually and will get me closer to finish typing this tournament…BUT thanks to everyone who's stuck by me, the story, and my lack of attention control to continue updating regularly. Well…updating often. WELL more than I have been lately…which hopefully is more…and a lizard…lol…I'm quoting the Doctor now XD Don't forget to review! It make me update faster!

Allons-Y!

Loves-emo-guys-with-hair


	46. Barthez Battalion vs Bladebreakers

Disclaimer: Now I haven't owned Beyblade in the two plus years I've been typing this story…I doubt it'll change anytime soon

A/N: I suck at battle scenes, so I'm gonna try something new this chapter…hopefully this will work and make ya'll happy…also; unfortunately, when I got a new laptop some of my files didn't transfer over, which included my map of the Trust world (which includes everyone's attacks, bitbeast info, the Simply BLADERS info, the layout for the tournament, and various other important tidbits. Because of that, and the fact that I _really_ needed to get this chapter out of the way, this battle scene is not going to be at the level that I originally planned. But I'm already halfway done with the next chapter, so I'm gonna try to update that one within a couple days of this chapter to make up for the suckiness. Sorry :/

* * *

As the four blades clashed, Tyson and Claude began teasing each other about their partners.

"Your guy is so small, I bet you had a hard time trying to prove to the old man that he was of age."

"That means that he was able to prove his age and his worth." The two boys' blades crashed as they continued taunting the other, when one boy made a good point in their teasing then their blade would gain an upper hand. Daichi and Aaron scowled as their teammates made fun of them; the red head glanced at the other boy.

"So I guess you're not really taken seriously either, huh?"

"Nope…I'm just here for entertainment."

"We are seriously underestimated."

"Yeah."

"Why do we deal with them? Seriously…why can't we switch partners or something? I can work with other people on the team, why do I got to have him? I'm always with Tyson…like I'm his sidekick or something." Aaron shrugged.

"I don't know…because they don't think we can take all the attention away from them? Like we won't have as an 'amazing' battle with a random twist or overcome some type of horrible memory that's triggered when you blade a certain opponent."

"DAICHI!"

"AARON!" The two boys jumped and look at their partners.

"**WHAT?"** Fingers pointed towards the bowl, where Strata-Dragoon and Rushing Boar were just lazily circling each other; finding no need to fight since their owners had no hostility. **"Oops..."** Claude shook his head, before turning to Tyson.

"I think it would be a good idea to switch opponents, because I think they would prefer to converse than battling."

"Yeah, seriously…it's like they just expect us to do all of the work by themselves."

"So I'm guessing you have to pull all the weight on tag team battles too?"

"Like all the time! It's like they just get to sit back and relax while we're practically fighting for our lives in the game!"

"It's like we're their sidekick who actually does everything for them."

"Exactly!" Daichi and Aaron share a glance, before rolling their eyes. Quickly, the players switched opponents, Tyson now battling Aaron and Claude fighting Daichi. By this time, the testosterone from the four boys had begun to boil over, as the concept of 'strategizing' was pretty much thrown out the window for brute strength. Sparks filled the bowl as the blades crashed against one another, the sounds of screeching metal filled the stadium.

"DRAGOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Tyson's war cry awoke the dragon, before attacking the opposing blade.

"RUSHING BOAAARRR!" The pig locked his tusks with the offending talons and began a rough wrestling battle.

**_In the team pit_**

"What was that with Daichi and Aaron?" Rei looked at Max. "I though Tyson and Daichi were getting along with each other?" Max shrugged.

"Tyson's been messing with Daichi about Ming-Ming…it's been pretty bad."

"How come I didn't know?" Ren joined the conversation, eyes not leaving the battle.

"You've been pining over my cousin…you haven't really been noticing anything lately Rei." Yellow eyes dilated, before shrinking into anime dots, a large sweat drop appearing on his head.

"Seriously? Have I been that bad?" Kai snorted.

"You've been worthless Kon." Kenny and Hillary waved their arms as to distract Rei from his embarrassment.

"Ahh! Rei! Ignore Kai! You've just been a little more distracted than usual!"

"Yeah! It's totally understandable! You've been really stressed lately!"

"If you can't get your act together, you're going to fail at everything."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…" Ren sighed, lightly pushing the bluenette's shoulder with her own.

"You could've worded that a little nicer." The boy rolled his eyes.

"I thought we were done babying him and were going to start to be stricter about his behavior."

"There's a difference between tough love and being condescending."

"It wasn't condescending…it was blunt."

"No, it was unsupportive and critical."

"Not really…" He trailed off at the glare he was receiving. After a small staring contest, the boy sighed. "Yes dear…" Ren gave a smug smile, before turning back to the battle. The remaining team member stared at the two.

"**Are you two dating?"**

"**No."** Hillary frowned.

"You guys, that was pretty much an argument that two parents have over their child…you officially sound like a married couple." After a little forethought, she added. "And he said 'Yes dear.' That's what couples do." Ren snorted.

"No, we sound like two people who've been thoroughly threatened by Gramps."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"**What?"** The girl sighed, leaning against Kai in a lazy manner; the bluenette unconsciously shifted so she could be in a more comfortable position.

"Tyson's grandfather has been making us have 'bonding exercises' since the 'incident'…per request of a certain Granger." Insert two glares at Hiro, who continued acting like he was focused on the match and not the conversation. "As awkward as it sounds; he wanted us to be more comfortable around each other, so he'd do things like handcuff us, superglue our shoelaces together, and other childish means to keep us literally close together." Kai scowled.

"Of course, he lost the key for the handcuffs and we were stuck together for two days." Max scratched his head.

"When was that? I don't remember you two being handcuffed?" Ren waved her hand dismissively.

"It was during that weekend you all went to Kenny's to go swimming for the weekend. We stayed at the Granger's for the 'team organizational meeting' that turned out to be fabricated."

"We woke up handcuffed with the two fools standing over us with idiotic grins across their faces."

"It was a very disturbing sight to wake up to."

"They planned on pouring water on us to wake us up."

"Kai ended up setting Dranzer on them."

"I wanted to make them burn."

"The bucket of water fell on me."

"They managed to avoid Dranzer's attacks and hid for the rest of the day."

"That was when they supposedly lost the keys."

"Turned out that they hid it in the sugar jar, since neither one of us uses it."

"It was a horrible weekend." The group was silent for a moment as they processed the information. Eventually Hiro broke the silence.

"Well at least now you two get along. So clearly it worked. You should be thankful." Ren slowly turned to the older boy, before giving a glare that clearly said _I'll eat your soul_ while Kai gave him a steady glare over his partner's head, which made Hiro feel like his skin was slowly becoming combustible.

"Be silent Granger. I didn't ask for your opinion."

_**The battle bowl**_

The opponents were switched once again, back to the original format. Daichi was battling Aaron, their past comradely moment forgotten as they snarled at each other. Everyone's bitbeasts were out and the crowd were all on their feet, trying to see past all the smoke and sparks that were erupting from the bowl.

"DAICHI!" The Australian turned to his partner.

"YEAH?" The Granger grinned, giving the boy a thumb up.

"LET'S END THIS!" Daichi shared the grin, giving his best friend a return gesture.

"ALRIGHT!"

"**TWIN TORNADO ATTACK!"** Loud roars filled the stadium before smoke exploded from the bowl. After the loud blast, it was quiet; the stands holding their breath as they waited for the smog to clear. DJ Jazzman peered into the smoke as it began to clear, slowly bringing the microphone to his lips.

"I SEE TWO BLADES NOT MOVING! IS IT? IT IS! BARTHEZ BATTALION IS DOWN! BLADEBREAKERS WIN!" The stadium erupted with cheers as the boys shook hands and went back to their respective teams.

"YEAH! WE ROCK!" Tyson fist bumped Daichi and then head-locked the Aussie, giving the younger boy a noogie. "And you doubted our awesomeness! What was up back there? Why were you and Aaron just messing around?" The redheaded boy scowled.

"We weren't messing around; we were just talking about stuff. Doesn't matter, we won anyways!" The Granger grinned.

"Yeah! We're the best tag team partners ever! We never lose!"

"Yeah!"

"No way man!" Max spoke up, smiling, giving the two boys high fives. "Me and Rei are the best tag team, right Rei?"

"…" The group turned to Chinese boy to see that he wasn't paying attention to the group, instead looking out into the stands.

"Rei?" Hillary prodded the boy in his shoulder.

"Hm? Yeah Hill?"

"Are you okay? We were talking to you earlier and you weren't paying attention." Rei blinked.

"Oh, sorry…I just had noticed something and I was just thinking…"

"What did you notice?" Gold eyes turned back to the stadium.

"I don't see Teressa and Cole…Jabriel's by himself." The group looked, and sure enough, a lonely Jabriel, with a rather large soda-straw hat on his head and an enormous box of popcorn in his lap. Ren huffed, heading towards the locker rooms. Kai raised his brow.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm assuming they're visiting Tala."

"Don't hit him."

"I'm not…I'm hitting the girls."

"Why?"

"Jabriel is horrible with caffeine. I want to talk to the people who were in charge of controlling his intake."

"Ah." She glanced back at the group.

"I'll meet you guys back at the dojo."

"**Alright, see you there!"**

* * *

Ugh, that was so frustrating. Any who, the next chapter is almost finished. I've already written two pages and I'm estimating it to be about three more pages. Sorry about the wait and the confusion in the end. Just letting you guys know, next chapter will actually be picking up from chapter 44 (Soulless Ginger) that was actually going on at the same time as this chapter. So chapter 46 will finish 44 and this chapter. Sorry if that's confusing…I'll also remind you guys in the introduction for the next chapter you can kinda get it right in mind (though honestly it confuses me the way I'm explaining it lol)

Also, if you're curious, I've also started a Batman story (I know right? Nananananana BATMAN!) It's a crossover fic for Batman: Comics and Batman: Christopher Nolan movie version. It would've just been CN's version but I'm using a lot of details from the comics so I decided to list it as a crossie. It's more focused on the villains than the Bat, but I thinks it's gonna be fun to see how it goes. I'm trying something different and it's actually just the first drafts of the chapters, so no editing, so it's a bit rough, but not horribly rough that it's impossible to read because I would've REFUSED to post it like that. But I like it raw :) If you're interested, it's set for after TDKR (The Dark Knight Rises for my non-geeky readers) and the main characters are Jonathan Crane, Edward Nashton, and Pamela Isley. By the way, if anyone can come up with a better summary for that story, definitely let me know via review, PM, or whatever you can! I really want to change it but my brain goes blank with summaries lol

But thank you so much for being patient with me guys! I'm trying to get everything together! I really do appreciate every single one of you! (Even you guys that don't review, seeing the story statistics really makes my day when I'm feeling down!)

Loves-emo-guys-with-hair


	47. Family Time

Disclaimer: When plot bunnies take over the world and I am given a man who enjoys wearing paint and having his hair dyed ridiculous colors (preferably blue shades) and plays spinning tops…well, my fiancée does enjoy wearing face paint and he does dye his hair…however he's not a Japanese/Russian nor has he dyed it blue (yet)

FYI: A bit of foul language…but what would you expect from a chapter that's called "Family time"? Rated T for Teressa. Gramps-talk is used excessively. I credit my big brother for the inspiration for Brooklyn's reaction in the beginning. Only he can say _forbode_ with a straight face like it's an actual word. I also credit my awesomeness brain for "home-skillet" lol I'll explain that in the ending notes. Also (sorry, last note) I'm sorry if the character's seem a little off. I think I'm confusing personalities from this story, my Batman story, and I've been editing my Naruto story (actually thinking about revamping it, anyone interested in me doing that?) and since my stories focus on the emotionally constipated characters, I have to literally think about who I'm typing about.

**IMPORTANT**: this chapter and "Soulless Ginger" are going on during the same time as the previous chapter "Barthez Battalion vs. Bladebreakers" until when Ren makes her appearance; leading to the end of the previous chapter…does that make sense? Let's try this lol (*during Tyson's battle, the chapter "Soulless Ginger" started, from the girls view, then it leaks into this chapter, where it merges with "Barthez Battalion vs. Bladebreakers" When Ren steps in it becomes it's not being combined with any other chapter timelines*) Is that a little less confusing? Sorry, my chapters had posted out of order and I'm too lazy to edit everything

* * *

Brooklyn observed his two cousins for a moment.

"Did you read the autopsy report?" The girls nodded. "Did you read the psychology report that the police made to profile the murderer?" Blink.

"**There was a profile?"**

"Yes."

"**Oh…"**

"Why don't you read that…that should help."

"But how does that make it obvious?" Teressa pushed. "If it was obvious then the police would've made an arrest and Ren would know too." Cole bobbed her head.

"Yeah…and though we might not be the brightest of our family, Ren can definitely pick up on details." Brooklyn made a facial expression.

"Contrary to what you two believe, my sister isn't as all knowing as you make her out to be."

"But you two tend to notice the same things, so why did you pick something up when she didn't?"

"Maybe I read the report more than she did."

"I doubt that, you two were both reading it all the time. It's probably the same amount."

"Which means that you're hiding something from us Brook…now tell us…what do you know or what did you notice that you didn't even tell Ren about?" The red head scowled.

"What makes you think that I didn't tell Ren? What makes you think that she's not keeping information from you?"

"Because I like to keep everyone in the loop, that way I don't have to waste my time wondering what's okay to say and what's not. Plus you know how I feel about repeating myself." The three cousins jumped, before stiffly turning their head to receive an exasperated glare from their other family member.

"…**Hey Ren…so how long have you been standing there?"** The brunette rolled her eyes.

"Since the revelation that I'm not all knowing; so…care to tell me what brought on this little pow-wow?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"TALA LIKES MY MILKSHAKE MORE THAN HE LIKES COLE'S!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

**Cricket cricket chirp**

Teressa face-palmed herself.

"Crap…"

"WE'RE NOT STARTING THIS SHIT AGAIN!"

"I'M SORRY!" Brooklyn squared his shoulders, looking very angry.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING BEING EVEN CLOSE TO EITHER ONE OF YOUR MILKSHAKES?"

"WHAT DOES IT MATTER TO YOU?"

"YEAH, SERIOUSLY BROOK, WE CAN TAKE OUR MILKSHAKES OUT WHENEVER THE HELL WE WANT!"

"NO THE FUCKING HELL YOU TWO CAN'T! ESPECIALLY NOT WITH A DAMN WOMANIZER LIKE TALA! I FORBID IT!"

"FUCK YOU BROOKLYN!"

"YOU CAN'T BOSS US!"

"YOU'RE FORBODE!"

"I'm going to count to five, and I better not get to four with you idiots still talking."

…Immediate Silence…

"Now…without Teri sticking her foot in her mouth again, care to tell me why you all are meeting in the hallway talking about the past?" Brooklyn huffed, still giving a protective glare at his cousins.

"Because these two girls finally had enough brain sparks to realize that I know more about the case than you do."

"Regarding what aspect?"

"The profile on the murderer."

"Ahh…" The two cousins perked at the exchange.

"**You mean you know that Brooklyn says he knows the murderer? Why don't you have the police bring them in?"** Ren shrugged.

"I'll talk to you about that later. However right now they're going release us for the day and Rei noticed that you guys were missing from the stands. They're waiting for us at the dojo."

"**Oh…okay."** The brunette started walking away before pausing.

"By the way." The three cousins froze at the cold tone, chills running up and down their skin. "Whose _brilliant_ idea was it to leave Jabriel alone so he could get as much soda as he wished?" Eyes shrunk to dots as Ren turned back to her family. Brooklyn chuckled nervously.

"Well…clearly I'm no longer needed in this family discussion, so I'll just be on my way…"

"Goodbye Brooklyn." The redhead ran at his sister's voice.

"Good luck you two!"

"**COWARD!"**

"I VALUE MY LIFE!"

"**TAKE US WITH YOU…"** The girls trailed off as Ren continued to stare them down. After the mane of red hair disappeared around the corner, the brunette raised a brow at her remaining cousins.

"Shall we?"

"**But we don't wanna die…"**

"I was referring to heading to the dojo for today's victory party."

"**Oh…"** The group of girls began their trek to the dojo, dodging the odd fans that were outside the stadium, determined to collect as much merchandise (souls) from the Beybladers.

Dojo of The Granger Dudes (Yo, home-skillet)

The three girls eventually made it to the dojo, run ragged by all of the eccentric fans. Wearily, Teressa raised her hand to knock on the door, only to be knocked over by a yellow flash.

"Baby!" The girl blinked, before grinning.

"Maxie!" As the two rolled around on the floor, hugging and proclaiming to the world how much they missed each other, Ren gingerly stepped over them and continued to go inside the house, Cole following a moment later. Rei popped his head around the corner.

"Hey, you guys made it; did you run into any trouble?" Ren shrugged, speaking since she knew her cousin wasn't going to reply.

"A couple of you, Max, and Kai's fans tried to spill some drinks on us, but that's about it." The Chinese boy grinned.

"That doesn't sound too bad. We got surrounded around town square."

"How did you manage to get away?"

"Took a bit of a struggle, but Tyson got a hold of Kai's shoes and scarf and threw them in a fountain…it cleared enough room for us to get through."

"How did Kai take that?"

"He's currently hunting for Tyson and Hiro…he was the one who got his shoes off." Rei glanced warily at the other girl, a little unsure about himself. "Hey…Cole…um…"

"I don't want to talk Rei." Golden eyes seemed to dim.

"I was just going to say that Tala called and wanted to know if you could meet him later…he said you could call him back whenever, he was planning to keep his phone on him for the rest of the day."

"Oh…" The two looked at each other. "Thanks…I guess." Ren rolled her eyes and walked away.

"How about you two talk about how pathetic you feel. I have to find Kai."

"**We're not pathetic!"** Blush.

"Whatever you guys say." The brunette continued into the house, looking for her probably irritated teammate. Luck had it, a few moments later when she walked into the hallway leading to the bedrooms. There stood a fuming bluenette, who seemed to be attempting to burn down a whimpering closet door with his glare. "I'm assuming by the sounds of terror, the Granger's are in there?" Maroon eyes glanced at her.

"They also have Sameragi in there like he's a hostage."

"So he's basically a human shield?"

"Shields can be broken." A high pitched moan leaked from the door. Ren had to suppress a grin as she looked at Kai, who had a little extra gleam in his eyes. There's nothing wrong with a dash of sadism every once in a while; good things come in moderation. The girl reached out her finger and slowly dragged her nail down the wood, her smile growing as the noises in the closet became more and more frantic. Oh, the teenager's noises made their souls smile.

"You know I can probably make a deal with you boys." The noises fell silent.

"If you let Daichi out, then I could probably convince Kai to give you boys a couple seconds of a head start." The closet was quiet for a moment, before desperate scrabbling at the door made the two bladers step back. The door creaked open, seconds later Daichi appeared, struggling to fit through the crack only an anorexic ferret would manage to go through. The two watched in silence as the redheaded boy squirm for a while; his movements becoming steadily jerkier as they continued to unblinkingly stare. This continued for a long time until one of the Granger's (most likely Hiro) relented and opened the door a few more centimeters; with that, Daichi shot off like a rocket, sliding on the wood floors and crashed into the opposing wall, before getting up and running away.

"…"

"…" The two bladers blinked at one another, before turning back to the door. Ren sighed.

"Okay…so here's the deal; I count to five, and you two better be gone." A muffled voice spoke up from behind the door.

"How do we know that it's not a trap?"

"Hmn?" Another voice spoke up.

"How do we know if you aren't lying about the head start, and Kai isn't just waiting with a machete to lop off out heads?" The girl blinked at that.

"Umm…I promise he doesn't have a machete nor is he planning on lopping of your heads…" At the maniacal look in the boy's eyes, she retracted her statement. "Well…there's no weapon in his hands."

"What about the head start?" She sighed, looking at her partner, who rolled his eyes.

"Five seconds Granger." Ren smiled at his cooperation.

"One…" Immediately, the door was flung open and the girl was nearly trampled as the Granger's flew out of the closet and ran down the stairs. Kai had a satisfied smirk on his face.

"That will make them leave me alone for the rest of the day."

"You enjoyed this too much." Her partner turned to her, eyebrow raised.

"Coming from the person who dragged her nails down the door."

"Sometimes you just have to respect the original creepy things in life."

"You're just as messed up as me."

"You dogs are both messed up. You hear me?" The two blinked, turning around to see the Granger patriarch looking at them. "You two are insane in the membrane." The corner of Ren's mouth twitched, being the only person who got a majority of Gramps' jokes within his speech. "Well speak up homies, whatcha all up in the dude's grills for?" Kai glanced at his partner, never one able to communicate well with Gramps; the one attempt had the older man in stitches laughing every time he saw something blue. Ren gave a lazy nod towards the other man.

"The dudes were starting something with my boy; they messed with his chill and then took our bro. We didn't wanna start no problems, so we were in the membrane." Gramps blinked, turning to Kai.

"For reals?" The bluenette looked pained.

"Word." Gramps was surprised.

"Why they take your bro?" Kai sighed, racking his brain for the correct words.

"They took my…bro…because they couldn't find my…homeboy…"

"They wanted to get your homeboy?! That's messed up dog!" Kai nodded, wishing the conversation was over.

"Word."

"What they want your homeboy and your bro for?"

"…"

"…" Gramps waited expectantly, while Kai looked at Ren beseechingly, who just smiled; she was enjoying this

conversation too much to step in. After a couple minutes, maroon eyes closed, a small smirk on his face.

"They wanted to get my girl."

"No!" The older man reached over to hug Ren, who glared daggers at the boy. "Don't they know never mess with a dog's girl? They crazy man?"

"Word. In the membrane."

"That's messed up dog! You know what? I got this."

"What you mean…dog?" Gramps either ignored or didn't notice the slight confusion at the sentence.

"Messing with a dude's girl, homeboy, and bro is low down dog, way low. Let me talk to them, teach them a lesson or two."

"For real?"

"Yeah man, I got this; and let me know if this mess starts up again. I got your back." Maroon eyes appraised the man in front of him, before giving a small, grateful grin.

"That's what's up man…thanks bro." Gramps lit up at the sentence.

"Bro?" Kai shrugged.

"If that's cool with you." The older man grinned, raising a fist.

"I'm down with that bro." The bluenette fist-bumped the grey haired man, who then started to head for the kitchen. After Gramps left the room, Ren sauntered up to her partner, a smirk proudly displayed on her face, Kai glanced at her.

"What?" She shook her head.

"Just smiling."

"About what?"

"You being bros with the old man." Kai rolled his eyes.

"Don't expect me to ever speak like that again."

"He's only going to talk to you like that now."

"Just him…no one else." Ren snorted.

"Good luck with that. He's going to want to talk to you in front of everyone." The bluenette flicked the girl in the forehead, before putting his hand in his pocket, starting to make his walk towards the living room.

"He's gonna ask me how my girl is." She scowled, rubbing at her head.

"And what are you going to say?" Kai threw a self-satisfied smirk over his shoulder.

"She's troublesomely adorable as she usually is." He went around the corner, missing the heavy blush that appeared on his troublesome teammate's face.

* * *

Well that chapter was not even remotely how I expected it to go…lol To be honest, this chapter was supposed to be a serious one with Cole and Rei finally sitting down and having a heart to heart. I was planning for Ren to leave to find Kai and then shift back to them…but for some reason it ended up following Ren. Tch, shows how much I'm in control of the story…I'm just typing out what the characters are doing in my head. They are really existing in their own universe; but anywho I hope that this was a decent chapter for you guys, it ended up being six pages on Microsoft Word, so it's an acceptable chapter. I've been rereading my Naruto story, and I'm considering picking it back up (I hate having something on hiatus) it had a pretty good idea for the storyline, it just needs to be cleaned up some.

If anyone is curious, "Home-skillet" is my mom's "gangster" name; my little sister was trying to be cool and was talking about how me and my mom aren't fun like other kid's moms since they get to do more things than her (YOLO and all that shit). It eventually turned into a list of how my mom is "lame and swag-less." I mentioned that our mom was "gangster hood", my sister didn't believe me and I gave her this long story about how our mom is "Home-skillet" the badass teacher who helps her students get out of bad situations and makes all of her students miss her once they graduate. She didn't believe me, so I had her go on my mom's Facebook and look at all of her friend requests. She looks at my mom differently now and me and my mom crack up when I call her home skillet.

Review and let me know what you think of the chapter! Check out my Batman story if you're bored!

Loves-emo-guys-with-hair


	48. Advice from Gramps

Disclaimer: Lol guys, it's been since 2007, we all know who owns what and who belongs to whom

Recap: _"I don't want to talk Rei." "I was just going to say that Tala called and wanted to know if you could meet him later…he said you could call him back whenever, he was planning to keep his phone on him for the rest of the day." "Oh…"_

**Quick! Find the Pokémon reference!**

* * *

The former couple stared at each other for a few moments, before awkwardly look around for any type of distraction. Rei, after hesitating, tried to break the awkward silence.

"So…how are you and…Tala doing?" Cole winced.

"Um, okay…I guess…we haven't really gotten to hang out. Since the tournament and all…"

"Oh, ok."

"…"

"…"

"How are you and…Mariah doing?" Rei shook his head.

"There isn't and 'me and Mariah'…she's just a girl who never got the hint that it was over when we were still on the same team years ago…" Cole scowled.

"It didn't look like she ever received a hint." Rei threw his hands up, exasperated.

"I don't know what else I have to do! I told her, wrote her a letter, had her brother tell her; our coach even gave her a weird lecture that no one understands! She just refuses to listen!" Cole shrugged.

"Maybe you weren't clear enough. You do have a tendency to contradict yourself when you're trying to be serious, but at the same time, try not to hurt any feelings." The Chinese boy was confused.

"I do?" She nodded.

"Yeah, you stutter, and have a trend to use the line 'but maybe someday that'll change.' You really are a bleeding heart sometimes."

"Really?" Cole smiled.

"Yeah…it's really cute." Rei grinned.

"Really, so I'm cute?" Cole blinked, before looking away.

"Sorry…I shouldn't have said that…" Rei stepped towards her.

"But you did…you think I'm cute."

"It doesn't matter." She snapped at him, making the boy stop his advance. They kept eye contact with each other for a moment, before Cole looked away, embarrassed. "It doesn't matter what I think…" Rei frowned.

"It's always mattered."

"It shouldn't…not anymore." They looked at each other again, both clearly wanting to say more. Suddenly, a wild Daichi appeared, running into the wall. He shot back up, scrambling past the two, before jumping through the window and hid in a rose bush.

"…"

"…" Rei sighed.

"I should probably go check on him. He hasn't had a good start with puberty…his emotions are getting the best of him. See you later Cole." He started to walk away, making Cole open her mouth.

"Rei!" The boy stopped, turning to look at her.

"Yeah?" His eyes were so hopeful, it made her heart hurt, so she looked down at her feet.

"Um…thanks again…for letting me know about Tala…" She kept looking down; not wanting to see the disappointment that she knew existed in his eyes.

"No problem Cole." Her heart sunk; she loved the way he usually said her name, but this time, he made it sound so broken. "Later."

"Bye…" She whispered. "Bye." She stayed there for a while, still looking at the ground, until the Granger brothers nearly knocked her over, Hiro only pausing a moment to apologize, before taking off again. Cole went over to the couch, plopping down and reached over to grab the phone. She just laid there for a while and toyed with the device until a voice broke her train of thought.

"Everything chill Dudette?" Cole sighed.

"No Gramps, most def not chill." The older man walked around, and with a sigh, sat down next to the girl.

"Now let me tell you something, there ain't a problem in the world ol' Gramps here can't make sense to. Lay it on me." She chewed on the inside of her cheek as she thought, before speaking up.

"What do you do when you love someone who hurt you, but you're with someone else who probably is going to hurt you later? And the person you loved, you hurt, but they've already forgiven you?" Gramps sat there in thought for a moment.

"Have you forgiven yourself?" Cole blinked.

"What?"

"It sounds like you're madder at yourself than at him. That's why you're with someone who'll hurt you later. You're punishing yourself." He waited for a couple of moments before adding. "Maybe that's the reason why you've hurt him in the first place. Not because you're mad at him, but because you're hurting yourself because of him."

"So what do I need to do? I don't think I can forgive myself that easily. And even if I do, I don't deserve to have another chance with him; he can do so much better than me."

"Isn't that his decision to make?"

"But I don't-"

"That's up to Rei, not you." Gramps said firmly, looking directly in her eyes. "You just need to get yourself together before you try to talk to him about it. Figure out what to do about that Russian boy. No offense to Kai, but that whole team is filled with a bunch of nut jobs. And he's probably the most screwed up out of all of them. He's not safe to be around. Not without Kai there to keep him in line. And the way he treated your cousin was horrible; don't get me wrong, the way you reacted to it wasn't any better." He gave her a stern look. "You probably need to apologize to her too. She's only looking out for you." Cole nodded.

"I know…I already apologized."

"Do it again. She'll probably appreciate it."

"Okay." Gramps nodded.

"So do you know what you're going to do now?" Cole smiled.

"I'm going to call Tala to meet up with him. And then I'm going to break up with him. Then I'm going to give myself a couple of days to get my head together, so I can talk to Rei." Gramps patted her on the head.

"Good. Meet him in a public place. Not a park, people don't pay attention in a park. Sit next to a camera. That way he has to keep his head together." She perked up, jumping to her feet.

"Thanks Gramps, I really appreciate this." After launching herself at Gramps for a hug, she ran to the kitchen to call Tala.

Town Square

Tala stared at the girl, who was calmly sipping on her iced coffee.

"That's it? You're just going to break up with me?" She nodded.

"Yep. We're both in the wrong Tala; neither one of us really like the other, we just wanted to hurt some feelings."

"Tch. You wanted to hurt some feelings. I wanted to at least get some." Cole scowled.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not putting out." The redhead gave her a look.

"Not sure if I want you to now…you clearly are messed up in the head. You'd probably think we were in some type of committed relationship or something like that."

"So we're in an agreement?" Tala waved his hand dismissively.

"Yeah, we're cool. At least now I don't have to keep juggling birds now."

"Juggling birds?"

"Yeah, you're great snog and all, but I'm a two girl kind of guy." Cole raised a brow.

"Oh? Who's the other bird?" He scoffed.

"Like I'm gonna let you tell her."

"I really couldn't care less Tala. I'm not interested in anymore drama."

"Fine…it's the bird you were fighting at the event. Mariah." Before she could catch herself, Cole let out a snort that turned into a loud guffaw.

"Seriously? Mariah?" Tala shrugged.

"Yeah, she's an easy lay." The girl giggled.

"Oh my gosh Tala, you just made my day." She gave him a bright smile, who after a moment warily returned one.

"You're welcome…I guess. But I'll admit you're probably the first bird that had no problem with me being with two people at once." Cole rolled her eyes.

"I don't consider her to be a person, so it doesn't bother me at all." Tala shrugged.

"As long as you don't start shrieking at me like some type of banshee, I'm fine." They laughed for a few moments, before the girl stood up.

"Well I got to go, I'm glad we straightened this out, Tala." The boy nodded.

"Yeah. Oh, and Cole?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't keep Kon waiting. If you date someone else I may have to step in and take matters in my own hands. And when I say my own hands, I mean getting Hiwatari ticked off enough for him to start yelling at you." She laughed.

"I'm surprised he hasn't started yelling at me because of my cousin." She paused. "Why did you act like that to my cousin anyways Tala?" He smirked.

"Kai never introduced us to each other. I had to form my own opinion; girls show their real personality when they're ticked off, so I did."

"So now you approve and she wants to kill you. You thought that out well." Tala gave her a look.

"Do you seriously think that Hiwatari would let us be mad at each other? We met up a couple weeks after the fight and talked things out. We're cool now." Cole was confused.

"But she always acts like she wants you dead." Tala shrugged.

"We're cool…that doesn't mean she liked the idea of us being together. She likes Kon more."

"Oh…"

"Yeah. It's all good though. Now maybe I will stop getting bad looks from her. She's too much like Hiwatari for it to be healthy."

"Yeah. See you later Tala."

"Bye Cole."

* * *

Sorry it's short...it's pretty much the continuation of the previoius chapter

So...I didn't want to write a big dramatic break up scene. It really wasn't necessary. Tala doesn't seem like he would be too attached to Cole to care, and since he knows he's all smexy and stuffs (according to a anon. PM from reader lol) he probably is more of a player who rolls with any blows. Hope everyone found the Pokémon reference. I didn't realize it until I was proof reading lol

Good news! I was able to retrieve my map of the story (with the tournament info and attack details) so I can start up the tournament again. I had a question though…did you like how I typed Tyson and Daichi's battle? You guys know I'm horrible at battle scenes, so I tried to avoid it while still giving enough information for the story. Was that good enough? Let me know! Also, when do you guys want Rei and Cole to sit down? I'd ask Angel, but since her phone's off, I haven't been able to get a hold of her (I want pictures of Lonnie! Aunt Pickle wants to fill up her wallet with oodles and oodles of pictures!)

Let me know what you guys think of how the story is progressing; I think the next chapter will be kind of like a girls day in, with Ren, Cole, Hillary, Teressa, and Ming-Ming at Ren's place for a sleepover. Just for some fluffy stories (debating to make it interesting with like an alternative dimension flashback of a BLADER sleepover too) Of course, Chamilabeetle also lovingly known as The Goop will make an appearance or two per request of WolFang1011 who was curious about what happened to our favorite mutant ladybug.

Loves-emo-guys-with-hair


End file.
